Muddied Waters
by Justagirl28
Summary: Sequel to Untitled: Because No One Cares. Intro is a better summary.
1. Introduction

Muddied Waters

Introduction

The world is a very interesting place. You might think that everything you see is exactly as it appears, but it's not. There used to be a thick solid line between the normal and the 'abnormal' but now that line is rapidly disappearing and leaving us with nothing but muddied waters.

My story started long ago, with Nahuel and his sisters. They were born half-human and half vampire. Much later, my mother was born of the same species. She fell in love with my father, the shape shifter - something often confused with werewolves. They had me.

My name is William Edward Black. I am the son of Renesmee and Jacob Black. My blood is so diluted with different supernatural things that they do not know how to classify me, but I am not alone. There are others just like me. Before I was born, Neah (Pire) and Nathaniel were cursed with the same lack of classification. They're the children of Leah and Nahuel Cullen. Their mother is the first ever female to be a shape shifter. In addition, she is the only shape shifter to survive being injected with vampire venom. So of course, her daughter has to be something special. We have been joined by Endora and her younger brother Simon. They are the children of Seth and Shelly Clearwater. Simon is 14 now, Endora is 16, Neah and Nathaniel are 21, and I am 17. Due to all of our supernatural makeup, we've all grown up much faster than normal kids, maturing well before our teens.

All of the members of my generation have the ability to shape shift, except for Endora. One thing that makes Neah so special is that she began phasing shortly after her first birthday, much earlier than the rest of us, although Nate followed not long after her. Simon began phasing when he was eleven. The fever caught me when I was 8 and I have lived for the rush ever since. Since Pire was the first to phase she obviously was first choice for the alpha position. When I finally phased she asked me if I wanted the title and I told her no, I was happy following her lead. We all thought it was a little weird that we could not join Jacob's pack, but were to form our own.

We have all inherited special abilities from our parents or grandparents. For example, both Neah and Nate carry venom and have the ability to move objects with their minds. Endora and Simon have some magical talents; Endora likes to cast spells that she calls poetry, and Simon dabbles in potion making. Simon hates when we call him a Warlock, but it's kind of what he is. I can actually read people's minds. My ability works similar to a radio; sometimes it is clearer than others – depending on the time and the place. Anyway, here we are in this big family of abnormal beings pretending to be normal and I love it.

For me, having the ability to hear what people were thinking, has given me the ability to help people. It also made pleasing people a lot easier; knowing what they really want. The power has also given the ability to ruin a good friendship. Matter of fact, the only person that I have not been able to please by listening in on her was Pire, or rather 'Neah'.

When we were younger, Neah and I were really close. She thought that my "power" was funny, and we had a lot of fun together. She was a no-holds-barred trouble maker.She would play little tricks on people, moving things with her mind; and I would creep people out by saying what they were thinking before they said it. My power was actually the cause for the breakdown of my relationship with Neah.

I remember the day that forever changed our relationship, it was a couple weeks after I turned 14 and she was 18. She was in the garage tinkering with a classic Camaro that she had gotten from a junk yard. She was determined to fix it up and drive it. Older cars have been her obsession ever since she was six. We blame Rose, who's been very attached to Neah her whole life. Esme and Carlisle had bought her a brand new Lexus on her seventeenth birthday but she really was not interested in driving it. She was polite and appreciative, but I could read her mind. _It's cute,_ she thought, trying to be positive, _but it is definitely not me. Do they know me at all_? Later that night I found a way to let them know that they had made the wrong choice. So her next birthday they took her to the junk yard and she found the Camaro and has been working on it ever since.

Normally, I would have been in the garage with Neah and Rose, lending as much of a hand as they would allow, or heckling Neah. However, this time she had banned me from the garage. She claimed she had something she needed to talk to Aunt Rose about. Even though I thought she was full of it, I honored her wishes… for a while. I decided to lure her out of her cave, so I had gone and rented a movie that we both loved. Determined to find a way to annoy her so she'd give up on tinkering and join me, I went the garage's side door and paused to eavesdrop but there was nothing to hear because Rose was MIA.

"Hey, Rose, will you help me lift the engine. I want to look at it and see if we need to replace it all together." She said, thinking that I was Rosalie coming back into the garage. I remained silent trying to think of the best way to use this opportunity to my advantage to scare her.

"Fine, I'll do it myself. Everything is already disconnected anyway. How long do you think it will take to get a new engine here?" I remained quiet, and she continued to talk. "Oh, I love this song! Will you turn it up?" she requested, as she effortlessly lifted the engine from the car. I was surprised she didn't just use her mind to lift it. I raised the volume on her stereo as she wished. She sighed as she placed the engine on the worktable; the strain caused her to press the palms of her hands the small of her back. It was the first time that I had really taken the time to notice Pire's figure. She was fit; slender, yet shapely, just like her mother, but her curly black hair and teak eyes placed her in a league all of her own. She was beautiful. She sniffed the air, noticing my scent, and then finally turned her head in my direction.

"You're not Rose," she laughed.

"That I am not" I grinned, crossing the garage to stand beside her. _That statement was a little redundant. _She rolled her eyes at the thought.

"You know, the least you could've done was help me lift the engine." She accused, with narrowed her eyes.

"No, I did the least I could do, which was nothing." I countered.

"Ha-ha. Is that anyway to talk to your alpha?" She asked. _Doesn't that title mean I'm supposed to get respect and loyalty?_

"I feel I have the right to make a few wise cracks, being that I am your beta and all. Your mom is my dad's beta and she makes them all the time. It's more like an obligation really." I observed, playing with the screwdriver on the bench. "You are actually lucky you turned around when you did, I was planning to scare you." I waved my fingers in the air for emphasis. She laughed silently and continued working on the engine. _Why can't I look at him, he is making me a little uneasy._ She thought and I noticed that she was focusing just a little too hard on the engine. Her thought threw me off. I had to pause to decipher its meaning; why would she be thinking that?

"Scare me? Do you really think you have it in you?" she smirked. _Will is truly out of his mind if he thinks he'll be able to scare me. Who does he think I am, Endora? Honestly, he probably doesn't even scare her, she just lets him think that because she has such a huge crush on him._ She grew tense as these thoughts ran through her mind. She reached to pick up a tool and dropped it on the floor. _Crap now he is going to think I am clumsy_. I was shocked by this thought, too. Since when did Pire care what I thought of her behavior? I scrambled to say something before she realized I was listening to her thoughts, since they seemed private, she probably wanted to believe her thoughts were her own.

"Yeah, I just wasn't sure which magic trick I was going to pull out of my bag." I hedged. _He is kind of funny, I guess it makes sense that Endora likes him in that way, I wonder if he feels the same? _A weird twinge of pain and dread went through her again.

"So you were going to scare me but you didn't even know what you were going to do? Oh no. I better watch out. One day you may actually scare me to death or something." She emoted melodramatically; laughing so hard tears came to her eyes. She was laughing, but I was focusing on the feelings her thoughts contained. Those I couldn't ignore. Her thoughts were tinted with mixture of confusion, lust, and denial. To compose herself, she took a deep breath and backed away from me. I stepped towards her; she now intrigued me. I was eager to know what she would think next.

"Yeah." I said, to her previous statement. I had to think for a minute to remember what we were actually talking about. I could not believe that the dynamic in our friendship had changed this way in the course of one day, in the course of one conversation. Neah had never been one of those girlie girls who was likely to be crushing on guys, it was almost like if she were ever to end up with someone it would be by accident.

"So what were you going to do? Try to attack me while I wasn't looking? My reflexes are a little too quick for that to work." She frowned; actually giving it some thought.

"I don't know. You thought I was Rosalie, so anything is possible."

"I wasn't even looking at you, and I was expecting her to come back." She rolled her eyes. _One small slip and I will never live it down_.

"Well I know that we certainly don't smell alike. My scent didn't throw you?" I waved my arm in the air, playing around, and she rolled her eyes once more. _You do smell pretty amazing. Kind of like hazelnut. . . no it's more like a nutmeg scent, what am I saying? This is crazy! Note to self; kill Endora, soon! The things she says are the only reason that I am envisioning him in this way. It's so twisted, and he is still a baby for crying out loud!_

"How can you like this 'hip hop' stuff anyway? It sounds like a bunch of noise, and is so demeaning!" I said, turning my attention back to the stereo. I was hoping to throw off her train of thought. I was not a baby, for one thing; I looked as old as she did. I would need to really spend some time thinking about my feelings towards her tonight. I always saw Neah as someone that would be in my life forever. There was never really a definition for what we were, we just… were.

"Shut up! This music is banging." She laughed and turned it up some more. "It's better than that rock stuff you listen to." _Well there are some exceptions like 21 Guns that song is pretty good, oh and I do kind of like Maroon 5 and Kings of Leon, but besides that I am Jay-Z and T.I. all the way. _She giggled to herself.

"Oh, really? What about 21 Guns?" I asked, picking her brain, "Matter of fact," I took my iPod out of my pocket, found the song, hooked it up to her stereo and played the song. I started singing and dancing around with my air guitar. _Wow, he looks so goofy. It's sort of cute. He really can't dance. Poor Endora. _It was weird that she had already handed me over to Endora without figuring out her own feelings.She laughed at my silly antics, so I grabbed her hand and started jumping around to the bridge of the song.

"Yeah, this song isn't that bad." She said moving with me a little. "Did you know I liked it, or did you just pick my brain?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips, focusing my attention on them again.

"Honestly, a little of both" I said, taking one of her hands off her hips and spinning her, then letting her hand drop. Good, attention diverted. The song changed and she immediately lowered the volume.

"You should give it a chance," I said, referring to the song, "you may like it."

"I wouldn't." She said while she imagined me leaning in to kiss her. She shook her head, squinting, forcing another image to surface, that of me kissing Endora. _That's more appropriate_, she thought. _Maybe_ _I could help her out a little_.

"Well, maybe I could find something else you'd like" I said, focusing on my iPod. I really didn't want her to talk to me about Endora. Anyone with eyes could see that the girl was attracted to me. Pire couldn't think I was so dense that I didn't see that. I was still stuck on these new feelings she was having, it made me want to be around her more, to see what else I could find out. I searched for something else to say, but she beat me to the punch.

"Hey Will, did you know that Endora likes you?" I was surprised that she was so blunt. Her mind seemed somewhat conflicted about bringing up the subject.

"Yeah." I answered, finally putting on the Kings of Leon song that I knew she liked. "'Use Somebody,' you like this too right?" She nodded; _He's not going to get out of answering that easily_. "What more of an answer do you need," I snapped at her. "I know that she is attracted to me, can we move on?" She frowned at me; I'd answered her thoughts, and it sounded sort of out of the blue. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I get it. You don't want to talk about your personal life with me. That's fine" she turned away and started picking at something, I couldn't hear what she was thinking, other than that I had hurt her.

"Look, I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel bad." I said reaching for her shoulders and rubbing them to comfort her. She flinched away from me, but I did note how her heartbeat accelerated. "Everybody knows how Endora feels about me." I shrugged, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"Oh" she said. _What do you feel for her? Should I ask? Probably not after how he had snapped._ "I guess I was the last to find out. That's weird I thought the little brat told me everything." She made an uncomfortable little laugh. I stepped close beside her.

"I guess she felt weird talking to you about it" I shrugged. It's not like the two of them were the best of friends, the only thing that really seemed to bind them was the fact that they were related. I also knew from her thoughts that Endora was envious of the power that Neah possessed.

"Why wouldn't she, I am the closest female to her age in the house?" she said wiping some oil she had on her hand on her jeans. I was briefly distracted by the shape of her thighs, but then focused my attention once more on our conversation.

"For a female, you don't act very feminine." I joked, and she punched my shoulder. "See, you're so violent!"

"You had it coming!" she smirked. "And who are you to say I don't act like a female?" she turned her body and leaned very close to me.

"I could be wrong," her closeness generated an extreme urge to touch her. She looked me dead in my eyes, with the weirdest expression, and then barked a quick laugh.

"I must be crazy." She said, twisting away, pacing back to her car, and closing the hood._ Until tomorrow, Thunder,_ she patted the hood twice.

"Thunder? You named your car?" I mocked.

"That's it. You are a dead man." She chased me out into the front yard and tackled me to the ground. "What did I tell you about respecting your alpha?" She demanded capturing my hands and forcing them to the ground above my head. She was straddling me, she had done this several times before when we fought, but this was the first time the action was laced with sexual tension.

"I respect you, I respect you." I laughed, twisting back and forth. She squeezed my hands tighter.

"Well then why are you all inside my head?" she arched her eyebrow. _What do you know little man_?

"I don't know anything! You have to remember that I don't hear everything... and I'm not little, by the way" I said, calming and rolling my eyes at her.

"How does that work anyway?" she said letting me go and thumping down by my side. "How do you cut it off and on like that?"

"Haven't we talked about this before... a million times?" I asked flipping to my stomach to look at her more clearly; her eyes glowed gold in the moonlight. "You know that I really have no idea how it works. I think that I subconsciously hear what people want me to hear." _Really? I hope you're right about that._ "Yeah I am about 95% sure about it_." _She laughed quietly to herself and closed her eyes_. Why do I feel like I want you to hold me Will, and maybe even..._ She quickly sat upright and inhaled deeply.

"I gotta go! There's… this thing I gotta do" she stuttered, scrambling to get up, but I grabbed her hand unexpectedly and held her there. I actually surprised myself.

"I didn't catch the end of that," confronting her about her thoughts. I knew it wasn't the brightest idea, but I had to try.

"What are you talking about?" she seemed genuinely confused; maybe she was a better liar than I gave her credit for. _Don't do this Will, don't change things. _

"You know what I am talking about." I leaned toward her. I realized I was treading on thin ice, but I'd rather things be tackled head on. It was one of the reasons she wanted me as her beta, because I don't like games.

"Will, do you want us to remain civil?" She asked me bluntly.

"Yes, of course."

"Then we need to act as if we are business partners, and I am your boss. There are some things that are not acceptable for us to do, or talk about." She huffed, shutting her eyes and hanging her head. _Like fall in love. _Her thought rang through my head and made me want to grab her and kiss her. I liked the idea of her wanting me and loving me.

"But you don't really want that." I replied, quite upset at how easily she could set aside her feelings for me. This was the first conversation that I had had with Pire where her thoughts were so different from the words she spoke.

"Maybe we shouldn't be as close as we are. This will be the last personal conversation we have." She said coldly.

"Neah… Pire?"

"Will , please don't make me use an Alpha command. This is not serious enough for that." She sighed sorrowfully. "I am going to bed, goodbye Will."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Three Years Later . . . .

(The move to Seattle)

I still haven't had a decent conversation with Pire, since that night. I usually just hi and bye in passing I try not to look in her eyes because my desire for her now haunts me. I have had a long time to evaluate my feelings and if given the opportunity I could love Pire, the old Pire or the new Pire, it didn't matter as long as it was her. She on the other hand has changed herself completely. She has taken to being completely quiet and conservative. She begged her brother to take the Alpha roll in our pack and he still refused her. Therefore, as an alternative she has taken to yoga trying to stop her from getting angry and phasing, meaning that if she doesn't phase someone else will have no choice but to take the roll. The term normal has taken an extreme toll on her life, she does not consider herself normal and she is right she isn't, she is better.

I watched her as she unpacked her clothes and put them in her closet. She wore her hair in a bun and a beautiful orange sundress. She had taken to wearing dresses and being what she considered more feminine. _Nutmeg . . . Will ._ Her head snapped in my direction.

"How long have you been standing there?" she forced herself to look calm even though I could tell she had become uneasy by my presence, it was not often that I came up to her room or was alone with her any place for that matter, and now that we would be living in separate houses it would be even less frequent. Since there is so many of us now the Esme and Carlisle decided to buy two houses side by side so we would all have more space and privacy, since Huilen looked about the same age as both of them she would be the head of the other household.

"Not long, Miss Esme sent me, she made lunch." I said, trying to ignore any thoughts she might be having. I did hear one thought, _I miss you_, it was like a whisper she probably didn't even know she had given missing me any thought, I shrugged it off.

"Oh, I will be down in a minute, I was just trying to put this box up in the top of my closet." She laughed now grabbing a chair for advantage.

"Why don't you just?" I tapped my head insinuating my meaning.

"You know I am trying to give all of that stuff up." She frowned, "Will you help me, you are a little taller than I am."

"Right" I sighed, grabbed the box, and threw the box into the closet giving it little to no thought.

"Thank you." She smiled slightly still standing by the closet door.

"You're welcome," as I went to step out of her closet I bumped into her, our eyes met, her eyes looked scared and eager at the same time, I tried to read her thoughts but was left disappointed, "I will tell Nana Esme you are on your way." I left her room. I felt a slight force pull me back as I turned into the hallway, I almost went with sensation to go back into her room, but I knew she would deny pulling me, so why bother.

We all met in the dining room, even those of us that didn't eat. "What's this about?" I asked and then scanned through the thoughts in the room until I found my answer, "Oh." I said quietly.

_What did I tell you about doing that?_ Granddad said to me in my mind.

_I know, I know, if I am going to fish for the answers why even ask the question_. I replied. Then my thoughts drifted to Neah.

_Oh, yes how is Miss Neah doing with her unpacking_? He smiled a little.

_She seems to have everything under control_. I frowned, he was the only person knew anything about the feelings I had for her and what happened that night. We have never really talked about it, he tried once, but I made it clear that my thoughts were to remain just thoughts, because sometimes actually saying the words makes things hurt so much more.

_I hate to see you two suffering so much; I wish I could assist you in some way._ He thought and I could feel that he did truly feel helpless. Sometimes his thoughts went back to when he was dating Grandmom and his struggle to stay away from her because that is was he thought was best.

_It is what it is Granddad_. I smoothed my hair back. Her scent got stronger, and then I heard her footsteps on the stairs. Neah's smell had this delicious smell to her laced with a hint of lavender, it use to drive me crazy and excite me, now it just torments me reminding me of what I will never have.

She finally entered the dining room and looked around. "Hey" she said taking a seat. In her mind, she questioned just as I did why we were all here.

"There are no problems, I just wanted to run through who is going to be living where again and who is going to what school." Carlisle said sitting at the head of the table. "Bella, Alice, Edward, and Jasper will be going to Seattle University and will be living in an apartment on campus; however they will be conveniently close in case they want to visit. Leah, Renesmee, Shelly, Seth, Nahuel, and Jacob will be going to Washington University as undergrads, and Rosalie and Emmett will be studying through their graduate programs and all will be living on campus."

"Hold on wait, Rose, Mom, you didn't say you wouldn't be living here?" Neah said shocked and hurt. _They can't leave me here with him! _Now I was hurt. I hated when she thought of me as if I was some kind of plague.

"Neah, you will be fine, you're going to be living with your brother and you're Aunt Huilen, besides we will be coming home everyday." Leah smiled at her grabbing her hand to comfort her. "If I could stay here with you I would but I wouldn't think that you would want your mom going through high school with you, at least not the first time anyway."

"True." Neah said and they both laughed. _But who will I talk to?_ _I guess I will get closer to Endora this way; they always wanted us to be close._ She sighed, _hopefully she's over her crush, I don't know if I could handle that especially now. _

I frowned wondering what she meant by that I tried to focus harder but got nothing.

_She is wondering if you are eavesdropping, the rest of her thoughts were private, I do believe she will give them to you when she is ready._ Granddad thought.

"So where will I be living?" I said even though I knew the answer.

"Endora, Simon, and you will be staying with Esme and me." Carlisle said smiling at me. "And all of you will be entering high school starting in the ninth grade".

"Fresh meat." Emmett laughed and Endora groaned.

"It's going to suck being new." She whined and Neah rolled her eyes. I think the reason Neah didn't really talk to Endora was because she a whiner. We all tried to avoid her when she was upset, and she was upset often. To be fair Neah was upset often too but she tried not to show it, I was the only one who knew the desperate cry for help her change of dress and temperament was, and I was forced to secrecy.

"Trust me we never had a problem." Alice tried to console her. Then Endora started on her rant.

"Are we done?" Nate sighed and rose from the table; he also had a very low threshold for stupidity.

"Shut up NATE, just because you aren't concerned with everyone thinking that we are freaks."

"I have been around humans and so have you and nobody ever thinks that. You just want to bellyache like you always do." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes we are done; you are all free to go." Carlisle said wanting to end the conflict.

**The night before a new chapter . . .**

We had been in Seattle for a week and tomorrow was our first day of high school. This would be the first time that all of us attended school together, Nate and Neah had attended 9th and 10th grade in Alaska, and I had attended one year of school there as well, but this would be the first time for Simon and Endora.

"Look what Aunt Alice brought over" Endora squealed. As she opened her dress bag full of clothes, "This should be enough to get you through the first half of the year. Good Luck, Alice." She read the card that was attached to the first hanger, "Aww that was so sweet of her." She pulled out all of the rest of clothes.

"She always put our outfits together . . . that's really nothing new." Simon frowned at the clothing that was in his bag.

"Here you go Willie" Endora gave me that annoying stare she gives as she handed me my garment bag. _God, I swear you get sexier every time I see you, I just want to . . ._ Images of her and me in inappropriate positions ran through her head.

"Thank you." I said barely making eye contact with her, I had begun to hate when she was close to me. The closer she was the louder her thoughts were and they always seemed to be vulgar.

"Yay, Pire's almost here maybe she will be a little more excited about the clothes than y'all are." She ran to open the door and I tried to divert my attention else where, but I failed miserably. Nate walked through the door first and Neah followed behind him and she was frowning, I picked her mind to figure out why, she had phased today, Nate has this special gift of working Neah's nerves to the breaking point. Each week he would come up with an argument that would keep Neah phasing and that was great to me. "Look Neah, new clothes!" She grabbed her garment bag and gave it to her.

"Thanks." She said unzipping the bag. _All jeans_, she frowned, _oh_ _well at least I'll be comfortable but so much for being feminine_. Then her thoughts went to phasing earlier that evening, _I can't believe I did it again, I'll never be normal_. She sighed, "This shirt is cute I love the color" she held up the royal blue top.

"It is cute, I'll have to borrow it" Endora giggled grabbing for her top, "Not on your life." Neah laughed and her smile lit up her face. Something that looked beautiful shouldn't cause someone so much pain, and I felt like she was killing me. I watched her laugh and talk with Endora until I had had my fill; I went to exit the room. My selfish nature caused me to want her to myself to want her to laugh with me, and to smile at me.

"Willie, where are you going?" Endora asked, "We are supposed to be comparing schedules remember?" Endora's questions did get her to look in my direction but she had trained herself to avoid eye contact with me as much as possible.

"I already know what classes most of you are taking." I said continuing my efforts to make an exit.

"But we don't know what classes you are taking, hence the reason we are all here." Nate said extended his hand and I gave him my schedule. "All honors . . . figures." He said in his normal monotone voice. _Just like Neah_. I tried to listen to Neah's thoughts so I could if I could see her schedule in her minds eye, but all I saw and heard was her disappointment about phasing.

"Well alright let's get it over with." Everyone took their schedules out and rotated them. I had History with Nate, Chemistry with Simon, and all my other classes were with Neah.

_Oh no!_ Her heart was pounding extra hard. I felt her dread and dismay as she stared at my schedule. I didn't take the time to try and figure out what she was feeling I just left the house. I was angry every time she thought something negative about me it was like a knife stabbing me in the back and even I have my limit. The anger and pain caused the heat to ripple through my body, I phased, and I let a howl rip through the night. Everyone but Neah came out to check on me, I ran into the night away from them all.

"Will! Will!" I heard Endora yelling for me, "Aren't y'all gonna go after him? What set him off?" she said angrily towards Simon and Nate.

"I think he needs some time alone." Nate said bluntly and turned to walk back into the house and Simon followed him, they both assumed my rage was due to something I had heard. I paced backed back and forth in the front yard growling under my breath. All of her previous thoughts rolling around in my head like a CD on repeat. All of a sudden, I heard the door open and a faint hint of lavender traveled through the air. She walked out to me and placed some clothing on the ground. She sat down in front of me and I copied the motion. She looked into my eyes, _being with you is so much easier this way_, she thought.

"I wish I were more like my mother." _I wish I were stronger and a little blunter_. She said looking at the sky. "I just came out here . . . to check on you, it is my responsibility, being that I am your alpha and all she laughed a little trying to lighten my mood. We all knew that it was easier to phase back when relaxed she was trying to put me at ease, it made me wonder if someone had sent her to me.

"However, I figured I would respect your privacy and stay in my human form." I looked at her as she continued to study the sky I was more than glad that she had chosen to stay in her human form, the way that she looked in her cream colored dress made her look something like an angel. I sighed and she looked at me. "So will you nod or something and let me know you are okay?" I obliged her and nodded and she frowned at me. "Are you really okay?" _What set him off anyway? It sucks trying to have a conversation with someone in wolf form_. I took the clothes she laid on the ground and went to find a place to phase back. "Wait; there is something I want to say to you before you go." She said standing up and dusting her dress off. "Not that I think that you would be mad over this or anything, but I just wanted to let you know that no matter what you might have heard in my head, I don't hate being around you. I . . . I am okay with you." She said faintly she smiled a little and gently rubbed the side of my face; I closed my eyes and embraced myself in the feel of her touch. I forced myself to pull away from her, so that I could phase back. She went to walk back into the house but something stopped her. I dressed quickly hoping to reach her before she changed her mind again. "Will?" She said her back was still to me and she made no move to turn around to face me.

"Yeah" I said now I was close enough to touch her.

"Ummm. . . ." _You can do it Neah, just spit it out_. "What made you so angry anyway?"

"I don't know if I am allowed to say." I said honestly, I didn't know if she would really want to hear the answer so I started to walk toward the house and she pulled me back.

"No, Will seriously. . ." she went to touch my arm and then decided against it. " I want to know." Her eyes carried the same eager expression as they did earlier.

"Neah. . . I did hear your thoughts earlier." I murmured I figured that she would blow up at me. _Crap I hoped it was something else, now I feel guilty._

"And that made you angry?" she stepped closer to me.

"Yeah Neah, believe it or not I have emotions you know, having someone pretty much feel like the plague has taken them over because they are taking a couple of classes with me doesn't make me want to jump for joy." I rolled my eyes I was a little insulted by her disregard for my emotions.

"It shouldn't matter to you what I think." She looked down. "You shouldn't pay any attention to my thoughts at all." She rubbed her arm as if she were cold, but I seen her do it before it was more of a nervous tick she had developed, she tended to do it when she was in uncomfortable situations.

"But it does." I picked up her hand and placed back on the side of my face. I could feel her heart racing. _Oh God please stop!_ "Everything you do matters."

"Will . . . I" she started to pull her hand away and I clung to it as if it were my only lifeline. _Will, God please don't, I hate you for doing this_.

"You're hand is so soft." I inhaled and took in her scent and brushed her hand against my lips. She pushed me away with her mind with more force than I believe she meant to use; I fell backward.

"I'm sorry." She went to come toward me, "I've gotta go." She ran back into the house.

I was well into my first day at a new school and when Granddad told me how boring school was going be he wasn't lying. I had already dragged myself through Chemistry and History. Now I was sitting the gym floor waiting for another hour and 22 minutes of my life to be wasted. Then I saw Neah enter the gym in her gym clothes. It had been a long time since I had seen her in shorts and the site of it made was the most amusing thing I had seen all day. _Oh, Crap I feel so weird. I feel so naked. All these little boy's hormones with their clammy little fingers, their mothers would be ashamed. I have been ogled more times today than I'd care to remember. _She came and sat beside me without even thinking about it. She looked as if she were petrified.

"Hello?" I said confused I didn't think she was going to want to have anything to do with me after what happened yesterday, yet there she sat right beside me, practically up under me. I had to really concentrate so that I wouldn't erupt with laughter over her current state of terror.

"Hey" she smiled nervously at me, "Today has been crazy." She let out a sigh of relief.

"I know, I've heard." I laughed at all the thoughts that I had heard from the boys in the school.

"Shut up, it is so sick" she said shaking her head as if she were disgusted.

"It's not sick to find an attractive girl . . . well, attractive." I shrugged, she looked down and a little color came to her cheeks. I moved a little closer to her I was surprised she didn't seem concerned by my closeness. _He pretty much said I was attractive, his words shouldn't affect me this way . . . I feel . . .it doesn't matter_. She laughed a little and finally looked up but in the opposite direction of where I was sitting. Our gym teacher entered the room.

"Hello freshmen" Mr. Arnold said and his deep rough country twang was enough to even freak me out. "I know the reputation that I have been given I am here to tell you all the talk you heard is true I am the most intense gym coach our school has, and you will sweat." He looked at his clipboard and took attendance. _Is all of that necessary, why is he trying to scare these poor children?_ She thought while she frowned and picked at her shoelace.

"I was thinking the same thing, it seems to stem from some experiences he had in high school." I whispered and she shrugged. _It still doesn't give him the right to scare kids for no good reason_, she raised her eyebrow.

"Everybody up, a fifteen minute run around the gym starts now!" Most of the kids in our class groaned but obediently got up and did what was asked of them. I hopped up, instinctively offered Neah my hand, and surprised me by taking it, I pulled her up and her body lightly brushed against mine, she smiled at me nervously and pushed me slightly. _More control than last night that's good, if I am going to use it, I should at least be careful._

"Catch me if you can?" she actually looked at me seductively she laughed, began run at an acceptable human pace, and I followed her. I ran a little faster than I should have to catch up to her. "Awww, I'm gonna tell." She laughed commenting at my speed.

"You wouldn't get your second in command in trouble would you?" I whisper and she rolled her eyes at me.

"You must not know me very well." She nudged me a little; as we ran, her alluring scent became stronger, and danced in my nostrils. I wanted nothing more than to take her behind the bleachers and do what comes naturally, whatever that may be. I tried not to think of Neah and me in actually romantic activities it, because it makes me bitter, nobody likes to dwell on things they want but can't have.

After gym we had literature we didn't walk in together but we ended up getting to the class at the within seconds of each other. She smiled at me in as I walked in the class, then notice the make shift nameplates on the desk. In her mind she envisioned her and I sitting together then she a had a ping of dread go through her. She found her seat and introduced herself to the young girl Jady that was already sitting in the seat beside her. Jady was a caramel skinned girl with long dark brown hair, she beautiful in her own way, but something about her seemed fragile, even more fragile than the normal human. The two seemed to hit it off immediately. I found my seat I sat behind Jady, both girl's looked back at me.

"Jady, this is Will, Will Jady" Neah introduced us and I shook the girl's hand and she smiled bashfully. _Wow, he is gorgeous! I am going to have to ask Neah if she knows how gorgeous he is._ She was so shy that she could barely look at me anymore. Once they turned back around I laughed quietly to myself the girl didn't, but Neah did she turned around and frowned at me. Then the girl that was to take the seat beside me came in she only looked in a couple places for her name before realizing where she sat.

"Hey I'm Amber" She sat down looking straight forward she tussled her brown curly hair a few times before turning to look at me. _I think I'm being punked or something nobody told me I was going to be sitting next to sex personified. I am so excited I can't wait until I get my hands on him._ I couldn't help but laugh at the confidence Amber had I hadn't even said hello to this girl and she was envisioning us in more pervert scenarios than even I was accustom to.

"Hello" I mumbled trying not to make eye contact with her. She started a series of questions that was less like small talk and more like an interrogation. I was more than ready for the teacher to start his lesson. Mr. Deets was very dorky and clumsy so it took longer than most teachers to get himself together. He had restacked the information sheets five times before finally distributing them to the class.

"So Will what are you into, sports, cars, music?" She asked twirling her hair for the fifteenth time.

"Umm I guess a little of all of it?" I said finally glanced in her direction her bright blue eyes glared at me in a provocative manner.

"Really, I like all of those things too?" She smiled, "We should hang out sometime?" Amazing she saw the little attention I showed her as an invitation for her to ask me out. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Neah tense up, she must have been listening to our conversation, yet I didn't hear any of her thoughts.

"Well?" She said and then as if on cue Mr. Deet brought the class to attention, he had rescued me temporarily from annoying uncomfortable position. I couldn't help but wish that Neah was this open and aggressive I studied her back, she wore her hair yet again in a bun. Her purple shirt was thin enough that I could make out the framing of her bra not that I would be looking for anything like that, I just happened to notice. I looked down at the student information sheet that I had already filled out in an attempt to distract myself. The girl, Amber was thinking of writing me a note. I wrote her one before she had the chance.

We should get to know each other in class first. Who knows you may hate me?

She laughed at the note and took it to mean another time. I shrugged at least it got her off my back for now.

The last class of the day was not just math but Algebra Honors, Neah came into the class a couple minutes after me and she wore a look that I had never seen her wear. She plopped down in the seat beside me.

"Were you saving this for someone?" she said angrily, _like Amber or some other teenage slut roaming the halls of this school_. She went to touch her hair but then remembered it was in a bun, she settled for grabbing her arm like she normally does.

"No." I said moving my binder over to my side of the desk to give her more room. I watched her face the indent in her brow got deeper and deeper. "Something wrong?" I asked after attempting several times to pick her brain. She looked at me puzzled, _as if you don't know you jerk I would slap you right now if we weren't in public. _She shifted her weight in her seat and huffed. "Neah?"

"What Will?" she said annoyed she refused to make eye contact with me.

"What is wrong with you?" I whispered the teacher had started talking. _Why does he keep asking me what's wrong I know he already knows_. She rolled her eyes and moved away from me. "Don't . . ." I groaned, and she finally looked at me.

"You know already why are you bothering me?" she whispered and stared mindlessly at her desk.

"I don't know . . . that's why I asked." I took the pencil from her desk in a small effort to get her to look my way. Surprisingly it worked, and I looked in her eyes and they were sad, she was sad. She kept thinking of Amber, the girl that sat beside me in the class before she noticed more things about her than I did, it was amazing what she saw in her peripheral vision. _I am so, pathetic and confused_. Over and over again the image of Amber's face and voice tackled Neah's mind. I understood that she didn't like her sitting beside me but why shouldn't matter to her if other females interacted with me . . . if she didn't want me.

I pushed my confusion about Neah to the back of my mind and watched as our teacher entered the room. Ms. Grantbury was a little insecure woman, she wore her hair unkempt, and all of the papers were extremely unorganized. _Okay remember your words Pattie remember your words_. She straightened her blazer and stood in front of the class. "Good afternoon class! I'm Ms. Grantbury and as a norm I would give you a riveting speech about integers and start the first chapter, but the principal has scheduled a welcome assembly so we all going to head over to the auditorium in a few minutes." She started passing out the textbooks, she plopped two books on Neah's desk, and she slid the book over to me without looking in my direction.

"Thanks," I said to her and she nodded all the while holding a frown on her face. It was hard to believe that just this morning she was actually being social to me. I was starting to think she was slightly bi-polar, it was true that all of the shapeshifters had unpredictable tempers but hers took the cake.

Once all the books had been passed out, the teacher escorted us to the auditorium as promised. Even with all of the negative mannerisms Neah still deemed me the best person to sit with during the assembly. Which again suited me fine, I hadn't been so close to her for so such an extended period of time in a long time. I just wish I could get in her head enough to figure out the logic behind her actions. Was her closeness due to a fear of interacting with new people or an actual desire for my company? I was so curious that I was almost tempted to just ask her out right. Neah now sat with her arms folded across her chest staring mindlessly at the stage and the principal said the expected ramblings about a high school career, how it is the foundation of one's adult life. Little did he know we would never have what they considered an "adult life" Simon called it PSIP aka permanently stuck in puberty.

Neah sat like a statue through most of the assembly the only movement she made was to cross and uncross her legs. Her mind was still wrapped around Amber, someone I would have forgotten by now if she hadn't been so focused on her. I was personally upset that it had annoyed her so I decided to help her out even if she didn't like it at first. I nudged her and she jerked away from me at first, then she looked in the direction I requested.

"OMG! If I don't get with Kevin this year I will die . . . I will seriously die!" I said in the highest female voice I could muster within a whisper, this unwilling forced a smirk to Neah's face. The girl in question looked back at the blonde male that had fallen asleep. "He is so hot . . . I wonder if he is dreaming about me" I continued to raid her thoughts and Neah continued to love it.

"Will stop!" Neah tried to straighten her face, "it's not right invading the girl's thoughts like that!" She whispered.

"It's not like I am stealing any top secret information," I countered and she frowned at me.

"But it is . . . if she doesn't get that boy to like her she is going to seriously die . . . now if she does her death is on our hands" She brought her face to a slow smile.

"Right very true . . . I will look for something a little more light hearted then." I scooted closer to her even though there was no need. I knew she could hear me perfectly, I was moved by my desire alone.

"I can't wait till this thing is over . . . I have got to piss. Maybe I should ask to go? No no I can hold it" This young guy in all black twitched back and forth. Neah covered her mouth with laughter.

"He'd better go to the bathroom or else they will have a horrible stain on their seats, not to mention the smell." She leaned closer to me.

"Remember we used to do this all the time?" The memories went through her mind.

"Of course, it one of the reasons we didn't leave the house much when we were younger." For the first time since her anger about Amber, she looked up at me.

"Yeah, that and the constant bouts of people tripping over thin air." I said reminding her of her own devious actions.

"What are you talking about people misstep all the time," she laughed dismissing the charges I accused her of, "and if you had known how to whisper back then we would have never gotten in trouble!" She countered her proximity caused her scent to be intoxicating. I looked down at her lips, I wanted to kiss her, and I had convinced myself that this was the time to try. Then all of a sudden, the crowd that we were a part of stood up and applauded snapping both Neah and me out of the world the moment we had become immersed in. She stood up and applauded and I followed her lead.

After the assembly, we are all dismissed to go home. I walked with Neah to her car. I was intrigued by our last conversation, more importantly her proximity I always thought that Neah couldn't stand to be within foot of me. I wanted to say something, I grabbed her arm.

"What?" She asked I had stopped her from getting in the car she might have thought I had heard something.

"Neah . . . I had a good time today" I said nervously, "I mean just hangin out ya know." She looked at me confused as to how to interpret the statement.

"Hmm . . ." She laughed, "School equals hanging out to you . . . that's a sign that you've been in the house a little too long Lil Ed!" They all called me Lil Edward which was weird they completely disregarded the characteristics I shared with my father Jacob, for the one I shared with my granddad. She laughed at her well used insult.

Once in the car Endora, Nate, and Simon filled the backseat. "Hey ya'll guess who has a girl crush?" Simon said teasing his sister.

"Shuddup Simon!" She slapped him, her thoughts went to Amber, and how awesome she thought she was. I laughed aloud.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Neah asked trying to act interested in the discussion.

"It's not a guy and it's not a crush," she glared at Simon again, "Amber Brooks she's in my math class . . . she so mature and cool, she actually reminds me of you Neah."

"That _girl_ is nothing like me!" Neah shot a look into the backseat "and that maturity that you see in her . . ." _She's easy she's a slutty tramp_.

"How do you know how she is you haven't even talked to her?" I questioned slightly amused by her behavior. _Because I know, how dare he defend her to me! It's because he probably thinks as Endora does that she is mature. I'd rather he be with Endora than Amber, at least I know that Endora has some type of morals._ She sighed frustrated. I took some pleasure in knowing that she concerned herself so strongly with whom I may end up with, however she still didn't see herself as a candidate for my affections. For the rest of the conversation Endora took over the conversation telling all, whether we wanted to hear about it or not about, her day. I think we were all glad when we made it home. I had planned to pull Neah to the side and talk to her about us but it seemed that Esme had other plans for all of us.

"Crap!" I murmured still in the car, "Look alive everyone Esme is about to drop a bomb on us." We all hopped out of the car and Esme soon approached us.

"What's this about?" Nate asked.

"Something about Hulien . . . I think." I whispered.

"I am glad you are all home can you join me for a moment?" We followed her into the house and Hulien was already sitting on the couch.

"Hi my children," she squeezed Neah and Nate close to her which was not a normal form of affection from Hulien she was really withdrawn, from them not that she didn't love them it just took a long time for her to adjust to them. _I'm going to miss you both_. She sighed.

"Miss them?" I blurted out and she and Hulien both frowned at me, "sorry" I murmured.

"Where are you going?" Neah asked.

"Maria is pregnant and I am going to help her and Embry out . . . I should be back in a couple of months." She rubbed Neah's back to console her but Neah emotion wasn't that of despair or sadness it was more confusion.

"That's great, I've missed Maria and Embry. When are we leaving" She smiled. She must have chosen to completely ignore my statement because it was pretty clear that she wasn't going anywhere.

"No sweetheart I'm going alone, you and your brother will be moving in with Esme and Carlisle until I get back." She said quietly she must have known like I did that Neah would not take the news well. She sat there taking a moment to calm herself. _This isn't a time to be selfish. I wish Embry and Maria had come back when they said they were going to then I wouldn't be in this mess_.

"Hulien, that's not necessary we are twenty one we don't need chaperones." She looked back and forth to Esme hoping they would agree.

"We know dear. It's more for appearances really." Esme said now sitting on the other side of her.

"We could just crash here and do everything else at the other house. Doesn't sound that bad Neah." Nate said trying to help Esme. The amusing thing was Neah was calm. She didn't seemed concerned at all by the change of location.

"Well give Maria, Marisol, and Embry my love." She said hugging Hulien.

"I will."

AN: Okay! I hope everybody likes where I am going with this. I think will be telling this story from Will, Nate, and Leah's POV. Toshii519 will be reading the chapters after I post so grammar changes will be made it necessary. Please, please read and review it makes me happy.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nate's POV

I tried to stay positive, I truly did, but I feared that the departure of Aunt Huilen was going to bring about the inevitable drama that I had been dreading. I had hoped that, with the extra space, the emotions that had been spreading through the house in Alaska would dissipate. But in tight quarters yet again, we were all doomed, as it seemed they were intensifying.

Anyone with eyes could see what was going on. Neah and Will had fallen in love or had some kind of odd attraction. I wasn't not sure when the misfortune had befallen them, and I called it a misfortune because neither one of them had fessed up to anything, so someone must be ashamed of it. It was truly sad. Both of them were miserable, and they were the two people in the family I felt the most comfortable with. It was really easy to witness Will's misery. Whenever he looked at my sister his eyes widened with desire and sadness. Personally, I found the situation a little pathetic, and since I was going to be forced to live under the same roof as both of them yet again, I decided the situation was going to have to be addressed.

I had tried several times to approach Neah about Will, but every time, all I seemed to accomplish was making her angry enough to phase. This time I was going to try to force Will into the conversation and appeal to his logical side. He should be able to see the need to get this situation handled before someone got hurt, whether it be emotionally or physically.

As obvious as it was that there was an attraction between Will and Neah, it was doubly obvious the obsession that Endora had with Will. Endora was quite shameless in her attempts to sway Will. She took advantage of every opportunity to stand extra close to him, touch him inappropriately, or brush herself against him. It was comical because if she would take the time, just once, to look up at his face while doing these pointless things, she would see his complete and utter revulsion.

I found Will in his room lying on his bed wearing his constipated face. He was eavesdropping on someone's thoughts. It seemed like he had to work harder to use his ability than Edward did, but maybe if he didn't try so hard to use it, things would come to him naturally. The sad thing was that he didn't realize that Simon, Neah, and I had learned, a long time ago, how to tell when our thoughts were being lifted; so if we really didn't want him to know what we were thinking, we would just think of something else.

I knocked on the doorframe and he jumped slightly. "Nate, 'sup man?" He greeted me pleasantly as he always did. I assumed he liked being inside my mind because Neah was usually somewhere in my thoughts, negative or positive, she was there. I really didn't care that he pried, he would never find anything that I wouldn't be willing to tell out loud. I hid nothing.

"If you have moment, can we discuss the living situation?" I sat on his desk chair, letting him know that we were going to have this out, whether he wanted to or not.

"What now? Do you have a problem with living under the same roof as me, too?" He frowned as he tried to lift my thoughts. He must have been unsuccessful because after a few seconds he looked away pissed.

"No, like I said earlier I don't care where I sleep, but I refuse to deal with the stupid nonsense that was going down in Alaska." I began.

"What are you talking about?" He murmured with his head down, not making eye contact whatsoever. I wondered why he would even exert energy lying if he was going to do it so horribly.

"The nonsense between you and my sister- and don't bother playing dumb, it would be a waste of both of our time." He was momentarily silenced.

"Okay." He swallowed hard and finally met my stare. He moved to the foot of his bed, now poised to spring. I had him on edge which meant that he was gonna to try to be honest. It also meant that he could take off, or he could try to, my mind's reflexes were a lot stronger than Neah's. I could easily stop him if need be.

"You need to resolve this shit." I rubbed my eyebrow. I knew putting my mouth in things could be risky, but I truly felt something had to be done.

"There's not much I can do. _Your_ sister doesn't want to hear it, and you know how she is when she gets backed into a situation that she doesn't like." At least that answered one of my questions. I now knew who had put the brakes on. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, she always seemed to complicate things that should be simple.

"I hate to say this, but you may have to force her hand a little." I couldn't believe I was going to help him hook up with my sister. For some reason that seemed too weird.

"Force her hand?" His interest was obviously piqued.

"Yeah, Neah doesn't act like it, but she is a very jealous person. She doesn't like to share. If there is something that she considers hers, and someone is messing with it, it drives her crazy!"

"You honestly think she considers me her property?" Clearly amused, he fought to keep a straight face.

"There is only one way to find out, push her buttons a little." I stood and stretched, I had said my piece. "Oh, but don't push her too hard. I wouldn't want regret helping you or anything." I warned with a glare.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." He relaxed back onto his bed and laughed.

Now that I had spoken with Will, I decided to pump Neah for information, purely for the enjoyment of working her nerves. She was in her room on her bed looking at something on her laptop with her headphones on,

"'Sup Pire… you straight in here?" She glared at me like our living arrangement was my fault. I easily ignored her stare and cut on her TV and flopped on the bed.

"I'm mad, Nate." She said dryly, stating the obvoius. Everybody that mattered knew how she was feeling. Her anger may have been silent but it was evident.

"I know, Neah." I rolled my eyes. "Why do you think I'm in here trying to dazzle you with my winning personality?" She scowled at my statement. I couldn't see why, I could be pretty spectacular when I chose to be.

"How can you say your personality's winning? You barely talk!" She threw a pillow at me.

"It's better than talking a lot and saying nothing."

"Endora." We whispered together and laughed.

"We shouldn't talk negatively about her, after all she is family." She tried to stifle her laughter.

"There are worse things that could be said about the girl." Neah made no response, she just picked at the stuffed animal that was on her bed. She was always too nice to Endora, but I was a little afraid that that may come back to bite her. "We could talk about something else."

"Yeah, let's do that," she agreed.

"We could talk about Mr. William E. Black, the man that's got both your, and Endora's, panties in knots," I teased. My sister's only response was to smack me upside the head. "At least with a new school you will both have exposure to new testosterone. That's a good thing because I don't think that he wants either of you," I said, trying to provoke an emotion from her. I saw her head snap up in my direction in the reflection in her mirror.

"That's good." Neah tried to sound nonchalant. "I don't know about Endora, but I know that I have no feelings for Will; not in the way you're implying anyway." I gave my sister a look. I don't know why she insisted on lying to me. She rolled her eyes and he ended up growling under her breath. It was funny how easy it was to anger her; she would never stop phasing at this rate. Her desire to stop was odd to me anyway; even if she were to be able to accomplish this task, she would still live for eternity, she still wouldn't be _normal_.

"Neah!" I half whined, exasperated. I hated the fact that she kept denying the obvious, but I knew better. I had known for at least a year now that things were different. The only one she was hurting was herself. Unfortunately for me, I had the overwhelming urge to protect Neah, I always have. That was the only reason I was involved in this trivial bosta.

"Nate, I'm tired. Can we table this?" She asked turning to relax into hernbed.

"Fine." I hugged her briefly and got up to leave, "sleep peaceful," I kissed her forehead.

"You too."

* * *

William's POV

For days now, Nate's words had been running through my mind. Force Neah's hand. The last time I tried to force Neah into a situation I was probably about 5 years old and we were fighting over usage of the garage. Long story short, I ended up being held, pressed up against the garage ceiling for two hours. It was not a very good experience. She laughed the whole time, calling me stubborn, but she was the one who PINNED ME TO THE FREAKING CEILING.

As odd as it may sound, Neah's feisty behavior was one of the things I loved about her. It was a characteristic that had lately become so dull and dim, I would have thought it had died if I hadn't had the ability to see her thoughts. She seemed so stressed all the time, because she had to keep her lies straight. She was constantly 'in character', pretending to be someone she wasn't. Lately, her stress had become my stress, meaning I always felt drained around her, and ridiculously sad. The question now was how to force her hand without her knowing my intent.

I sat on the gymnasium floor waiting for my PE class with her to begin, trying to come up with a plan of 'attack'. As soon as Neah entered the area, a brick wall appeared in the form of Amber and her friend Melanie. Neah glared in our direction then joined her friends at the opposite side of the gym. Of the two humans that Neah had befriended, Erika was the most like her old self, and Jady was more like the person she wanted to portray. The two girls were talking and laughing, obviously Erika must have noticed Neah attention being drawn from their conversation.

"Damn and just when I was beginning to think that Will was prince charming worthy." Erica observed. Neah shot the girl a look.

"Will? Prince Charming?" She waved her hand down in dismissal of that idea. "You've obviously never heard him belch… or snore for that matter."

"Those are human acts that can't be helped, but even you can see that he is kinda attractive. Hell he's more than kinda of attractive. Plus, it's just some of the things he does that are so different from the guys of today, he's just so freakin polite." She sighed and gazed over at me.

"So him being polite and hot qualifies him to be a prince?" Neah scoffed. _Then I live with a house full of them, _she thought as she stole another glance in my direction_. _

"Well _you_ can't stop staring at him," Erika murmured, "and I said he almost fit the qualifications, now that he is being surrounded by the two biggest whores in the school my view is quickly changing."

"Oh," Neah said. She was beginning to dread the conversation and wanted it to drop. _Please don't tell me anything I don't want to hear_, she groaned inwardly and signed uncomfortably.

"I don't get the draw. Why would he want to mess with either of them? He has to know that just about every guy in our class has done something with at least one of them." Erika grimaced. "Soon he will be just another number. Oh well, so long to the fairy tale." Erika sighed dramatically and Neah busted out laughing.

"I think you're giving him way too much credit." Neah got up and stretched. "The reality is that Will is male and he likes girls, so a girl that likes him would naturally pique his interest." That pissed me off. How could she think that I would be as shallow as the other males in the school? Besides, a man would have to be blind, dumb, or related to look at any other girl when Neah was in the room. I honestly couldn't see anyone else in the same light.

"You're probably right, I was just blinded by good looks and wavy hair." They both laughed.

"So you'll hang with us?" Amber abruptly brought my focus back to the conversation I was supposed to be engrossed in.

"Sure, why not?" It wasn't like Neah had plans to be with me today, so why should I deny Amber something she was asking for.

The two-mile run, something that all the humans seemed to despise, I was actually looking forward to. We would be traveling off school grounds and therefore we'd had to gets "parents" permission. I wanted to work off the anger that I now felt. It couldn't be true that Neah thought I was disgusting and vulgar, never once had I behaved that way with her and she would be the one that want to be vulgar with.

Neah and her friends started out behind me. She was making more than a conscious effort to move slowly. I, on the other hand, didn't feel like concerning myself with other people's impressions. I was going to speed off like only I could. I was the fastest runner of the new pack, something that Neah not-so-secretly hated me for, not that she was necessarily fond of running she was just extremely competitive.

As soon as I took off, I felt like I was running into a brick wall. _Hello idiot, are you crazy? We are supposed to be behaving low key to the humans remember? Here I was thinking that you were smart_. She released her pull and I fell on my face. I growled slightly. What would she care if the Volturi destroyed me for causing a scene? At least then she wouldn't have to put up with me anymore. I immediately got up, brushed myself off, and attempted to belt again. This time she didn't stop me. _Fine be an idiot, _was the last thought she gave to my behavior; she now fully invested herself in Erika's whimpering.

"Oh God, I hate this," Erika panted. She wasn't out of shape, she actually had quite a slender physique, but she seemed to be terribly out of breath. "Neah you can pass me if you want. This is going to probably take me a while." She continued to groan.

"What are you talking about? We're running at the same pace, we'll get there at the same time anyway." Neah said, trying to convince the girl that she was having as much trouble as she was.

"Please, Neah, I'm not stupid! You haven't even broke a sweat and you're talking as if we are walking casually. The reality is that I need to slow down, even this pace is too fast for me." Erika stopped and put her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. "It's totally fine for you to bolt."

"You sure?" The girl nodded her response. "Okay see ya at the finish line."

With that Neah started cruising the trail at a pace that would be considered extremely fast for human, but still acceptable as an achievable goal. Her speed was slower than mine was but she had still managed to catch up to me, I was in her minds eye for only minute before she fell.

"Shit!" Neah's shoelaces were caught on the old railroad tracks. She sat down, taking the time to try to salvage the laces. Suddenly we both felt the rumble of the Earth signaling that a train was coming, but she didn't seem concerned, she just continued working with the shoe. The train was now in sight and moving at an absurdly fast speed for Neah to just be sitting there. Neah looked up at the train and her eyes widened, I could only assume that she went into some sort of shock.

"Neah!" I said flashing to her and tackling her to the other side of the tracks. As I did this, I heard her ankle snap and her yell out in pain.

The train whipped past us and I stared at Neah in shock. It had been a long time since I'd stared into her golden hazel eyes like this, and being on top of her brought on a new, weird, sick feeling. Part of me knew that she was injured and that I should be concerned for her safety, another part of me wanted to take advantage of the situation. The predator in me saw her as something to be obtained and devoured; her ankle made her lame something I could easily take advantage of. I saw her as prey. She tried to lift her shoulders and I forced her back to the ground, pinning her there .

All of the things I had ever wanted with her, and had never allowed myself to dream of, came flooding into my head. I wanted Neah. I had to have her, right now. I growled at her, baring my teeth., Part of me was infuriated with her for making me lose my self-control. I gripped her tightly around her waist and pressed myself against her, buried my head in her shoulder, and let out a groan of sick satisfaction.

"Will?" She breathed calmly, trying to allow me to gain composure; however I felt her heart beating erratically against her chest cavity. She was probably scared that I would phase while I was atop her this way and possibly kill her. "Get off of me. I'm warning you, okay?" I watched as her chest moved as she took deep breaths in and out. I closed my eyes and quickly counted to a hundred to calm my thoughts. I thought about what I needed to focus on.

"Your ankle." I lifted myself from her body and focused my stare on the now lame limb, "it's broken."

"Yeah and you did it." Surprisingly, she seemed only a little annoyed. "Why did you tackle me anyway? I could have stopped the train. That was my plan, to stop the train; now my shoe and my ankle are ruined." She laughedShe frowned as she timidly reached out to touch her ankle.

"Like I give a damn about the shoe! I just wanted to make sure you were safe." I touched the side of her ankle and she winced in pain.

"Ow! Don't touch it!" She growled and hit me upside the head.

"Who knew you were such a big baby! Don't worry princess, you will be healed in like two minutes." I gently cradled her ankle in my hands and lowered my head, allowing my lips to brush against her flesh. I felt as she jerked slightly.

"So what, am I supposed sit here until it heals?" She pouted.

"I could carry you?" I was waiting for her to give me a reason to wrap her in my arms. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I guess it's the least you could do considering that you maimed my ankle." I laughed at her face. She was trying to be difficult, but the reality was that she was terrified by the closeness that carrying her would force.

"Again, I apologize for saving you life. I wonder if you would give Superman this kind of grief," I said. I helped her stand on her uninjured foot, then lifted her so I could carry heras if she were my bride. I began to walk the trail. We were so far ahead of the other students that, even walking at my normal pace, I would get back to the school before them. After a few minutes I shifted her body even closer to my chest, I groaned and pretended to be uncomfortable. "What have you been eating, oh fearless alpha leader? It feels like you way a ton!" I teased and she wrinkled her nose at me, disgusted.

"I bet Superman wouldn't be complaining about carrying me!" She thumped me on the forehead.

"Well I just can't win can I? As far as you're concerned, I'm not qualified to be Superman or Prince Charming." I smirked. I knew she was going to be highly pissed to find out that I'd been eavesdropping on her earlier conversation, and like I expected a scowl appeared on her face.

"I don't know what you are or aren't qualified for. Who knows?, You may be someone's superman." _Just not mine_. Her face relaxed into a sad sort of smile.

"Yeah, well I doubt it," I sighed at her changing mood. It actually made my heart feel heavy. "Unfortunately as awesome as I am, I'm missing one very important characteristic."

"And what's that?" She asked with skepticism. "I can't fly." I whispered, and her light laughter turned into a full-on, hearty laugh.

We approached the finished line and like I expected, nobody had arrived yet. I gently placed her feet ground, making sure she could balance properly. "You good?" I asked, my hands still steadying her at her waist.

"Yeah, great." Her eyes searched mine and then sadness enveloped her once again as she turned away from me. In that moment I feared her will would never bend and that I would be forced to live my life on the sidelines waiting for something that will never be.

* * *

Leah's POV

"So how have they been doing?" I asked Esme who was now playing role of mother to my children, now that Huilen was off assisting Maria.

I hated that I could no longer claim to be my children's mother in public. When they were little, I could take them out by myself and claim my role as Mother. It had been believable, then, with all the teen pregnancies and what not. Once the children were older, Nahuel had agreed with Carlisle and Esme that Huilen would be good fit as their guardian; they did carry similar features. It was just difficult to be told that someone else that going to play mommy with your kids, and that you are supposed to be their cousin. Esme tried to soften the blow by making me their first cousin for good measure, but that hardly mattered. At least Huilen was good about giving me updates, and she constantly told me that she only felt like their cook, because they pretty much took care of themselves. However, Esme was in charge now, and even though I honestly loved Esme, but I didn't want her to mother my kids., Part of me feared that she would be better at than I was, and that they may eventually begin to respond to her in that way. Ren and Nahuel repeatedly told me how ridiculous that was, but I still planned to keep my eyes open.

"Fine. Strong. Amazing. The usual." She smiled as she pulled her large pan of Chicken Fettuccini casserole out of the oven. "But . . ."

"But what?" I sat on the stool on the opposite side of the kitchen island. It seemed the small talk was over and she was finally going to get to the reason I was here. All day I'd been feeling the weird urge to see Neah. I had texted Nahuel at least six times to remind him that we were going to see them.

"It's your daughter... she is turning into a woman." She sighed, and looked at me as if I should understand what she was talking about, which was unfortunate because I was completely lost.

"Well that is good because if she was becoming a man I would be a little concerned!" I laughed, but she remained serious.

Esme was now leaning on her hands on the other side of the counter, almost bracing herself for the coming conversation. "I'm not sure, but I think the dynamics in her pack is changing."

"What? Do you think the others are doubting her ability to lead because she is woman? None of the boys' are that sexist, or that stupid." I scoffed.

"No! She's falling in love with one of them; and since the other two members of the pack are related to her, I think you know which one I'm talking about." My eyebrows shot up and I dropped my hands to the counter top in shock at Esme's observation. She continued, "It's going to complicate things and she is going to need you. I just wanted to talk to you about this in person, and to let you know that while I will keep you posted, I can't fill your shoes on this one. Neah doesn't confide in me that way." I felt so happy knowing that no matter how 'grown up' my daughter got, or how far away I was, I would never be replaced.

"Gotcha." I paused to think more about Neah's situation. "She's not going to want fall for him after the horror stories I told her about Sam, Emily, and me. She is very protective of family and even though Endora is a handful at times Neah wouldn't want to hurt her." We both paused in silence momentarily.

Esme turned away from and began washing the dishes before she broke the silence. "She's going to hurt him and herself in the process." She said, thoughtfully. I could see what she was saying. If this were true, Neah would lie to Will. She would push him away.

"How do you know that she's attracted to him, Esme?"

She turned and leaned on the edge of the counter behind her. "It's the way Neah looks at him. Her eyes get glassy and wild. Not only that, her heart rate changes when his name is mentioned."

I ran my fingers through my hair while I tried to think of the last time I had really watched Neah and Will together. I could think of a couple of incidents but I'd never really analyzed their behavior. I moved to rest my chin on my hands before I spoke again."I think I want to see if for myself before I tell Nahuel anything. No need to get him involved unless I'm 100% positive."

"You're afraid he is going to hurt Will? I always thought that Nahuel was fond of him." Esme smirked. "Plus, Jacob would probably try to break Nahuel's jaw if he touched him."

"Nahuel is fond of both Will and Jake." I confirmed. "That's why I want to hold off, no need to ruin good friendships for nothing." And Esme nodded in agreement.

No sooner had we finished our conversation, when Neah threw the front door open, took one look in our direction, and then stormed upstairs. "Trouble in paradise," Esme murmured and gave me a knowing look. Simon, Nate, Endora, and Will filed into the kitchen, no doubt following their noses to the food. The kids were always hungry, that's why it was alarming that Neah didn't approach the kitchen.

"Hey!" I greeted everyone with a big grin while I stood to make room for them at the island.

"Hey mom." My son who now towered over me, approached me and caught me up in a huge bear hug.

"Hey Peanut!" I squeezed him back, calling him by the nickname I'd uncharacteristically used for him since birth – normally I avoided nicknames, but this just fit so well.

"What's going on with your sister?" I asked my son as I looked to the stairs, hoping that maybe she would hear my concern and come down.

"I don't know what you mean," he said shooting a glance to Will. I couldn't read the look; it was either a concerned look, or one of amusement.

"Nate… you wouldn't lie to your mother, now would you?" I narrowed my eyes showing my annoyance.

"Mom, this isn't my fight. I really want to stay out of this one, and just kinda let it play out." His request was fair; he wanted me to go to the source. That wasn't a problem, I would just ask Neah was her problem was. I began to maneuver around the kids in order to make my way upstairs when Endora began to speak.

"Well, I'll tell you what's pissing me off. The guy that I've liked, wanted, and desired ever since I realized the difference between men and women, is dating a woman that is exactly like me! Why won't you just date me, Will? It's not fair!" She whined.

"Wait, hold on. Will, you have a girlfriend?" I rounded on him, shocked. because you had to blind and deaf not to know whom Endora was talking about.

"No," he groaned, obviously annoyed by the conversation; but I had to know what was going on, mainly because this is probably why Neah was upset, too. "But I do have a date tonight. A girl at school asked, and I said yes." He said, fixing a plate for himself.

"I've asked you a million times!" Endora whimpered, on the brink of tears.

"Just because you are attracted to someone, Endora, doesn't mean they will return those feelings." Will snatched up some silverware as he spoke sharply. "I think I'm going to eat in my room." With that Will left the line of fire.

"Jeez, doof, will you quit already!" Simon snapped at his sister. "We have heard you complain the whole ride home! You had Neah so mad that I was afraid she was going to phase and rip your head off!"

"There no need for such harsh tones," Esme spoke calmly but with force. "I think it's been a long day for everyone. You all need to take separate corners and relax… and don't forget about your homework."

Upstairs I found Neah moving furniture around in her room. For the moment, she had the whole room in chaos. She stood in the middle of everything, with her hands on her hips, debating what she was going to move next.

"Neah sweetheart, what the hell are you doing?" I asked from her bedroom doorway, wondering if she was losing her mind.

"I hate this room! I like my room in the other house. I want to live there. This room has stupid pink walls, and nothing is where I want it to be, I hate it!" She growled. She was angry and on the second floor of the house, if she phased here we would be quickly be on the first floor. The floor was not sturdy enough to withstand the weight of us in wolf form. "You need to calm down, Neah, it's just a room." I kept my voice low when she got like this, it seemed to help to calm her. I crossed the mess and reached out to touch her and she jerked away from me.

"Don't touch me," she murmured as she moved farther away from me. "I'm sick and I'm confused." She began to shake her head frantically. I jumped into the middle of the chaos with her and forced her into my arms, she buried her head in my chest and began to bawl. She bawled as if she were in pain, like someone has just killed her best friend. She gripped me tighter, as if she were depending on my strength to keep her from drowning.

"Oh Neah, it's okay, it's okay." I ran my fingers through her hair until eventually her sobs began to slow.

"God, I don't know what is going on with me," she laughed as unwrapped herself from my embrace and wiped the tears from her face. "I didn't realize how big a deal privacy and space was to me until all of this." I couldn't believe she was going to try and make believe that she was crying over the loss of a room that was just next door. If she missed it that much, she could have easily just have gone over there; but whatever, I could play this game. I would wait until she was ready to admit the truth; that this is about Will.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**It feels like it took me forever to put this out! I decided that I want to work through these three POVs let me know which one you like best and if there is POV that needs work. As always just let me know what ya think! **_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nate said this would work, that me giving another female all of my attention would lure Neah to me. I don't see how it's working, maybe Neah doesn't process things like normal females. Endora seems to be exhibiting characteristics like Nate described. She now flaunted herself around me wearing short provocative costumes whenever she got the chance. She never said anything outlandish . . .it was her thoughts that killed me. It tempted me to just ask her how she could possibly feel all of these things for me when I felt nothing for her.

Then there was my "girlfriend" Amber, who was surprisingly the lesser of the two evils. She was blunt about what she wanted, very honest and she never shut up. I now knew there was such thing as being too honest. Nothing about us clicked or worked. I wanted to break up with her, but I held on. Mainly because every once in a while Neah would have a jealous thought, but of course she never said anything, she just held it in, bottled up inside . . . which was dangerous considering how emotions affect our monstrous side.

One of the first times I heard Neah's rage was the first time I invited Amber over to our house. Amber walked through the house in awe of everything but nothing compared to when she saw Neah's car close up.

"I've been meaning to ask you who's car this is?" She caressed the car's side just like I'd seen Neah do. "It's so hot, is it Nate's?" She said sitting on the hood, she motioned with her pointer finger for me to come closer, I obliged her.

"Why do you think it's Nate's car?" I asked curious about her logic the only person that really drove it was Neah and only every once in a while will she give Nate permission to drive home and that was usually when she was angry. She would never do anything to jeopardize the well-being of her car.

"I don't know if just looks all supped up . . . I mean obviously the owner didn't buy it like this and Nate looks like the type to be able to pull all of this together. Plus, Neah drives it all the time he must really trust his sister." She said as she now her hands along the fabric of my shirt. _I never made out on a classic before_, she thought as she pulled on the collar of my shirt making known her desire, and I instinctively pulled my face away from hers.

"It's actually Neah's car, she made all the revisions and enhancements it's her baby." I frowned at the car I couldn't believe that I was still jealous of the pile of metal.

"No shit!" Amber said laying back on the hood, "she should really consider doing this professionally she did a really great job!" After thinking about the dynamics of the car momentarily her focus came back to me, "you know what you should do professionally?" She wiggled her leg back and forth; she rose to her elbows and started to undo her shirt. I wanted to stop her because I did not intend on touching her but I heard Neah's thoughts about heading to garage and thought this would be the perfect thing to rattle her brain. I approached Amber and laid my hands on her stomach. _He is into it finally he is touching me! His hands are so warm; I want him all over me_. Amber closed her eyes and layback-enjoying feel of me rubbing her stomach.

Then I heard it, _bitch on car must kill, William, tell the bitch to get off my car or you will lose your little trick real quick_. I pretended not to hear her so she cleared her throat.

"Oh hey Neah! I was just admiring your car Will was just telling me how you fixed it all by yourself." Amber smiled at Neah and surprisingly returned the expression.

_It didn't look like he was telling you anything bitch it just looked like he was trying to screw you on my car. He is such a bastard and you're such a slut! _ Neah's mind was screaming but she kept her expression composed.

"Yeah I did . . . but please, please don't put your ass on the hood, I don't even do that okay." Neah smiled sweetly and then looked at me, _Wow Will I never knew you were such an asshole!_ "Well let me let you two lovebirds get back to doing whatever!" She exited the garage humming. _I hope you catch something_.

After a full month of dating Amber I finally kissed her. I deemed the action necessary to get rise out of Neah. I hated that I had to do it I had thought that the first woman and the only woman I would kiss in my life would be Neah because again, to me there was no other woman on this Earth worth looking at. However, I was tired of playing games I needed her to get angry and make a stand or allow me to make one. I planned the location perfectly as Neah walked past us in the hallway by her locker, she got the necessary eye full she deserved. I caught the vision on Amber and me through her mind's eye, I felt her anger as it went through her, it rivaled the anger she typically felt before phasing, that anger manifested into a deep sadness. I broke the kiss, I felt horrible I was intentionally doing these evil deeds with the hope she would open up to me, but was it really worth lying to her and possibly hurting Amber.

"What's wrong?" Amber said wrapping her arms around me. "Your face looks all constipated."

"I'm fine . . . just thinking about classwork." I pulled away from her. I wanted to go after Neah but I tried to hold my composure keeping in mind that there was only five minutes of the day. I would see her then and I would find a way to make her feel better.

Nate's POV

The bell rang releasing me from yet another monotonous day at school. As soon as the bell rang, my phone started to buzz in my pocket. Several of her text messages came through at once, all carrying the same message, meet me at my locker. She was panicked over something, my mind went over several dilemmas she could be facing, but the reality was probably wasn't calling me to confide in me she was probably just gonna hand me her keys and walk home. She started gradually allowing me to drive her car, only because she knows I have the ability to pull the car back on the road if I were to lose physical control. Lucky for her that made her feel safe enough to put me in the driver's seat.

When I approached her locker, she wasn't there but her friend with the bad blood was there. I tried to avoid the girl because something wasn't right about her. She seemed like a nice girl, very quiet and soft spoken, it was just the smell of her blood made me want to vomit. I asked Neah how she could stand it and she told me that I was losing my mind. I was too close to the locker to back away, so I had no choice to be cordial.

"Hello Jady." I said as I approached her, her back was toward me, when turned in my direction her face was full of concern.

"Where's your sister? She must be devastated." She said looking around me. This was the first time I really taken in Jady's looks. She was cute, adorable in a homely sort of way, if it wasn't for her smell she would be a pleasure to be around.

"Why should she be devastated?" I said leaning on the locker so the girl could keep her look out I knew that I would be able to sense when Neah was coming but it was amusing watching her look for my sister.

"Will." She said with her quite anger. "I'm not stupid here, he likes Neah right?" She said almost at a whisper. Her disposition made me smile to myself, matter of fact; she had amused me so much that I decided to be honest with her.

"Yeah. He does." I sighed and thought about how their situation was going no where and how it seemed I was going to be forced to live in a house full of eternal teen angst.

"Well excuse me for asking this, but why is he with Amber? And please don't tell me it's stupid ploy to make her jealous because that won't work." She laughed a little and I looked at her confused. "That's what he's doing trying to make her jealous?" She looked at me in disbelief.

"Yeah, I mean most girls are receptive that kind of thing?" I countered. I felt a little insulted being that it was my brillant plan, however even I realized that it was time to come up with something else because this was obviously not working.

"Only if they are shallow and don't have a real reason for not wanting to be with the person." Jady said looking at her watch, "but I think that she has a reason. I don't what is but she has one because the girl isn't shallow."

"Since you know so much," I said inching closer to the girl who had so many answers, "why should she be devastated? I mean I know you said Will but what happened?" I stared at the girl her dark brown eyes widened then dropped down to the floor, it gave me the moment to notice how nicely her burgundy cardigan matched her cinnamon skin tone.

"He kissed Amber, Neah saw and the way he did it I knew he was putting on a show. It's sad really I watched Neah's eyes I could tell how upset she was. I wanted to be here for her but my ride is bound to be outside by now, please tell her to call me." She touched my shoulder as she walked past.

Will's POV

When I finally made it to Neah's car everyone, but her was in it, Nate sat at the wheel. She trusted her brother with everything in her life. Maybe it was because she knew he would do anything for her, he was extremely protective. I stared at Nate trying to focus in on his thoughts to pick up on Neah's whereabouts.

"Looking for something?" Nate said as he tapped his head. Sometimes it annoyed me how perceptive he was.

"Where's Neah?" He had to know I was wondering. Simon and Endora however, looked at me confused I guess Amber's bluntness was rubbing off because I felt no need to explain my reason for asking I simply wanted the answer to my question.

"She decided to walk," Simon said bluntly, "what did you want with her?"

"Nothing I just . . ." Nate smirked darkly as he started the engine. He refused to look at me anger started to build in him. It was rare that I was able to view personal things through Nate's mind so it surprised me when I saw Neah burying her head in his chest and bursting into tears.

"I can't, I can't . . ." she handed him the keys. _I need to stay calm and get everyone home in one piece_, he thought, _he went too far, I don't want her hurt anymore. _

"Me either." Nate glared at me from the rearview mirror.

"Out of my head!" He said in a tone a little louder than his normal voice. "We will talk later." He growled, he then breathed deeply to calm himself.

"What's with all the secrecy? Did someone die?" Endora laughed.

"What if someone had really died, wouldn't you feel stupid!" Simon rolled his eyes, he was always annoyed by the random things that came out of his sister's mouth. On several occasions, he had doubted their relation.

"God Simon it's not that serious . . . is it that serious?" She said second guessing herself.

"No, no one has died." I said easing her nerves. If Neah were here she would have been proud of my concern for her cousins well being.

"See!" She nudged her brother and they took up their normal brand of bickering back and forth. I stayed in Nate's mind disregarding his previous threat. I had to stay there because that's were Neah was. He kept going over her face filled with tears he felt horrible and so did I, the whole thing made me sick to my stomach.

Leah's POV

When I got home from classes imagine my surprise with my daughter is sitting outside my loft sitting with her knees to her chest fighting back tears. I immediately became enraged, I never like seeing either of them unhappy but to she her cry it always did something to me.

"Come in." I said taking my keys out and opening the door. "Hello!" I yelled making sure nobody was home so that we could talk freely. I sat on the couch and motioned for her to join me. She sat lying her head in my lap and began to cry, it was more like a full on sob that she was throwing her whole body into. "Neah, you are gonna make yourself sick. We need to talk about Will." I said bluntly.

"What . . . about . . . him?" She tried to lie even though she was still sobbing horribly and the mention of his name cause evident pain to go across her face.

"You're in love with him," I said running my hand through her hair. She shook her head furious as the tears doubled in magnitude.

"No . . .I," she was so distraught that she couldn't even finish her statement.

"Why are you lying to me? What do you think I'm gonna take what you said back to Will? Let me clarify something for you you're _my_ child, there is no one on this Earth that will understand you like me. I know that you love him, you don't have to say anything. I'm just gonna tell you to be mindful of your emotions they are the key to unleashing your more . . .animalistic side. I just don't want you to herself or anybody."

"Mom," she started to say something and just collapsed in my arms, "I don't want to . . . lose him." She sobbed slightly in my arms.

"I know you don't but you already have lost him. When was the last time you and Will had a decent conversation? When was the last time you just hung out with him? When was the last time you thought about Will and you were just happy?" I gripped her tightly and let her do what she had to do.

"I hate him!" Her tears began to accerlate and she shook harder, I understand what she meant she hated him for making her have to make this decision. Either way to her it was a lost she could lose her best friend or she could possibly lose the man she had fallen in love with. I just hoped that she would take my advice and be mindful of her anger else wise our "family" would be divided and we may possibly never see some of the people we had grown to love again.

Will's POV

Neah came home late . . . really late and I sat on the stairs waiting for her safe return. I don't know why, I just needed to see that she was okay. It made me remember when we were little, when Leah used to take Neah and Nate out and I would be left at the house by myself I would sit on the stairs and wait for Neah to come home, she would scoop me up in a big hug and say I missed you Willie all day!

Neah used to love me. I didn't have to read her mind to know, she would tell me all the time. When I was a toddler she used to squeeze me, hold me and kiss me so frequently that I grew to expect it. As we grew older, the physical display of affection dwindled, but our connection was still strong. We spent the majority of our time together and she always seemed happy and almost relieved to see me.

I hated that one moment in time had raped me of my best friend. I was rapidly beginning to realize how badly the world sucked with her. Not only that but I felt like my entire body was in a constant ache, and for at least a month now I have been deprived of sleep. I just wanted to be near her, because I knew just being near her, smiling and laughing with her would make everything better.

However things were different now. I don't know if she would ever embrace me ever again, I don't think she will ever be able to get over the pain that I have caused her. When she crept into the house so that no one would be alerted she paused shortly once she noticed my presence.

"Go away." Her voice was tired and raspy, "I have nothing to say to you right now."

"I just wanted to make sure . . . you were okay." I murmured. She caught a glance of me in her peripheral vision and a ping of hurt and regret ran through her.

"You should know just as well as anybody that I can take care of myself." She said coldly as she lifted me in mid air and moves me to the side. "Goodnight."

_Author's Note: This chapter is kinda sort. Some interesting this to come, thanks for the reviews and I hope you continue to read I really like this story and I think I have it pretty much mapped out where I plan to take it. Up next witchcraft and werewolves! _


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nate's POV

I found Simon where I normally would on the computer in his room. I hated being in his space because he was so particular about everything even though his area looked like a complete mess he knew exactly where everything was or at least that's what he claimed. The reason I was attempting to socialize with him was because Neah had pretty much confined herself to her room since the incident with Will and his girlfriend I attempted to talk to her once and explain that he was only trying to get her attention and make her jealous.

"Why would he do something stupid like that?" She asked frowning at me. "I'm not jealous I'm disgusted by everything he now represents and if you talk to him you can tell I said it." She said never turning toward me just working on the homework she had in front of her.

"If you are not jealous then why have you confined yourself to your room?" I countered and she glared.

"Have ever considered that it's because I have nothing to say to any of you?" Anger rippled off her body, she signed frustrated grabbed her phase bag from the closet and left me standing in the middle of her room by myself. Neah has never been so angry that she didn't talk to _me_. It killed me that I was the cause of the heartbreak.

"What are you doing?" Simon had finally noticed my appearance in his room and he must've expected that I wanted something that was the only time I really bothered him. Neah, Will, and I were pretty much a unit since we were little. I always consider good ole' Simon Blake an add on, a good add on but an add on nonetheless.

"Nothing just coming to socialize." I shrugged.

"Oh I get it both Will and Neah are total wrecks right now so my company is acceptable," he laughed darkly, "you know that your sister is the only one in this house who actually comes and talks to me just because she wants to." He said putting his computer back on his desk. "My own sister calls me the dark horse of the family."

"You aren't the dark horse of the household. If anything she is, considering she is the only one of us can't phase and not only that most of us rather not deal with her antics." I said bluntly.

"That's true . . . but that doesn't change the fact that you normally don't talk to me. To be honest, you and Will both have been trying to spend 'extra time' with me which is something I could live without I have bigger issues to deal with." He said replacing his laptop with one of his textbooks.

"Like?" I asked confused.

"Erika Bianca Moore, this woman was put on this Earth to destroy my life!" He growled and he proceeded to do his homework and talk to me at the same time. Simon was more than gifted he was a strong warlock with a photographic memory all he had to do is look at a spell and it was permanently lodged in his brain. So homework took him little to no time at all.

"How is a human going to destroy you?" I asked he was actually interesting; his all hope was lost face glared at me as if I was completely dense for not knowing what the hell he was talking about.

"She disagrees with everything I say no matter what the topic, the majority of the time I'm right but she still finds a way to leave me dumbfounded and looking like a fool. Neah says that Erika can't stand me and thinks that I'm stuck up!" He threw the book to the side, "Me? She thinks I'm stuck up! Well I think she is stuck up and a hypocrite anyone who claims to not be sucked in by the media and the stereotypical nature that is high school shouldn't be wearing clothes to make themselves fit in to the typical norm they should be expressing their individualism." He huffed and I bust out laughed.

"Well did you tell her that?" Knowing that he probably didn't.

"Yes I did and do you know what she had the audacity to say?"

"What?" I couldn't wait for this one.

"Just because I know who I am doesn't mean I have to be flamboyant in my wardrobe choices, then she swung her annoying long black hair and walked off. I wanted to . . ." He squeezed his fist tight to illustrate his meaning. "She just brings out the worst in me." He sighed.

"Yeah I can't say that I haven't seen anyone get under your skin quite so easily." I looked outside at the empty basketball court by the garage. "You wanna play some ball?" I asked standing up surprising he followed he wasn't really the type for extracurricular activity.

"Actually yeah, I need to let off some steam." We were about to head out of his room, when we were practically tackled by Neah. She had obviously changed her mind about the being so mad she could phase.

"Hey!" She said actually smiling at us. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," I was ready to follow her hopefully she was finally ready discuss what's been going on in her head lately.

"No not you Nate, Simon are you busy?" She grasped her hands together in a pleading manner. I excused myself and Simon let her in. I had a lot of respect for my sister that was the only reason I didn't stay by the door and eavesdrop, I also decided that it was my responsibility to make sure that no on else did.

"Hey Black!" I entered Will's room, it was the first time I had talked to him since I attempted to take his head off. I didn't know we could get black eyes until then, but I knew he regretted his behavior he did nothing to stop my blows, he laid down and took the punches barely even acknowledging the pain I had bestowed upon him, which pissed me off further.

"I deserve it! I deserve to die!" He said as I stood over top of him with my fist in the air ready end his life (not really but I wanted to mess him up really really pretty good). I couldn't I knew that Neah would hate me and I knew that despite all this shit, Will is completely decent.

"I'm not gonna kill idiot." I rolled my eyes and extended my hand. "Just fix it."

The problem was that Neah wouldn't allow it to be fixed and I didn't feel right fully forgiving William when nothing is back to normal, hence the distance between us.

However now I considered small talk with Will necessary to keep Neah's thoughts private. So I sat in his room and prepared to concoct some sort of small talk.

"Don't worry," Will murmured he lay with his head in his pillow, "I can't hear her thoughts. I haven't been able to since that day." He turned and looked at me. "Look at me I'm a wreck." He groaned and held his stomach, "She wouldn't look at me now if her life depended on it and I wouldn't blame her."

"God what's wrong with you I've never seen you act like such a puss!" My eyes widened with horror. I couldn't believe that he was seriously the beta of our pack and he is sitting here on the brink of tears over my sister.

"Go away Nate, just leave me the hell alone." He said with little to no emotion.

"Grow a pair Will, reality is Neah will never fall for someone who bends so easily and acts so weak. If you really want her you are going to have to find a new strategy."

* * *

Will's POV

A new strategy, I had a new strategy for Nate, not trying at all. I decided to give up; loving Neah was making me sick, literally. I didn't believe that we could get sick until all of this went down. I couldn't eat because every time I did I'd end up hovered over the toilet looking at my puke. Not to mention the horrible pain in my chest it felt like someone had stabbed me and just left the knife in place, whenever I'd allow myself a thought of Neah it was like someone turned the knife slightly, but the reason I really looked a mess was because of the sleep deprivation all this caused. I mean I knew I could survive without sleep but it's not really the most comfortable sensation.

Since I was giving up on the whole Neah thing I saw no reason to string Amber along any further. So I tried to break up with her, not once but six times each time she would just laugh and ruffle my hair. The sad thing was I hadn't called her or taken her out and she was still behaving as if she were my girlfriend, so I decided to just cave, one man said if you can't be with the one you love, love the one your with, and I'm trying . . . I really am but Amber is . . . Amber. Being inside Amber's mind is like being in a self-center orb of blah. Everything she said or did was for one reason, to make herself look good. The reason she wanted to date me was to make herself look good, and that was the same reason she wanted to befriend Neah.

Neah's popularity was a humorous thing; most of the girls that considered themselves popular gravitated to her not because they liked her but because she intimidated them, fearing that she would take the popularity that they all so desperately craved. What made the situation funny was that she could care less about their companionship; the people she actually enjoyed most were Jady and Erika. She was fond of the innocence that Jady possessed and she stuck with Erika because she was real.

Another reason I had completely given up on Neah, was that I was no longer a concern to her. I was slowly starting to disappear from her focus. The small feeling of desire she once felt for me was replaced with hurt and disgust. Once those feelings started to lessen she felt nothing. I couldn't see anything, not even a memory of me went through her mind. Then later, I saw none of her thoughts at all it was like I was completely blind to her mind's eye. I wanted to shake her and force her to meet my stare to make her remember the feelings we once shared, the feelings that I now secretly harbored and could help but dwell on.

"Babe look we go an invite." Amber said pulling me from my thoughts she wrapped her arms around my waist and placed her hand in my back pocket. She and Endora had been going on about this party that they were dying to be a part of. Endora watched as Amber touched me this way and her face stayed calm an pleasant but her mind was enraged I honestly didn't know that the girl knew so many curse words.

"That's great we're sure to have a good time." I said trying to sound excited for her. I looked past Amber to see Neah at her locker it was the first time in a while that I had seen her walking by herself.

"Oh, don't worry about Neah, of course she was invited to Martie's party, she wants Neah to be her new BFF." Amber laughed but was serious at the same time. Martie considered herself the most popular powerful thing in the school and was the main person to view Neah as a threat to her "crown". Part of me wanted to tell the poor girl that her obsession was a waste of her energies, but then again sometimes her shallow thoughts were quite amusing.

"That's good; wouldn't want her to be sitting at home alone." I murmured refusing to look at them. What I wanted to say is you two go to the party, take Simon and Nate with you and I will occupy our neighboring empty house with Neah and make her remember why she wanted me so badly, but even if that really went down all that would probably happen is that I would end up physically forced against the ceiling until someone came home to relieve her of my advances.

"Hey Neah!" Amber yelled and waved for her to join us. My heartbeat accelerated by her movement in my direction. I found it bizarre the attachment that my _girlfriend _had to Neah. I mean I knew the reason why but I found it weird how she actually thought that Neah and her had similar tastes, she was even smart enough to notice the vibe between Neah and me at first, but now that Neah doesn't seem to show me any attention Amber is no longer concerned by her presence in my life.

"Hey!" Neah smiled brightly at us, she held not one twinge of regret on discomfort unlike me.

"Are you going to this thing!" Endora held the invitation up at Neah waving it excitedly in her face.

"I got one of those, Erika said she wanted to go just so that she could laugh at people so I may go I dunno." She shrugged, "it's not really my thing." At least I was right about one thing, it made me feel good to know that even though I could read Neah's mind I still _knew_ her.

"Neah, come on it will be fun!" Endora whined. "Even if Erika backs out I'll be there." Endora smiled playfully at her cousin.

"That's true, that you will." Neah sighed, _and what that means for me, I have no idea_. _Actually I do know what it means I'd have to play babysitter all night, no thanks._ I was shocked that I could actually hear what she was thinking it made me involuntarily step closer to her.

"So you'll come?" Endora beamed.

"Don't yank my arm on this Endora." Neah arched her eyebrow at Endora and she calmed down. Endora was jealous and afraid of Neah, that's why the two of them have never been close, Endora intentionally put distance there. Endora can't get over the fact that Neah is a part vampire and she isn't. The crazy thing is that Neah would give it away if she could.

The bell rang and it seemed that both Neah and I were grateful. "Next class waits." Her eyes caught mine, which caught both of us off guard. I had the intense urge to follow her, fortunately for me my next class was with her so I could at least walk in the same direction as her.

In Math class we had free range seating when I stepped into the classroom she was sitting beside the chair I normally sat at.

"Hi?" I said once I approached her. She smirked at me as if I said something funny.

"I think we established that in the hallway." She said pulling her books out of her bag. Then she looked at me confused. "Are you gonna sit?"

"Am I allowed?" I smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"It's a free country, I can't stop you?"

"Yes you can" I countered.

"But I wouldn't"

"Sure you would, I'd just accidentally miss my seat." I made quotation marks with my fingers.

"Oh God Will just sit down!" She huffed, I immediately took my seat, "Good boy!" She ruffled my hair. As soon as she completed the action, she regretted it slightly. _Will can you hear me_? She thought, I thought about pretending that I couldn't hear her but decided against her. I nodded not looking at her because I could live without seeing the annoyed look that would go across her face.

_Good_, she sighed, I want things to be good between us. Memories ran through her mind about us when we were younger. Which made the pain in my chest lessen a little, she did remember me. She thought of us playing in the forest running and laughing. _What happened?_

"You know what happened." I murmured dryly. I would follow her demands and not speak of our "connection" but she would not treat me like a fool. The night that changed our lives ran through her mind at rapid speed. The odd thing was that she felt no dread or hurt that she used to when she thought of this, there was a little ping of sadness but it quickly vanished. _I really wished that night never happened_.

"Me too," whispered as I flipped through my notebook, "but what can you do?" I laughed uncomfortably. This conversation was the closest we had gotten to talking about our feelings. The crazy thing was that I had actually lied to her, I didn't regret that night, but I have regretted every night and everyday since then.

"We forget." She smirked as if she knew something that I couldn't get a read on.

"Forget?" I whispered.

"Yeah, forget that night and start over from that point. I mean current relationship status and friends of course would stay the same but me and you, we'd have a clean slate." She tapped her pencil on the desk in funky little pattern. "Beside, you miss me." She smiled.

"Of course I do," I said obviously with a little too much emotion because it caused her to look away from me. She sighed, _a little truth never hurt anyone_.

"I've missed you too . . . you don't how much I've wanted my best friend back." She smiled and nudged my shoulder.

* * *

Leah's POV

"Neah's been coming over a lot lately . . ." Ren buzzed in my ear, she had been on my case ever since Neah came over crying that day. Usually we told each other everything about our kids but I couldn't this time for the obvious reasons.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Ren," I rolled my eyes at.

"You're still not going to tell me why?" She pouted. "You know you want to tell me?" She was right I did but I felt like telling Ren that my daughter is trying to stay from your son because right now she hates him worse than the devil wasn't a conversation I wanted to have with my best friend. "I know why you won't tell me . . . this is about Will."

"Think what you want." I said moving from the kitchen to the living room area of our apartment.

"I know it is, because I've seen the way Will has looked at her, I'm not stupid." Nahuel walked in at the end of Ren's sentence and sat beside me greeting me with what was supposed to be a small peck on the lips but he should've known better than that by now. We both released moan of enjoyment over our passion albeit too short kiss.

"Good afternoon to you too," he smiled and then focus a glance in Ren's direction, "so Ren why are you defending you intelligence this time?"

"This situation between your daughter and my son?" He frowned at her confused.

"What situation?" I shot Ren a warning glare, I hadn't told Nahuel about all this teenage hybrid drama yet. I wasn't exactly sure how he was going to take it. Neah was her daddy's princess, that's not what he really called her. I could tell that's how he felt because of the look he got in his eye whenever he saw her. To know that his little girl was in love and now heartbroken would not sit well with him, I knew that much but I didn't know what he would do to Will that was the main problem. I liked Will and so did Nahuel before all this other stuff went down, he was perfect blend of Jacob and Ren, even if his powers are a throwback to his grandfather he's just got a very laid back and understanding vibe like Jacob, but he's extremely loyal and will fight to protect anybody he's close to. That's why I thought my daughter was smart to choose him as her beta, best friend, and if she would ever allow it . . . her lover.

"Neah's just a little pissed at Will right now." I shrugged lessening the drama of anything that Ren was going to say.

"Did she pin him to the ceiling again?" He laughed and Ren glared at him.

"She better not have! I didn't think it was funny the first time!" She rolled her eyes at him.

"What would you think if your daughter and my son ever hooked up?" Ren said playfully dancing around the issue I'd been so careful to avoid. Nahuel frowned and the shrugged.

"She could do worse . . . and your son would be incredibly lucky!" He smirked, "but we don't have to worry about that anytime soon our kids are way too young to be thinking about romantic activity." He said seriously and Ren and I both laughed so hard we should have pissed ourselves.

"I was thirteen when I started to think of Jacob in a sexual manner . . . at least I looked thirteen anyway, I had to wait two more years before I looked the right age and he still was apprehensive."

"That's because he wasn't ready and you forced him into intimacy too quickly." Nahuel scolded. "My daughter on the other hand is smart and patient."

"If she's anything like her mother you're right she is smart," the I looked at him seductively, "but patient . . . not so much." His eyes widened and horror colored his face. I could tell that he was thinking about my behavior in the bedroom and my patience (or lack there of) when we were 'just dating' and applying that determination to our daughter.

"Who died?" Neah laughed as she looked at her father's face. Neah couldn't have picked a worse time to step into our apartment. Nahuel stayed in almost a comatose state as she laughed, then became concerned and shook him.

"Dad? Are you okay?" She hugged him and looked at me confused.

"You're dad's just in shock about something I told him that you wouldn't want to know about." I smirked.

"Let me be the judge of that," she countered, "anything that put him in this state is bound to be interesting." She laughed slightly.

"We were talking about my sex drive." I laughed as my daughter cringed at me.

"You're right . . . I didn't want to hear that." Then her phone buzzed and she laughed her text message.

"Ren, your son is so stupid!" She laughed hard and then put her phone away.

"So, you two are on good terms?" Ren said in disbelief.

"Yeah, you could say that we kissed and made up." She looked down at her phone and smirked again. "It's good to have my friend back."

"So when you say kiss?" Ren started and I kicked her shin bone.

"It's just an expression?" Neah said slowly and then looked at me, "wait y'all don't think . . . no, oh God no Will and me are just cool we aren't like that, he's still with Amber and even if he wasn't . . . we wouldn't." She just shook her head and laughed.

"Naw dude we need you here by June. I'm not playing man!" Jacob said as he stepped into the door.

"Hey babe," Jacob said kissing Ren on the forehead, "beta girl, what's wrong with your man?"

"No . . .nothing I'm fine," he said as he shook his head, "sup man." It always made me giggle when Nahuel used slang.

"Hey Uncle Jake who was that on the phone?" Neah arched her eyebrow, it crept me out how much she looked me sometimes.

"Huh, who was that? It was my dad he was planning to come out and visit me." He was lying, I could tell because his eye twitched.

"You're lying," my daughter smirked devilishly, "what are you hiding?" She stood and used her power to pin him up against the wall.

"Neah!" Nahuel yelled reminding our daughter not to use her power on family.

"Sorry Uncle Jake," she snapped out of the trance that she had fell under, "but I know what you're planning and we'll be ready." She smiled and quickly exited the apartment. After she left Jacob looked at me with a clever grin on his face.

"You're welcome," he bowed he played his hand well, our plan to distract my daughter looked liked it worked.

"Whatever . . . you did good. Good boy! Now sit!" He did and I laughed.

"Wait Leah, you told Jacob but you wouldn't tell me!" Ren whined.

"It wasn't personal . . . well actually it kind of was, I knew if I told you, you'd talk to Will and then we'd have even more drama." I sighed frustrated.

"Actually, Leah this time I'm actually going to agree with Ren," Nahuel said as he finally gained all of his vocabulary back, "wolf wars may distract them momentarily but nothing has been truly solved."

"What do you think she meant when she said they kissed and made up?" Ren said curiously.

"Look, I don't want to think about it," Nahuel said pinching the bridge of his nose, "I tried to tune her out." He shook his head.

"Awww, poor baby doesn't want to think of his little girl getting it in!" I kissed his cheek, "Get over it!" I said pulling him from the couch.

"I don't wanna!" He pouted playfully.

"Maybe you could use a distraction?" I said pulling him toward our room and he smirked seductively.

"So I guess we'll see you later?" Ren laughed.

"Maybe."

* * *

Will's POV

"WILL! WILL!" I heard Neah screaming for me as she ran up the stairs. "WILL!" I opened the door to my room just as she was about to charge in. She pretty much tackled me and we both fell on floor. "Sorry." She breathed as she pulled herself from on top of me.

"It's okay," I laughed, "trust me." Anytime she wanted to throw herself at me I would be ready and waiting.

"Guess what Will," she beamed, "I think I know when wolf wars will be next year!" Neah used to live for wolf wars when we were little. It was used originally to train us, and show the 'elders' what we could do, but since we've gotten older its become more of a playful competition between the hybrids and the originals.

"When?" I said sitting beside her on the bed.

"June! I think he was talking to Embry or Quil." She got up and started pacing, "We have to work on our strategy." I laughed it was barely October, we had more than enough time to strategize.

"Slow you're role a little, there's no need to rush anything. Besides we've done this a million times." She stood still and looked at me blankly, maybe _he's not in to this as much as he used to be_.

"You're right we can talk later I guess. I'll go tell Nate and Simon." She went to walk out of the door.

"Wait, I just meant we don't have to do any hardcore decision making now. Reality is that dad probably doesn't even know if Embry and Maria will be ready to come out here by then and you know that Quil is always hesitant to leave Forks." She nodded but was now deep in thought by the issues I brought up.

"I hope they come because I do have one idea that I have been thinking about for a long time it involves Nate and me creating sort of a distraction but we'd have to test it first." I saw flashed of the two of them working together to create the kind of damage that Maria and Marisol when they put their powers together.

"Have you ever tried to do make things blow up before?" She shook her head.

"But it's worth a try," she sat down on the bed beside me, "but we would have to start practicing now, because I don't want to hurt anybody on the other team . . . it's supposed to be just for fun but I do get tired of losing." She scrunched her cute little nose up.

"Don't scrunch!" I popped her on the nose and she laughed. I scooted even closer to her so that my leg was connected to hers. She didn't look concerned by my new proximity she was so concerned about us not losing that her mind had entered another world. "You know what this means don't you?" I nudged her and she looked at me concerned.

"What?"

"You are actually going to have to phase and on a regular basis," I covered my mouth and mocked her with a surprised expression, "that's means that you pretty much have to admit that you love what you are." She rolled her eyes and didn't say anything. "Come on Neah I wanna hear you say it!"

"I will admit that I love this part of it . . . but there are other things that I could live without." She smiled sadly as she looked at me, I wanted to know what she was thinking but of course this would be one of those times when she was blocked to me. "I should leave you to sleep." She yawned and then so did I, this was actually the first time in a long time that actually felt like I could rest peacefully. "Night Will."

"Goodnight Neah, sweet dreams."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_It's been a long time. I hope that you liked it. As always please read and review!_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Will's POV

"Happy Birthday Will!" I came groggily downstairs not because I was excited because it was my birthday I could just hear Esme and Carlisle plans for the day and I wanted the loud thoughts to disappear. When I was little birthdays were important now they were just something to get through since I stopped growing and all. "I made your favorite breakfast!" Esme placed the steak, egg, and cheese omelet in front of me.

"Thanks Miss Esme you didn't have to . . ." I started then I smelled Neah lavender sent travel towards me.

"Awesome!" She said as she took my fork and shoveled part of my omelet into her mouth.

"Neah don't be so rude, it is his birthday afterall!" Esme huffed.

"So do I have you permission to be rude to him on every other day of the year?" Neah laughed and Esme gave her a warning glare. "Okay, okay just kidding." While Neah was distracted I grabbed my fork back. "Hey!" She pouted.

"What do you think poking your bottom lip out is going to do for me?" I said as I stared at her mouth.

"Make you give me your fork." Her voice dropped a couple octaves to a level that almost sounded seductive, so much so that Esme turned around to look at what was going on.

"Not gonna happen Cullen!" I smirked.

"Fine Black!" With her mind she opened the drawer and maneuvered a fork into mid air and grabbed it when it came close enough and began eating my food again.

"You know I could just make you one too." Esme said as she watched Neah.

"No Esme don't trouble yourself this should be plenty." Neah laughed and I couldn't help but smirk, she had also managed to take up half of my seat and most of her body was connected to mine, to me it was the perfect way to start the day.

"I forgot today was your birthday. How old are you like twelve?" She laughed.

"Nineteen and you know that just like you knew today was my birthday you old hag!" I laughed and she gasped in horror.

"Hurtful!" After _we_ finished _my_ breakfast Nate and Simon made there way downstairs.

"Nobody asked me if I wanted an omelet?" Nate grumbled.

"I don't remember getting asked either?" Simon commented and they both pouted at Esme.

"If you two didn't sleep like logs you could have come down here before I started to clean everything up." She countered, "and where's your sister?"

"Upstairs she said she still wasn't feeling well," I kind of felt bad for Endora she was the only one of us that knows what it feels like to catch a cold or the flu. "If you cook Esme we promise to clean." Simon said as he issue one of his innocent smile in her direction. For some odd reason Esme had a soft spot for Simon she saw him as an innocent that could do no wrong. I mean she loved all of us but in her mind she always coooed over him.

"Fine but you better clean up as soon as you finish eating!" She commented and she returned to the stove.

"Hey Neah," Nate said he tapped his sisters shoulder.

"Yeah?" She looked at her brother cautiously.

"You know that there are other chairs you could sit in." He smirked.

"But I like this one." She said bluntly.

"You might as well be sitting in his lap!" Simon laughed and Esme shot us another warning glare.

"I'm pretty sure that wouldn't be comfortable for Will." She commented.

"You'd be surprised." Nate murmured and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I was surprised that Neah didn't seem phased by any of their tauntings she sat beside me casually twirling her fork in our empty plate.

"We're are running the trail again today, Will please try not to break my ankle this time." She batted her teak eyes at me playfully.

"Learn how to tie your shoes and we shouldn't have a problem!" I smirked and she shoved me off the seat.

"Oops how clumsy of me!" She arched her eyebrow at me.

"Yeah I knew that was coming," I collected myself from the floor and she pulled her keys out of her pocket.

"I guess Endora's not going," Neah looked toward the stairs and then at Simon who shrugged, "ya'll ready to go?"

"Hang on one second . . . Will your parents are coming to give you your birthday gift." Esme said as she stopped us from going into the garage, I tried to see what the gift was but of course I was blocked again. We all sat in the living room waiting for the arrival of my parents everyone was staring of into space randomly.

"Ya'll can go I can probably catch a ride or something." I said I felt bad making them wait.

"I wouldn't leave you hanging that way." Neah said as she at something that had gotten under her fingernail.

"In other words Black you won't be getting out of school that easily!" Nate said playfully.

"He wouldn't want to skip today with my sister here." Simon smirked, "I just want to see what they got you."

"Yeah me too I'm kind of curious." Neah said looking up at me. I knew what I wanted for my birthday it was sitting right beside me. I would love for Neah to decide that today she would make me a man, take me upstairs and engage in all sorts of nastiness with me. I shook my head and focused on what I had . . . Amber she would be extra affectionate today I guess I could close my eyes and pretend she was Neah which was something I hated to do but I did very frequently.

"Hey," my mom rushed in and hugged me, "happy birthday Will! Sorry we are late but we made it nonetheless. Hey Neah." My mom made a point of saying hello to Neah separate of everyone else.

"Hey?" Neah looked as confused as I did. A couple of seconds later Dad, Leah, Nahuel, Seth, Shelly, Grand Edward, and Grand Bella came in. They all seemed a little annoyed with mom she must've rushed in here and not help with the surprise or something.

"I guess you all are ready to go to school huh?" Jacob commented and Carlisle and Esme entered the room too.

"If you need us to stay home I'm pretty sure that none of us would be disappointed." Simon murmured.

"I'm pretty sure at least one of you will want to go to school today." Dad handed me the keys to something.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" I got up and ran to the garage it was a Harley, a 2010 FLSTF Fatboy, it was brilliant silver and everything I could have ever wanted . . . I was almost afraid to touch the handle.

"You can touch it," Edward said, "I'm pretty sure you can drive it, it is yours after all."

"Yeah son, crank her up!" I did as asked and immediately felt the power underneath me it was amazing. _I knew he would like it, _Neah smiled quietly enjoying my little juvenile amusement with my gift.

"Do you want a ride?" I asked her I was still high off of the experience of getting the bike I didn't even think about how close she would have to be to me I just wanted to share the experience with her.

"Are you kidding and miss the opportunity to drive my car!" She scoffed as if she were offended. _Too close_, ran through her mind.

"Suit yourself!" I smirked, I went to take off but something was holding the car back.

"Helmet doofus even if you don't think you need it you could get a ticket." Neah said handing part of the gift that I didn't even realize was there.

"Thanks," I murmured slightly embarrassed she just rolled her eyes.

"See you at school." I waited until they were all lodged into her car before taking off.

When I pulled up outside Amber was standing there waiting for me. When she saw the bike her mind went crazy. _Oh my God everybody is going to shit Frisbees when they see me on that thing!_

"Oh my God Will honey happy birthday!" At least she had the decency to say that first. "Wow what a birthday gift! I can't wait for you to give me a ride." She eyed me seductively.

"I bet you can't." Nate smirked as everyone came over to us. Neah watched the bike.

"So how did it drive?" She questioned, she would have known if she had taken me up on my offer but I couldn't really say anything to her about that now.

"Like a dream. I bet you want one now huh." I poked her in the arm and she just shook her head.

"No I have my baby right there." She looked back at her car with love and adoration.

"Yeah, Neah's car is pretty vintage and supped up as hot as your bike is I wouldn't trade the two I'd just want both." Amber commented. "Will, can we take it for a ride around the parking lot before school starts?" She pouted at me and I frowned at her as I thought of a way to get out of it.

"There's not enough time right now, plus I need to go to homeroom and see if I can't finish some of these homework questions." I kissed her briefly on the forehead before excusing myself. Nate walked with me to homeroom only to give me his own special brand of harassment.

"Lying to the Mrs." He smirked.

"Shut up." I decided to stop by my locker which was another mistake the first picture on the stupid door was of Neah and me . . . when we were little I had other pictures too it was just the first one I thought to put in there I even had a picture of Amber that she forced on me.

"Why are you still with her again? I forget the ridiculous reason you gave."

"Why not?" I really didn't need anymore female advice with Nate. His last advice almost lost me my best friend.

"Because Neah could change her mind and want you but you won't be accessible because of this Amber situation." He murmured.

"Did she change her mind?" I asked and he simply shook his head.

"You're missing the point." He countered.

"Apparently I am," I sighed and shut my locker, "I'm dating Amber I'm not married to her. Neah is great but I don't think that she even sees me in that way anymore, why ruin my relationship on the off chance that she may change her mind? That's stupid." I walked away from him.

"No what's stupid is dating someone just to date someone . . . honestly you don't even like Amber. I mean I can't read minds and I can tell. I wonder if she can sense it too?" I stopped in the middle of the hallway, my hands had begun to shake I was usually really hard to anger but Nate needed to drop this Neah stuff.

"Leave it the hell alone Nate. I mean I've moved on and Neah's moved on so stop being an ass!" The shaking became more violent I knew I wasn't going to be able to stop the burn I had to exit. I went out the side doors near the chemistry lab and ran into the wooded forest area, stripped down to nothing and phased. Now I knew how Nate got Neah to phase all the time he knew how to beat a dead horse unlike any other person I knew. I mean of course I wasn't stupid, I knew still loved Neah and for some reason lately she has been closer and more accessible than usual, but the vibe is still platonic she doesn't want anything more than that and I wasn't going to force her.

After a few minutes of storming around and growling under my breath I smelled Neah's sweet aroma coming toward me.

"Will!" She whispered I couldn't tell if she was angry or concerned. She picked up my clothing and folded my clothing under her arm. "Will what are you doing out here?" I crouched on the ground like I was depressed. She sat in front of me and I put my head in her lap and she smirked. "I swear you are more moody that a girl! Seriously Will what pissed you off this time? It's your birthday you should be happy." She smiled at me I looked up at her and then looked back down. "This isn't because I ate half of your omelet is it?" I shook with laughter then licked her hand. "EWWW WILL GROSS!" She squealed with laughter so I licked her face. "Stop you are getting wolf slime all over me!" She went to move away from me and my animalistic nature didn't respond well to that, I involuntarily started growling it was something totally new to me it came more from my stomach. "Will?" She was obviously confused and a little scared. I huffed and went behind a tree to change.

"Your brother pissed me off! You should smack him it could be your birthday gift to me." I laughed as I button up my shirt and then zip up my pants.

"Yeah he's good at getting under people's skin it must be his special talent." She said as she sat back on the ground, apparently she was in no rush to get back to class. _Chill with me Will_, she thought as she patted the ground beside her.

"So what being able to push people around with his mind isn't enough of a talent he has to be a supernatural pest too?" I countered and she looked a bit annoyed but nodded.

"He doesn't try to be annoying; he's just blunt and real. I personally like that about him . . . most of the time." As she picked at some leaves around her, the sun peaked through the branches of the tree we were sitting under and caused the golden brown highlights in her hair to sparkle, and her skin looked as if she were glowing. All of sudden her teak eyes stared into mine. "What?"

"Uhhh . . . nothing, you like when he's real about some things but you don't like when he turns his bluntness on you." She just rolled her eyes.

"Let's not talk about my brother okay. I mean, he's probably not thinking about us." She propped herself up against the tree and closed her eyes to rest. "I haven't been sleeping well lately I'm really tired." She murmured it looked as she was starting to drift, now that she had mentioned it I was pretty tired too.

* * *

Nate's POV

After school I decided to phase and ran home. I'd been a little unsteady lately, I don't usually use phasing as an outlet like Neah and Will do, but I was desperate and decided to try anything. I was conflicted by this odd pull I had to one of Neah's friends. After the one conversation I had with her I found myself searching for her scent, not because I liked it, actually I still found her scent pretty revolting, but I wanted to see her . . . out of concern I guess. I was sure I couldn't be attracted to someone who smelled so vile and today my sister had the nerve to invite her and one of other friends home so that could work on some project so I decided to chill outside not wanting to be in there business. I heard when they opened the door and started talking about random stuff I had not interest in and her smell was so strong I could smell all the way in the backyard.

"Jady you could at least use her first name when thinking about her." Will smirked I was so engrossed in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed that he was in the vicinity raping my mind. I was half tempted to take a swipe at him while I was this way just on the off chance that I'd be successful and cause him some damage even if it was just temporary. "I should be the one that is pissed at you," he mused, "you are the one that almost caused me my friendship with your sister and you are the reason I'm tied to a woman I can barely stand." I couldn't stand having someone talk to me in this form when I couldn't properly respond so I took a second to change back.

"Correction, I was the reason you may have initially taken up with Amber, but the fact that you are still with her is all on you." I looked past him and realized that Amber was now in the living room with the other girls. "It seems like you two are getting along fine to me being that she's in our house."

"I had no choice it is my birthday and she wanted a ride." He shrugged.

"I bet she did." I laughed at my joke even though I had made it before it was still funny, Amber has been trying to bed Will since they gotten together. I wondered if he knew that she was telling people that they had already had sex? He probably did, with the whole mind reading thing, I guess he doesn't care . . . I wouldn't. I know Neah knows and she really didn't seem to care one way or another . . . which was odd. Neah seemed calm and almost numb to a lot of things that I thought should send her up the wall.

"Why are you so crude?" I frowned at him forgetting what I had said. Oh, right Amber and her smuttiness.

"I'm not crude just realistic. Dude, your woman is a slut, sorry if that pisses you off." I rolled my eyes.

"Could care less . . ."

"That's what Neah said when I asked her if she had heard the rumors about the two of you having sex." I said grabbing my shirt. I decided that I didn't care about the girl's being in the house so much anymore. I was hungry and that was one call I didn't ignore . . . my stomach.

"Yeah I told you she's over me and I'm getting there . . . we can be friends." He looked in the room at her and his eyes did that wide eye almost trance like thing that made me puke. If I ever went that stupid over a woman I would to be put down and taken out of my misery.

"Yeah right! Tell that shit to someone who believes you, reality is you would drink my sister's bath water if she let you." He looked down and his face became stressed.

"You can't talk, seeing as how you are falling for someone that you can't even be around. At least I know what I want." He countered.

"That girl, you're crazy! I'm just trying not to get knocked out by her odor." I smirked but felt bad for saying it out loud and I knew that wasn't the full reason I was pacing outside.

"Right, you're the only one who smells this alleged smell, you know that right?" Everyone was just stupid the reality was this girl stunk to high hell and no one was willing to tell her because she is a really nice girl. I have almost been tempted to by her some deodorant and place it by her locker but it really isn't BO it's more like her blood is bad . . . it's bitter like licorice.

"Look, I don't want to talk about her man, I going to finish off the ribs from last night." I said making my way to the back door.

"There's two racks left . . .," Will said in disbelief and then he thought about it, "I'm coming with you." When we walked in the kitchen the girls were in there Neah was getting a bowl from the cabinet which she could barely reach, it was weird that she came out so short when mom is kinda tall, anyway, Will being the whipped boy that he is went over to her and pulled the bowl down with ease.

"Thanks," she smiled at him casually but the poor sap got lost in her and looked like a damned fool. I looked at the other girls to see if they found Will's actions as pathetic as I did. Erika rolled her eyes and opened the bag of chips, Amber was picking at her nails, and the girl, I mean Jady, she smirked and looked down.

"What are you girls working on?" Will asked and I don't if he realized it but he moved closer to Neah. Amber did and she quickly moved to his side.

"They are working on some English thing." Amber answered before any of them could formulate words. "Hey babe I'm going to go upstairs and check on my chica and then I will be ready to go okay." She said kissing Will on the cheek before she made her way to Endora's room. It was weird how sick Endora was this morning she looked like straight shit and Carlisle said she had a really bad fever I'm so glad I've never had the cold or the flu. I wouldn't want to experience something that makes you look like that.

"An English thing?" We had all made our way into the living room, Will sat on the couch he didn't seem anxious to go anywhere.

"Yeah Jady and me are working on the project," Neah said as she sat on the floor back in front of her books, "and Erika is here just to give her colorful commentary." Erika laughed sarcastically at her friend.

"Which book are y'all choosing to bring to the present?" He said as he picking the one laying on the floor beside Neah.

"Taming the Shrew?" He smirked.

"We've voted that one out." Jady spoke quietly and my full attention wrapped around her words, like I wanted to remember them, and would be quizzed on them later. "We've narrowed it down to Othello, The Crucible, or The Scarlett Letter."

"I think the Crucible would be wicked you could talk about witches in the present time and find articles about them being treated unjustly." Erika smirked.

"_You_ believe in witches?" Simon said as he came downstairs, he must to been eavesdropping from upstairs.

"Are you stupid enough not to?" She countered.

"No, it's just that someone as close minded as yourself . . . I just wouldn't have pictured you as the type." He leaned on the couch.

"Yeah, there are most definitely cults of studiers of the dark magic." She shifted uncomfortably almost as if she were confessing to something.

"Not all of it is dark." Simon murmured.

"Did I say it was?" He rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen I knew the girl had pissed him off. He still hated the fact that she constantly one upped him. Neah was highly amused but stood I guess to check on Simon.

"Why do you do that? You know how badly it pisses him off!" She was still smirking as she reprimanded her friend.

"I didn't do anything but pose a question." Erika widened her eyes innocently.

"Right," Neah rolled her eyes, "I'm going to check on him."

"Me too." Will got up as Neah pulled him along with her invisible leash, later I would really have to tell how sad he looked.

"While they are checking on the baby," Erika hopped up, "which way to the bathroom?" I pointed down the hall on the first floor.

"Thanks." She jogged down the hall she must've been holding it or something. After they left the room was left silent with Jady's bitter sent humming in the air.

"So . . ." I said looking for something to say to her and her dark brown eyes glanced at me briefly.

"So . . ." She copied me and smirked a little.

"Which book do you want to pick? I liked all of them." I said picking up one of the books and flipping through it's pages.

"I can tell you that I really don't want to do The Crucible, it would give the paper a political edge that I wouldn't want to get into. I loved reading Othello but I think that the Scarlett Letter has the potential to be interesting and kind of racy so that's the one I'm hoping we pick." I nodded.

"It makes sense it should be really easy finding material on adultery and how it's viewed in today's public. I would want to work with that one too." She nodded, then her body jerked and she grabbed her neck. "You okay?"

"Yeah it's just a little twinge in my neck." She smiled but I could tell she was still uncomfortable. I got up and moved to the area of the couch that was directly behind her.

"Do you mind?" I said before I went to rub her shoulders, she wouldn't look at me but she shook her head. I placed my hands on both of her shoulders and began to massage her gently. She let out a sigh and her body seemed to melt under my touch. I had never touched skin so soft in my life. It made me want to pull away from her for fear of ruining something so fine and delicate. "Am I hurting you?" I whispered for some reason I had no idea why.

"No . . .," her voice cracked a little and she cleared her throat, "it feels . . . ummm, really nice . . . and warm." I could that her pulse had accelerated slightly, she was either scared or excited. I looked at her face, she had tilted her head slightly to the left and closed her eyes, she seemed to be enjoying my touch . . . a lot. After a few moments she release another sigh and repositioned herself closer to me laying her head on part of my thigh she had dosed off and was trying to fall into a deeper sleep it was really odd that a human feel this comfortable with any of us. I mean that weren't as distant as they were with our parents and grandparents but they still didn't make any real movements to touch us as a typical norm. Even though she was asleep I kept rubbing her shoulders for purely selfish reasons only not because I like being closed to Jady particularly, but because I liked the feel of her flesh.

"If I had known that you were going to give away free massages I would stayed in the room too?" Erika said loudly enough that Will, Neah, and Simon made there way back in the room. Will smirked at me, he was lucky that it was his birthday tomorrow I made plans to kick his ass.

"Is she okay?" Neah looked concerned and then issued me a look like she was accusing me of something.

"She is fine she just fell asleep." Neah shook the girl and I was actually felt a little annoyed and protective. She groggily stretched and repositioned herself, this time wrapping her arms around one of my legs. Neah arched her eyebrow at her behavior and then looked at me.

"Do you want me to wake her?" She asked.

"I mean I don't mind being a human pillow the chick is obviously tired let her sleep," I shrugged, "she wants to pick The Scarlett Letter." I said as I looked down at her again.

"I wanted that one too." Neah smirked.

"But The Crucible has so much more drama and intrigue." Erika whined.

"You're not the one doing the project with them are you?" Simon smirked satisfied that he had the chance to shut Erika up.

* * *

Will's POV

Night fell and I felt pretty good about my birthday. It felt like I had stepped back and time and all of us seemed to just get along well. I even found Nate's weakness Jady, it was amazing that his subconscious had already come to the conclusion that he loved this girl but his conscious mind was still trying to catch up. It was also crazy how connected she seemed to him. When she awakened and realized that she had practically wrapped herself around his leg she was confused and embarrassed at the same time, she apologized to him at least ten times before she left the house and he seemed amused by all of it. I mean he had to realize that he was a little full of shit of the talking that garbage about the girl's scent, if she smelled so poorly how could he be okay with her being directly up under him?

Then there was Simon who honestly hated Erika and that was amusing because the girl liked him and knew she liked him. She considered her brutal attack flirting, little did she know that guy that she dreamed about loving her had dreams of killing her. Simon is seriously a man of books smarts and logic he wasn't going to be able to figure her out unless she spelled it out for him and she just doesn't seem like the type to do that. I wished that I could help him out and tell him what was really going through the girl's head but honestly I was in no position to give anyone love advice.

I mean I was dating Amber and in love with Neah. Each day my desire to be around Neah multiplies to the point that it's starting to cause me discomfort when I'm not sharing her space. It killed me that my love for her was so one sided now. She liked being around me but she wasn't in love with it. As soon as I finished reflecting on the days events Neah knocked on my door.

"Hey," she smiled at me wearing her favorite orange summer dress and a jean jacket.

"Are you going somewhere," it was almost midnight maybe she decided that she was thirsty or something. Neah does hunt more than the rest of us especially when she thinks wolf wars is around the corner.

"We are going for a ride on your bike." She said practically pulling me out the door, "I couldn't stop thinking about that stupid thing all day." I wished she felt that strongly about me.

"Wait does that mean you are cheating on Thunder?" I gasped and laughed. She shoved me into the wall with her mind.

"Sorry I didn't mean to do that. I honestly was making a conscious effort not to cause you anymore bodily harm today." She laughed and kept walking.

"Whatever," I murmured.

"Seriously," she seemed kind of irritated that I didn't believe her. When we got into the garage I quickly got on my bike and she was hesitant to sit behind me.

"This was your idea remember?" I said and I started the engine, "You can change you mind if you want?" I really hoped she didn't.

"No I want to," she got on the bike and wrapped her arms my torso and my whole body tingled, "you better hold on tight I like to drive fast." I smirked.

"Not as fast as me," she huffed but still moved closer connecting her body to mine. I took off and I knew exactly where I was going to take her. There was this old abandoned house that was boarded up about forty miles from our house it had a little pond behind it, I was actually surprised nobody had bulldozed it and rebuilt on the land, but I had to say I was grateful. I come here more frequently when Neah and I were at odds and I couldn't stand being in the house anymore. I would bring a few books or some music and just chill. I always thought that Neah would really like this place but I usually came here to avoid her so it wouldn't have made much sense to invite her.

When we pulled up into the driveway and I cut the engine Neah looked confused. "Where are we?"

"My hideaway." I laughed, "You have the garage and I have this place." The full moon sparkled over the small pond drawing me to its presence I knew Neah would be captivated by the atmosphere.

"The house it dumpy but the land is so still . . ." she sat down and front of the pond, "and I love the water." She sat on the ground and allowed her fingers to toy around in the water.

"I thought you'd like it." I said smugly and she just rolled her eyes.

"I like any place it's quiet enough to actually think. I mean the house is always full of chaos and supernatural drama. Sometimes I need time to just be . . . Neah, for lack of a better way to say it. So Will my friend you have struck gold." She laughed.

"Yeah the place is good to drown out all the voices going through my mind. That's why I like it . . . no other entities for miles." I laughed.

"Why did you share it with me if it's your place of solitude?" She wasn't offended she was just curious why I would want someone else to know about my secret hideaway.

"Because I know you won't abuse it," I said finally sitting beside her, "and I knew you would appreciate like I do." Our eyes connected and I felt drawn to kiss her but she didn't seem like she felt the same urge I did.

"Well I do . . ." she inhaled deeply and sighed, "I got you something." She smiled.

"Just this morning you were telling me that you had forgotten it was my birthday and now you have a gift for me?" I gave her my fake shocked surprised face.

"I hope you face gets stuck like that one day." She laughed. She pulled a silver chain with dog tag on it out of her pocket and put it over my head. It had the Greek symbol for beta on it and on the back it said for My Will. "You remember when I used to call you that when I was little . . . My Will . . . you couldn't just be Will." She laughed and I nodded after a few seconds of silence between us she stood up. "Well . . . do you like it?"

"Yeah, of course I do, it's great . . . really means a lot to me." I smiled at her but I was trying to figure out what it meant. Does it mean she wants me to be hers because I desperately wanted to be.

"Good I got one for me too." She put hers on and it had the Alpha symbol on it and her initials on the back. I frowned I didn't know what I was hoping to find there but it wasn't there and I was disappointed. "What's wrong?" She seemed concerned.

"Nothing I just spaced out." I shook my head.

"It is kind of late," she looked up at the sky and sighed, "we should head back."

"Yeah I guess you're right." I really didn't want to leave I could have stayed her with her forever or at least until Esme came looking for us. I started back to the bike and I felt her pull against my steps.

"Will . . ." She approached me and threw her arms around my neck embracing me as tightly as she could without hurting me. "Happy Birthday," she said softly and as she released me she allow her lips to quickly brush against my cheek.

* * *

_Author's Note: _

_I don't know if anyone is reading this story, if you are I hope you like it! I personally love it and will continue to write. I know it's OC x OC but more of the originals will be in the second half of the story. I just wanted everyone to get a feel for the new characters and what they are about. I know only two POV's in this chapter it was getting kind of long so I cut it in half. Please read and review . . . and no flames! _


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Leah's POV

"So you're Neah and Nate's cousin? So who am I?" Alice huffed we were on our way to pick up the girls to buy them outfits for this party thing they were going to.

"I'm pretty sure you and Ren are still Esme's kids I don't think that would be too unbelievable." We had to make sure the story was straight because Endora wanted to invite Will's girlfriend to tag along turning what could have been a peaceful lie free afternoon into more camouflage.

"I am interested to see my son's girlfriend for the first time. It sucks that I can't tell her that I'm his mom I have to play my son's older sister." She laughed. "But I plan to make my point known today." It was hilarious when on her stern face. "Stop laughing Leah! I'm serious!"

"I know you are," I stifled my laughter, "where's Shelly? Her daughter is the one that made this trip more complicated than it has to be she could at least be on time." I smelt her scent I knew she was in the area and probably could hear me. Ren opened the door and we both caught and unexpected glance of Seth sucking the face off of Shelly. "Wow! Ewwww Shells never do I ever want to see you putting your mouth on something so disgusting again!" I said pulling her into the room.

"Whatever Sis," Seth said right on our heels. "How many times have we all watched Nahuel practically have sex with you right in front of us on this couch?" He countered and all I could do was laugh and shrug he was right but I could care less. "Where's your leech lover anyway?"

"With Jacob . . . I know Nahuel plans to hunt today I don't know if Jake is going too or not I just know when I heard them playing video games this morning." I said making my way to the kitchen.

"Which one?" He asked like that was most thing I had said.

"Why would I care? Go ask them yourself." He kissed Shelly on the top of her head and headed to the back of the apartment. She sighed plopped down on stool in front of the counter.

"Leah what would you think about being an Auntie again?" She said blissfully.

"Ren are you having a baby?" Ren smirked but then was saddened I knew she was trying but for some reason it wasn't happening, the elders of our tribe said that those things happened when needed in regards to imprint so there is no real point in trying, I felt bad because we all had two but she only had one. Part of me wanted her to have another for selfish reasons, I figured if she had another baby maybe Endora would imprint on him (if it was a him) and stop obsessing over Will, and then my way too caring daughter would be able to allow herself to admit her feelings for Will.

"No Leah I'm talking about me . . . I want another one but Seth is a little hesitant."

"You don't really have time for another one right now!" Alice sang as she joined the rest of us in the kitchen. "One of your children is going to have your hands more than full so much so that you'll probably change your mind." She looked at all of us, "I hope your friendship is as strong as it used to be because you're all going to need each other." Ren looked at me worried and then Alice hoped up on the counter. "Look I didn't mean to be a downer I mean a lot of you see what is coming and I'll break it down for you. Will loves Neah, Neah loves Will, Endora loves Will . . . you are the parents something is about to go down I'm not sure what but Endora is going through changes." Alice gave me a knowing look.

"Her fever . . ." I slammed my hands on the counter and broke the granite I was hopeful that at least one of our children would leave without the curse. "She's changing . . .it's only a matter of time. It's crazy I wonder what's going to be her trigger what's going to make her change." We all thought about it.

"Only time will tell," Alice sighed, "so are we still going to make these girls pretty or what."

"Yeah they are expecting us . . . we can't just cancel." I said grabbing my stuff. I looked to Ren who was still in deep thought. I nudged her and we headed toward the car.

"Look I know what's going to make her change . . . it's probably got something to do with Will. Oh God what if she phases and hurts my baby because he's not expecting it." Ren paused she turned even whiter from her fear. "I only have one son and she's going to try to kill him."

"Snap out of it we don't know what's going to be her trigger it could be Neah for all we know." I pulled her forward and paused again.

"You aren't worried?"

"Of course I am . . . but I know my daughter can and will kick ass as need be and she has the ability to move objects with her mind so Endora won't get but so close I just hate that they are related and are battling this way or will be. Hell, maybe we are both wrong and she'll fall for somebody else and that will be the cause of her misfortune."

Nate's POV

Endora's bit of good health took the house from mad peaceful to drama central as usual. Neah and Endora were supposed to be going shopping for this party thing with Alice, Aunt Ren, mom, and Shelly, but Endora thought it would be awesome to bring along Amber. Neah didn't want to be forced into a day of just them so she invited her friends so all the girls now sat in the living room waiting for the day to be started so that it could be over. I being the stand up brother that I was decided to sit in the middle of the chaos with a bag of popcorn and a 2 liter soda waiting for something inappropriate to be said.

Since Will's birthday the vibe that he gave off when it came to Neah was too strong for Amber's liking. He never gave up the opportunity to stare at my sister and give her that "it should be you" look. My sister for the most part seemed to be delusional to all of this until the one day Amber decided that she was going to threaten her.

"I just want it to be clear Will's mine and has been mine several times . . . you couldn't want my sloppy seconds could you?" Neah smirked at her while Jady and I stared with our mouths open.

"I don't want Will or else I would have him," Neah pushed the girl with little force into the locker, "be careful who you threaten." She said calmly and had the nerve smile in the girl's face and walk away. Everyone laughed at her and since then the two haven't said anything to each other. Endora being the weird chick she is took Amber side and was mad at her cousin for using brut force on a human. Simon defended her saying that if she had used brut force Amber would be dead. Anyway the whole house has been in chaos and now we had finally reached the boiling point. This would have been more enjoyable for me if Jady didn't look so uncomfortable I could tell she wasn't the type for all of these juvenile antics. I decided to take her mind of the tension. I kicked her foot gently to get her attention. She looked up at me from her hands and frowned at me trying not to smile.

"Hi," she whispered like all the other people in room couldn't hear her. I scooted closer to her and her heartbeat skipped.

"How's your paper going?" I said making small talk and fighting the desire to actually touch the chick.

"Good . . . we should be done in a couple days which is pretty awesome because the paper isn't due until the end of the year." She took a deep breath I really made her nervous and it was sad that I would enjoy this so much.

"That's cool so it should free your time up for other things?" I said playing with her I wasn't sure why I asked maybe because I wanted the girl to think I liked her. In a way I did . . . I liked messing with her I wasn't attracted to her like romantically but could totally see hanging with her minus the stink.

"Yeah like the science project that been slowly causing my hair to turn grey." I laughed. "I'm not lying look!" She parted her hair and showed me a couple of strains of grey and I pulled them out. "Ouch! Why did you do that now more of them are going to grow!" She pouted playfully. She went to shove me playfully but I stopped her before she hurt herself. I took her soft tiny hand in mine and studied the sight again I couldn't help but marvel at how fragile she was. I rubbed my thumb over her knuckles and I heard my sister clear her throat. All the girls were looking at me as if I was foreign (except for Jady of course).

"There's nothing wrong with a couple grey hairs." I smirked before letting go of her hand both my sister and I laughed at the joke being that we were the ones constantly covered in grey fur it kind of made sense. Simon and Will came bumbling through the front door to add to the party.

"I thought you'd all be gone by now." Simon said glaring at Erika.

"Happy to see you too dear!" She said sarcastically and then blew him a kiss.

"I'm actually happy you made it back to the house before we left." Amber said addressing Will who was using his full concentration to stay focused on his girlfriend.

"Really." He gave her a small smile followed by a peck on the cheek which didn't seem to phase Neah she was too busy whispering something to Simon that I couldn't quite catch. The two of them got up and were heading upstairs when the parents or better yet the "cousins" came in.

"Wow Neah your cousin looks just like you!" Jady said in amazement as she stared at our mom.

"Hi I'm Alice I'm Endora's step sister." She greeted everyone.

"I'm Ren I'm Will's half sister." She said delivering a glare to Amber, Miss Ren always had extreme Mama Bear syndrome and I knew she wasn't going to have any nice words for Amber the girl who is determined to bed her son, Amber but her sweet as sugar smile and hopped up to meet Ren.

"Hi, I'm Amber, Will's girlfriend he's told me so much about you." She said extending her hand.

"How nice for you?" Ren took the girl's hand briefly, "Are you ladies ready to go?" All of them hopped up and got ready to go. Neah looked back and I waved at her and stuck my tongue out.

"Hey Alice I don't think Nate has got anything to wear to the party maybe we should pick him up something?" She said devilishly. "Better yet maybe he should come so you can pick him out something awesome!"

"That's a marvelous I idea matter of fact for all of the guys," Alice countered and my sister's slick smile washed away with the new possibly of having to spend the whole day with Will and his annoying girlfriend.

"Sure we'll be happy to tag along!" I said putting an arm around Will and he looked at me as if I had lost it.

"Yay honey now I can help you pick out your outfit!" Amber said pulling Will towards her body. "I'd love to dress you." She said trying to be mildly seductive.

"I'm the only one doing the dressing," Alice said interrupting their moment, "come on everyone we're wasting daylight!"

Will's POV

The mind's eye was truly a torturous thing. I sat outside the fitting rooms of some high fashion outlet that Alice had dragged us to. This was the third one and I was hoping that it would be the last. Each time I had to distract myself from the disrobing Neah. I closed my eyes as tightly as I could and tried to be a gentleman but all I could see was her lace on her thin blue panties. "God will this day just be over already!" Nate watched me as if was the most entertaining thing he'd ever seen. "Shut up this is all your fault!" I hissed.

"You could've said you had something else to do but let's face it you'd suffer through just about anything to be around my sister." He smirked smugly.

"Please, let me guess why you're here." I whispered.

"Because my sister forced me into it! You gotta get over this whole Jady theory that you have going through your head because it's not like that." I rolled my eyes picking up a dark green button down to wear I always picked green because I was told (by Alice) that it works with my skin tone. The shirt matched with some jeans was as good as it was going to get on my end.

"You need to get over it . . . you're the one that can't stop thinking about her." He threw some clothes on top of what I picked out and ignored what I had said.

"At least I'm not a peeping Tom like you." He said reminding me of what I had seen and God I wanted to touch so badly. He was laughing to hard that his eyes tear he went to touch my shoulder and I shoved him. "Don't be mad because I'm right." We both made our way into the same area as the girls. Neah seemed upset about something.

"I just think that this type of dress would look better on her body type Neah." Alice said handing Amber a dress.

"But I picked it out . . .," she frowned, "I really liked the damned dress she didn't look twice at it." Neah was pissed.

"The dress is and always will be mine just deal with it." Amber said getting up in Neah's face. "It just hugs my body in all the right places it would never do the same to you." Everyone was now looking on.

"Right the only reason she's saying it will look better on you is because . . .," Neah hands had begun to shake she took a couple of breaths and then closed her eyes, "fine take the damned dress!" _I never get what I want anyway_. Her disappointment over the stupid dress really had me pissed too. I wondered what Alice was thinking giving Neah's top choice to Amber. Once Amber went back into the dressing room to try on Neah's dress, Neah walked out into the shop wearing the last dress she had tried on it was violet beautiful, but too dressy for a house party. She found a similar dress to the one she had picked out before and it was orange it was her favorite color but Alice hated the color on her so she knew she wouldn't buy it.

"I like this dress." I said touching the fabric of the dress she had on. "It's a lot better than the other one you were looking at." It was a true statement.

"It is nice . . . too dressy I would look out of place, I already feel that way I don't want look that way too." She sighed. "Sorry I got y'all dragged down here I was trying to get my brother back not cause this to be some big awkward family affair." She snickered.

"It hasn't been too painful . . . I you should buy the violet dress and wear you jean jacket with it to cover you back up." I couldn't help but stare the dress was so tight outlining ever curve on her body. The other dress that Amber was now trying on was black, sleeveless, and puffed out at the bottom. It was cute but the dress Neah had on now was amazing.

"I can't dance in this thing! It's too tight I feel like a stuffed sausage." She smirked as she fidgeting around a little. I guess I will be sitting their watching everyone else move around." She pouted.

"Please you will be fine to dance in this dress," I took her hand and pulled her to me, "see no problem." I said as I slowly moved her to the music in my head. I placed one of my hands at the small of her back and intertwined our fingers with the other.

"I didn't mean slow dance." She whispered I could feel her body tensing under my touch, I wasn't sure if her discomfort was because of being around me or the fact that we were slow dancing in the middle of a clothing store.

"I knew what you meant . . .I'm pretty sure I guy would be happy with you grinding on them in this dress too." I gave a dirty little smirk, which made her eyes widen, I seriously thought that she didn't think I thought about sex but I am a man and more often than not that's where my head is at.

"Who said anything about grinding Black, I'm talking about dancing!" We were still rocking back and forth I was in shock that she hadn't pulled me away by now.

"Same difference!" I twirled her a couple times and then dipped her. Then we heard a whole bunch of clapping the whole freaking store had stopped and watched up including my extra pissed girlfriend. I pulled Neah upright and then took a bow and she pulled a curtsey and went back to the fitting room area. Neah made a point of walking past Amber.

"Maybe this is the dress." She said smoothing the violet fabric and knocking into the poor girl.

Author's Note

This is part one of the dress shop scene. Leah finds out Neah's secret in the next chapter . . . and her demons come out to play! I hoped everyone liked the chapter I will try to get back this story before 2011 that is my promise I know my updates are like molasses. Please review and no flames thanks!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nate's POV

"This is so sad." Jady said shaking her head. She quickly found a dress she found appropriate, she picked a simple black dress something she that she could easily disappear in within five minutes of being inside the first store. Alice was impressed by how well the girl knew herself and what worked well for her. So for the rest of the day she simply gave moral support to Erika and my sister. "Why don't you force the two of them together so they will stop playing these stupid games?" She frowned at me like Will and Neah were my responsibility or something.

"My sister is very strong willed . . .," I started to explain to the stinky little noisy human.

"And you're not? Look I just know that if I had a sibling and I knew they were making a horrible mistake I would do whatever I had to, to make them see the light. I know how much you love her . . . each day she lives in denial she puts herself at risk."

"At risk of what?" The girl gave me that "you must be stupid look" again.

"Of Will screwing Amber that's what and then Neah's heart will break and she will never be with the man who could potentially be the one." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"How do you know that hasn't already happened the two have been together for a long time?" I whispered. I knew she was right but I was always floored by her theories. I loved to hear how she processed things with her logic. One thing I could openly confess to loving about Jady was her intelligence.

"Because he doesn't want to . . . he barely wants to touch her. When people are attracted to each other they can't help but touch." I thought about my desire to touch Jady earlier today it wasn't because I wanted her I just enjoyed the feel of her maybe Will would hit that point with Amber. "Plus, if they had messed around already Amber wouldn't be so insecure."

"Who's insecure?" Amber said butting into our conversation she tried to get into Jady's face and that was something that my nature simply wouldn't allow. Jady was mine in the sense that I enjoyed her entertainment so I wouldn't allow anyone negative to even really breathe in her direction.

"We were talking about you and how insecure you are about your relationship with Will. See we weren't talking behind your back we'd be happy if you joined the conversation. Please explain to us why you feel so threatened by my sister?" I smirked I towered over the girl and I could feel her fear rolling off of her.

"Please Amber is not even phased by Neah she had no reason to be," Endora chimed in, "Neah although she is my cousin and I love her . . . she's a bit of a manly prude." Both she and Amber laughed.

"I've never seen a man look they way Neah does in the dress she wore and if she were to flaunt the amazing body that she has and become more slutty and act like you two she'd put the both of you out of business so I guess you should thank her for having some class." Erika said she, Simon, and Will had joined us all in the lobby. As well as our "elders" the only one we were waiting for was Neah. When she came out Amber got in her face for the second time.

"Will is mine I want you to keep your filthy disgusting hands to yourself!" Neah frowned at the girl and her hand began to shake slightly this was the first time in a while were I actually saw symptoms where Neah may actually phase. Neah breathed deeply and tried to calm herself but the shaking wouldn't stop. Instead of engaging the troll that was Amber she moved quickly outside to calm herself. Then my mom quickly got in the face.

"Do you really think it's appropriate to get in someone's face just because you're insecure?" My mom lowered her voice and her stance made Amber take couple steps back. Miss Ren looked disgusted.

"I don't see what my _brother_ could possibly see in someone so immature." That sealed the deal right there Ren not liking Amber gave Will the out he needed to end the relationship but his mind wasn't on anything that was going on inside the store. His eyes stayed glued to the window where he viewed my sister. Jady watched and again shook her head at the sad sight she looked exactly how I felt; this was pathetic and seemingly never ending. Simon was the only one of us that went outside to check on Neah. I watched as he sat down on the bench with her.

"Why did nobody get on her when she tried to push me over earlier!" Amber whined.

"You mean when she bumped into you?" Shelly laughed. "I'll make sure to tell her mother that she's clumsy." Shelly looked at my mom and then rolled her eyes.

"It was intentional!" Amber cried. "You all know it was and you're defending her because you want her with him but he chose me!" She wrapped her arms around Will who was looking at her as if she had gone batty.

"You haven't been treating her any better honey," Will said laying it on thick, "and she already told you that she doesn't want me . . .," his eyes saddened which something should piss Amber off even further, "so you should just play nice and get over it okay?" The girl pouted and laid her head on Will as he rubbed her back. I went outside to tell my sister that everything had calmed down inside and that she should come back in when I heard them talking.

"Look Simon I just need one more today!" She whispered.

"You've already gone over what I consider a safe amount for one day and then some and now you are asking for more. Come cuz I know you handle being around all this you are so much stronger than this!" He held up this silver flask and she quickly lifted and took a swig out of it.

"Neah!" He snatched it back. "I don't know what made me decide to help you with this. Everybody has problems and we all have to deal with them you should be no different. You could easily solve your problem by confessing to Will!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Simon. Your magic little potion here has helped me deal with all of my demons everything has been working perfectly."

"No it hasn't you been having to pour more of this junk into your body to keep yourself numb. I don't want to be the cause of anything bad to you!"

"You won't be," she touched his shoulder I could see the guilt in his eyes, "everything's fine I feel fine better than I did just minutes ago. Don't feel bad cause I don't." She smiled.

"That's cause you can barely feel anything right now." I listened only a little while longer to their conversation. I couldn't believe that Neah was using something that Simon concocted to get rid of her emotions. I wanted to confront them but didn't know how. So I stepped back into the store and my mom saw the expression on my face.

"What's wrong son?" She said touching my shoulder. I debated on whether I should get her involved and then I remember what Jady had said to me.

"_. . . Look I just know that if I had a sibling and I knew they were making a horrible mistake I would do whatever I had to, to make them see the light. I know how much you love her . . . each day she lives in denial she puts herself at risk." _

"It's not me . . . it's Neah." I said pulling my mother to the side and telling her everything I knew.

* * *

Leah's POV

I was in shock that my beautiful strong daughter had been so stupid. After all of the pain and heartbreak I had suffered in my life I never took the easy way out I dealt with the pain ripping through my body and to know that she was taken something foreign inside her to numb herself from life. I wanted to shake common sense back into my child. Once Nate left me and made me promise not to tell I tried to fix my face and come up with a plan to deal with my daughter. I found Shelly and pulled her to the side.

"What do you know about elixirs?" She frowned at me confused.

"I'm decent at them my son is excellent but something tells me he would be good at just about anything he tried. Why the sudden interest in potions?"

"He created one for my daughter at her request, numbing her ability to feel." She her eyes widened and she smiled and I hit her. "It's a bad thing Shell!"

"I know it's wrong but honestly it's really hard to create a substance strong enough affect the supernatural kind . . . I hate to say but I'm kind of proud of him for be able create tonic that potent!"

"Yeah well while you're proud I'll be pissed at my daughter." Shelly smirked and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Don't be pissed at Neah. She and Will have this weird thing going on . . . she was just trying to survive in the house I mean she really couldn't escape him I can't say I wouldn't do the same thing." She shrugged. "So what are you going to do?"

"Expose her . . ." I said I went toward my daughter ready to allow the fur to fly.

"Leah wait! You should give her this last day to hang with Will and be happy and come up with a nice way to tell her to stop. It's not like she was intentionally doing something wrong." I glared at the woman I hated when she made too much sense.

"Fine then tomorrow this ends."

Tomorrow came and I entered the house with Nahuel by my side. Hopefully he would be my voice of reason I was pissed my daughter came to me about everything and it really hurt me that my words weren't enough. I mean what she feels for Will although strong is just a little bout of puppy love I was sure that she could deal just fine by confessing to it and letting everything fall into place. Ren and Jacob were running late but said they would come since Shelly was a doll and took Endora out of the scenario the main people I wanted to talk to was Neah, Will, and Simon. I wanted Will to know that something that he had done had upset my child so much that she didn't want to feel anything ever again.

"Hey everybody! I got pizzas!" I said and as cheerful of a voice I was willing to use. I sat Neah and Simon trying to sneak upstairs I guessed she was trying to get another dose of whatever the stuff was.

"Hey Neah can you help me with these?" I asked derailing her plans.

"Uhh . . . sure," she slowly came and grabbed a couple of the pizzas and took them to the table. Everyone sat down, they knew that when I came by unexpected it was usually because I was unhappy about something, each time I would make a mental note to come by just to say hi and then something would happen that would make it impossible. They all sat looking at me like they were waiting for the ball to drop. Then I heard the door open and Jake and Ren joined us, Will was working hard to figure out what was going on and I wasn't sure if he had successfully raped anyone's mind because he still wore that constipated look. I sighed deeply and got ready to begin.

"So did everyone want to eat first or would you like to just dig into it?" I asked.

"I'd like to eat first," my son said I knew he was dreading being involved but if he didn't want me to expose her he shouldn't have told me.

"Wrong answer son," I laughed and he growled slightly.

"I for one would like to know what's going on?" Will said looking at his parents. "Have we done something wrong?" Esme who was informed about everything looked on but didn't say anything I liked the fact that she let us handle are own children, even though she looked like she was eager to put her two scents in.

"Simon has been creating a tonic for my daughter . . . and I know that she requested you make it Simon but the action was still wrong on both of your accounts." I said seriously.

"How was it wrong? It helps me live happily without the . . . without feeling the way I was feeling it is the only thing that works!" That was the first sign of aggression from my daughter that I had seen in a long time.

"You mean it helped Neah?" Simon spoke up, "It used to work fine and now you require so much to function through one day that I don't really feel comfortable giving it to you anymore."

"Well then why haven't you stopped?" Nahuel countered.

"I've tried Neah tell them!" He shoved his cousin slightly.

"He has lately he really doesn't want to make it or he makes less of it and won't give it to me when I want it." She rolled her eyes. "It's not hurting me I'm fine it just makes me calm and numb to everything that pisses me off. Everybody should have a tonic like it it's amazing."

"How many times must I tell you that your emotions play a key role in what you are! Without anger, without rage . . ."

"Maybe I don't what to have to shift anymore!" I nodded in understanding.

"I can understand that . . . I know how hard it is to have to constantly be in control of your emotions. However, you should not be attempting to do this with by putting a foreign chemical into your body. I will not condone or allow this!" My hands started to shake and Nahuel placed his hands my shoulders and attempted to calm myself.

"How do you plan to stop us?" Neah murmured.

"That's where you're Aunt comes in she found the tonic and she did some kind of thing to turn all the tonic you made into water and rendered the tonic useless." Neah rolled her eyes and whispered to her cousin.

"Can they do that?" Simon nodded but seemed unaffected by the news. The only one that seemed affected was my daughter was angry as the drug would allow.

"So you might as well get ready to detox sweetheart." I smiled and she glared at me. "Okay that's all who wants pizza." Neah dramatically exited the room, while everyone else ate except Will.

* * *

Will's POV

I couldn't understand the ache I felt. Why was I so pissed? I instinctively went see about Neah I knew that she was embarrassed and pissed that her mom was controlling what she considered her happiness. She clinked around in her garage fiddling through her tools and then I heard her scream.

"Neah," I grabbed her and pulled her to me. I felt like my own heart was being ripped apart and I was very aware of its aching and beating. _It's not fair I was so happy how could she do this? Everything was perfect_.

"No it wasn't Neah you were lying to yourself . . . and your mom just wants to make sure you aren't doing anything unhealthy she loves you and . . .,"

"Shut up Will what do you know? You don't know how I feel!" She wiped her tears and pushed me away. "Going back to the way I was being so miserable . . . I just wanted everything to be like when we were kids." She touched the dog chain she gave me. "For you to be My Will like you used to be," her eyes watered as they looked into mine. I couldn't believe that she didn't know that I would always be hers even if I didn't want to be. "You don't get it I wouldn't expect you to." She dropped her hand. _You're not mine anymore you're hers_. She remembered overhearing a conversation by my _lovely_ girlfriend bragging about the imaginary sex we've been having. A tear went down her cheek and I went to wipe away and she smacked my hand away. I wanted to tell her that she was wrong but I couldn't bring about the words. "Well if I can't travel back in time or take the tonic then I won't deal with anyone."

"That's not fair to the people that want and love to being around you Neah to just withdraw yourself." She rolled her eyes and turned her back on me. "And what about wolf wars? You know how you love wolf wars." I poked her in the shoulder a couple of times and gave my award winning smile. She stopped me and nudged me in she ribs.

"Stop!" She fought a smile.

"Fine!" I smirked. "You can be mad now but you know you wouldn't be able to tear yourself away from Jady and Erika." She laughed and the groaned slightly.

"Stop Will! I don't want to be logical right now I just want to be pissed! So go away!" She pouted which made me stare at her delicious looking lips.

"Fine go ahead be mad for no reason! You're just a bitter old woman!" I teased and she sent a screwdriver in my direction.

"I'm not old!" I ducked the screwdriver.

"Yes you are!" I left the area. I knew that she would be fine and I believed her mom was right that she needed to get off the voodoo stuff and be herself. I was elated because without the tonic the feelings she used to feel for me might come back.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_So here's another chapter I hoped you liked it please read and review and no flames!_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Leah's POV

The more I see this Amber chick the more I can't stand her. We sat outside watching Nahuel, Jake, and the rest playing a fake game of basketball they weren't expecting the girl to be here. She sat between Rosalie and me and I couldn't help but notice that the child's focus was on the wrong immortal. Why was she watching my husband so intently?

"He's hot huh? You can look I don't care but if you ever try to touch . . . you get my drift don't you?" I smirked and the patted her back and she immediately looked down.

"I . . . I wasn't looking." She stuttered all over herself.

"Don't lie," Rosalie murmured, "Leah can smell fear almost as if she's an animal or something; extremely territorial." I guess that was supposed to be clever on Rosalie's part, anyway the girl was most definitely unnerved and it was for the best I didn't want to have to rip her head off. It was bad enough that she was dating the guy that my daughter wanted now she had the nerve to lust after my husband. Of course she didn't know we were married part of me wondered if that would really matter to her.

"I should go inside and check on Endora," she said excusing herself.

"Way to go Leah you made her uncomfortable!" Rose laughed.

"You know how much I care about that," I said as I rolled my eyes. Nahuel took his shirt off and seeing that amount of his flesh made my mouth water with want, and of course diverted my attention from Rose.

"Did the human leave?" Nahuel asked it was funny how he hadn't bothered to learn any of the children's friends' names except one. Jady, he said that he had a feeling that she may be in our lives for a while. I kind of figured the same thing; Nate was beginning to mention the girl's name more and more frequently.

"Yeah, she went in the house to check on Endora." I said as I talked to his chest. He came over to me kissed me briefly which only made me want him worse.

"Good now we can get this game started!" Emmett took his shirt off and Rose seemed to have the same experience I did. "Shirts versus skins?" He smiled devilishly.

"You mean leeches versus shapeshifters?" Jake said punching Seth playfully in the arm. Emmett pulled the hoop and backboard off the normal sized pole and put at the top of a large tree. . It was funny how they augmented this game so that it would be more of a challenge but my Nahuel always had the advantage over them. Most of the time he tried to play fair but I could always tell when he use his "powers".

"Where does that leave me?" Will seemed pretty annoyed that there wasn't another player to make it three on three, he always ended up being the referee.

"Son you know you make the best ref you can tell us if this one is cheating." Jake said nudging Nahuel.

"It doesn't work all the time." Will murmured and made his way over to the sidelines.

"You know I have a theory about your powers . . . your Grandfather and I have been discussing it?" Nahuel said stepping off the court he was going to let Will play. He put his shirt on to my dismay and then sat down beside me wrapping his arm over my shoulder. "We think that you have a shield that you don't know how to use properly." Will looked confused so Nahuel continued. "With all our abilities strengths there are things we don't truly know about them. We think that you inherited the ability to shield your own mind from other people's thoughts you just don't know how to control it yet. I also think that when you think someone is thinking something that you shouldn't be privy to you close you mind off subconsciously." Nahuel shrugged. "I don't know for sure but it's just a theory.

"It makes sense, I'm always being blacked out of the more private thoughts in people's minds that would most definitely explain why." He sighed the young man took off his shirt and stood beside his father, he like his father was ripped another reason why it would be hard for my daughter to resist.

"It would also make sense as to why you don't hear many of my daughter's thoughts." Nahuel said bluntly. Everyone else became quiet. That was another thing I loved about Nahuel in this situation he was actually the only one not walking on egg shells about what was going on. Will looked down and seemed uncomfortable and Nahuel laughed. "Please child I've know you both sense you were in diapers we all know what is going on and my Neah will not bend from her slight immaturity don't tell me you will act the same."

"It's not about immaturity," Will defended himself, "its about defending my alpha and respecting her privacy." He did meet Nahuel stare to deliver his message both and Nahuel and I were impressed with him. I was glad that he was willing to stand by my daughter regardless of her silliness.

"She didn't Alpha call you did she? You do have the ability to talk freely?" Jacob asked and even though I'm in his pack the thought never crossed my mind that Neah would do something so underhanded but then again I never thought the child would take a potion to numb her emotions. I sighed and Nahuel issued me a concerned look, he was worried about my behavior the past couple of days, I have been constantly tired to the point of being exhausted and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why.

"No she just asked me not to speak of it and since the day she asked I never spoke a word. Well not in the matter of . . . not in regards to her revealing anything or revealing anything to her." He frowned and shook his head. "Are we going to play the game or what?"

* * *

Nate's POV

I didn't get to leave school at the same time as the others because I ended up in detention and it was all Neah's fault. I was beginning to hate the bond between her and me. Her pain made me uneasy and made it really hard for me to sleep at night. So naturally I fell asleep at the most inopportune time landing me here sitting in front of this old geezer for an hour. I sat there in the room across from the art studio staring at the nameless children and their creations. All of the sculptures and the paintings seemed generic and predictable except for one, one canvas which had no owner. I studied the deep dark beautiful dimensions of the unknown artist's work. I learned to appreciate the beauty in all this stuff at a very young age since my mom dabbled in it.

I leaned closer so that I could figure out some of the details better. It was an abstract piece however if I focused in on the work I figured that maybe I could see the strength and direction of the brush strokes thus giving an slight indication of what the artist might have been feeling while creating the work of art.

While I studied the piece, another welcomed albeit foul smelling distraction came rushing toward me. The overwhelming smell of ick made my eyes water then I saw Jady run into the Art room, she plopped her things down and sat in front of the image I had been gawking at contently for the past few minutes. Of course she would be the one to create this she was the source of everything and anything that caused me amusement lately.

She sat in front of her canvas and after a few moments she looked over her shoulder and stared back at me. I waved and her eyes widened awkwardly then she slowly threw her hand in the air. Now that she knew I was behind her she kept looking over her shoulder stealing glances in my direction. One thing was for sure the girl was attracted to me, I shouldn't be encouraging her, but I liked hanging around her . . . and honestly if she didn't stink to high hell I would kill to be close to her but even if she smelled like roses I wouldn't date her. Like Neah, I agreed that bringing a human unnecessarily into this "lifestyle" was wrong even if they wanted it, and for a human to make that kind of decision at this point in their lives when their hormones are at there peak, they couldn't possibly know what they were giving up in life. So I guess I was glad she smelled so I wouldn't be tempted.

Anyway, even with the couple of distractions that Jady provided time still continued to move slowly, now that I knew she was near and I couldn't leave this damned room I looked up at the clock for the millionth time, ten more agonizing minutes, the old woman smiled at my frustration. I shifted my weight and groaned frustrated at least I still had my entertainment; I went to look back over at Jady who had gone missing from her seat. I searched the room and found her at the sink. Good, she hadn't left I wanted the opportunity to pick at her before leaving.

I was finally released from my boredom and onto bigger and better things; operation Jady, I immediately followed the stench of my Jady ( and I call her that for entertainment purposes only) to the pick up loop in front of the school.

"Hey," I said standing beside her and apparently catching her off guard. She looked up at me briefly and then I heard her teeth clench in an attempt not to smile.

"Hey," she said quietly, "I'm actually glad to see you . . . I wanted to ask you how Neah was doing?" She looked at me seriously with her warm brown eyes. Even though I appreciated her concern for my sister part of me was annoyed that with the very few opportunities we have to talk privately she chose to about Neah.

"She's still under the weather . . .," That was the understatement of the century. After the tonic fully left Neah's body she screamed and cried for two straight days it was so loud and painful sounding that nobody wanted to be in the house. At one point I seriously thought she was dying but one day the crying stopped and she just became numb, like in the weird comatose state. She didn't eat or hunt she just sat in the same spot unmoving and not talking she's still that way now. Edward said that he thinks she was releasing her emotions from the past month or however long she's been taking that crap and all the memories that are running through her head are just too much for her to handle.

"Oh, it's just so weird she hasn't missed anytime until now. What's wrong with her?" She looked down at her phone, "I've tried to call and she won't answer."

"Well trust me she's not dying or anything." I murmured blandly, something I said or did must have pissed her of cause she shut down and took a couple of steps away from me.

"Nobody said she was . . .," she said under her breath she refused to look at me.

"I didn't mean to offend you." Wow, I sounded way too much like my dad delivering that line.

"I'm not offended," she still wouldn't look at me. So I stood in front of her and forced her to.

"But you are upset." If she could blunt so could I. "The reality is . . . and you're going this is stupid . . . I wanted you to talk to me and not about my sister it seems that all we ever talk about." She smirked a little.

"Well, honestly the reason I was asking about your sister was purely selfish . . . that party's tonight and I really want to go." She looked up at me with hopeful eyes and a good part of me didn't want to disappoint her but I couldn't find the words to do what she wanted. I couldn't ask her.

"Ooookaay now I feel like a complete idiot, so thanks!" Her ride pulled up and she went to walk away from me.

"Jady . . . wait!" I didn't want her to go but I didn't know what I could say to make it better. I didn't want to take her I didn't want her to think that we were more than what we ever could be; friends.

"No," she paused in front of passenger side door, "goodbye Nate."

* * *

I drove thunder home, since Neah wasn't using it I didn't feel it was a major crime to steal her keys, I mean just because she was in a funk didn't mean we should all have to walk to school. I pulled into the driveway and from the look of the amount of cars in it; it seemed that everyone was here which was exactly what I needed (insert sarcasm here). What I really needed was to talk to my sister and not the worthless piece of blah that invaded her body but the sister that would help me no matter what stupid thing I did, not that I had many of them. When I entered the living room Endora and Amber were the middle of the floor gushing in their dresses and talking about the party, and Will sat there reading some book. I planned to go upstairs and shake some sense in my sister.

"Where are you going?" He said stood up and frowned at me.

"Upstairs to my room," we both knew it was lie, but what could he say with the two of them both standing there.

When I entered Neah's room she was just as I expected her to be in the bed with her back turned to the door. The only thing that indicated her to be alive was the slight movement at her abdomen under the sheets. I went over to her and snapped her up to a sitting position and she pushed me into the wall with her mind and then quickly released me. The anger in her face and flushed out almost looked of her skin made her look scary there was no better word to describe it. "Get out." She whispered and then returned to her initial position. I was tempted to do what she asked but then I thought about the hurt look in Jady's eyes and somehow the thought of me being the cause of that look hurt worse that anything that Neah could do. I used my mind to slam her to the wall one thing that we both knew was that I was the stronger twin when it came to mind capabilities, sure Neah had her little tricks she could perform but I was the could bend a SUV into a perfect square by just thinking about it. She was pissed and had every right to be but I was tired of her attitude and it was time for her to return to the land to the living. "What the hell?" She groaned and then tried to push back but her attempts although stronger than normal weren't strong enough. She was able my feet slide back a couple of inches but that was it she couldn't break my grip. "Fine what do you want!" She snapped I released her and she feel back into the bed.

"You are going to call Erika and you are going to call Jady and tell them that you are feeling better and going to pick them up and take them to this stupid dance!" I handed her my cell phone. Neah looked went from pissed, to confusion, and then to amusement.

"You're a big boy brother, I'm pretty sure you can solicit your own dates. I'm not going to any damned party!" She growled.

"Yes you are! Jady has been worried sick about you and you won't even return the girl's stupid phone call what kind of friend are you? I thought you liked her?" A little sign of guilt ran through her face.

"Do you?" She said bluntly.

"That's not the issue."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure it is. Look, I wouldn't be very good company. Even if you don't like her you'd be better company for her than I would be."

"I can't ask her . . . she might take it the wrong way. I can't date her." Neah frowned and then touched my shoulder.

"You love her."

"WHAT THE HELL NEAH! I barely know the chick I just don't want to lead her on." I snapped I was about to abort this mission I would have to find another way to make it up to Jady. Neah laughed, before I could walk out the door she closed and locked it.

"You do, if you didn't you would go on the date and think nothing of it but you are afraid that you will have a good time. If you aren't in love with her you are afraid you'll fall and that since she's human you won't be able to keep her. You should tell Edward about this he'd probably find it amusing." She laughed again, "I'm not going to the stupid party. You can find another way to see Jady all pretty." Neah smiled which something that no one had seen in a long time.

"Look I pissed her off today . . . I think she thought that I was going to ask her but I couldn't and she looked so hurt. You have to take her to the damned party!" I hissed.

"NO!" She spoke in the same tone but for as stubborn as she was I was going to break her either my plan would work or she would phase and leave the house either way I would have accomplished something that nobody else in the house was able to do. She went to lie back down and I grabbed her shoulders and forced her to stay seated. I sat on the bed with her and got ready to drop my bomb.

"You know Neah when we were little I used to think you were strong. Who knew that you would turn out to be such a scared little chicken shit?"

"Excuse me!" Her eyes narrowed, "What did you just say to me?"

"I said you are a chicken shit! We both know the reason you won't go to this stupid party it's because one William Black will be there with his girlfriend! Hell since I'm being honest the reason you took that stupid potion is so you wouldn't feel the hurt and jealousy that you feel! Well guess what all that is your fault too!" I had raised my voice and her hands had started to shake.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" She rose to her feet and an intense gust of energy flew through the house. "Get the hell out of my room!"

"You know it's your fault if you had just fell when you started to fall none of the shit would be happening now. I bet you don't even really understand why you did it; I mean think about it are you really happy with him now? Is he really happy with you? Why not fall for your best friend you know that's the one person, besides me of course that wouldn't do anything to hurt you and you just dismissed the possibility! He wouldn't have even spoken two words to Amber if it wasn't for you!"

"Is there a problem in here?" Jasper, Dad, and Esme were at the door. Dad was the one who had spoken he entered the room and looked around.

"Who caused the energy that ran through the house?" He didn't seem happy about it so neither one of us admitted to it. "That kind of energy can separate the earth underneath us please be careful." He shot us both glances of warning. "Now what are you two fighting about?"

"Neah's stupidity!" I snapped I was done with this and we were beginning to attract an audience, both Edward and Bella were at the door watching the events taking place. "You could fix both our problems tonight but you won't because you too scared of losing something that you consider so precious newsflash sweetheart it's already gone whatever you think is left is a delusion on your part!"

* * *

I left her room feeling like I completely wasted my time. If Neah wanted to turn into a recluse let her. I got dressed and went to the stupid party because I sure as hell wasn't going to stay in the house and pout like my sibling I knew that there bound to be some kind of way to get on Jady's good side I mean I was part vampire for crying out loud that implied that I was supposed to be charming. Will was good at flirting and getting his way I personally had never tried, he told me one time that just because I don't intentionally use it doesn't mean that I don't privileges from others just because they are attracted to me . . . and I was like whatever.

So this party . . . was stupid like I thought it would be. I got some punch which was spiked it didn't matter to me I would have to drink the whole bowl to feel any sort of high. Will and Simon ate some of the food and told me not to bother. Will kept being pulled onto the floor by his girlfriend, he hated the fact that she kept picking fast songs to dance to, and he can't dance worth at damn. To his advantage he didn't have to do much all the girl wanted to was grind all over him. Maybe I should find a girl and do the same? Maybe grinding with some drunken chick would make me forget about how horrible I had been to . . .

"Jady?" Her scent now toppled over all the others in the house. She, Neah, and Erika walked in only two of them wore smiles. They all made their way over to Simon and me.

"How much do you want to bet the punch is spiked?" Erika said to Neah.

"It is." Simon said blandly, "I thought you had decided not to come." He was pissed by her presence.

"Please Simon don't act like you're not tickled pink to see me." She grabbed a cup and sipped.

"Tickled pink," he huffed, "please I'm horrified! Here I thought I was going to have a good time!" She rolled her eyes. She actually seemed kind of hurt and for the first time it looked like Simon picked up on it.

"Horrified might be a slight exaggeration . . .," he murmured and the girl mustered up enough nerve to come up with a decent comeback.

"What a pansy! If you're going to be pissed then be pissed! If you hate me then hate me Simon!" She glared at him; he seemed baffled and then outraged.

"Fine then I hate you, does that make you feel better excuse me for trying to be nice to your impossible ass!" My eyes widened I never heard Simon curse before. The girl's eyes immediately started to glaze over.

"OOOOKay so that's enough of that," Neah said shutting the conversation down, "Simon doesn't hate anybody and Erika please stop picking fights with Simon we all know that you love him." Simon's expression was that of a dumbfounded idiot and Erika cheeks glowed red.

"Please that's ridiculous." She murmured but it wasn't her most convincing lie.

"Yeah right," Jady even chimed in. When she was around my sister for some reason she seemed bolder that usual.

For a moment it seemed like nobody was going to say anything else, it was one of those awkward silences that made everyone stare of into space. Then Jady motioned for me to follow her. We walked into the kitchen and fixed a small plate with like celery, carrots, and dip. "I just wanted to let you know that Neah explained to me everything to me thanks for not ruining the surprise." I probably looked confused because she felt the need to explain, "You know the fact that she was planning to go and wanted surprise Erika and me by picking us up. That surprise?"

"Yeah, I didn't feel it was my place to tell." She patted my arm slightly and then moved over to the chips which seemed like a normal food to me she put a few on her plate and I added some more. "I'll eat what you don't finish." I smirked.

The two us found a corner to sit in while she ate and talked about random stuff. Neah and Erika were on the dance floor I was hoping that Neah would get off soon so that I could thank her what she did was mad decent. However we were greeted by Endora, Amber, and Will which was never good. Amber had spread her hatred of my sister to her friends and was always trying to get in their faces.

"Leave it to Jady to come to a party to stuff her face!" Jady didn't seem phased.

"Umm the reason they put out a spread is so that guests will eat it just because you throw up everything you eat and dine on tictacs doesn't mean the whole world has to." Her words got under Amber's skin, so being the good little sidekick Endora stepped in.

"From what I heard you could use a tictac or two." She smirked.

"And you could use a clue . . . I mean seriously hanging around someone not because you like them but because you want to be them is a little sad." The more Jady talked the more I liked her I don't think she would have said these things normally but she had had a couple cups of the punch and her lips were loose.

"Well what about you; hanging out with Neah just so that you could get into Nate's pants!" Endora snapped and now it was time for me to step in maybe this was the perfect opportunity for me to make up to Jady for earlier.

"Please! Don't talk about things you know nothing about I'm the one who started talking to Jady she never hit on me or sought me out unlike you and your obsession with your bestie's boyfriend." Amber looked shocked I and so was I, I honestly couldn't believe that Amber didn't know that Endora was in love with Will.

"What is wrong with your family! She liked Will and now you! I swear it's verging on incestuous." She made gagging noises, "but don't worry by the end of tonight there will be no question who he wants or who he's had." She took Will's hand and escorted him upstairs to my surprise he went with her.

"What's she talking about Neah for again I thought that she knew that were just really close. Neah doesn't really want Will does she?" Simon came over with another plate of food I guess it wasn't too bad after all.

"What's wrong?"

"Does Neah want Will?" Simon arched his eyebrow.

"How in the hell am I supposed to know? And what if she does? I mean he doesn't want you maybe he does want Neah. What would be so wrong with that?" Jady close her eyes and shook her head my thoughts exactly why would he open up this can of worms now.

"Because I love him and after he's been with Amber and she breaks his heart I'm suppose to pick up the pieces." We all looked at her like she was crazy.

"So you want to be his rebound?" Jady asked. "You do realize that's crazy." Not that this conversation wasn't interesting but my focus shifted to my sister because there was a slight pain in my chest cavity and I think she was the cause of it. Erika and her had left the dance floor and were in the corner by the door and Neah was putting on her coat.

"Neah don't do this . . . we all knew they were dating it was only a matter of time before they screwed around. You should've made your move honey if you really wanted him." Erika was real and blunt but Neah was not going to respond to that positively right now. As soon as Neah saw me she took her keys out of her pocket.

"I did you a favor; make sure they get home safe. I can't stay here." She walked out of the door I felt so bad for her but part of me still wanted to stay with Jady, besides when Neah was like this she needed to be alone.

* * *

Will's POV

"But why?" Amber sat at the foot of the bed sobbing. I hadn't planned on doing this today. I was going to take some place quiet on Monday and end the façade of our relationship but after hearing the way she talked to Jady and then she expected me to come upstairs with her and do God knows what, I couldn't take anymore.

"Come on Amber you know that this isn't working," I patted her shoulder, "we gave it a good try but we really aren't into the same things and share no chemistry." She continued to cry and I felt miserable. "We could still be . . ."

"Friends are you serious?" She laughed in disbelief as her tears ran down her cheeks. "I can't believe you are doing this to me right now! I totally thought you were the sensitive type. Maybe my mom was right all guys are dogs!"

"I didn't want to do it this way I planned to do it Monday but just couldn't stand the way you talked to Neah's friend." She glared at me.

"Neah, dear sweet Neah who does no wrong? That Neah? The Neah that you want to bone? Trust me Will I'm not stupid I saw the way you looked at her when you thought I wasn't looking and then that dance in the outlet store! What the hell was that?" Instead of giving the same line I always gave I decided to be honest I mean I had already used the girl that was the least I could do.

"If you knew I loved her why would you stay with me?" I spoke softly and she seemed mortified.

"Love? You love her? I just thought you wanted to screw her! Why were you with me if you loved her? That's the stupidest . . . you are the biggest jerk I've every had the displeasure of sucking face with and I seriously hope she never gives you the time of day!" With that my relationship with Amber was over. I sat there and took a deep breath it was like an extremely nagging weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

Tonight was going to be a fresh start for Neah and me. I didn't plan on taking no for an answer we were going to figure all of this out. I planned to go downstairs wrap my arms around her and kiss her and tell how I felt. I ran down the steps I had to remember to use an acceptable speed. I searched for her briefly before joining the Simon, Nate and the rest.

"Well if it isn't the asshole himself!" Erika snapped, "How could you screw Amber tonight?" Even Endora wouldn't look at me. Why were they all so pissed even if I had done what they thought I did it was none of their business.

"So I'm an asshole for sleeping with my girlfriend?" I countered.

"No, you're an asshole because you did it in the one place where everybody would know what you did." Everyone is talking about it. I closed my eyes and saw several attempts of the youth at the party trying to envision my romp with my ex. I shook my head reminding myself of what was important. In my riffle through everyone's mind I picked up on the fact that Neah had left a while ago.

"I don't care what everyone else thinks and right now I don't care what any of you think . . . but for the record nothing happened in that room." I left the party knowing that they were too disgusted with me to follow me. I headed to the one person I had to convince of the truth.

When I got to our house I expected to find Neah in her room but instead she was working in the garage. I saw that as a positive sign at least she hadn't regressed back to the nothingness she was before. I watched for a minute before saying anything. She was working on my grandfather's old silver Volvo which we all couldn't believe he still kept. Sentimental value I guess, she didn't look up but I knew that she realized I was watching her. She slammed the hood down and looked at me.

"Say what you need to so you can leave me alone." She said wiping her hands on some old rag.

"Why did you leave the party?"

"I didn't want to go in the first place. Jady likes my brother, for some reason unknown to me, anyway I thought I'd help her with her little high school romance. Who knows this may be Nate's first and only opportunity to be with the person he's in love with." She said placing her tools in the tool chest.

"He could always change her. Then he'd have her forever." I said bluntly and she frowned up at me.

"Why would he take her life? That's not fair to her." She snapped.

"So let me get this straight, so if she was immortal it would be okay for them to be together but since she's human it's not?" I asked because I was seriously confused.

"No, they could be together for a while they just can't stay together. She needs to be with someone that she can grow with, and someone who truly understands what she is."

"Nate could do those things, just because he's not completely human doesn't mean he wouldn't understand human nature Neah." The logic she carried sometimes was a little ridiculous.

"They wouldn't be happy . . . and Nate would be crushed once she passed away." She grieved as if the girl were going to die tomorrow.

"Look, the way I see it we all could die. It's just a little harder for us than humans and although it's sad to think about, Jady could die tomorrow she could get sick or get in an accident. Who are we to stop them from being together just because she ages?" Neah rolled her eyes.

"I'm not trying to keep them apart! I'm the one who brought her to the stupid party remember! You are right though even though I don't agree with it they could stay together." We went silent and she looked back at the car. "Your grandparents made it work so I guess they could too."

"Do you think we could?" I couldn't read the look on her face I just assumed she was shocked so was I; I literally choked on the words before spitting them out.

"I told you we were never to have this conversation Will!" She snapped but she didn't leave.

"We need to and you know it. If we don't then whatever bit of friendship we have left will disappear." _I know but it's hard and it still won't change anything_. Then she frowned and remembered the sight of me going upstairs with Amber flashed through her mind.

"What do you want to talk about Will the fact that you screwed that slut tonight?" Her hands started to tremble.

"I didn't," against my better judgment I stepped closer to her and she moved away.

"Yeah right," she murmured.

"I broke up with her. I told her how I felt about you and that I was tired of lying to everybody." Neah looked up at me and her she actually looked like she felt guilty.

"I never wanted you to lie, I just didn't want things to change. We used to be so tight we did everything together and now I can barely stand the sight of you! Do you know how badly it sucks to live with you and not be able to stand you at the same time! I can't stand they way I feel when you walk into the same room as me and I can't stand the fact that Endora wants you! I can't risk losing you what if you imprint and I give myself to you and then you just disappear Will? That same shit happened to my mom and she told how unhappy it made her." Her eyes watered and then a tear fell I reached out and took one of her hands.

"I don't understand why you're doing this to us? If we were in a relationship we would still do everything together and I promise that I would never leave you. You aren't being fair to me! How am I supposed to live like this Neah? You claim not to want me but you don't want me with anybody else. Am I supposed to just live alone forever?" She shook her head. "Well you tell me what you want me to do?" I was now holding both of her hands and begging her for some clarity as I stared into her eyes I hoped that maybe her mind would open up and I would be able to see what she really wanted for just one second. _Kiss me_. I heard it like a whisper and I wasn't sure if she really thought it or if I just wanted to hear it that badly. I stepped closer to her and placed my forehead against hers and waited for her to push me away and the thought did cross her mind but she couldn't complete the action. I touched my lips to hers lightly and my lips stung with satisfaction so much so that I completed the task again and again. Her lips parted as inhaled a staggered breath this was my opportunity to deepen the kiss I wrapped my arms around her and pressed our bodies together. I took one second to make my confession. "Neah, I love you."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Endora stood at the garage door horrified. Neah pushed me away but it was too late. Endora hands and then her whole body started to shake and then it happen; she morphed into a small albeit vile looking reddish brown wolf glaring at us both with the intent to kill.

* * *

_Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter this was one of those chapters that I was so excited to right that I was scared to put the thought on papers for fear of screwing it up. Some interesting things to come! Please read and review . . . and no flames! _


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Will's POV

I stood there stunned; Endora had shifted and now had the nerve to bare her teeth at us. "Endora calm down!" Neah slowly placed herself in front of me, which was funny because Endora had no intention of hurting me; however, she desperately wanted to end Neah's life. A low growl stewed in her stomach and her ears revved back as she went to strike. Neah quickly phased and blocked her. The only reason she phased was to let Endora inside her head. She wanted her cousin to know the full story; unfortunately, Endora was beyond trying to understand anybody's logic but her own. I went to phase so I could assist my alpha but as soon as I took off my shirt I heard Neah's thought's clear as a bell. _STAY OUT OF THIS!_

The two female wolves fought completely trashing the garage. The only one on the offensive was Endora. She kept attempting to bite Neah's neck and she had dug her claws into her left shoulder. Neah kept Endora at a distance as best she could and continued to try and show her through her thoughts that we were nothing. That this was the first time we had ever kissed. Endora saw Neah as a backstabbing liar. There was no way Neah was going to change that, not tonight.

"What the hell!" Nate and Simon rushed into the garage.

"Endora . . . Neah wouldn't let me help!" Nate went into the yard with them and lifted Endora into the air to separate them.

"I'll get them some clothes." Simon was confused and disgusted by everything but he wasn't surprised . . . it was the first time I heard him admit that he knew Endora hated their cousin. If this whole thing wasn't screwed up enough all of our parents came home. How were we supposed to explain the new shapeshifter in the air? Seth stared at his daughter that now floated in the air.

"What happened?" He spoke way too calmly considering what was going on.

"Endora phased," Nate acknowledged the obvious and everyone kind of gave him that "duh" look. Nahuel took over keeping Endora in place since Nate's hold was kind of shaky.

"What set her off?" Dad asked. Nobody spoke because the others didn't really know. I did but, I didn't plan to tell anybody anything. My dad looked me dead in the eye and repeated the question, "what set her off?" I heard Neah whimper. She was sick with regret and guilt, _look at the mess I've caused_.

"Nobody wants to talk! That's it! I want everybody in human form and in the dining room in two minutes and I dare you not to obey!" Leah growled, my mom tried to calm her down but was unsuccessful. They left ahead of us. Then I heard her snap once more since nobody moved, "DID I STUTTER?"

* * *

We all sat around the table and Leah paced as she tried to find the words. When Neah phased back, she had deep gashes in her shoulder. Endora got away with only a coupled of bruises. Shelly tended to Neah's wound, which was something that infuriated Endora to the point of shaking, but she was in too much pain to phase again. The first time always hurt the most.

"We want to know what's going on." My mother started things off. "Can someone please tell me what caused Endora to get so angry she phased?"

"My _cousin_ is a slut. She deserves to rot in hell." Endora said through clenched teeth.

"That would be an opinion, not an explanation of what happened. Care to try again?" Mom said dryly. Mom has always been really close to Neah so she didn't take Endora's statement too well.

"She kissed him." Endora said still speaking with a tightened jaw. "She stole him from me!" Endora glared with such hate at her first cousin and Neah refused to look her way. It was almost as if she agreed with her cousin no matter how ludicrous it was. I am a man, not property. I made the decision to love Neah.

"That's not quite how it happened . . .," I murmured.

"Regardless of what you may think," she rolled her eyes at me, "you were off limits. She knew how much I loved you and she betrayed me."

"Nobody betrayed you, Endora, please!" Nate said bluntly, "you need to calm the hell down! You're a smart girl. You know Will doesn't give three cents about you."

"He wasn't given the opportunity . . . knowing Neah she was probably in his face the whole time!"

"Look, everyone wants answers, so I think its best that all cards are laid out on the table so that there isn't any confusion." Leah looked at me and I knew what she was going to ask. "Could you like Endora? Could you ever see yourself with her in the future?" I opened my mouth to answer and Shelly interrupted.

"That's not a fair question, Leah. His feelings could change in the future." Endora was still too blinded with hate for her cousin to realize her mother had stood up for her.

"Fine, whatever. Will, as of right now, what are your feelings for Endora?" I looked at the girl who wouldn't break her glare on her cousin. My skin boiled, Neah had been more than fair to her cousin; if I answered truthfully I'd have to say I hated Endora for making Neah so miserable, but sometimes honesty is more trouble than it's worth.

"I care for Endora . . . I mean she's a part of our family and I love her on that level ONLY! I don't see that changing." I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know what other information I could give them.

"You can't know that for sure." She glanced in my direction briefly. I wanted to tell her 'oh hell yeah I know for sure.' She had a dark spirit, which was something I knew I wanted no part of.

"I'll tell you what I know . . . when you think of me your thoughts are purely physical . . . sexual . . . smut, you've never once thought about me romancing you or getting to know you. Don't you find that odd?" She was ignoring me. She thought that somehow Neah had fed me this information I was telling her. I couldn't see how that could be possible seeing as though I'm the one that reads minds.

"How do you feel about Neah?" Nahuel asked, and I wished he hadn't out of all the people in the room. He was the one that I was a little afraid of. Neah's head jerked in the direction of her father. She didn't fight him or whine. I think she was in too much shock that he was the one to ask.

"I can't say." I swallowed hard after mustering the courage to utter the response. He smiled slightly amused. I wanted to answer him but I had already betrayed Neah's wishes once . . . I wouldn't do it again.

"We're just friends . . .," Neah said, "I got pissed at the party and decided to come home early. Will came home to check on me and he kissed me . . . as a friend not a lover!" Neah was a really good liar better than I ever wanted to be.

"That's bull shit! Don't treat me like I'm stupid! That was no friendly peck on the cheek!" Endora stood and slammed her fists on the table.

"Sit down, Endora!" My dad spoke he had a very low tolerance for teen angst, "Will answer the damn question!" I was going to cave even though Neah's golden hazel eyes begged me not to.

"I . . . I love her. I always have." She knew I was tired of lying and I couldn't look my father dead in the eye and lie to him. Besides, there had to be at least a little part of her that was relieved that it was out in the open.

"And Neah," my dad started to ask her the same question.

"Don't waste your breath, Uncle Jake. I'm not answering this shit! What is this some sort of warped knock off intervention or something? No, I'll tell you what it is . . . stupid! No disrespect but _my_ feelings are just that _mine_!" She got up and went to leave the table. Once Neah dismissed herself, Endora did the same. We all thought it was safe since they went in opposite directions.

We all thought the conversation was over. That Endora would be satisfied with the fact that Neah wouldn't even admit to liking me, let alone loving me. Then we smelled the smoke. We all rushed to the scent's source. Neah's car was up in flames. When Neah laid eyes on the sight, she dropped to her knees horrified.

"This is a warning. Pull any shit like this again; it will be your ass on fire!" Endora said getting in Neah's face. Shelly used a spell and pulled her daughter to her.

"No, it won't." She stared in the eyes of her apparently deranged daughter. "There's still good in you; it's just so deeply hidden . . . I don't know if we'll ever see it again. I won't allow you to destroy this family."

"You may not have a choice!"

Her mother tightened her grip on her leaving Endora breathless. The power Shelly showcased shocked Endora and Simon both. I personally thought she was about to kill her own child. She murmured something under her breath and then allowed Endora to descend to the garage floor.

"You took from your cousin and now I've taken from you." Shelly spoke and everything about her now looked drained. She had absorbed her daughter's powers. It was a dangerous thing to do; apparently, a witch's body is designed for only a certain amount of power. By absorbing Endora's powers, Shelly was risking her life to possibly save Neah.

"How could you?" The fire that was always in Endora's emerald green eyes had disappeared.

"I don't trust you. Until I do, you will be damn near human." She spoke with compassion and pain, but Endora couldn't see it.

"Shelly, I need to talk to you NOW!" Seth pulled his wife into the other room scared that he may lose her due to this impulsive decision.

All the while Neah's car burned. I grabbed the hose and put the fire out. _I deserved this. I'm a monster_. A tear ran down her cheek. I went to touch her shoulder to comfort her.

"Don't touch me!" She pulled away from me. "Don't look at me! Don't even breathe in my direction! I wish to God you were never born!" She pulled her car into the yard lifted it high into the air and sent it crashing to the earth at a ridiculous speed. She got in Endora's face and looked her dead in the eyes for the first time all night.

"You happy now . . . the one thing I cared about is dead. Now I have nothing."

* * *

Nate's POV

We are the undead . . . yet our hearts still beat and can be broken seems like a pretty shitty disadvantage to the whole lifestyle. Neah looked lifeless; when she told Endora that night that she now had nothing apparently she meant it. I was a little insulted that she didn't consider the rest of us important enough to live for but saddened by the apparent pain she was in.

Will looked just as drained as Neah, yet there was a different tone to his inactivity. He was angry and bitter. Will, as a norm, was not that guy to hold grudges or be pissed. This was the first time I'd ever seen him look at my sister with hate. Even though I wanted to, I couldn't blame him the way she talked to him two weeks ago . . . let's just say if it were me I would have wanted to punch her face in. They couldn't stand the sight of each other. The tension was so thick between them Simon and I both opted not to be around them at all and hung together. The one person who seemed to be on cloud nine was Endora. She got just what she wanted. She had successfully broken the abnormally strong bond between Will and my sister and was well into the works of using it to her advantage. Will actually chose her company over anybody in the house when he was there. Most of the time he stayed missing and God only knew where he went. Part of me thought he was stupid enough to get back with Amber but since that night he hadn't talked to anyone from school. Neah was on the verge of being the same Jady and Erika had to force her into conversations. Jady did say that she did send them a text telling them that she wasn't feeling well and to give her some time to get it together. They both knew it was about Will. It was weird since this "thing" with the two of them started; Simon and I had a new little foursome that we were quite happy with. Erika had toned down enough that Simon and her could be civil. Jady had become my right hand in most instances we hung out at school and ate lunch together. Everything would be perfect if we all weren't so worried about the other two. They'd sit with us both never eating and saying nothing. They both just stared at the pale grey bland lunch table.

"It is an amazing shade of grey isn't it Jady?" Erika said picking at Neah.

"Yeah I would use that color and make an awesome dress!" They both giggled but Neah remained unresponsive.

"Or maybe it would look good as a bra and panty set." Erika continued, Neah just sighed and shifted. Jady rolled her eyes.

"I've been having sex with your brother for the past two weeks!" I choked on my cheeseburger. It was a lie but it did pull Neah's attention she looked at the girl.

"And I've been giving this one blow jobs during study hall." Erika said pointing to Simon. Will smirked a little. They looked at each other for a split second, frowned, and then stared at the table again.

"It's good to know you're still perverted." Erika nudged Neah.

"Whatever . . .," Neah spoke softly, "and I've seen better shades of grey by the way. Oh, and I'm not a pervert." It was funny that defending her virtue was an after thought.

"Yes you are and we both know why!" Erika continued to egg her on. Will looked up again, obviously his curiosity was peaked either that or Erika thought about something that pertained to him.

"I told you that you were delusional the first time you said that." Neah huffed and now turned her attention to the window.

"Nothing wrong with being a pervert I'll admit to being one." Erika laughed, "I believe its human nature to be one at one point or another."

"I actually agree with you." Simon said and she smiled moving a tiny bit closer to him.

"Are you saying you're a little perve?" Her smile turned seductive I'm not sure if Simon picked up on the fact that she was most definitely flirting with him.

"At times." Jady laughed and shook her head.

"What about you Will? Do you agree?" Jady asked and he simply shook his head giving his answer.

"Bull! You're telling me you've never thought one naughty thought?" Erika challenged.

"No. I have taught myself not to. Why think about something . . . never mind. It is possible not think about or want those things." He murmured. "I most definitely don't want anything like that now."

"That's good because nobody would ever want to give it to you." Neah whispered.

"I think you're wrong." He countered.

"Well maybe you're right there's bound to be a couple of sluts desperate enough to screw around with a sack of stupid such as yourself." She looked at him and he quickly returned a glare.

"I can guarantee I could pull more panties in this school than most of the boys here will see in this lifetime!"

"That's because the majority of the females in this school are dumb as dick and as horny as a hard one!" She growled.

"Hey!" Erika interrupted.

"I said the majority not all." Neah took a second to comfort her friend.

"What if I was to screw one of the girl's in here?" Will started.

"I'd feel sorry for them because your dick is really tiny." She smirked.

"We both know that's not true sweetheart." I don't know if they realized that they were both standing and leaning into each other. Either they were going to kiss or rip each others head off either way it was bound to be entertaining.

"Ummm, okay that enough of that convo. Neah you should have a seat." Jady said Neah looked down and around and did just that.

"You're such a tool." She whispered.

"And you are a bitch." Normally I would have hit him for saying something like that but lately he's kinda right.

* * *

Leah's POV

I was wrong; I thought that my daughter was a coward. Nothing could be further than the truth. She was out for the greater good of everyone . . . but this would've happened eventually. The truth always comes out in the end. Even if the lie you're telling creates happiness for everyone there's always someone aching for the truth.

"Maybe we were wrong to confront them?" I said to no one in particular.

"No it was the right thing to do. There should be no unnecessary secrets between us. I mean I wouldn't push to know personal details of my children's life but this is affecting all of us." Nahuel rubbed my back. The rest of them stood there silent. Our apartment has been less than friendly since all this started to happen. Esme had come over because we all wanted to know what was going on in the 'main' house and we wanted her to be able to speak freely.

"Nahuel's right," Esme smiled, "but the kids are all still trying to heal." Her eyes shifted a little I knew there was something she was hiding.

"What is it Grandma?" Ren asked. Shelly looked concerned as well.

"Neah and Will haven't been sleeping, which would be fine if they didn't need it but in this case they seriously do. Neah cries into her pillow she's very quiet but Carlisle and I still hear her . . . neither one has worried about their up keep or appearance." There was a small moment of silence.

"How are Simon and Endora?" Shelly asked and I tried my best not to be annoyed.

"All of the other children are behaving normally." Esme said with an indifferent disposition. "I just hate the anger in Will's eyes. I've asked Jasper to come over tonight and lighten the mood just so Carlise and I can have a break from all the tension. We also have a little date planned tonight."

"Wow they're of legal age and they still need a babysitter." Ren laughed, "You could've just called us."

"They don't really need a babysitter . . . but they do need a dose of Jasper."

* * *

I agreed with Esme, something needed to be done, but I had a different plan.

"Leah are you sure about this?" Alice said arching her brow, "pushing them together could have the opposite affect than what you are hoping for."

"Yeah, I understand that but if we are going to get involved we should try this first. I really don't want to tamper with Neah's emotions." I thought about the tonic Simon had made. I had made a big deal about that. She would see Jasper's actions just as invasive.

"She might consider her mother a hypocrite." Nahuel laughed as usual his thoughts mirrored mine.

"True if I'm going to alter her mood she might as well be using the tonic." Jasper commented. My thoughts exactly, that's why Jasper was my favorite vampire, husband excluded of course.

"It's not exactly the same." Shelly said, "She was building up a resistance to the chemicals being used for the tonic that alone could cause harm to her body."

"Anyway, I think this is a good idea. It will be nice to hang out with the grand kids." Bella said. It seemed like she was talking to all of us but the statement was made to Edward.

"Actually only one of them is our grand child." He smirked as he corrected the love of his life.

"You know what I mean." She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around him.

We went to the main house with the intention of taking Nate, Simon, and Endora to dinner but there was a small monkey wrench in our plans . . . humans. Jady and Erika sat on the couch between Simon and my son. They all looked up at us kind of surprised. It didn't appear that they were doing anything wrong they just looked odd.

"Hey," Alice said at way too high and octane.

"What are you all doing here?" Nate asked bluntly.

"We thought it would be nice if we all went out to dinner." Shelly said looking around, "Where's Endora?" Shelly was constantly keeping dibs on that child especially now that she had her powers. I think she and Seth were hoping that she would quickly change her ways so that she could give her back the powers but the child seemed unaffected by the absence of her powers.

"Upstairs doing whatever," Simon said turning off the television he seemed a little pissed maybe we did ruin their little double date.

"You girls' interested in hanging out?" I said. They both seemed pleased by the offer.

"Sure, thanks Leah!" Erika beamed as she hoped up.

"No problems . . . do any of you know where Neah or Will are?'

"Neah had to stay late and make up some work and Will is wherever he goes after school." Nate handed Jady her jacket.

"Well I guess they aren't invited!" Jacob joked but they honestly weren't allowed on this trip.

"I'll write them a note letting them know what's up." Ren ran into the kitchen making sure to slap Jake's butt on the way out.

"Oh yeah introductions I know you've met Alice . . . this is Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Bella, and Emmett they were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme." I said, "Jacob, Seth, Nahuel . . . are my adopted siblings . . . all except Seth he's blood . . . oh and not to weird you out or anything the adoptions were made in our mid teens sorta speak so . . . Nahuel and I are an item and some or most of the rest of us are paired up. It's weird we know." Erika seemed confused Jady nodded and then seemed not to care. I just wanted them to be aware in case they saw any displays of affection and became confused.

Once Shelly, Endora, and Ren entered the room we were ready to roll. The house would be empty except for the two people who definitely needed the time alone. Neah will never be able to say I didn't do anything for her.

* * *

Will's POV

I finally came home. I made a point of staying at my hideaway until dark so that Esme wouldn't over power me with a million questions about my day. When I entered the house it seemed cold everybody scents were faded except for one. Lavender. I didn't know where she was only that she was the only one here. I was tempted to leave again but I was so tired that I didn't have enough energy to go anywhere else. I hadn't been sleeping I'd tried hunting several times to try and bring up my energy level but nothing works. I need sleep. Nahuel and my mom both don't sleep much but when they crash there is no waking them. I knew if I were to sleep that right now I'd be that way. I'd probably sleep for a week straight. I sat on the couch and held my head. I was hungry to the point of starving. What the hell was I supposed to eat if Esme wasn't here? After a few minutes of channel surfing Neah came up from the basement with pizza box in tow.

"They left this." She said handing me some letter, "I bought this." She plopped the box on the coffee table. "They just delivered it." I reached in and grabbed a slice supreme pizza with extra sausage; our favorite. She sat down on the far side of the couch after taking a slice for herself. "Your welcome." She murmured.

"Thanks," I rolled my eyes she would've gotten the pizza even if I wasn't here why was I thanking her? I guess for being a decent enough person to share. I sighed and so did she. "It's good . . . the pizza." I said because I didn't know what to say to her. I hated this she was the person I had wanted to share everything with and I had to make small talk with her.

"Yeah." She levitated the remote and turned the channel, surprisingly she turned it to a movie we both liked. I guess she planned to stay in here for a while . . . at least until the pizza ran out.

After a couple of pieces she stretched lifting her arms in the air and I guess I looked at her for too long. "Stop being a creep!" She said while in the middle of yawning.

"Get over yourself! They way you look right now . . . let's just say you've had better days." I caught her yawn.

"Trust me your not nearly as sexy as you could be." She frowned; I think we both realized that didn't come out right. Her eyes were so heavy she rubbed her eyes in an attempt to refocus. "Dude, I'm out . . . I gotta get some sleep." She stood up to leave and it was like her body completely shut down and she started to fall back and I caught to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

"Neah," I yawned again as I held her in my arms, "are you? Are you . . . ."

* * *

Leah's POV

After dropping the girl's off and Endora decided to spend the night at Amber's place, we headed back to the main house. We ended up pulling up at the same time as Carlisle and Esme. They waited for us before entering the house and of course Esme was immediately concerned when she saw Alice and Jasper with us.

"We had a little change of plans . . ." I started to explain.

"Apparently . . . no need to explain they are your children. I'm simply here to assist not instruct as far as they are concerned." She smiled then her face sobered slightly, "I just hope whatever you planned worked." She opened the door, she and Carlisle entered first.

"Oh my God!" She seemed shocked by something. I immediately rushed in hoping that no one was hurt or worse.

"Oh my God!" I repeated her statement. There they were the two of them past out. There positioning was extremely awkward almost as if they fell into the position, however they both wore contented faces. Will's head was at my daughter's breast it was no wonder why he was contented. It was most definitely not a site a mother wanted to see.

"Weird!" Nate entered shaking his head. I laughed he was right the sight was weird at the least. The rest came in and looked just as confused as I did. Shelly waved her hand in the air and moved them into more appropriate positioning.

"At least now they look more _comfortable_." She smiled. Jacob made his way to me and stood beside me.

"You know what I'm thinking?" He smirked.

"Yeah . . . but how could we have missed that."

"They've always been close Leah." He was right our kids were inseparable from the minute Will was born he was all Neah could talk about.

"But we still would've known . . . right?"

"Nah, not really."

"We can't be sure." I tried to dismiss it. I would feel like a fool if I had missed it.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to find out."

* * *

_Author's note: _

_Okay here's another chapter! I hope you like it! There is a twist to this I wonder if anybody will be able to figure out what it is? Let me know in your review. As always if you're reading, please read and review so this story gets a little love lol . . . and please no flames! I edited a little more my sister will edit again in the near future. Hope you still enjoyed it! _


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Will's POV

It's truly amazing what a night's rest can do. Although I was still pissed at Neah, for some reason I felt like some weight had been lifted off of me. I got to my locker the next morning and found Endora standing there waiting. Her behavior had become expected, she claimed she just wanted to be friends and to start over with me, clean slate the whole bit. However, her thoughts told a different talk, that was part of a plan to get me to fall for her, I told her I knew and she denied it. I told her I didn't care if she hung around me that I'd never fall and that's how we left it.

"So Will," she said poking my arm, "you excited about homecoming?" Apparently she was, to me it was just another day in hell.

"No. Why should I be?" She looked at me as if I were stupid.

"Yeah! This is the best time to be in school! I mean with all of the activities, games, and the potential to be crowned! Who doesn't enjoy stuff like that?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed my books.

"So let me guess you want to be a princess?" I laughed a little and she shoved me.

"I think every girl does. I know Amber wants it just as badly as I do." She giggled.

"Oh," was all that I could offer her because I seriously didn't care. Our conversation had just about fallen flat. "So see ya at the assembly I guess." I turned to walk away from her and I see Neah walking with Jady and Erika. She looked a lot better, brighter if that makes any sense.

"Hey Will," Neah forced herself to speak to me. I didn't feel like playing her games so I walked past her and said nothing. One of her friends gasps and the other giggled. "Hey asshole!" Neah's scent got stronger as she approached me.

"What do you want alpha dear?" I spoke sarcastically and she cringed at the statement.

"Absolutely nothing from you! I was trying to be nice but apparently you aren't worth it." She hissed.

"I don't need your fake shit Neah! Try talking to me when you decide to be real again!" I had made my way to my next class and she on my heels reeling about what I had said to her. Maybe I should have pissed her off a long time ago.

"I can't believe . . . you know what you are!" She huffed exasperated. "Look never mind, I wasn't trying to be fake . . ."

"You can't keep changing your tune because you miss me." I was being sincere because it seemed like she was but apparently she hadn't like what I had said.

"I never said I missed you!" She sounded offended but I was the only one who had that right.

"Well, why the hell are you here?" She looked around realizing her location.

"Because . . . you pissed me off!" I didn't believe her.

"Right," I said slowly, "look, you'd better go before you're late to class." She rolled her eyes and tried to leave but her movements were slow almost as if it hurt her to move. I thought she had stepped down wrong or something or maybe she didn't want to leave me. I knew that the further she moved away from me the emptier I felt . . .and when I couldn't see her anymore I felt completely hallow. Not only that recently I had a new development to my insanity, there was the low humming in my head that only carried one name Neah. As if I didn't have enough voices in my head.

After class Neah, was waiting for me. I can't believe ignoring her had brought on this kind of behavior. I went to walk past her again and she stopped me with her shield, I felt like I slammed my face against a brick wall. I grabbed my nose and yelled out in pain and she quickly shoved me into the nearby janitor's closet.

"God! You're fucking crazy!" I yelled at her.

"If I am it's your fault!" She countered and then cut on the small light above us. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted to block you, let me see your nose. Did I break it?" She reached out for my face and I pulled away from her and it sent an icky feeling through my body. "DON'T . . . don't do that!" She tried to speak calmly.

"What?" I grumbled, I was beyond angry and totally confused.

"Don't . . . pull away from me," she frowned regretting what she had just said.

"Why shouldn't I? You pull away from me every chance you get?" I countered even though I moved closer to her. I grabbed her hands placing them on the area around my nose.

"It's not the same Will." She ran her pointer fingers along the sides of my nose. "I don't think anything was broken . . . or if it was it fixed itself already." Her gaze moved from my nose to my lips.

"Are you sure you don't need a closer look?" I moved closer to her and she tried to push me away but couldn't.

"I can't . . .," her breathing became heavier. I ran my fingers along the sides of her face and she groaned softly. She held her hands up hoping that it would assist her in pushing me away but nothing worked. I grabbed her hands and intertwined our fingers and her gaze caught mine. "Will, I can't . . ." she whimpered her expression was mixed with lust and hopelessness.

"Don't worry I can." I was going to kiss but then the damned door opened.

"Found . . .her." Nate stood there with an idiot grin plastered to his face. Jady was a few steps behind him. "What's going on here?"

"I broke his nose. I was making sure he was okay." She looked back at me.

"Well, I was worried sick when I saw you weren't in class." Jady hugged her and then she looked at me. "I don't see anything wrong with his nose?" She went to touch it but I dodged her. It may not be broken but the damned thing was still tender.

"She thought she had broken my nose. The little lady's so weak you barely bruised me." I smirked at her and she gave me the middle finger.

"Whoa, that's some vintage Neah coming out of the wood works!" Nate laughed.

"He deserved it!" She growled.

"There's a lot of things I deserve." That was sexual and hope that's how she took it. Her mind went straight to the gutter as I'd hoped but quickly resurfaced to logical thinking.

"Get bent Will," she grabbed Jady's hand and led her to class.

* * *

Nate's POV

Will, Simon, and I decided to skip science; blood work, Simon wasn't affected by it but Will and I certainly were. We hung out in the wooded area behind the gym and I filled Simon in on Will's attempt to rape my sister in the janitor's closet.

"She pushed me in the closet it wasn't the other way around!" Simon and I laughed at his expression or at least that's why I was laughing.

"Man, you practically had her pressed up against the wall." I countered, "but I must admit she did look . . . kind of . . . willing." I gagged a little. Will was quiet as he reanalyzed the event. He was one of those people that constantly over thought things.

"Really," he seemed intrigued by the idea but quickly dismissed it, "no we argued the whole time."

"There's a thin line between love and hate. One minute you could be cussing at each other and the next . . . I don't want to know what you'd do next." Simon laughed while looking at his phone. I snatched it from him.

"Erika . . . big shocker there." Simon murmured something under his breath and within seconds the phone was back in his hands.

"Shut up man, at least I know where I stand with her, unlike you two pansies." He laughed. "The girl wants me . . . and I'm thinking about it. I mean, in a lot of ways she perfect for me and she's hot as hell." Simon smirked.

"Oh . . . I'm sorry what? Did the weakest one of us have nerve to call us pansies? I for damn sure ain't no pansy!" I countered jokingly.

"Oh really? If you aren't a pansy then you're a lair Jady really can't smell all that bad to you since you're constantly around her. I mean you could be her freaking shadow something it's a little ridiculous." He laughed and so did Will. "You can't laugh Will because you're worse."

"Correction, was worse I refuse to be Neah's pet anymore." Will sighed and wore the brooding face that he inherited from his grandfather, Simon and I laughed again. "What?"

"Nothing you're just full of shit that's all." We both laughed harder.

"Truth be told you're both whipped and you haven't even got any yet . . . imagine how you'll act once you do." Simon was throwing out some bold comments I was wondering if he was willing to suffer a black eye for such statements.

"Please you haven't gotten any." Will countered, and I was surprised that Will even engaged in this part of the conversation because he was too much of a gentleman to be vulgar. However, after what I saw today maybe I had Will pegged all wrong.

"But I could . . .unlike either of you." Simon got up, "Class is almost over I'm going to meet Erika for the assembly." He got up and left us.

"Cocky little bastard." I whispered.

"My thoughts exactly." Will grumbled.

I looked for Jady once everyone started heading towards the auditorium. I saw her waiting in the office. She looked kind of out of it so I decided to go make her smile.

"You were going to sneak off without telling me bye?" I smiled at her and she smiled weakly at me.

"Hey Nate." Even her greeting to me was weak.

"You okay?" I took in the air her blood smelled even worse than usual. If I was engrossed myself in thinking about I would have passed out.

"I think I'm coming down with something. My dad's picking me up in thirty minutes, the nurse wanted to see the assembly so I came in here to wait." She was breathless after speaking to me. I noticed the sweat across her forehead. I touched her cheeks she was on fire.

"Jady, you're burning up!" She smirked at me.

"You know how long I've been waiting for you to tell me I'm hot . . . just not quite in this context." She tried to laugh but coughed instead.

"I wanna take you to Carlisle, I'm sure he'll be able to see you and it know it will be quicker than waiting for you father." She shook her head to protest but couldn't get enough strength to fight me on it. "Looks, like you don't have a choice we'll contact your father on the way." She went to stand up and her legs almost gave out and I almost had a panic attack. Luckily, today I had driven Alice's car she said I may need it. I picked up my stinky little friend and rushed her to the only one I trusted to help her.

* * *

Will's POV

I seemed to be a magnet for awkward situations. I sat between two cousins who couldn't stand each other. Endora kept trying to grab my hand and Neah kept moving away from me. However, something was different about Neah it seemed like she was worried about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't know something's up. I can't shake this feeling I have." Erika was at her other side and she was looking around.

"Hey where's Stink Pot and your brother?" Erika asked and then looked at both of us. Neah's eyes widened.

"That's it! Nate has to be worried about something and the only thing that he's cared about so strongly is Jady. Will what if something is wrong? I gotta find them!" She hopped up and so did I.

"That's right you two come on down!" The principal apparently had called our names while we paying attention. We both did what was asked of us and stood on the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen give up one more time for this year's freshman prince and princess!" They put crowns on our heads and everyone applauded and both of us could care less.

"Will I want to go home!" I looked at her and tears were forming in her eyes.

"I know, Neah, I know." I grabbed her hand and tried to calm her down.

After we got off the stage we all made our way back home, all of us except Endora she decided to stay and watch the rest of the assembly. I had never driven so fast it was the first time that Neah had bypassed driving and let me take the wheel granted it wasn't her car but still she usually liked to be in the driver's seat. She sat in the passenger's seat staring out the window. "She's going to be okay." I said to everyone that's listening.

"Yeah, she was totally fine this morning." Erika commented.

"We don't even know if anything is wrong with her period. It could be that something has happened to Nate." Simon said and Neah glared back at him.

"Not helping." I murmured. I heard as Neah breath caught several times and then I felt as she placed her hand in mine.

_I'm scared Will_.

"I know baby, I know".

* * *

_Author's Note: This is a short chapter I decided to put it out for Eliza Douglas. Thank you for liking my story a very important part is about to unfold and I promise that I will not go away for months and keep you guessing. However, I'm interested on your thoughts . . . what do you think is going to happen next? I plan to have the next part out by next week this time. As always read and review. Please no flames_.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Will's POV

When we got home a strange man rushed pass us leaving the house. Nate sat on the couch with his hands covering his face. Carlisle seemed annoyed by something and was in deep thought. Neah moved me to the side and made her way to her brother. "Are you okay? You had me worried sick!" She hugged him and he squeezed her tightly.

"Yeah, I'm good. Jady's sick she had pneumonia and didn't realize it. Carlisle caught though and she should be fine." He commented but he still looked sad.

"Well, thank God everyone is going to be okay!" Neah sighed relieved.

"Yeah," Erika agreed, "can we see her?" Both girls headed toward the stairs and Carlisle stopped them.

"No, she's sleeping and until her fever has calmed down she is very contagious. Erika you should go home. Simon you can take my car." Carlisle threw him his keys and Erika frowned deeply because she didn't want to leave, but wasn't stupid enough to argue with my great granddad. Once the door closed and Erika was gone Neah tried again.

"Now, that Erika's gone can I see her? Please Carlisle!" Her eyes were watery out of concern for her friend. I hated seeing her this way and hoped he would let her through.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I wasn't lying before. I'm not sure if you are susceptible to catching this type of disease. We will see in the morning alright." He smiled at her trying to comfort her and she nodded agreeing with him. Carlisle, knew that Neah would try to sneak into the room so he and Esme would probably take turns watching over the girl tonight. Neah watched as Carlisle went back into the room where Jady rested and then cussed under her breath and went into the kitchen. After she left the real events of what happened rushed through my head. My eyes widened in shock and horror. Nate looked at me.

"Do you know?" All the life had been drained from his face.

"I . . . yeah, man, are you sure about this? This is a big deal." I whispered and he nodded.

"Yeah and I don't want your little woman finding out and trying to change my mind." He tried to laugh put it was fake.

"I won't tell her you have my word." He frowned at me.

"I'm serious Will, I know where you loyalties lie but this time I need your mouth shut got it!" I nodded.

"Some things go beyond the order of the pack. I promise." I shook his hand sealing the deal.

"Decent," he sighed again, "I'm going to check on her see ya man." He ran upstairs joining Carlisle.

* * *

The rest of the night I stayed to myself. I knew that after while Neah would get the hint that something was being hidden from her and I would be the one she came to. It wouldn't be that hard to figure out. They didn't think about the fact that Nate being in the room was an indicator that it would be safe to Neah or any of us for that matter, to be in there. However, in this situation I was determined not to cave, mainly because I had respect for her brother and thought he was right. If Neah was in that situation I would do the same thing. I tried to sleep but it seemed like I was only allowed one good rest every month or so. Instead I ended up listening to music in a hopeless attempt of keeping everyone's worries out of my head. It worked until somebody ripped the headphones out of my ears.

"Ow Neah!" I snatched my headphones out of her hands. "Get out of my room!" I growled. The sick thing was even though I was pissed at what she had did I was happy and relaxed by her presence.

"I can't believe that you're in her relaxing while Jady is in their sick and I know something is up and you probably know what it is! Tell me!" She slammed my back against the head board.

"You have hit me one too many times today. You're lucky you're female or I would've punched you a long time ago." I said shoving her to the side.

"Lucky I'm a girl or you'd be gay!" She smirked and then sobered after issuing me another statement she regretted. She didn't let that stop her mission though, "tell me what you know." She locked her eyes with mine; she planned to seduce me in attempt to get her information. Two could play at this game.

"I. Don't. Know. Anything." I said getting closer to her rubbing my nose against her. She scooted back and almost fell off my bed, I couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't believe you'd try to . . . do that right now!" She shoved me and then pouted because she didn't get her way.

"You started it Alpha dear." I hooked my headphones back into my ipod and went to put them back in my ears and she stopped me.

"Don't call me that! And don't call me baby either!" She hissed and I was confused.

"What?"

"Earlier . . . that's what you called me," She sat upright, "you said, I know baby, I know," she said imitating my voice.

"I honestly don't remember that." I remembered now that she mentioned it but I wanted to make her squirm a little.

"Yeah right, what's with you anyway? All day you've been a major jerk." She said picking at the bottom of my jersey shorts.

"I told you Neah, I'm tired of all this. Either you want me," I said picking up one of her hands and playing with it, "or you don't."

"Nothing is ever that black and white." She murmured as she looked down I was surprised that hadn't taken her hand away.

"This is." I said bluntly and she frowned.

"Can we just pause this conversation? I mean something is wrong with Jady and you know what it is!" She snapped at me.

"I already told you I didn't!" I countered and hit her with a pillow.

"Stop Will I'm serious!" She whined.

"So am I," I laughed at the pathetic look on her face, "Neah, Jady's going to be alright." I smoothed the sides of her face with my thumbs it seemed to slow her heartbeat down a little.

"How do you know?" She whispered and then yawned.

"You're going to have to trust me." I yawned and leaned back. "Come here," I said motioning for her to let me hold her, she looked at me as if I had lost my mind. I halfway expected that behavior but today had been so weird I had to try. "Fine have it your way," I yawned again, "but I'm going to sleep. I know you don't want to leave so I don't what you going to do." She growled and rolled her eyes debating my offer. She was going to leave so I turned my back to her not wanting to witness it. I felt as her weight lifted from my mattress and she headed toward the door.

_I can't . . . I can't leave him_. Her scent grew closer and she rejoined me on the bed she laid on her side as well and after a few moments she scooted closer to me so that our backs were connected. My laughter shook the bed and she growled. "Shut up!" She murmured groggily.

"Night baby." I teased even though I was half serious, she whiny and fussy like a little baby.

"Yeah whatever." She sighed and repositioned herself even closer and then her subconscious took over.

* * *

Leah's POV

"Thank you all for coming," Carlisle said as he stood at the head of the dining room table. "A couple of serious developments have happened today that I think you all need to be aware of." He said and his face saddened.

"One of . . . I don't how to start this. As a doctor I give bad news all the time but when it affects your family . . . Jady is sick." He started.

"I know Peanut texted me and told me she had pneumonia." I said hoping that I was helping him spit it out.

"Yeah she does, but that's not the major issue. Jady was born HIV positive. Her mother was raped five years before Jady's birth and they didn't realize she had it until Jady was conceived. Her mother only lived through two years of Jady's life. All Jady's life she's been on medication and she been strong to make it this long. However, now that she has pneumonia I will need to find some mediation that works with her normal medication . . . but there's no guarantee I'll be able to find anything." He shook his head.

"There's a high probability the girl may die." Edward cut to the chase even though he was saddened by it. "Your son is in love with her . . . and wants to turn her."

"No!" Rosalie snapped, "haven't we affected enough human lives bringing them into this shell of an existence!"

"In this case sweetheart, the child has never really had the chance to live she's barely survived. We'd be giving her a second chance." Esme countered.

"It's risky Nate just met her, he could fall for someone else or imprint. What would happen to Jady then?" Jasper commented.

"They'll probably find another sad soul to curse." Rosalie murmured.

"Rosalie enough!" Esme countered. "Is life really that horrible for you now?" Rosalie looked around at everyone.

"No I'm more than content." She smiled at Emmett and rested her head on his shoulder. "I just think we should give this one a choice." We all nodded in agreement.

"If she does decide that she wants this life I want to make her transition as comfortable as possible. I was thinking that we'd use Nate venom because it's likely that it's less potent." Carlisle was already planning the poor girl's transition. He was probably right she probably would accept the opportunity.

"And then there's the ongoing issue," Esme said standing up, "Jacob, Ren, Nahuel, Leah; would you follow me please." We all went upstairs and I heard Edward filling the rest of them in. Esme opened the door to Will's room and there they were Neah's head rested on Will's chest with her arm around her abdomen.

"Wow again?" I was shocked that I was seeing this for the second time and then it dawned on me what exactly was I seeing? "They didn't?"

"No, no God no!" Esme laughed nervously, "I do not allow premarital sex in my house! There's only been on exception and that will not happen again!" Jacob and Ren looked mighty guilty I couldn't help but laugh. "I have a close eye on these two. I feel like either they are going to kill each other or attack each other . . . in the romantic sense of course." We all nodded in understanding. "The reason I bring it up is because Carlisle and I will not be able to handle all of this activity in one house. Not with a potential newborn she will need to be trained and have my undivided attention. Also Endora, will be here and she's fine, but if she were to walk in on this either you or Shelly would be less one daughter." Esme warned.

"Actually, Jacob and I have been talking and . . .," as I talked Neah shifted in the bed and murmured Will's name a couple of times. We all paused and Jacob smirked.

"I love you." She murmured and he squeezed her tighter.

"Told you it was her," Jacob nudged me. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"That's not proof dummy." I motioned for everyone to leave the room any confessions made in their subconscious should remain their own.

"Of an imprint?" Esme asked and we both looked shocked.

"You told them good." Carlisle said joining us in the hallway. "We'd all guess at something like that."

"The question is who imprinted and how do we prove it? I know my Neah and she is going to need proof of some kind. She's really afraid of losing Will she will want to be sure." I said seriously and Jacob laughed.

"That's exactly why I think it's Neah . . . any girl would have . . . made a move by now." Jacob said.

"I personally think it's your son who's imprinted because any man would've given up by now." Nahuel countered and he was right, especially with a shifter's quick temper it goes hand and hand with being impatient.

"True," Jacob nodded, "that's why Leah and I concocted our little plan. Maybe right now is the perfect time for it, what do you think Leelee?" I frowned at him.

"The timing couldn't be better and it will take the weight off of Esme . . . yeah let's do it." I said pulling out my phone. "Oh and Jake don't call me Leelee!"

* * *

_Author's Note: Yay! Another little chapter! It's easier to put a little chapter, I can do that more frequently than the other way. What do you think the plan is? Do you think that Jady will want to be turned? I hoped everyone liked this please try to review if you do. This story doesn't get that much love . . . no flames though. Oh and if the grammar's rough I will be rereading the chapter tomorrow after 10PM. _


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Leah's POV

"How long have they been asleep?" Shelly asked as she came and sat in their room with me.

"Forty six hours and . . . ten minutes." I answered as glanced back over at them. Every now and then their positioning would change. If one moved so did the other, the current position of choice was Will's head at my daughter's chest and her hand in his hair.

"You know that they have a bet going on downstairs. I told them I didn't think we should let it go past two days." Shelly commented.

"What did Seth bet on two days or something?" I laughed.

"No, Seth's been out of the bet a long time ago," she looked at the two children and frowned, "I wished my daughter hadn't fallen for Will. I'm not saying all of this is her fault . . . it just would've been easier if she didn't."

"You really can't blame her; if that's the case I should blame myself. I'm the one that told my daughter about imprinting, apparently I made it seem like a horror story. I just wanted her to be careful. I didn't want her to hurt anyone. I was more concerned that she may imprint and hurt an undeserving human. I didn't expect any of this. I mean I've watched them grow up and never suspected." I did feel guilty I wished I had told her that imprinting had been the best thing that ever happened to me. It gave me her father, her, and Peanut. I couldn't be happier with my life. Sometimes, you have to walk through fire before you get to truly be happy. I never said any of those things because I didn't know I needed to. Neah groaned and repositioned onto her side, Will moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't think Seth and me are _that_ connected when we sleep," she frowned analyzing their movement.

"I don't know if Nahuel and I are either." I shrugged, "I think it's because they've denied themselves each other for so long, their subconscious is trying to catch up." Neah turned so that she was facing Will and placed her hands on his face. He placed her forehead against hers . . .

"We should stop them," Shelly raised her hand to cast a spell and I stopped her.

"Right now I'm just a fly on the wall. I don't plan to interfere." I said turning my back on them and Shelly did too.

* * *

Will's POV

By far the best way to wake up was with Neah's lips on mine. As soon as my eyes opened so did hers. She seemed horrified by our actions. "I . . . I . . .," she sighed and took one of her hands and physically pushed me away, "this was a mistake." She whispered.

"Neah," I groaned and sat up and saw her mother and Miss Shelly sitting at my desk staring at us, "your mother."

"Good morning!" Leah said way too cheerfully. Then the other "adults" piled into my room. This was a nightmare, the first time I awakened with Neah in my arms turned into a totally bust. Neah was covering her face from her embarrassment.

"This isn't what it looks like." She murmured still not looking at anyone.

"We know exactly what it is," Mom countered, "you've been sleep for two days straight you've worried yourselves to the point of exhaustion."

"Two days?" Neah shook her head confused she started to look at me and then decided against it. "Jady?"

"She's getting better; she was feeling well enough that Carlisle moved her to the hospital. Nate is with her." Nahuel reassured both of us but I knew the real story. The decision had been made. "In other news, your Aunt is about ready to deliver. Carlisle and Esme were getting ready to go to Forks to assist in the delivery but this situation came up with Jady."

"So who's going to deliver the baby?" I asked and Neah looked at me her eyes widened and she shook her head to refocus.

"Carlisle still plans on going to help he just can't go today. So, we decided that you and Neah would go down there instead." Leah said.

"Mom, I'm pretty sure Will and I don't know how to deliver a baby." Neah laughed, her mother didn't.

"Well, you'll keep us informed then on her progress then." She smirked and raised her eyebrow. I now understood what was going on but Neah didn't take the hint.

"But," Neah was ready to counter.

"Look, the reality is that both of your behavior is getting reckless. You've been in this room together for two days straight!" My mother snapped, "I don't care if you were just sleeping imagine what would've happened if Endora would have came in here. Your indecision has the potential to rip this family apart. Some decisions need to be made."

"I've already made my decision." Neah murmured without looking at me.

"If you've made your decision . . . and I'm guessing that you mean that you don't want to be with Will?" Her mother asked and she nodded in response, "Well then why are you in his bed sweetheart? Why did you just kiss him?"

"I . . . I didn't." Her mother frowned at her. Why was she lying? Obviously the woman had just stood there and watched what happened.

"Ren is right. Decisions need to be made, final decisions, so that we can move past this moment. We're giving you this opportunity to be alone and figure this shit out." Dad spoke aggressively, "You're bags are already packed and your ride is here she's been here for a day now we weren't expecting you to sleep this long."

"We had to make sure that Endora didn't come back to the house. We sent Amber and her to a spa and then set them up at a hotel just to keep her out of sight." Shelly added.

"Doesn't seem bad to me." Neah commented.

"You're a smart girl, you know that those actions shouldn't have to be taken." She rolled her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. She felt like everyone was ganging up on her. She felt like they were all missing the point and that all that was going to happen was that she was going to get her heartbroken. Again, she didn't give me credit, I wouldn't leave her. I couldn't see my life without her.

"I'm fine with going." I said bluntly, "whether you go or not. I need a vacation. You Neah Pire Cullen have been stressing me the hell out!" I said hopping out of the bed.

"Please! You think being around you has been a bed of roses!" She used her ability to push me into the wall. "I can't stand you! I can't stand you! How can I . . . god you just . . . fine then go. At least I won't have to pretend if you're not here!" She said coldly.

"FINE!" I said and she let go of me.

"FINE!" She spoke and something inside of me started to ache it was a heated lava acidic slime through my chest. I couldn't breathe. _My chest_! Her back was turned to me but I see her grabbing her chest in the reflection of the mirror. The adults watched us like we were some damned science experiment and then their theory hit me like a ton of bricks.

"There are no compromises in this deal. This is our gift to you and you will both take it, for the survival of our family . . . we're kicking you the hell out!"

* * *

After we dressed, we both came downstairs to see a familiar face sitting on our couch. "Aunt Marisol!" Neah ran down the rest of the steps and embraced the woman. Marisol was the coldest one in Nahuel's family. I could never get a proper read on her. I did know however that family was the most important thing to her and she was glad to have more of it even if she just felt like a fly on the wall.

"Hey chick, I heard that you've run everyone just about crazy." Marisol smiled slightly, "and you too." She extended me a look and then pulled out the keys to her car.

"Don't you want to stay and catch up with everyone," Neah offered biding her time.

"Hon, I did all my catching up yesterday it's not my fault you slept through it. Come on, from what I heard they want you out like yesterday." I felt like she was rounding us up like cattle.

We both said our goodbyes and got in the car. I think it was easier for Neah having family pick her up. At least now she got it through her skull that we wouldn't be completely alone. It's not like our family had locked us in a hotel room and said we won't let you come out until you make out or something. She sat in the back so that I'd have room to stretch out my legs. After we got on the highway Marisol started to talk.

"So I know they were supposed to be feeding you some lame story about Maria right? How Carlisle was coming down and couldn't." Neah looked at her Aunt and nodded.

"I just want to be clear and fair to both of you. This is about their theories . . . they think one of you imprinted." Neah's mouth dropped open and then she looked up at me.

"That's impossible . . . I've known Will all my life and it's supposed to happen as soon as you see that person." She commented.

"So I guess it would have happened a really long time ago." Marisol said dryly, "I think you're missing the point."

"Well, I think they all are losing their minds." Neah opposed and Marisol frowned.

"Look, we're you elders for a reason. If you think about it you know it kind of makes sense. Anyway, you're pretty much here to test it. See if it's true and if it is then Endora will just have to deal. It may hurt her at first but you never know maybe she's meant to imprint on somebody else." Neah wouldn't admit it but her Aunt made perfect sense.

"Like what happened to you mom, Neah." I added and Neah glared at me. I must've been the one who imprinted because I doubted that I could ever look at Neah with such an evil expression.

"One of us would have realized that we'd imprinted." She murmured again refusing to even consider it. "I mean it's been years . . . I think they are just grasping at straws."

"Fine, be stubborn . . . just so you know you will be here until you figure this out. They don't plan to allow you back into their house without a resolution. You won't be able to see any of your little friends." Marisol picked and Neah was completely pissed off and on shut down mode.

"So, you're on quiet time now?" Marisol laughed. "Honey, I invented the silent treatment so it will be useless if you use it on me. I was just trying to be honest with you. Did I offend you Will?" She glanced over at me and I shook my head. "You're such a good boy, the girl that get's you will certainly be lucky." I smiled and Neah scoffed. _Yeah right if she likes the brooding, shape shifting, egomaniac, mind raping type. She'll be the luckiest girl ever!_ Neah growled under breath and stared mindlessly out of the window.

"Everybody's losing their damned minds," she whispered.

About twenty minutes later we arrived at Charlie and Sue's house. I assumed that were we were because I could see the cabin behind the house that was built for my grandparents years ago. "That's were Bailey lives so don't think you'll be finding anywhere to escape to the whole idea of this thing is that you two will be forced to communicate," Marisol laughed, "which, no lie I think is kind of ridiculous but whatever." Within seconds Maria was at the door wobbling towards us Embry was quick on her heels.

"Oh my God, look at my little niece! Will, oh my God, I've missed you all!" She hugged us both tightly, which put me closer to Neah than she cared for.

"Wow you look great Maria!" Neah smiled at her and quickly removed herself the grasps we were in."

"Maria, you look very pregnant," I said jokingly.

"I guess, it's because I am," she laughed, "I'm half vampire so I guess it doesn't bother me as much as a human but I am tired of being pregnant. I want to see this little monster." She giggled.

"We all do sweetheart." Embry kissed her forehead and Marisol looked away. As much as she loved her sister she was jealous of the happiness she now had and wanted that same happiness with someone.

"Will you all please come inside?" Sue motioned for us to come. Once inside I had to admit I immediately felt at home I had thought that I would feel uncomfortable here. My granddad sat in the living room and his eyes widened. The first thing he thought was how much I looked like my dad. He was the first person to think of my father first when he saw me. I enjoyed it; sometimes it gets tiring being compared to the great Edward Cullen.

"It's great to see you," I said hugging him and he was shocked by the action but grateful.

"I'd lost hope that'd get a chance to see you in person." My grandfather smiled at me. "It's like taking a trip into the past looking at you . . . and your little girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend . . . just ask her." We both looked over in her direction she was catching up with Sue and Charlie. It was crazy seeing these people in real life. I mean we'd had web chats, pictures, and stories shared but it was always like they were a world away. Sue hugged Neah so tightly.

"Okay let me show you two to your rooms so you can put your stuff down and then we can all catch up." Sue said escorting us upstairs. It was funny how slow she walked I guess after living in a house with people that zip past you as norm. This was quite a difference, actually come to think of it, Sue and Charlie are the only older relatives I know that look . . . old. "Okay, so I have you across the hallway from each other. The others said that you needed to be close to each other this is the best I can do since Maria and Embry are using the other room and Billy Black is staying here so he can catch with his grandson. We thought it would be easier if we were all under the same roof."

"He didn't have to do that. I would have been more than happy to visit LaPush to see him." I said after placing myself in my room.

"He'll probably take you over that way. He loves it there," she said wrapping her arm around Neah, "but there are some things that are more precious to us. For example, time, unlike the two of you our time is . . . you know what I don't want to think about that. Actually, time should be precious to you kids too; you should live everyday as if it's your last." I nodded.

Once we came back downstairs Sue went into the kitchen and started preparing dinner. Bailey had come home from work. She followed in the father's footsteps and worked as a policewoman. Her dad was proud of his little deputy. Bailey was most definitely a daddy's girl he was grateful for her, he and Sue both considered Bailey a second chance. She was a second chance to love and raise a daughter and see her grow into womanhood. Both my grandmother and Neah's mother had stopped growing in their teenage years.

Bailey was very quiet and soft spoken yet very blunt. Charlie claimed she had an aggressive side which works well for her in her position. I just couldn't see my great Aunt behaving that way, I most definitely couldn't see handcuffing anybody. The lady was mad funny though all of her stories made us laugh. I hadn't seen Neah laugh so much for so long in years. We all talked for hours before all the humans got tired and went to bed. Even Aunt Maria and Embry took off, she said the pregnancy made her sleep almost every day, which was another reason she wanted the baby out. It was crazy how much Neah's family enjoyed what they were . . . well her aunts anyway. I heard that before Leah came into Nahuel's he was pretty negative about what he was. Maybe that's were Neah got it from.

* * *

Anyway, by midnight Neah and I were the only ones awake in the Swan house. We both stayed in our separate rooms trying to sleep. It was ridiculous, the sensation I had to go talk to her. I couldn't read her mind I didn't know what she was thinking or feeling all I knew was that damn annoying hum in my head. _Neah, Neah, Neah, Neah, Neah, Neah, Neah, Neah, NEAH, NEAH, NEAH_. I tossed and turned in the bed frustrated. My hands were shaking I had had enough! "Shut up! Shut up!" I whispered aggressively at the open space. "Fine, I'm going!" I said flipped myself out of the bed and threw the door open I saw Neah staring back at me for her rooms door frame. She had small look of panic on her face and her chest was moving erratically.

"What's wrong?" I asked my heartbeat slowed. I wasn't sure if it was at the sight her. If it was that's kind of sick to be controlled so heavily by someone.

"Nothing," she spoke slowly, "I was . . . I was going to get a glass of water. I was burning up in there." She laughed nervously. It was rare that temperatures affected us and it didn't seem that hot to me.

"Oh . . .," we both stood staring at each other awkwardly.

"You?" She asked.

"Bathroom, I should." I pointed in the direction of the bathroom door and she nodded and headed downstairs. The ripping at my chest was damn near unbearable. I was started to believe the elders were right. I took movements for the bathroom but each step was harder than the last. I stayed in there for a couple minutes to make my actions seem believable. When I went back to my room Neah was there.

"I brought you some . . . in case you were hot too." She placed the glass on the nightstand.

"Thanks," I yawned and then stared at her. She was holding her arm and looking around the room.

"You know I think you got a bigger room than me!" She picked a little as she bided her time.

"I think they are the same size but if you want to trade I don't care. I can sleep anywhere." I said even though I was lying it seemed that I could only sleep when . . . that can't be possible can it? I yawned again.

"You seem really tired I should let you sleep." She went to walk past me and I grabbed her arm gently.

"Neah," I didn't know how to finish the sentence but I knew what I wanted. I led her to the bed and she didn't fight at all. She lay beside me again facing away from me. I laid down doing the same again connecting our backs so that we were touching.

_This is so weird. I'm really becoming a sick puppy. Could they be right? No, it's not possible we would've known before now. It's probably just the fact that the idea is stuck in my head. Nevertheless this feels nice_. "Thank you." I was surprised that she had whispered it. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear it. "Will?" _Maybe he's asleep_.

"Huh?" I said groggily.

"Thanks for letting me crash with you . . . again." She laughed and shook the bed.

"No problem, just keep your hands to yourself!" I joked and she growled slight.

"Whatever."

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay when I was writing this I wasn't sure where I was going with it but I think I like how it turned out and where I'm going next. I know some people may still be worried about Jady but we will hear about her in the next couple of chapters. Please continue to hang with my story and as always please read and review. . . and no flames. _


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Will's POV

I woke yet again feeling Neah's body intertwined with mine. This time with a handful of her curly locks, as her head rested at my chest as I looked down at her, she started to stir and eventually looked up at me. "Hey," I said as she rubbed her eyes and maneuvered upright.

"Hey," she sighed deeply and crawled to the foot of the bed. "Look, something weird is going on here."

"You mean the fact that one of us had imprinted?" I said joining her at the foot of the bed.

"No! No, that . . . that's not what happened?" She stood up and started to pace groggily. "It's just that our parents put this idea in our heads and now everything is all weird." She protested and I looked at her like she was losing her mind. "Stop looking at me that way!" It was funny how she could whine and growl at the same time.

"Fine, if that's the case I dare you not to end up in my bed tonight." I said as I walked past her to leave the room which was easier said than done.

"Hey, where are _you_ going?" She said following me downstairs.

"I have plans with my granddad we're going fishing." I said as I made my way through the house, and realized how empty it was. That wasn't good now that I'd had Miss Sue's cooking I was really looking forward to breakfast. I fumbled through the cabinets looking for the next best alternative and I found a box of cereal and some milk. Then looked at my poor pathetic alpha, she looked so lost and confused. I pulled two bowls and sat one in front of her on the other side of the counter.

"I've never been fishing before," she said suggestively. That's what she was trying to figure out in her little head. She was trying to invite herself so she didn't have to part from me, clever, but not clever enough.

"And you won't this time," I said seriously, "I would like this opportunity to get to know my granddad." I wasn't lying to her I did want to spend time with Billy but of course I would have wanted her company if she was honest.

"Oh," I'd hurt her I felt it and the shit stung. I ignored the sensation and poured cereal in both our bowls. "That's cool. I should probably, you know . . . do the same, with Sue." She sighed and I smirked.

"Yeah you should she is your grandma after all," I said trying not to laugh at her disposition. I took my food in the living room curious if she would follow me. Not two seconds later she was sitting beside me.

"Stop it! I know what you're doing and you're not proving anything!" She growled and I never looked up from my bowl.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I was never good about lying to her face.

"Yeah right! You're trying to prove that I've imprinted but you know what you're wrong! I haven't! You keep walking away from me because you know that the shit hurts me and it's not funny! This shit is psychological!" She stood up and shoved me against the couch. "and once I figure out what the hell is going on and how to control it I'm so kicking your ass!" Her eyes darted back and forth searching mine trying gauge my expression. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be scared or turned on. I think I was a little of both and more of the lesser. I wanted nothing more than to pull her into my lap and touch her all over but I had to continue to play the game.

"I never said you imprinted . . . I do think it's possible that one of us might have. It could've been me. I think it's funny that you object so defiantly." I said and then slurped up the rest of my cereal.

"You couldn't have possibly imprinted," she scoffed, "you dated Amber for months remember?" All the memories she had of Amber and me floated through her head, the last one was of me going upstairs with her at the party, she frowned at her thoughts and tried to shake them.

"Yeah, yeah I dated Amber but any involvement I had with her was only to get you jealous!" I countered and she frowned at me like she was confused. I can't believe she didn't know this.

"What? Why would you do something so stupid?" She hit me and then plopped down beside me. "Seriously? Do you know how many times I've . . . never mind I'm not getting into this." She sighed and closed her eyes trying to calm herself. I was tempted to tell her it was her brother's idea but I doubt she would have cared.

"I'm sorry for it. It was a waste of time anyway. The main thing I regret is hurting Amber she didn't need to be drawn into our business." She looked up at me and then back to her lap.

"I think we both need to let go of the past and all the stupid theories. While we are here we could 'play human' and simply coexist." She offered.

"Human or not I coexist with you." I teased and she rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean," she murmured annoyed, "I want us to hang out . . . without any of the dramas at home. I mean when I think about it the parents did us a favor . . . they gave us a vacation from the supernatural."

"I for one like being supernatural and I think you do too . . .but it would be nice to hang out. I would love for you to be civil toward me with having to digest something foreign." I laughed.

"Stop bringing up the past! You're such a jerk sometimes!" She snapped and hit me again, but then a playful smirk hit her lips.

"You're the one who brought up Amber I was just leveling the playing field." I laughed again but she didn't. She looked like she wanted to say something and then decided against it. "What's wrong?" I knew something had to have annoyed her. I could feel it.

"Nothing, so can I go fishing with you two or what?" She took my bowl and started toward the kitchen. It was my turn to follow her.

"I already told you no," I picked again, "why do you want to go so badly anyway." She grumbled something too low for my comprehension as she washed the dishes. "Neah?"

"Look, never mind okay, I'll just . . . how long do you think you'll be gone?" She asked and I was really trying to figure out her angle. I guess she was serious when she said that it hurt her being away from me, maybe she wanted to know how long she'd have to be tortured.

"I don't know I've never been fishing before." She nodded and then looked around.

"Where is everybody anyway?" She asked looking at me. It was the first time I'd really looked into her eyes since waking up with her. Something about the way she looked at me was different. I couldn't really describe it but if forced I would say it was a mixture of fear, confusion, and . . . lust. I'd never really seen her look at me and that way. It made me feel kind of powerful, not that I wanted any power over her, it was just good to know that with the right amount of pressure she just may slip and let me . . . ya know. She sighed and moved past me to the table and sat down.

"I don't know I was trying to figure that out too," as if on cue Bailey came through the back door.

"Hey y'all, good morning," it was creepy for a moment there I thought she was Leah. "Oh Will, Billy went with my dad this morning, they had some sort of emergency. So I figured you both could hang with me if you want. I took the day off so you better want to." We all laughed. "Neah I have something that I want to show you!" She grabbed Neah's hand expecting to be able to budge her. Neah looked as if she were stupid.

"Bailey, I don't like surprises," she sat back in the chair.

"You both look so normal sometimes I forget you're built like tanks." I laughed, and of course Neah didn't.

"You'll like it I promise! Don't you want to get out of the house and go somewhere?" Bailey's low town raised a little and Neah groaned.

"Fine, I'll go get dressed."

* * *

"A junk yard?" Neah grumbled getting out of Bailey's car, "this is what you wanted to show me?"

"It's not just a junk yard, it the police impound for cars," Bailey corrected her; "we don't get that many so we use the same site." We made our way to the office area and Bailey approached the man at the front desk with a hug. "This is D.J. he works this whole thing, and he's been my best friend since I can remember." She smirked.

"She means I'm her lover," he teased and she rolled her eyes. Neah laughed at their bickering. I found it odd that she find their relationship cute and sweet when ours was so similar and she wanted no parts of it.

"Don't listen to him, anyway, the reason I brought you here is because he'd found some diamonds in the rough that you might be interested in. Leah, told me about what happened to your car, that Endora sounds vile. I can't believe I'm related to someone that could do that!" Bailey huffed, "and to a classic no less!" She shook her head.

"I know right!" Neah huffed. "I wanted to kick her ass sooo bad! There have been so many times when it would have be so easy to just knock her into the next universe or just make her disappear but . . ."

"Family is the most important thing. I totally understand I would do anything for my family, which again is why we are here to look at these cars." Bailey looped her arm with Neah's arm and they walked ahead of me. While they were taking the time to talk about random stuff I searched through D.J.'s thoughts. Bailey did tell the truth D.J. was her friend since grade school they'd been through a lot together and when she got intoxicated on her 21st birthday of course he was the one she called to help her. He'd always thought she was beautiful and on that night he couldn't help but tell her. She in turn told him that she loved him and had wanted him for years . . . they made love . . . and in the morning she pretended not to remember what happened. I'd have to search her mind to see if she really didn't.

"Wow, this is it! I love it! Will look!" Neah said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the car. "It's Corvette!" She jumped up and down jostling my arm.

"Not just any Corvette but a 1968!" I said egging on her child like hysterics.

"It's destiny! Fate!" Neah hugged the front of the car. "I love you." She said hugging the car. Maybe Neah's a robot and that's why she keeps confessing her love to hunks of metal. If it wasn't so amusing I'd probably be pissed off.

"So I guess you want it?" Bailey smirked.

"I knew she would," Billy said, he and Charlie came out of nowhere.

"Your mom said that cars were what you were passionate about so we pulled some strings. It's gonna take a lot of work to get it to run right but I think you are willing to put in some sweat." Charlie smiled at Neah.

"Yeah duh!" She continued to squeal and then hugged Charlie and then my Granddad. "So when can we take it home?"

"We'll have to get it towed because it needs a new engine." Charlie stated and Neah frowned. _Or I could just lift it? Nah, people could see . . . but I want it soooo bad_. She thought as she rubbed her hand along the rusty hood.

"So what about the other two?" D.J. said bringing Neah's attention to the 1969 Cadillac and the 1977 Mustang Cobra.

"The Cobra is awesome but I'm really feeling Corvette." She said sitting on the hood. "Already know what type of engine I'm going to use and what color I'm going to paint it . . . well Will will do the painting but I know what I want."

"Hold up, Will's doing what? I didn't say I wanted a project?" I countered crossing my arms and she rolled her eyes. She got up and approached me.

"I thought we were trying to be civil and friends again this will give us a perfect opportunity to bond don't you think?" I thought about her request. I was really good at body work and this car was going to need a lot of it.

"Fine," I huffed and she threw her arms around me and then tensed when she realized her new proximity.

"Thanks," she beamed.

"What about you son, I mean grandson did you like the Cobra if you don't take want it'll be destroyed tomorrow." Billy added. I looked at the car and saw its potential, I didn't fall in love with it like some people, but it would prolong the time Neah and I spent together.

"It'd be a shame to destroy it," Bailey looked back at D.J. while he talked. She most definitely remembered what happened that night. "I think it probably would be less work than the Stingray."

"I'll take it . . . Neah will have fun fixing both cars," I raised my eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course I'll hook you up Will, just don't expect it to be as awesome as mine!" She poked me the stomach. _Soooooo hard_. "You can't handle my swagger Beta!" She said after swallowing hard and pulling herself away from her previous thought.

"Please, I'm above your so called swagger!" We began to bicker back and forth, she check out my car and talked about different ideas she had for both vehicles. It was the closest and realest we'd been with each other in years. I think Forks was the best decision our parents could have made.

* * *

_Author's Note: If this chapter sucks in any way I'm sorry, I am super sick and have been for most of the week. It is my goal however, to post to one story at least once a week so I felt compelled to put this out. I think it has some good parts but it was really hard to concentrate. Be gentle in your reviews lol! (Oh and no flames!) The newest daughter, I started reading you story and I do plan to review it's just that I was so sick that I wasn't really taking everything in! _

_BTW: For the next couple of chapters you will be hearing mainly from Will, Nate will be pushed to the back but I think you'll understand why!_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Leah's POV

"Hey, mom," I said, sitting in front of the webcam. It was first time I had contacted her since the kids went to live with her. Nahuel and I had moved into the house with Esme to help her with the other dramas, but I couldn't get Neah out of my head. I hated the way she had looked when she was leaving; granted she was happy that Marisol had picked her up, but she hadn't even hugged me when she left.

"Hey, baby," mom smiled at me. "You know how long it took Charlie and me to figure out this thing? Next time we'll have to get Bailey to hook it up before she leaves for work." She laughed, but then her face sobered. "What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing, I'm just worried about my daughter. How is she?" I asked, deflecting my mom's insight. She knew me better than anyone else in the world, with the possible exception of one other – my husband.

"Your daughter is stubborn and pigheaded like you. She and Will are doing really well. They spend most of their time hanging with Bailey, D.J, Marisol, and Daniel. They don't spend much time alone with each other, except for when they're sleeping. So if you're hoping for a romantic union, the odds aren't favorable... yet," my mom said, then leaned closer to the camera. "Now that I've told you what you wanted to know, will you tell me what's really wrong? You have stress written all over your face." I groaned, knowing that I wouldn't be able to end this conversation without telling her. Honestly, I wanted to tell somebody; it was killing me, keeping this secret. I got up, closed and locked my bedroom door, and went back to the computer.

"Mom, I'm pregnant," I blurted, finally releasing the secret that I'd been holding onto for almost two weeks.

"That's so great, baby! You'll be having another beautiful boy or girl!" My eyes immediately started to tear up.

"Is it really? I mean, I have two children that are going through hell, and I can do nothing to really help them. Who am I to bring another child into this world and curse them this way? I don't feel like I did well enough... I mean, Nahuel is great with them, and he seems to be really helping Peanut right now, which is good because he won't let me in." The tears now ran down my face.

"You're children are almost grown, Leah. Bailey is grown and she going through something similar to Neah and Will. I can't help her with it... I really don't think she realizes that I know what happened on her 21st birthday. Like I don't think you knew that I knew Sam would come visit you in your room at night. I was more than happy to find out that the two of you were never intimate... that's not the point... the point is, Leah, there are certain things a parent can't control. You're just in the midst of your children growing up. You're going to have to let them make their mistakes, and help them when you can." I nodded and held my stomach. "Have you told that husband of yours about your concerns?"

"No, I haven't told anyone. I was shocked they didn't realize it before I did. I actually had to pee on a stick!" My mother and I both laughed. "Another thing that concerns me is Ren. She still wants another baby, and hasn't been able to conceive; and here, the first time Nahuel's condom breaks, I get pregnant. You know how Ren is, she's going to flip."

"But then she'll be there for you like she always is. Sweetie, you gotta stop sweating the small stuff. Your little Nate is leaning on his father right now because he's becoming a man and his father is the man he trusts to guide him."

"What about Neah? Aren't I supposed to be her role model?" I questioned.

"Yeah, and that's why she's so stubborn. I told you, she's just like you!" She said, amused.

"Right," I grimaced, exasperated. "This pregnancy is getting hard to hide. Thankfully, I'm not really showing yet, but my hormones are all over the place with this one. I was mad at Nahuel for two days because he leaned over the professor's shoulder. I was convinced he was checking her out and falling in love with her!" I reported, wrinkling my nose.

"Yeah, you should probably tell him before he thinks you've lost your mind," My mom said, and I nodded.

"You're probably right," I sighed.

"Good mothers always are! We'll have to keep each other posted sweetheart, but I gotta go put dinner on!"

"Ok. Bye mom," I called and closed the chat. It was crazy. I was damned near fifty and I still needed my mother's advice. What was I going to do when this new one was grown? Maybe one of the Cullen's will have to turn her, because I just can't see doing it without her. I laughed at the thought, and got up to go to the bathroom for the hundredth time that day. I unlocked the bedroom door to see my gorgeous, imprint husband standing outside. "Hey."

"Hey," he said moving past me, grabbing my hand, "are you still mad at me?"

"No, I'm sorry I've been acting so stupid lately. I've been acting stupid about Peanut and..."

"Professor Jones," he laughed, and I frowned, "Leah, it is extremely flattering that you would get jealous over me after all these years, but you have to know how in love with you I am. You know that don't you?" He said, while easing himself onto the desk chair and pulling me onto his lap_._

"Yeah, I know... and there's something you should know," I said, preparing myself to tell him my news, "I'm... we're..." He smirked at me and gently placed his hands on my stomach.

"Leah, I have very good hearing. I had been standing out there for awhile. I have to say I agree with your mother. I'm also very excited about this baby!" He kissed my cheek, and I squeezed my arms around him_._

"Me too," I whispered, resting my head and worries on his shoulder, "but can we pause this . . . I've really gotta pee - again!" He laughed as I jumped up and hurried out of the room.

* * *

Will's POV

Neah and I loved Forks. Bailey and her crowd were very intriguing, and if we weren't with the adults, we were with them. I wasn't sure if Neah was doing that consciously, or if she just enjoyed everyone's company that much. The most interesting thing to me was her preoccupation withMarisol's and Bailey's love lives. Marisol had been hanging out with D.J's older brother Daniel. It was obvious that they were attracted to each other, but the age thing was getting in Daniel's way. He was twenty-seven and Marisol had told him she was twenty. She wanted him, but was apprehensive about her feelings because he was human. We all knew the deal with Bailey and D.J.; one minute they were cool, and the next she hated him. I of course, felt sorry for him, because I knew how crazy the Clearwater women were.

As far as my relationship with Neah, no progress had been made. I wanted to spend time alone with her; if only to hang out together while we worked on the cars. But she always made sure that someone else was in the garage with us. My theory was that she felt vulnerable, and she couldn't trust herself to be alone with me. I didn't want to take advantage of her, I just wanted a confession. I wanted to hear her say "Will, I love you." I needed that, I dreamed about it; almost every night I would hear it in my dreams.

One evening, we were waiting for Bailey and the others at the movie house. Literally, that's what it was called. It was a movie theater that's atmosphere was themed like a house.

"Where are they? We're going to miss the beginning!" Neah said, annoyed. Bailey was supposed to meet us at home, but she was running late at work. Marisol and Daniel were also supposed to meet us, but she had texted Neah saying that they had had a falling out, and she didn't feel like coming.

"You know that Bailey is a Type-A personality... work comes first." I said and we both nodded knowingly. She wouldn't make eye contact with me. We had already gotten our tickets, and now waited in the lobby, which was modeled similar to a kitchen.

"Yeah, well I'm going to get some of that home-style popcorn. It smells delicious!" She said, crossing the room to get in the concession line. This was the one area where progress had been made. Since we'd been here in Forks, we'd had a chance to get more accustomed to the intense feeling that pulled us together; learning how to move from each other freely again. It was just the nights that still plagued us both.

While Neah was in line, my phone rang. "Hey, Aunt Bailey, where are you?" I asked, scanning the lobby, thinking that she may have been trying to find us.

"Uh, actually, I'm still at work... I know Neah's going to be pissed, but you two go ahead without me. I'm going to be a while. I already called D.J. to let him know." She sounded disappointed. She was probably sad that she couldn't snuggle in the movie with her want-to-be beau.

"It's cool. We should be fine... see ya later."

"Alright, bye," Neah returned with two tubs of popcorn, a large root beer and a large coke.

"She's not coming, is she?" She stated, handing me the root beer and one tub of popcorn.

"Wow, I think my powers are rubbing off on you!" I smirked.

"Really, mine too!" All of the sudden I felt as if I was being smacked upside the head, and she busted out in laughter. I stepped a little closer to her, knowing that it would make her uncomfortable. She cleared her throat and made distance between us. "We should go in and get good seats, don't you think?"

"Yeah," we entered the theatre together; the room was filled with couches. It had a very different kind of vibe. I really liked it. She found a blue couch in the center of the room and plopped down on it. "This is pretty cool! It's so comfortable. I wish I had worn pajamas." She joked, and I smiled. I was more than glad she hadn't. All Alice packed for Neah was jean shorts, a variety of t-shirts, and flannels. She must've known about their plan to get us the cars. Anyway, back to the shorts, Neah maybe shorter than her mother but she had killer legs. They were so firm and toned and irresistible it was like heaven seeing them bare every day.

"Yeah the place is kind of... cozy." She studied me with the weirdest expression.

"What kind of guy says _cozy_?" She chuckled.

"Fine, this place is tight!" I said, and she giggled again. "Is that better?" She shook her head, laughing harder.

"Most definitely not; you should stick to cozy!" She leaned on the other end of the couch, putting her feet up, adding distance between us. I pushed her feet off the couch.

"Dude, I don't want your feet in my face while I eat!" I scoffed, and I crammed popcorn into my mouth.

"Whatever, you just want... to share your popcorn with me," she said, scooting closer to me and sticking her hand in my tub. I noticed that hers was empty.

"Damn, Neah, you're going to get fat you keep eating like that!" I teased.

"Bite me, Black," she taunted back at me, "right here." She pointed to her neck. I leaned over quickly, grinning, and obeyed the order she had given. She jerked away and squealed_._ I knew I hadn't hurt her. I think she was just shocked I'd actually done it.

"Keep your mouth to yourself!" She punched me in the shoulder.

"It's confusing, following your commands, alpha dear. How am I supposed to bite you, and keep my mouth to myself?" I whispered in her ear, since the lights were going down and the movie was about to start. She turned and scowled at me, her eyes had turned a darker hue than normal. _Too close, too dark_, her thoughts confessed to me. She sighed and repositioned so that she could reach her tub.

"I'm grabbing a refill, you want one?" I handed her my tub and she left. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable. I wanted her to keep talking, since this was the first time in a long time that we'd been completely alone and conscious. I really didn't want her to shut down.

When she came back I had stretched my legs out on the couch so that she'd have the distance I thought she wanted. "And where am I supposed to sit?" She whispered in a huff.

"In the corner. Isn't that what you wanted me to do?" I countered playfully.

"Will, you're way too tall for that. I won't fit!" We both heard somebody complaining for her to sit down so I moved my feet.

"So what you're saying is that you're too chubby to fit...," she shoved a handful of popcorn in my mouth.

"Just eat. Don't talk!" She snickered and then focused on the screen.

When the movie ended, I wasn't ready to go back home. I had to think quickly before she hopped in Charlie's truck. "Hey, isn't that the ice cream parlor Bailey was telling us about?" She paused and focused on the direction I was motioning.

"Yeah, looks like it," she turned back to me, "you wanna go don't you?" I nodded and started walking across the street. As I expected, she was quickly beside me, but I involuntarily flinched. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I was just expecting you to hit me." We both laughed. _I've really got to stop hitting him. That's sad. I don't want him to think I'm going to hit him every time we get close. Not that we'll be getting close that frequently_.

After getting our ice cream, we sat down at a table in the corner. Neah seemed a little uncomfortable, and refused to look at me, and at first I couldn't get a read on her. I forced myself to relax and focus only on her for a few seconds, and was finally able to take in her daydream. It was us in the movie theater, her head on my shoulder and my arm around her waist.

I observed her as she now picked at her ice cream, and noticed how nasty it looked. "Uh, Neah why'd you pick ice cream that looks like throw up?" She snapped out of her fog and glared at me.

"It does not! It's chocolate, strawberry, and cookies and cream it tastes delicious." I took my spoon and drove it into her nasty looking sundae.

"Not bad," I laughed at the look of outrage on her face, "you can't be pissed. You ate most of my popcorn, remember... both times." She rolled her eyes and took another bite. I was finished with mine, so I took another bite of hers, too. Her eyes fixated on my lips and struggled to look back down at the table. I wanted so badly to tease her but decided now probably wasn't the best time, especially if I wanted to do this again.

"I can't be blamed for the popcorn. It was probably the best popcorn I'd ever tasted so..." the conversation was going flat. The weird tension was affecting us both.

I pulled out one of Auto Art Magazines I'd been reading earlier. I was attempting to convince Neah to change her mind on the color she had decided to paint her Stingray. We both wanted to use silver. I told her that her car would look better in an orange of some kind, and that it would be weird if we both had silver vehicles. Of course she was stubborn, and told me to find a different color because her stingray would be silver.

"What if we did a burnt orange and I put in hints of gold?" I said, showing her the car that looked similar to what I was talking about.

"That would look great on your car, Will!" She picked, and I groaned.

"A man shouldn't drive an orange car, Neah!" I slammed my fist on the table, being funny.

"Well, I don't want to drive one either!" She repeated the action, and then giggled.

"You love orange," I said pleadingly.

"Not on a car! It would make it a clown car! My car is going to sound like a monster; it's going to have to look like one." She smiled. Some monsters can be beautiful.

"I think the color is kind of bad ass," I said, checking it out at it again. She looked, too, and she nodded.

"I still want silver," she smirked at me. She scooted closer and we flipped through the rest of the magazine; then we saw this truck on the last page.

"Neah, this is going to be the color of my car!" I announced. She studied the truck, and then peered at me.

"So, you're forfeiting silver? Aww, now wanting it won't be as fun!" She pouted, teasing. "Maybe I should want this... what is this... charcoal grey?" I nodded. "Nah, I have enough grey in my life!" She reflected. I didn't think she'd realized how close we had gotten. I had. She couldn't scoot over any further without being in my seat; not that we hadn't shared before.

"See, going out was beneficial. We got some work done," I grinned. "Oh, there's one more thing I wanted to show you. I took my phone out and showed her the sound systems I'd bought for both vehicles."

"AWESOME!" She hugged me, "I was just looking at these the other day. I'm glad I didn't order them, since you did!" She squeezed me tighter, but then her body went stiff.

"We should head home now," I said. I made sure I shifted away first. Even though the stupid sensation between us was manageable, for the most part, certain things still hurt. Her moving away from me after being close together was one of them.

"Yeah." Once we'd made our way outside, she placed her hand in mine. "Will, I had a really good time." She gazed up at me for a moment, then smiled and looked down.

"God, Neah, you're so mushy," I said, squeezing her hand and pulling her across the street. When we had both settled in the truck, I glanced at Neah, and noticed her unreadable expression.

"I'm just tired," she said before I could even ask her what was wrong. Then she shook her head, "I'm lying. Will, I...," she stretched across the seats and placed three kisses along my cheek and then wrapped her arms around me. I rubbed her back until she decided to release me. "See, now that was mushy... get your facts right." She laughed awkwardly and returned to the driver's seat. She started the car and headed toward home_. _

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay, I really like this chapter even though I feel it ended kind of funny. Anyway, as always please tell me what you think! And no flames!_

_A big thank you to Miss Ellen for her grammatical genius! _


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Will's POV

Neah had surprised me tonight. I was so confused; I'd never expected her to kiss me like that. She would have never done anything like this while we were in Seattle.

On our way home both of our phones rang. Bailey had texted each of us and asked us to come over. "Wonder what this is about?" Neah asked, expecting me to know the answer.

"There's a movie Cringe-a-thon. She's using it as an excuse to make it up to us," I shrugged my shoulders, leaning my head back with my eyes closed.

"You're tired. Are you sure you want to go?" Neah asked, sounding concerned.

"I don't care," I huffed out a yawn, "I can pass out just about anywhere. I kind want to see what Bailey's going to do to make this up to us."

"She really doesn't have anything to feel bad about … I mean she had to work, things happen." Neah murmured as she turned onto the side road that took us home.

"What?" I gasped as I pretended to be shocked. "You're not pissed at her for leaving you alone with me!" She pulled up in front of Bailey's cabin and killed the engine.

"Why would you say that?" She frowned at me, "I'm alone with you plenty."

"That's not exactly true," I said, swiveling my head and peering at her, "you always make sure someone is with us when we hang out. The only time we are really alone is when we are sleeping."

"Weren't you the one that said we should make a conscious effort to get to know our family members … I thought that was what you wanted." She wasn't mad like I thought she would be. She actually seemed legitimately confused.

"Yeah, but I still want to spend time with you. Look, never mind okay? Let's just go in and see what's up with Bailey." I grumbled as I slid my way out of the truck and slammed the door.

"Will," she breathed, mentally forcing me to a stop, "you're mad?" I refused to look at her. "Why? I thought we'd had a good time tonight? I …," the front door opened and Bailey leaned out.

"Are you two coming in?" she called. Neah turned toward her and wiped something off her face. "Neah?" I whispered, still unable to move.

"Uh yeah," she released me and headed in first.

* * *

Once inside Neah quickly disappeared into the bathroom. Bailey joined D.J. on a large blanket on the living room floor where there was pizza, fried chicken and a whole bunch of other delicious eats. I slumped down onto the couch with a confused frown. I had successfully turned a perfect night out with Neah into a disaster in a matter to ten seconds, which had to be my personal best.

"She likes to watch movies picnic style," D.J. responded to the expression on my face, "weird I know." Bailey playfully shoved her friend and glanced worriedly toward the bathroom.

"What's wrong with Neah?" I guess she was asking me, but I didn't say anything. I really didn't know exactly what I had said to piss her off. I hadn't answered her question which normally would have annoyed her, but it shouldn't have been enough to make her cry. That's what she was doing, and it killed me. It was too quiet for Bailey and D.J.'s ears, but of course I could hear the change in her heartbeat, the quiet whimpers, and her breath catch in spots.

"Will?" Bailey glared at me. Yeah, she was most definitely a Clearwater.

"Why are you asking me?" I snapped. "You know where she is! Ask her yourself!" D.J. glared at me for the way I'd talked to Bailey, but he didn't interfere. Something told me that he knew what we were. I couldn't read for sure, but if he did, he was smart for keeping it a secret. Knowing that kind of information could get him killed.

"Fine!" Bailey got up mumbling about how she couldn't do anything nice for anybody.

"Neah?" I heard from down the hall in front of the bathroom. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute!" Neah replied, croaking a little.

"Okay, well the movie starts in five minutes 'kay?" Bailey said and then made her way back into the living room wearing a look of concern on her face. Neah came out a couple minutes behind her and sat on the couch beside me. She looked at all the food laid out and then thought about what I'd said earlier. _"Damn, Neah, you're going to get fat you keep eating like that!"_

"I was playing," I whispered, "you should by now that I like how you look." I scooted a little closer to her.

"The movie's about to start, I love these movies." She smiled a little and then forced herself to peek up at me out of the corner of her eye. _I'm okay Will, _she thought at me,_ I just have stupid girl hormones that make me act stupid sometimes. Don't worry_. I nodded, to let her know that I got the message.

"I hate these spoof movies. The people that directed The Grudge were probably crying when the first one was created." I grouched, and Neah arched her eyebrow.

"Just many of them have you seen?" She countered.

"I personally love them," Bailey declared, and Neah and I pulled our attention back to her. For that brief moment it had felt like Neah and I were alone again.

"I've seen two, and that's enough," I said, answering Neah's question.

"There are like six of them," D.J. commented, "and I think you've seen the worst ones. Like, for example, this one we're about to watch… the first one, is the nastiest and crudest of the lot. The second one had no plot, but after those two the directors changed, and it's mainly just funny with a little blood and mystery."

"Well put D.J." Neah cheered.

"Why thank you, young lady!" He teased, and threw cheese puffs at her.

The movie had already started and we had talked through most of the beginning. Once we all had turned our attention to the television and things got quiet, proximity and desire took over. Neah tucked her feet up beside her and leaned against my arm. Bailey had also surrendered, and was more than comfortable in D.J.'s arms… it actually seemed like she was asleep, that's how comfortable she was.

"Awww, Bailey's passed out," Neah crooned, a little disappointed. D.J. looked down at her and rubbed her shoulder.

"She's going to be pissed at herself in the morning. She really wanted to hang out tonight." He confessed in a whisper. "I told her she wouldn't last after the long day she'd had but she never listens to me." I nodded; I totally understood where he was coming from.

"So, D.J., why aren't you with my Aunt already?" Neah demanded, catching him off guard. He looked down to ensure his best friend was still asleep.

"She doesn't want to be _with_ me," he sighed, "I'm not stupid. She's attracted to me. I would go as far as to say she loves me, but we… it takes two people to be in a relationship." He shifted and she frowned and fussed at him in her sleep.

"Stop moving," Bailey muttered, as she wrapped her arm around him. Neah smiled at her Aunt.

"Maybe you should put her to bed," Neah suggested and D.J. gave Neah the evil eye.

"Why? I'm comfortable, and so is she," he countered.

"Because… she has to work tomorrow and needs to get a good night's rest," Neah's remarks seemed more like an excuse. D.J. considered her point, and eventually agreed with her. He scooped Bailey up and carried her to her room, leaving me alone with my alpha.

After Bailey and D.J. were secluded in her room, Neah snuggled up close to me and placed her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her like she had wanted earlier. We both sighed and she relaxed into my side. All that was missing were the words, though I doubted they would ever come.

"So are you going to tell me what pissed you off and had you crying?" I asked and she tensed a little but didn't pull away from me.

"You already know," she said as she picked at the fabric covering my abs.

"Saying that you're hormonal because you're a girl isn't an excuse, it's a cop out. There had to be something that set you off?" I contended, and she shifted away so she could look at me. She wanted to know if I was picking at her, or if I was serious. "I seriously want to know what you were thinking."

"I was mad at myself for not being able to… please you… I mean… in the sense of knowing what you want, or who you want to hang out with." Her face turned red from her almost faux pa. I must have looked confused because she continued explaining. "You had said when we first got here that you wanted to spend time with Billy and Charlie to get to know them better. I figured you wanted them around."

"I do. It's not that I don't enjoy the time when we are all together; however, I think I would like separate time with everyone … especially you." I said and squeezed her playfully.

"_Especially me_, I feel so special." She laughed.

"Yeah, you're special… in the sense that you are unique, odd, and weird." I snickered at my own joke, and Neah glared at me. I laughed even harder, and slid myself off the couch, and lay out on the blanket.

"You're not funny," she sat where she was on the couch, with her arms crossed.

"I'm just playing Neah," I said, as I reached up for her, "come here." I wanted her to lay down with me, but she looked like I'd asked her to take her top off.

"We sleep together like this all that time," I sighed, knowing that she was going to cave. "Fine." I sat upright and dragged her down across me so that her back was against my chest. "You know, when you finally decide that you want me, I plan to make your life difficult before giving you what you want. I want you to suffer like I do!" She chuckled softly.

"Dream on, even if I were to one day go CRAZY and fall for you, because I'd have to be crazy." As she talked she shifted closer to me, "you wouldn't be able to resist me." She wrapped my arms around her abdomen. The sensation of holding her this way was amazing. Amazing is an understatement, but I wasn't sure there was a word strong enough, or passionate enough to express the bliss I felt.

"You're probably right," I said, pondering my situation. The desire to kiss her was intense. If there was any indication at all that Neah was open to me kissing her, I would, for fear that she would never want me to do it again. This line of thought was really depressing me. To change the direction of my mood, I asked "You know what all this reminds me of?" I was laughing before I even told her.

"What?" She tilted her head so she could see my face.

"When I was… really little, and my mom would lay me on the blanket in the living room while she and your mom talked. Do you remember what you did?" She burst into giggles.

"God, yeah, I remember. I'd raise the blanket and scare you half to death. I didn't mean to I was really into the movie Aladdin back then and the carpet ride was one of my favorite parts!" She could barely finish, for laughing so hard.

"You traumatized me!" I teased.

"I think you came out alright." She countered, as she calmed.

"You were always throwing me into the air or knocking me down. You must not have liked me much when we were younger." I mused. I had just realized that I was rubbing her side with my fingers. She didn't seem to notice; or she didn't mind.

"You know that's not true. You have been my favorite person to be around since the day you were born." She smiled at me.

"Until recently of course," I corrected her. "I couldn't have paid you enough to even stand next to me."

"Even then I… I was distant because I thought it was necessary. What I wanted conflicted with what I thought was necessary for the sake of everyone in the house. I can handle not getting what I want, Endora can't." Some of the tantrums Endora had thrown in the past ran through Neah's mind. She was right, Endora was a handful; but her temperament couldn't, and shouldn't dictate our happiness. "Then you went off and dated somebody else." She laughed a little. "There was something I wanted to ask you about that."

"I really don't want to talk about Amber right now," I said, lifting Neah and putting her completely in my lap. The way I'd been holding her was awkward and uncomfortable.

"It's not really about her really, more about… how was it, kissing her… and stuff?" She kept her head down, examining my shoulder, but I could sense her pain.

"Truthfully?" She nodded.

"I only kissed her a handful of times, and most of those were on her head or on her cheek. The couple of times that we were… that we… do you really want to hear this?" I could see that her jaw had clenched as she tried to hold back her tears. I didn't want to be the cause of anymore of her tears tonight.

"Yeah, I'm listening."

"They were two skilled lips against mine. It was okay, but she smelled good… not good like sexy, more like good, yummy." She smirked at me.

"She made you thirsty?" She said in disbelief.

"Yeah. I think it's because her blood would rush to her face because she was excited… but all I really felt was thirsty… both times." Neah studied me, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm not lying!" I snickered. "Kissing you was different." Neah sighed and groaned softly, but said nothing. "Don't you want to know why kissing you was different?" I asked, purposely pushing the envelope. I figured I'd already made her cry and we were still talking; maybe tonight was the night for complete honesty. All cards on the table.

"Nope," she still didn't move. "We barely kissed anyway. I remember the way you kissed Amber … that was a real kiss. You can't compare the two."

"I can and I do. I felt more in that…," she covered my mouth with her hand.

"Stop, Will, don't make this weird! I'm not going to have this conversation tonight!" She snapped in low tones. Her eyes of focused to the hand that was now covering my mouth. _God, I want to kiss you so bad. No it's just that… we're too close, but I don't want move. Maybe I should just do it_. I watched as the indecision and desire battled in her mind, all the while her face was lowering until our foreheads connected. I slowly wrapped my arms around her, letting her know that the decision was fully hers. She let out a sigh of frustration and her breath tingled in my nostrils as her heat sent a shot of electricity down my spine. _Do it already! I'm so tired of this shit Neah, for the love of God, make a move!_ She tilted her face closer, and our lips almost touched… and would have if it hadn't been for the damned doorbell. "I'll get it!" She got up relieved. I felt sorry for whoever was on the other side of the door, because I was going to kill them!

"Hey, Daniel?" Neah frowned at him bewildered. It was nearly 2:30 in the morning! So what was he doing here, ruining my life?

"Hey," he looked guilty. He should; I heard in his head that he had lied to Marisol about his plans, and had gone out on a date with some woman from work. That still didn't explain why he was here, now. _I have to talk to her and explain_, he thought. Normally I would have listened deeper to see what he meant, but at the moment, I didn't care.

"Marisol is at the main house with her sister," I answered his next question before he even got it out. Neah glared back at me.

"What happened, anyway?" Neah asked, and I groaned. I guess my opportunity had sailed. I sat on the couch and started flicking through the channels.

"I've made a horrible mistake," Daniel said and then ran his hands through his dirty blonde hair. "I don't want to hurt Mari, but I can't love her. I just needed a distraction from what I was feeling and she found out and I'm sorry. I just couldn't sleep knowing that I hurt her." Neah arched her eyebrows.

"Look; go talk to her, and work it out. I think you two make a good couple. You both worry over nothing. I'm sure that she'll forgive you. Probably not tonight; but she will like the fact that you were restless over her. I think any woman would like that." Neah smiled and pushed him out the door.

As soon as the door shut, she spun around and bounded across the room with mischievous excitement, snatched the remote from me, and shut off the TV.

"What are you doing?" I challenged, hoping that she would say she planned to seduce me.

"Come on Will, let's go play detective!" She countered, yanking me up by my arm.

"You mean snoop!" I grumbled.

"You say tomato …" She quipped as she ushered me out the door.

Great another pointless adventure!

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey all! I stopped earlier than I anticipated but I think the next part is going to be kind of long. I hope everyone likes the additions to the story. I didn't realize the magnitude of this story when it came to me. I thought maybe 10 to 12 chapters tops but here we are at chapter 15. The anticipated magic number is two! You can guess what that means!_

_As always please read and review … no flames._

_Thanks again for Miss Ellen's magic editing wand!_


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Will's POV

"Come on, Will, stop dragging your feet!" Neah wanted to sprint across the yard to eavesdrop on something that was really none of her business. I was too pissed to be her sidekick at the moment.

"And what do I get out of this deal, Neah? I really don't care who your Aunt ends up with!" I snapped in a whisper. She turned to me _and knocked me down mentally_.

"Stop acting like a baby!" She teased me, completely ignoring my complaints. She mentally pulled me back to my feet. "Come on! Let's go!" She griped as she tried to tug me into a run alongside her_. _ I refused to move, making her attempt to drag me to the main house much more difficult. "What's the deal? Do you want me to carry you or something?" She frowned, really only slightly annoyed. We weren't even half way there, but I really felt that we shouldn't go at all.

"Neah, don't you think we're 'invading their privacy'?" I joked in my best Carlisle impression. She laughed as she twisted, stumbling, back to where I was andlooped her arm with mine.

"Yeah, but hasn't everyone in our family invaded _our_ privacy? I have the right to be a little nosy!" She huffed, scowling at the grass.

"All of them except for Marisol, she couldn't care less whether or not we've imprinted. She loves you and looks out for your best interest and wouldn't force you into anything. You know that." I chided as she pulled away from me.

"Even more reason for me to want her happiness," she stomped ahead of me. _At least one of us deserves to be happy_, she thought. "You don't have to come." She spoke a little louder to make sure that I heard her. I ran to catch up to her and grabbed her arm to stop her yet again, pulling her around to face me.

"You really think she should be with Daniel?" I asked in disbelief and she nodded. "In spite of the fact that he's human and any involvement between them would be short lived?" I continued, cupping her shoulders in my hands.

"I think she deserves her moment," she shrugged. "Marisol has lived a long time and waited for so long to be happy. You don't know the things that her father, my grandfather, did to Maria and her. She's never known what it was like to be truly loved by anyone except her siblings. I saw the way Daniel's eyes changed when he was thinking about her. She deserves for him to look at her that way."

"Even if it only lasts a day?" I whispered, and she nodded again. "Neah, you have to see the hypocritical that sounds?"

"Look, I just don't want my Aunt to be bitter all of her life okay? Why is that so hard to understand?" She argued vehemently, pushing her hands against my chest and arms in her frustration. "I know you, and you're comparing her situation to yours and mine. You can't. We are far too different from them. Will, the way I see this, you are MINE. If we were to be in a relationship, it would only be worse. If you were to decide that you wanted out, I wouldn't be able to let go easily. If you were to fall in love with someone else, I'd want to kill her. You don't know how close you were to causing Amber's death. I wanted that… that… thing, dead!" I was rooted where I stood, with my mouth gaping, completely blown away by her statement. She sighed, shaking her head slightly, losing steam, "I don't have enough control to be flexible where you're concerned. It's always been you and me, all our lives, Will. I don't want to do anything to ruin that. I would never play games where our friendship is concerned. Marisol, on the other hand, is patient. I think she would be happy for the chance to experience love even if it doesn't last forever. I wouldn't be so happy."

"Wow, Neah I…," I went to say something sweet or romantic but she rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"It wasn't confession of love Will. I'm obsessed with you, and I think it's sick. I wouldn't surrender to it." She shrugged my hands off her, twisted around and faced the main house. "Now, can we please check on Marisol?" I nodded, and stalked after her. She had pissed me off; both of us being as temperamental as we were wouldn't serve us well in a relationship. Maybe Neah was right to dismiss the whole notion.

"I didn't mean to make you mad," she whispered as she turned to look up, studying my face. "I thought I owed it to you to finally be honest. I like you. I care about you, and … I do … you know… the other thing. Every time I think that maybe it could work, I find a handful of reasons why it wouldn't. But the main two haunt me so much that I wouldn't burden you with them, Will." She touched my arm. Even as angry as I was, I couldn't pull away from her. I looked down into her eyes and felt sorry for the both of us. Sorry that she was so insecure, and sorry that I would never be able to kiss her again.

"I think they are in the kitchen," I murmured as I looked toward the house that we were now standing in front of. Neah was shocked by our arrival in front of the house.

Time had this way of slowing when Neah and I spoke, scenery and other people vanished when I was with her. I guess our involvement did the same for her. I was still trying to process all the information she had given me. In a nutshell, it sounded to me like she confessed to loving me, but she considered that emotion sick. How could she think that? How could I be okay with knowing she felt that way? I kept my thoughts to myself and stuck close to her. We quietly made our way to the kitchen window and watched the scene with Daniel and Marisol play out inside.

"It's not about the girl Daniel, it's about trust. You should have just told me that you were going out with somebody else. It's not a big deal." Marisol turned away from him, hurt.

"Yes it is! I've been trying to convince myself that I wasn't feeling what I am feeling. Mari, I want you, and I shouldn't, because it's wrong. The whole time I was out I felt miserable, and then when I saw you staring at me through the window I felt like my heart literally stopped." Marisol frowned while he spoke with her arms crossed. It didn't look like she planned to forgive him tonight.

"You're feelings for me are a nonissue," she said bluntly, "I don't take kindly to people lying to me." She arched her eyebrow, then her expression softened. "However, I've also been having a hard time convincing myself that my feelings for you are strictly platonic." She mused.

"Marisol, are you saying that you like me?" He teased gently, stepping closer to her. She tried to keep the space between them, backing herself into the counter.

"No, I'm saying that I'm mad at you right now," her cold tone made Daniel step back, "but I'm confused as far as my long term feelings for you are concerned."

"Maybe this will help you make up your mind," Daniel pressed in, out of necessity, lowering his face to hers. He feared that Marisol may decide never to talk to him again, and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't experiencing her kiss. Unlike me, Daniel was smart. He immediately made his kiss passionate, pushing her into the counter. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him so that their entire bodies were connected.

"Daniel," she gasped as she broke the kiss. She now had her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Yeah?" He answered finally opening his eyes.

"You wanna go upstairs?" She smirked devilishly.

"No, Mrs. Swan would kill us … but I think there's room at the cabin!" As they quietly raced to the front door, we entered silently through the back. We made our way silently and thoughtfully upstairs. I hurried ahead of Neah, and shut my door on her, making sure that she would have no entrance to my room.

"Will? What the hell?" She banged on the door. I cracked the door, but planted the most of my body behind the door to ensure she still wouldn't have easy entry.

"I figured I'd help you out with your obsessive condition and kick you out of my room!" She pushed against the door, but physically, she knew that I was stronger than her and she wouldn't win.

"That's the last time I'm honest with you!" She growled and paused, waiting for me to change my mind. I simply rolled my eyes. I did not plan to budge; she then stormed across the hallway, entered her room and slammed the door behind her.

"Good," I grumbled into the empty room. I sighed, sat down on the bed and took my shirt off, preparing for bed. Now that I was alone I could be fully pissed at my self-centered alpha. Did she seriously think that she was the only one made uncomfortable by our current situation? I unzipped my jeans and began looking for my night wear when the lock to my door popped and Neah came storming in, apparently she remembered that she had special powers.

"You're such a … you're such a," she tried twice but her attention had quickly shifted from being pissed at me to checking me out, never has her stare been so invasive.

"I'm such a what? Come on, alpha dear, use your words. You're a big girl. I know you can do it!" I allowed sarcasm to drip over every word. "Since you're in here, help me find my pants." I kneeled on the ground and looked under the bed. When I got back up I realized that she had kind of frozen. "Neah?" I stood now in front of her and I snapped my fingers a couple of times to help her refocus.

"What? I … you… you're a jerk!" She yelled. _A hot, sexy, muscle filled … what am I thinking_! She thought as she turned her back to me. _I should leave_. She studied the door. As much as I wanted to be pissed at her, her warped thinking amused me.

"You're self centered, you know that Neah? You really think that I don't feel the same way about you, as you do about me. I wouldn't say I'm obsessed but I'm extremely concerned about everything that has to do with your life." She shook her head.

"It's not the same Will," she started, but I put my hand up to stop her.

"Do you know how much I want to call you mine? Do you ever think about how I must feel, holding you all night? I lay there, lying to myself, desperately hoping that this might be the morning that you realize how stupid all this shit is!" I studied her hazel eyes. They always looked so devastating when they were sad, but these things needed to be said.

"I love you, Neah," I breathed the words, releasing them again felt good. I felt like I had been freed from prison. She shook her head in adamant defense.

"It's just that … that we…" she paused for a moment.

"Are in love, and each day we spend forcing ourselves apartis torture. Today, you were going to kiss me, until Daniel came and ruined it." I grumbled. I sat down on my bed. I lowered my eyes a bit, to hide my disappointment.

"I was not!" She glared at me, crossing her arms.

"Figures you'd deny it," I huffed giving up, "oh well. Get out I'm tired." I said as I crawled up to settle myself onto my pillows.

"Don't you tell me what to do William Black!" She hissed and sat on the other side of the bed.

"So, what, are you going to do the opposite of everything I say, now? Fine, Neah Pire Cullen, please do not get naked and have passionate sex with me until the sun comes up." I teased. She turned her back to me, but images of me on top of her filled her mind. The thoughts were so vivid that it excited me terribly.

"Don't say things like that," she whispered as if she was ashamed of her thoughts. She slumped on that side of the bed, and hung her head.

"Well, don't you say that your feelings for me are sick!" I countered. I sat up only long enough to gather into my arms my whiny little alpha and pull her against my bare chest. She placed her hand at my heart and sighed, relaxing herself into me.

"I didn't mean to say that the feelings are disgusting. It's just that you make me feel so crazy inside!" She murmured. "It's frustrating!"

"Yeah, well you're probably just horny," I teased and she punched me in the gut.

"Weren't you going to get some pants or something?" She asked and shifted away from me. I was having none of that, I squeezed my arms tighter around her and tucked my chin on her shoulder_._

"Nah, I feel perfect just the way I am."

The next morning I left the house before Neah was awake. That was a rarity; usually as soon as I moved she was up and staring at me. This time I was thankful, because I needed some time to think.

* * *

As much as I loved Neah, she was extremely stubborn, and I was tired of playing cat and mouse. So, instead of hanging around her and studying her every move, I decided to go fishing with my grandfather and great grandfather.

I didn't get the hype behind the whole fishing thing. All of the sitting and waiting seemed a little boring to me, but I was excited to get another chance to bond with my family. I was curious what new things I would learn about myself. It was funny to find that even though I really hadn't ever spent much time with the two of them; I carried traits from both of them. I laughed like Billy and I kind of ate like Charlie. Even with all my excitement and curiosity, it still wasn't enough to distract me from the twinge in my chest. It was sharp but I did my best to ignore it.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably only thirty minutes of waiting Charlie finally hooked a fish and brought it in. "Good show!" Billy cheered Charlie's success. I smelled the fish as it now lay on the river bank between Billy and the cooler Charlie had been sitting on; it was disgusting. I've never been a fan of seafood anyway, and with my extra sensitive nose, it was vile. I smiled too brightly at them and they laughed.

"This isn't your cup of tea is it?" Charlie mused as he put more bait on his hook.

"It's not that," I mumbled, but added with more enthusiasm, "it's good … relaxing. It's just the smell." I wrinkled my nose and brow which set them both laughing again.

"You're trying too hard, my boy!" Billy chuckled. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Neah, would it? Have you two figured out which one of you imprinted yet?" Charlie scowled, but said nothing.

"She still believes that neither of us has. She said if we had, one of us would have realized by now." I stood back and ducked as Charlie cast his line, and Billy reeled his in to check his stinky bait.

"Imprints happen the very first time the shifter sees the person they are to be connected to. If it was her or you, you were children when it would have happened. You wouldn't have acted like you were in love; you would have just been friends, which you were." Billy hunched his shoulders thoughtfully, then dug into the cooler for something, and threw Charlie a beer.

"I don't understand the big deal with all this stuff. I get why your parents shipped you both off here, because it seems kind of annoying." Charlie quietly voiced his frustrations. "Why couldn't both of you have imprinted and that's why it was so hard to detect? If you've both been close since you were younger, there is no reason why anybody would have assumed anything more than friendship. I mean, I've seen the home videos. You two were always together … sometimes even wearing the same outfits."

"Both of them?" Billy seemed mystified, "I never thought of that. I really just thought it was Will."

"Why me?" I countered.

"The imprinting is supposed to be a rarity. The female shapeshifter is even more rare, the odds just seemed better." I nodded.

"Both of us," I repeated, awed, and Charlie nodded.

"Yeah ya'll both give each other that look … or at least that's what the little woman says." He smiled at the thought of his wife.

"What look?" I questioned, looking back and forth between the older men.

"The deer caught in headlights look." He mimicked the way he thought we looked at her other by widening his eyes and opening his mouth as though he was mystified by something.

"I don't look at her that way!" I countered, and immediately wanted to change the direction of the conversation. "Are we going to fish some more or what?"

* * *

We didn't get home until around two that afternoon. We had stopped fishing much earlier, but we'd spent a lot of time talking about the past. I learned about some relatives and the parts of my heritage that Billy felt he could share with both me and Charlie. Other stories went through his mind that I captured as I listened mentally. I was more intrigued by those, than with what he was saying aloud. I would have to speak with him privately, so that I could ask questions freely.

When we got home, my immediate impulse was to go find Neah, but I resisted. I was just so tired of acting like Neah's lap dog. If she wanted to talk to me, she could seek me out. I went into the kitchen and helped myself to some of Miss Sue's strawberry shortcake. From where I sat at the counter eating, I could smell Neah's scent. She was nearby; the pull toward her was strong. The pain was so sharp that I clenched my hands into fists. "No, not yet!" I told myself. As I fought to keep myself in my seat, I heard what sounded like a distant radio being turned up. The familiar introduction to a song Neah loved floated up from downstairs, getting louder until I was able to understand the words. She was in the garage.

_I drove for miles just to find you  
and find myself  
all these screams  
all these voices in my head  
you gave me strength  
gave me hope  
for a lifetime  
I never was satisfied  
_

I lost the battle. My feet carried me down the short flight of stairs to the lower family room that led to the garage.

_This time won't you save me  
This time won't you save me  
Baby I can feel myself givin' up  
This time won't you save me  
This time won't you save me  
Baby I can feel myself givin' up  
_

I silently slipped across the room to the garage's entrance without even realizing I was doing it.

_It's not your fault  
I'm a bitch  
I'm a monster  
Yes I'm a beast_

_And I feast when I conquer_  
_But I'm alone_  
_On my throne_  
_All these riches I came this way_  
_All this way_  
_Just to say_

I stood listening from the now opened doorway until the song ended and the volume turned down, finally completely cutting off. "Hey," a raspy, strained voice came from inside the stingray. Neah was tilting back in the passenger's seat with sunglasses on and a soda in hand. "Speakers came around eleven this morning. I installed them." Her voice was monotone; she didn't move at all.

"You okay?" I stepped cautiously across to the car door. She nodded solemnly. _You knew where I was! I had no idea where you were!_ Her thoughts screamed at me. _You scared me half to death! _

"Yeah, I installed the engines too. I waited for you before I attempted to turn them over." She held out her hand which was shaking violently. "Let me see your keys." I dug them out of my pocket and placed them into her hand, grasping it between both of mine to steady it.

"Neah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going." Sinking to my knees beside her and trying to see behind her glasses. "I didn't figure it would matter since we've been doing separate things lately anyway." She smirked darkly and took off her shades. Her beautiful hazels were red and blood shot.

"No problem beta. I'm not your mother, you don't report to me … not for stuff like that anyway." She vaulted out of the seat, landing gracefully, and stuck my key into the ignition of the Cobra. I followed her so closely that she bumped into me when she turned around. "Will, you're in my bubble." She joked feebly, and tried to mentally move me away but couldn't, another tear fell.

"I don't like being responsible for this," I grabbed either side of her face and wiped at the tears that were now coursing down her cheeks. "Tell me how to make it better, please!" I begged her. Apparently my asking made it worse, she began to sob. I held her to my chest while she dug her nails into my shoulders, not hard enough to hurt, but as if she was holding on for dear life.

"I had no idea where you were! It hurt, I didn't know if somebody had taken you! Logically, I knew it was unlikely, but I couldn't stop myself from worrying! My chest I felt like I was being stabbed over and over again! I couldn't breathe! Then, when you came back, your scent reached me down here as soon as you got home, but I was so drained that I couldn't gather enough strength to go to you. See how sick I am?" She was nearly babbling. Each word she spoke was labored. Today's memories went through her head, and her hurt became mine.

"Shhh, please," I rubbed her back in a circular motion, "baby, its okay." Her heartbeat began to slow and her body stopped shaking. "It's okay!" I repeated in a whisper. Her mind began to envision us kissing and as lovely as the thought was I wouldn't take advantage of her when she was this vulnerable. After a few more minutes I felt like she was composed enough to release her and direct the focus to the cars. "Wasn't there something you wanted to show me?"

"Yeah," she pulled away from me and stood in between both cars and started them both at the same time, turning the keys mentally. The engines were so loud that it felt like to floor was shaking. She made their lights flicker on and off. "See they like each other!" She attempted to tease but the statement was a little dry.

"Seems as though they do!" I snickered and then looked inside my car at the dashboard. She had already installed the dashboard stuff, too. The cars were almost done. All that was missing was the paint.

In the middle my inspection of the speakers in the trunk, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned my head in response and was met by Neah's lips almost crashing into mine. She gripped the back of my neck and kissed me hard and passionately. I reached for her and gathered her closer, allowing my hands to wander the length of her back. She drew my bottom lip into her mouth and then slid her tongue briefly into my mouth. We both breathed sighs of satisfaction and I tried to direct her toward the passenger seat of my car. I should've known better; she broke the kiss and looked at me as if I had three heads. She covered her mouth and her eyes flew wide as she allowed the past few minutes to run through her head again. She blinked a couple of times, before she returned her attention to me.

"Oh God, Will!" She whispered, her eyes looked as if they would tear up again. I didn't know if the tears were happy or sad. "It's me … I … I imprinted on you and I was stupid enough not to know it." I let a smirk spread, and pulled her close to me again.

"I don't think it's just you … I think it was both of us." I placed my lips against hers once more, seizing the moment to have her close. I understood that even though we were together now, Neah still had several insecurities about entering into a relationship with me that we had yet to deal with. I planned to cling to this moment, and ride the high for as long as she allowed, and let the chips fall where they may.

* * *

_Author's Note: I said two chapters! So don't get excited yet … well you can get excited do really think either of them can fight an imprint now! I don't think so! I can't believe how things changed in my head. Anyway, I hope you like it! Please read and review, and no flames. _

_Miss Ellen's magic wand strikes again!_


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Will's POV

Our kiss stilled and ended, but I still held her in my arms with my eyes clenched shut. I didn't want to open them. I just knew that Neah was going to protest and deny us the full enjoyment of this moment. I didn't want to hear it; I just wanted to hold her in this instant.

"That was… wow," she breathed out the words. I slowly opened my eyes, only to meet hers mere inches away. "Hi." She smirked awkwardly.

"Hi," I repeated huskily, skimming my hands up and down at her sides.) I decided to go ahead and plow headlong into the conversation that I knew would ruin the spell we were now under. "Are we good?"

"Will, we can't just…," Neah began to protest when Marisol entered the garage with Daniel on her heels. When she saw us, she stopped abruptly, causing Daniel to bump right into her.

"Hey," she said slowly. I still held Neah in my arms. Neah slowly shifted out of my grip and stood close by my side while ensuring that we were still physically connected.

"Hey Aunt Marisol," Neah blushed, "I didn't see you when I got home. Did you have good night?" She burst into giggles. Marisol rolled her eyes and frowned at her niece like she wanted to thump her on her forehead. "What about you, Danny boy? Did you get a good night's rest?"

"Neah, be careful. Your age is showing," Her aunt teased as she crossed her arms across her chest. "We didn't come here for small talk. I came here to talk to you about Maria. She's been whining all day about still being pregnant. If she asks me one more time if she looks fat I'm going to scream!" She said throwing her hands in the air.

"She's not telling you the worse part," Daniel looked at his lover knowingly, "tell them what you told her." He playfully knocked into her with his hip.

"I told her the truth," she looked at him and then all of us with wide eyes, "I told her of course she looked fat … because all pregnant women look huge." She shrugged innocently as though she hadn't said anything wrong.

"She made her sister cry!" Daniel crowed as he teased her.

"Watching Bambi makes my sister cry!" Marisol countered rolled her eyes at her beau, "Anyway, Bailey thinks it might help if she got a change of scenery. So she wants us all to hang at the beach tonight." Daniel slid in behind her, placing his hands to the sides of her hips, and she relaxed back into him.

"Are you asking us if we want to come, or telling us that's what we're doing?" Neah countered, she skipped over to her aunt and began poking her in the shoulder.

"Stop!" Marisol ordered, with a grin, "Since you're being a little brat, I'm telling you that you and your little boy toy better be there," now gripping her niece's hands so that she couldn't harass her anymore. "Bailey said that she and D.J. would be here in a half an hour to take us." She glanced at Daniel who was looking outside with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" She released Neah giving Daniel all her focus.

"It's nothing; I just don't see how much fun can be had when it's so cold outside?" Daniel commented. The rest of us glanced around at each other and attempted to hold back our snickers.

"It's just for the change of scenery," Marisol explained, "plus this will give Maria the opportunity to walk the baby down, all she does is sit in the house and pout all day." She sighed. "If I get pregnant, promise not to let me be such a whiner!" She had directed the statement to Daniel which shocked all of us, including Marisol herself. "That goes for everyone; just tell me that I'm being annoying as hell, and to shut up."

"As tough as you act Auntie, you'll probably be super sensitive when you're pregnant. I can see it now you sitting in front of the television watching some chick flick bawling your eyes out." Neah teased, she casually made her way back over to me, and stood so that her arm touched mine.

"Whatever," Marisol huffed and rolled her eyes, "Neah, don't you think you should change if we're going out. You look like … what's the term … oh yeah, a grease monkey!" Neah looked down at her oil smudged outfit and cringed.

"Shut up Marisol," she afforded me an annoyed glance, "I'll be right back." I smirked and nodded. I think she said it for herself more than me but I appreciated the statement just the same. We were going to have to get this imprint thing completely under control so that we could seem a little more normal in public.

Marisol followed Neah so that she could harass her, leaving me alone with Daniel. Daniel was a nice guy, he was a little uptight but nice. D.J. was more laid back, and he and I had a better vibe. I was tempted to head into the house too just so that I didn't have to fake a conversation with him. However, since I was in a good mood, I decided to stay in the garage and attempt to be nice.

"So…," I tried to think of something to say.

"Yep," He examined the two partially finished vehicles. "The cars seem to be coming along nicely. The interiors look really good."

"Yeah, Neah is a genius when it comes to this stuff." I murmured and leaned on my vehicle.

"So, are you two finally going out?" Daniel asked with a lopsided smirk. I afforded him an appropriate glare.

"Are you screwing around with her aunt?" I challenged, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Are you really answering my question with another question or are you just being an ass?" Daniel mused. He now stood in front of me which was a daring move. Of course he would never know exactly how daring. I wanted to smack him across the garage for being so blunt. He reminded me of Nate. Nate and I used to fight all the time when we were younger, unfortunately Daniel wasn't as durable. I gritted my teeth and wrestled my temper under control.

"I'm not being an ass… it's none of your business!" I snapped.

Thankfully, before our conversation got any more heated, one of the garage doors opened and D.J.'s truck pulled up outside it. Bailey bounded out of the cab and was quickly joined by D.J.

With their arrival, Daniel let the conversation drop as Bailey immediately started talking about her day. This was uncharacteristic for her, normally she was rather quiet.

"I'm sorry we're a little later than I said we'd be. I had to make a couple of stops before coming here." She commented. "Where's everybody else?" She asked, looking around the garage and then up the stairs.

"Maria and Embry are on their way down. Marisol is waiting on Neah and… Neah is," I caught a glimpse of her changing in her mind's eye, "she's uh, getting ready." I really wished I hadn't seen that, it would only serve to stoke my desire to touch her.

About ten minutes elapsed before everyone finally made their way into the garage. Embry and Maria greeted everyone and immediately went to the truck so that he could get her situated comfortably. Neah came down wearing a hoodie and denim shorts, and part of me wondering if she was attempting to cover herself on purpose. What I found most appealing was her gorgeous flowing curls that brushed her shoulders inviting my fingers to… nevermind that now.

Bailey cleared her throat calling Neah's and my attention to her. "We are leaving now, if you two could please plant butt in truck!" She giggled as she attempted to pull her niece along.

"Dude, you've gotta stop doing that!" Neah chided the unmoving Bailey. "One day I'm going to accidentally hurt you." I chuckled, even though Neah was being serious. Once we were all inside of the vehicle D.J. started the engine.

"To the beach!" D.J. yelled like a battle cry.

"To the beach!" We all replied.

* * *

The La Push waters were still as we arrived. The land was calm and beautiful as the moon now glistened over the waters.

"I'm sorry again for being so late and that we didn't get to visit the beach in the daylight. I tried to tell the chiefI had plans but he's a tight ass for lack of a better word." Bailey complained as we all exited D.J's truck. D.J. hopped onto the bed of the truck and pulled the coolers and the blankets down handing them to his brother.

"No problem, I've always enjoyed the beach at night," Embry fired back towards her. "I think this is better we can build a fire and we can all mellow out and take a break." He laid out a blanket on the sand and assisted Maria in lowering herself to sit on it.

"By all, he means me," Maria grumbled, "but he'd be pissed too if he looked and felt the way I do!" Embry rolled his eyes. The poor guy never thought that he'd ever want to harm his wife, but she was working a nerve. Understandably so, Maria was an extremely whiny pregnant woman.

"Don't look at your wife that way," Daniel chided, "The end of the pregnancy is the hardest part. It's the most demanding on the female's body," showing the half vampire female some sympathy, which was all she really wanted. He placed the two coolers on the ground and picked up two waters, handed Marisol one, and kissed her on the forehead. Their public display would have been shocking to Maria if she hadn't been so busy playing the victim.

"See he gets it!" Maria clapped her hands praising Daniel, and then giving her husband a nudge. "Em, you should be as supportive as the good doctor." She commanded.

"I'll try," Embry said dryly as he sat behind his wife so she could lean on him and keep her body upright. Embry was more than supportive, and his patience has been never yielding. I would be happy once Maria went back to her old self so that he could breathe again.

"Yes, Auntie we all know how hard the past _nine months_ has been for you!" Neah's words dripped with sarcasm, especially since she'd only been pregnant for over two months. Was she really saying that Maria couldn't handle the same burden as a human female?

"Well at least my tantrums make sense." Her aunt retorted. "Imagine my surprise when I tried to come to my dear niece for support and sympathy but she was too busy bawling her eyes out because Will went fishing without her!" All eyes traveled to Neah including mine. Bailey snickered a little. Neah ignored our stares and spread out another blanket to sit on.

She sat down and looked up at me. I took her look as an invitation to join her, so I sank down beside her, figuring that she probably wanted me nearby more for her comfort than an actual desire to be close. "No disrespect Maria, but you don't have your facts straight. I was worried because I didn't know where he was, not because he went fishing."

"Why didn't you just text him to find out where he'd went?" Bailey asked; she and D.J. had now positioned themselves on a blanket as well, and opened a bag of chips. We were all positioned in a loose circle; with food and drinks in the middle, all that was missing was the fire.

"Why didn't I think of that? Oh that's right, I did!" Neah said bitingly. "I texted and called him several times. He didn't answer!" She sent her aunt a glare that I wouldn't have wanted to be on the other end of.

"You'd better leave her alone Bailey! You're little 'Niecey-Pooh' is getting testy!" Embry teased, though even he was a little concerned because Neah's hands were shaking. One thing I would say for Neah is that she knew her body pretty well. If she thought she was going to phase, she would have left by now.

"I cut my phone off. I didn't want to scare the fish off with the noise. I didn't know anyone would be looking for me," I murmured. "Besides, Charlie said I wouldn't have a really good signal anyway." Neah offered me a sideways glance and a shrug. I was hoping that my statement would calm the tension, but it really didn't seem to have worked.

"Come on Will, I haven't known you for long, and even I already know that the two of you are always attached. Of course she'd be looking for you," D.J. said as he caressed Bailey arms. He was becoming a bit of an ass like his brother.

"I really don't want to think about it anymore," she huffed, "it wasn't a big deal." She shifted, bringing her knees to her chest. "Maria over dramatizes everything. Pregnancy hormones have screwed up her perception of the simplest things.

"Please, whatever! If you'd seen the way she cried, you'd have thought you'd died Will!" Maria countered, concern coloring the way she stared at Neah. "I was there with you, remember? I held you for as long as you would let me. That was the only moment today that I wasn't worried about myself." Neah laughed darkly as the memory of her pain overwhelmed her. She scrambled up off our blanket in an attempt to get away.

"I think I'm going to get some firewood." She stretched. She looked at me as I went to stand up. "I'll be back." _Stay here Will, I need a girl moment_. She thought. I heard her but I was going to pretend I didn't. Did she really think I was going to stay put while she went off somewhere and cried?

"Typical Neah, running from the situation," Maria teased. The others were silent. The only thing you could hear was Bailey munching on her chips, but even her eyes were flashing between Maria and Neah.

"Yeah, you're right, but it's not because I'm scared, it's because it's none of your damned business!" She growled, "I'm a big girl. I can figure this out on my own! Trust me, if I need help I know where to find you, any of you, including the people back in Forks. Stop trying to push me into something that I'm not ready for!" I thought she was mad enough to phase, she took a few deep breaths and stopped herself from shaking.

I let her walk off and then followed behind her. She had stopped by a pile of bark and branches that had drifted onto the shore. "Dry wood burns quicker," I commented from a few feet away. She nodded and then turned to look at me.

"I know. I was just giving you the opportunity to catch up, since you didn't listen to my request; which I know you heard by the way." She arched her eyebrow and I hunched my shoulders and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"What was your request?" I asked innocently.

"To be left the hell alone," she snickered and then breathed, "But now that you're here… I think it's okay if you stay." She smiled a little.

"I'm sorry I made you cry," I blurted the only thing I could think to say.

"Don't be," she shook her head, "Will, do you think this is the first time I've cried like this over you?" She said in disbelief. "I've cried harder… I cried so hard it hurt. Simon found me in the forest one time. I think he thought I was dying and that's when he agreed to help me." She mused.

"The tonic?" I asked and she nodded.

"It worked for a while, but then, even at its strongest, I still felt connected to you." She slipped her hand into mine, "Where do you propose we find dry wood?" She continued to lead me away from the others.

"I don't know," I mused, "but I have a feeling you're not really trying to find anything." She brought her lip up into a slow smile.

"You may be right," she sighed. "I don't want to deal with my elders right now." She laughed and so did I.

"You consider Bailey your elder?" I couldn't contain my laughter. "She acts as loopy as you!"

"No, I don't! I was talking about Maria and Marisol!" She hit me playfully in the chest. "It's not that funny!" She whined, and then stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. "They were really starting to piss me off, and now you are too!"

"Okay, okay," I uttered through chuckles, "I'm better now see." She gave me a look over, rolled her eyes, and walked away from me. _What do I see in him?_ She thought.

"They're just concerned about you;" I tried to sound a little more mature, "Maria is really concerned after seeing you cry the way you did." I explained. "Nobody wants to see you in pain. I know I don't." She stared at me, trying to decide whether I meant what I said.

"Why would you even question my desire to see you happy, Neah?" I stopped walking and squeezed her hand gently.

"I don't know," she sighed, "I guess I'm just naturally pessimistic." She gave a small giggle.

"Yeah, you are a bit of a downer," I smiled down into her moonlit eyes, loving the eager energy that danced in them. "We need to talk about it… you know that?" She exhaled and the allowed her head to collapse into my chest.

"Yeah," she groaned as she wrapped her arms around my waist, "I don't really want to though". She buried her face in my shirt, taking a deep, comforting breath. Her heartbeat began to slow.

"I guess the main question is; what do you want to do about it?" I mused as I laid all the cards on the table. She scowled up at me as if I had just insulted her.

"What do you mean?" I avoided meeting her gaze because I didn't want to see her face as she rejected me for good.

"I mean…," as soon as I started we heard Bailey running toward us. I dropped my head back, rolled my eyes, and grumbled under my breath in exasperation. If they'd just leave us alone for a few minutes maybe we could figure all this crap out; but Neah was right the others were a huge pain in the ass.

"Hey," Bailey panted, still catching her breath.

"We were worried when you didn't come back right away," she smiled and Neah arched her eyebrow. "We were all looking for you."

"You were worried because you didn't know where we were, imagine that!" She mocked being a complete smart ass.

"Oh shut up Neah! Are you two coming or what? D.J. and Daniel already have stuff to start a fire, so you don't have to worry about that." Neah glanced back at me, conflicted.

"Yeah," she murmured as she still held my gaze. She walked back with Bailey instead of sticking close to me. I feared it was her way of telling me she had made her decision.

* * *

We hung out at the beach, relaxing and goofing off, for another couple hours before heading home. Everyone else went back to Bailey's cabin. I went to main house with Neah. We still needed to talk but she was doing everything in her power to avoid doing so. She started toward the stairs, but I stopped her and pulled her into the living room.

"What's wrong?" She seemed calm, yet slightly alarmed by my grasp on her arm.

"We need to talk about the imprints, the kiss, and what happens next." I demanded as I pulled us both down on the couch.

"You keep saying that," she leaned forward with her forearms resting on her knees, and her palms facing up. "What do you mean 'what happens next'?" She frowned down at her feet now resting her face in her hands.

"I mean," I touched her face and directed her line of vision back to me, "Neah, I want to be with you." Her eyes widened as her mind went to smut. "Not like that! I mean I want to be in a relationship. Are you going to allow that to happen?" Her expression was unreadable.

"Yeah, I mean, I have no choice. I don't want to live my life miserable, and I don't want to be the cause of your misery." Her bluntness shocked me. "I do feel bad about how Endora is going to take everything. We should probably take it slow and ease into telling everyone." She contemplated.

"Okay," I smiled I refrained from bouncing up and down like an idiot; but I was so happy I wasn't hearing another one of her famous speeches about how we'd never be in a relationship.

"Is this why you were kind of distant earlier? You thought I was going to turn you down?" She twisted so she was facing me, with her feet on the couch.

"Yeah," I said honestly, "you've done it so many times before." I paused, and then another question popped into my head. It was one I probably shouldn't ask, but I had to know. "Neah, what makes you so sure you imprinted now? You were so adamant that you hadn't before?"

"The physical pain I was in when you left. That, topped by the way I felt after we kissed. I have never felt anything like that kiss before. It ate away any doubt I had in my mind and cured all the aches of denial I'd been suffering from." She shook her head and huffed a wry laugh, "It's stupid, I know."

"It's not stupid. It felt amazing to me, too, like a huge weight had been lifted off me." I inched toward her so that I could, hopefully, feel her lips against mine again. I smoothed my hands over her arms. I leaned in… and then I heard Sue and Charlie's thoughts about coming into the living room. I moved away, much to Neah's dismay.

"Oh hey kids," Sue greeted us, coming around the corner and edging into the room, "we thought you'd be asleep by now." Charlie was holding Sue by her waist and smiling. Older love was cute, but a little gross. They were coming in here to make out. This was one time I wished my mind reading ability didn't work. I shook my head to rid myself of the thought.

"We were just heading up," I stood, and Neah did the same.

"You don't have to rush off," Sue countered. "How was the beach?" She and Charlie came and sat down on the couch we'd just vacated. Charlie was happy to see us, but wanted us upstairs, probably as much as we wanted to be up there.

"It was nice. Maria seemed a lot more chill after the event," Neah mused. "La Push is beautiful at night. The water was something I've never seen before."

"Yeah, it's a real sight to see," Sue laid her head on Charlie's shoulder.

"A very romantic spot," Charlie added, giving me a knowingly look.

"Speaking of romance," I said, inching my way to the stairs. "We're gonna leave you two to enjoy the rest of your evening," I teased, and Neah wrinkled her nose trying not to think about what I was insinuating.

"Have a goodnight Grandma," Neah kissed Sue on the cheek. "Goodnight Charlie!"

"Night baby," she cooed as we made our way upstairs. I heard them murmuring something about us as we made our way out of ear shot. Once upstairs, I took Neah's hand and attempted to pull her into my room, but was stopped by her apprehension.

I turned to her and studied the concerned look on her face, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing … it's just … I'm not tired." She was frowning and looking at the ground like she was ashamed of something. I tried to reach into her mind, but of course, couldn't. My stupid ability only worked when it was inconvenient and uncomfortable to me.

"Stop trying to read my mind! I really don't want you in there right now!" She shoved me into the wall beside my door. My body made a thud against the wall, which both alarmed and amused us.

"Why can't we hang out for a little while Neah P?" I poked her in the stomach, she giggled and slapped my hand away. Being the natural pest that I was, I tried to do it again, and she pushed against me and twisted away from my fingers.

"Stop picking! I told you why," she whispered breathlessly around her laughter, "we don't have to separate, we could just chill in the study or something." She pulled on my arm in that direction."

"Why can't we chill in here?" I teased as I pulled her into my arms and a little closer to my bedroom door. I brushed her cheek with my lips a couple times. "What's so scary about my room?"

"Your bed," her line of focus went from my eyes to my lips.

"Oh," the tension between us made it hard for me to breathe, "yeah, that's in there."

"That's not something I'm ready for," she breathed as her nose brushed against mine. I sighed as ran my hands along her sides.

"You know _that_ could happen anywhere." I jostled her in my arms. Another soft laugh escaped her before she groaned and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Don't be difficult … the bed just seems like an invitation to do _that_," she whimpered, "Let's just go into the study."

"Nah, I'm kind of tired. We should go in here!" I chuckled as I pushed the issue. I reached backward and twisted the door knob.

"Will! No!" She attempted to pull away from me but I continued to hold her close. She was giggling so hard she could barely put up a fight. This must be what she look like when she's flirting. Her cheeks were blushing darkly. She was sexy as hell.

"Fine, then, how about a kiss goodnight?" I took my hand and caressed her cheek. She eagerly placed her lips on mine. Her taste was sweet and her scent threw my body into overdrive. Our kiss went from sweet to intense and invasive in a matter of seconds.

"I've wanted to do that all night," she breathed.

"Just come in for a few minutes," I finally opened my eyes to see that hers were still closed, she was frowning I assumed that she was trying to control her desire like I was. I kissed her again; I gripped her so tightly that are bodies felt like they were welded together. After a few more minutes she came up for air.

"Hmm," she paused as her breathing regulated, "this is the reason. I can't go in. Goodnight, Will." She said pulling away from me. I watched as she walked into her room I waited for a while hoping she'd come back out. After five minutes I gave up and became satisfied with what I've been given.

"Thank God for imprints!" I plopped down on my bed and smiled still feeling her lips on mine. I closed my eyes reliving the best day of my life.

* * *

_Author's Note: So here's another chapter! I love but I think the next chapter will be even more interesting. A special thanks to Miss Ellen for her heavy duty red pen! As always please read and review and no flames!_


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Leah's POV

It had been at least a couple of weeks since I'd gotten an official report from my mother on Neah and Will. I sat, anxiously waiting for her to log into our video web chat, with Nahuel by my side. "Why are you fidgeting so?" He grabbed my hand and toyed with my fingers.

"It's nothing, I just have some nerve-racking things planned for today that have me feeling nervous." I sighed, and smoothed my other hand over my little bulge. "I'm gonna tell Ren and everyone about the baby today."

"Do you want me there for support?" I had planned to tell Ren alone, but it would be great for him to be there when I told everyone else.

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes alone with Ren and then we'll find Carlisle and he can round up everyone else." Nahuel nodded and then frowned. "What?"

"Nothing," he now looked down at my stomach. "You really won't have to say much. You're showing already; if you just wore some regular clothes, your belly would speak for itself." He released my hand and now rubbed my stomach. That was a thought, it would make telling everyone a lot easier.

Luckily, the computer beeped signifying my mother's entry to the chat, forestalling any further pondering on that issue. "Hey baby," she cooed at me, even though I was old as hell.

"Hey mom," I smiled.

"Hey Leah," I heard Bailey from the background and then saw her as she rushed to the seat beside our mother.

"Hey girl! Wow, has anyone ever told you that you are almost as hot as I am," I teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, you know good and well that I'm way hotter than you." We both laughed. Nahuel smiled a little, but said nothing. I knew he was a little biased in my favor, as he should be.

"Oh goodness, Nahuel, I'm sorry we're being rude. How are you doing, baby?" It was funny that my mom called him "baby" since he was way older than she was.

"I'm great, Bailey and you both look well," he smiled warmly.

"Yeah," Bailey gushed as she looked at my husband. I was really getting annoyed with people doing that. I was going to have to ask him not to make direct comments to any females at all.

"So, how is everything going," I changed the topic to dissuade my unnecessary jealous behavior.

"Good, Neah and Will are getting along. I still haven't seen anything romantic." Mom said bluntly, but looked over to my younger sister who scoffed in disbelief.

"What?" I arched eyebrow and scooted toward the computer monitor so I could see my sister a little more clearly.

"Huh, oh nothing, I just… there's most definitely a vibe between the two. They don't do anything without the other, and then there's this business about Neah crying that day." Bailey rambled.

"Hold for a second, why was Neah crying?" Nahuel asked defensively. "Did they argue?"

Bailey shook her head, "no, from what I was told he went fishing and didn't tell her where he was going and she had some sort of weird panic attack." Bailey shrugged her shoulders; "she scared poor Maria to death. We're lucky the baby didn't pop out on the garage floor." Bailey laughed a little, but Nahuel and I didn't. I was sad that, even with the opportunity to be alone, Neah and Will hadn't found their way to each other yet. I was sad that my daughter was determined to live her life being miserable instead of just biting the bullet and dealing with her Endora.

"And last night, even though they went to bed at the same time, they didn't share the same bedroom. It seems to me that they are growing apart and not getting together." Sue shrugged. "However, I will admit that Huilen and I have been helping by providing food to some of the local shelters so we haven't been watching them that closely." My mother looked into my eyes and I could tell that she knew I was disappointed.

"But at the beach they seemed close," Bailey countered. "I don't know, I think you're wrong, mom." Mom rolled her eyes and Bailey smirked a little.

"Maybe it's time for them to come back home. I mean, if the separation isn't working, then maybe we were all wrong," I mused and Nahuel frowned.

"I think Neah is happy where she is. She's not the kind of girl to sit quietly and take it, not in this situation anyway." I nodded, he was right. When Neah didn't want to live with Esme and Carlisle, we heard about it and she was constantly at our loft. She would have been blowing up my cell phone if she wanted to come home.

"Maybe it's time we come down there so that I can judge for myself," I blurted out and Nahuel burst into laughter.

"I knew that's what you wanted in the first place," he looked at the screen, "she has been dying to come down there since Neah and Will left." Mom grinned and shook her head at me.

"So now I guess I can tell you that you've inherited 'momma bear' syndrome," she teased. "I'm sorry, there's no cure for it and now that you're having another baby the feeling will intensify." Bailey laughed at our mother's lame joke, while I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, I'm still coming down there. I'll call you back later with an actual date." I stood up and stretched.

"Wow is that your baby bump!" Bailey gasps.

"Yeah, I'm not as big as the last time - only one baby in the vault." I snickered a little.

"I guess I can't get over how you all get so big so quickly." Bailey shrugged.

"I'm not that big, nobody at this house has said anything about my stomach!" I argued.

"You look big to me!" Bailey smirked, not caring that she was pissing me off. "Doesn't she look big, mom?" My mom looked annoyed that she was being included in this juvenile conversation.

"You are showing honey," she shrugged, "but only a little bit. I can tell you're pregnant though… your face is fuller but that's only because I know you so well." She commented.

"Thanks," I replied dryly. She had put me on shut down mode. I plopped back down in my chair. I wasn't mad, but I was curious; if I was showing so well, how come nobody had called me out on it.

"Don't be out of sorts, sweetheart," my mother cooed.

"She's not mad," Nahuel commented, he was studying my disposition. To that day, I thought it was weird how well he read me, "Her hands aren't even shaking." He held up one of my hands as proof and I snickered.

"You're so stupid," I said as I hit at my husband and he flinched away like I'd hurt him.

"Ouch, I'm fragile," he teased. "Do you see how your daughter abuses me?" He directed at my mother who laughed at him.

"I'm pretty sure you can handle yourself," she snorted. "I have to run and make breakfast for my grandbabies. Huilen tries, but she's not me!" She giggled. "Bye babies, I can't wait until you come down!"

"Bye y'all," they both waved and ended the video chat. I hopped up from the desk after checking the time. Talking to Bailey and my mom ran over the time I has expected.

For some reason I felt myself start to rush. I needed to find something to wear so that I could meet Ren on campus. Nahuel had moved to the foot of the bed and was calmly watching me as I lost my mind.

"Can I ask what you're attempting to do?" He tilted his head slightly as he inquired about my sanity.

"Looking for something to wear," I complained, "and I can't find any of my stuff from the first time I was pregnant. I know I didn't throw anything out! Where the hell is it?" I whined and huffed, placing my hands on my hips. After my rant, I sat down beside my husband, giving up and pouting. He twisted his head and studying me for a moment and then chuckled. He bent down and pulled out a box of clothes from under the bed. He opened it and pulled out a yellow dress.

"I liked you in this one," he smirked a little when he handed it to me. "You need to stop worrying about Ren, or whatever you are worried about. It's not healthy for you or the baby." He rubbed my back and kissed my shoulder.

"I know," I nodded and stood up. "She'll be fine." I sighed as I changed and tried to calm myself at the same time.

"Yeah," Nahuel said, now standing behind me pulling the zipper up and fastening the little button at the top between my shoulder blades. "We should get this over with so that you can breathe again," he teased as he offered me his arm. "I'd like to have my normal wife back."

We went downstairs and I was surprised by not only Ren's presence, but Jacob, Seth, and Shelly were there hanging out in the kitchen as well.

"What's everyone doing here? Ren, I thought we were meeting on campus?" I commented while watching Ren rifle through the cabinets for something to eat.

"Carlisle called for a meeting." She hunched her shoulders and popped a piece of granola in her mouth. "And as much as I love you Leah, he kind of trumps you on the decision making front." She giggled and now leaned on the counter beside her husband who shared the food she was eating.

"So what's your news anyway, or is it some big secret?" She asked wiggling her fingers in the air stupidly.

"It's not a secret, but I did want to talk to you alone," I murmured and hoped that she would get the picture and follow me.

"Yeah, go with her Ren… she's probably going to finally tell you that she's pregnant." Seth blurted out and I glared at him. Everyone laughed. "What, you couldn't possibly be trying to keep it a secret anymore with your little baby dress on." He chuckled.

"And I've know about the baby for almost two weeks," Ren looked at my belly. I couldn't gauge what emotion she was feeling, "at least now you're wearing clothes that fit."

"We've all known," Shelly sighed. "I told you I wanted another baby and you go and get yourself knocked up!" She teased with her damned near lime green eyes. I'd be very happy once she gave her daughter back her powers so she'd look normal again. She came over and touched my belly. "I'm happy for you." She gave a little half smile when she felt the baby move a little.

"I told Nahuel that we all knew, a couple of days ago," Jacob added, "but you'd be proud of your hubby, he played dumb like you would have wanted him to. However I, of course, knew he was giving me a load of crap. I mean, he's the one sleeping with you, of course he'd know you were knocked up."

"Dude, don't be so gross!" Seth pretended to gag, "I got a visual!"

"Well you're not gagging over me!" I laughed. "I look good naked," I huffed playfully.

"Not. To. Me. How many times do we have to go over this, Leah?" He cringed. I rolled my eyes at my annoying brother and turned back to Ren.

"Are you okay with this?" I spoke quietly. Her eyes widened with shock, then sobered a little.

"I'm not jealous or anything," she blurted out quickly, "I know when the time is right I'll get pregnant again. It was actually your husband that pointed out to me that it is typically harder for a female hybrid to get pregnant. I mean look how many years it took for Maria to have a successful pregnancy. Seriously, Leah, I'm happy for you new little one." She looked down and brushed her hand against my stomach. "Okay, maybe I'm a little jealous, but I'm still happy."

"Good, as long as you're happy then I can be happy too!" I hugged her and sighed, relieved.

"Aww, yay!" Shelly joined us and jumped up and down a little.

"Dude, our women are so weird," Jacob attempted to whisper and we all turned to look at him. "What?"

Carlisle and Esme returned home shortly after my unnecessary baby reveal. After them Alice, Bella, Rosalie, and their spouses joined the party. We all met with Carlisle in the dining room. Before he started to speak, he placed his hand on my stomach. "It's about time," he whispered happily. I smirked; I couldn't lie, I was happy about all the attention. It took a lot out of me keeping the baby a secret.

"Now that we have some good baby news," he directed his gaze toward me, "we may have some news that's not so positive. Maria is overdue and I'm afraid that the baby is in some sort of distress. I'm headed down to her in a couple of hours. I plan to take Edward with me and make efforts to induce her labor. I wanted to extend the opportunity for anyone who desires to, to come with us."

"We're going," Nahuel said, without even asking me. I was fine with that, he knew that I wanted to be in Forks like yesterday anyway.

"Me too, I miss my son," Ren chimed in, and grabbed Jacob's hand.

"I can't go, I have feeling that Jasper and I will be needed here," Alice smirked and patted her husband's hand.

"I have too many loose ends here, I can't go," Rosalie sounded disappointed, "but send Neah and Will my love."

"Neah and Will?" A new voice entered the room. We all directed our attention to my son and the newest vampire in the coven Jady.

* * *

Nate's POV

"How are they?" She asked entering the dining room. Everyone stared at her mystified. She'd been in a coma since Carlisle had administered my venom into her system. It was great that she was awake but we were all shocked by her appearance. Her eyes were not red like they should be. They held the same dark chocolate stare they always did, her skin color had not paled, and her heartbeat she still had one. I was concerned that she hadn't changed at all.

"Jady?" Carlisle approached her quickly. "How do you feel?"

"Great!" She smiled, "like I could scale a building!" She laughed. "I've never felt better in my entire life." She turned to me and smiled. "Thank you for saving me."

"I'm not sure if that's what I did, but you're welcome." I commented and she looked confused.

"What? Aren't I a vampire now?" She sounded disappointed and confused, but the face she made was hilarious and caused everyone to snicker. "I didn't think it was funny." She murmured and moved closer to me.

"Maybe his venom just helped you… sort like what Ren's blood did for me." Shelly offered as a reason for Jady's heartbeat.

"That wouldn't make sense. We actually put Nate's venom into her blood stream, she should have turned." Edward mused, "He's most definitely a carrier, it doesn't make sense. We'll have to test her blood to see what's going on."

"So what do you think is going on with her?" I asked Edward and his eyes widened as he hunched his shoulders.

"Beats me," he sighed flabbergasted, "you kids are mixed with so many different things we aren't quite sure of how everything works." He looked over to Carlisle, "you're right, we don't have time to test her here. We'll have to do it in Forks after we address the situation with Maria. Jady does seem well enough for travel." She nodded happily.

"That's where Neah is right?" I nodded. "Great I can't wait to talk to her!" She ran out of the room. Her speed was ridiculous… I would assume that my venom most definitely had something to do with that. I went to run after her and my mother called me.

"Peanut, we're leaving in a couple of hours, make sure you both are ready," she warned and I nodded. I found Jady in the guest room throwing some of her clothes in a bag.

"Hey Peanut!" She teased and smiled at me.

"Don't do that," I cringed, it seemed normal for my mother to say it but not her. I never deemed my nickname embarrassing until that very moment.

"Don't blush, Nate," she said as she grabbed some more clothes, "I think its sweet how much your mother loves you. Did you notice her belly?" I frowned.

"No, what about it?" Jady rolled her eyes dramatically.

"You're not very observant," she said bluntly, "you and Neah are going to have a little brother or sister." My eyes widened; I couldn't lie, I was in shock. Mom was old, there's no way she should be having another baby, but I guess I'm being stupid since Maria is centuries old.

"Are you sad that you may not be her little peanut anymore?" She joked and poked me in the shoulder.

"Stop!" I grabbed her hand and then released it. "I'll always be my mom's peanut." We laughed at my comment. "Oh, I came in here to tell you that Neah might not be so pleased about you turning."

"Really, why?" She frowned. "Would she want me to die?" She sounded so innocent, sweet; and now that her scent had changed, it made it hard for me to resist my growing feelings for her.

"No, she is crazy about you. Neah just really doesn't like what she is and she might feel that what I did wasn't fair to you." I sat down on the bed and Jady sat beside me.

"Well, I'm grateful. The little tickle that I feel in the back of my throat is nothing in comparison to the pain I felt on a daily basis since the day I was born. I feel incredible! I look amazing! All of my emotions and senses are heightened. Most importantly, I don't have to wonder, every single day, if I'm going to be taking my last breath. I really don't care if she's mad about this, because I'm elated," she affirmed. "I feel like I've been given a second chance to live my life without hurting."

"I don't want you to ever feel any pain," I grabbed her hand yet again. She scooted closer to me and exhaled deeply.

"You know I see a lot clearer now," she said as she laid her head on my shoulder, "you are really, really hot." She giggled softly and it caused the bed to bounce a little.

"You're just noticing this?" I pretended to be shocked. "You must've been damned near blind!" We laughed together, then sobered.

"Nate," she scooted even closer to me, "I have been thinking about what you said before you changed me. You know, about that imprint thing," I turned and looked into her serious dark brown eyes. "It would suck if it happened but, I do really… uh… you know what I'm trying to say?" She mumbled.

"No, I have no idea what you're trying to say!" I teased, and she hit me. That shit hurt.

"Ouch!" I flinched away from her.

"Oh God, Nate!" She rubbed my arm "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to!" Her big, panicked eyes stared into mine.

"It's okay," I whispered as I stroked my hands on either side of her face, "I know what you're trying to say. It's what I've been trying to say since I met you." I laid my forehead against hers. "I know we may not last, but…"

"It's worth the risk," she finished my statement and I pressed my lips against hers. Our kiss had the potential to become passionate very quickly. It took everything in me to pull away. "Damn," she whispered I think it was the first time I'd ever heard her cuss. We sat there quietly and I listened as both of our heartbeats slowed.

"Was that your first kiss?" I asked; she glanced up at me and nodded bashfully. "Mine too."

* * *

Will's POV

Yesterday was amazing but last night was a bit of a pain. Neah and I were going to have to figure out a way that we could both sleep peacefully. I knew she had a hard time sleeping too. I lay in bed listening to her toss and turn in the room across the hall. Every now and then I would catch a glimpse of what she was thinking about, and it made me want to storm into the room and give her exactly what she wanted. Neah was older than me… the only reason that mattered now was because she'd gone longer without sex, and had more time to be curious about it. I would say, on average, her thoughts are generally raunchier than mine. That's why it baffled me when she said she wasn't ready for it. I mean, I'm grateful, because I, personally, don't want to be killed by her father.

After giving up on sleeping for the night, I spent the rest of my night down in the garage waiting for daylight. When I smelled Huilen's scent get strong I decided to join her to end my boredom, Miss Sue joined us shortly after. I yawned for the third time, as I listened to Sue instruct Huilen on how to make homemade pancakes. After my fourth yawn, they both looked back at me like I had grown an extra arm. "Sorry," I murmured.

"Its okay. Didn't you get any sleep last night, baby?" Sue asked and I shook my head. "No, not really." As soon as I started to talk, Neah made her way into the kitchen with her hand over her mouth yawning.

"Good morning," she said addressing everyone. She scooted the empty barstool closer to mine and then sat on it.

"How did you sleep?" Huilen asked as she placed the test pancakes in front of me and turned back to the griddle. Neah slid the plate over in front of herself and began to cut into them.

"Good enough, I guess, why?" Neah asked as she took at bite and nodded. "These are good!"

"Why did you take the boy's food?" Huilen turned around and snapped at her niece. Neah did consider Huilen her elder, so much so that it sent a chill down her back.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't mind," Neah mumbledwith her mouth full,"why'd you ask me about my sleep?" Huilen turned back to the griddle. Neah tapped me on the shoulder and raised the fork to my lips so I took a bite. She scrunched her nose up and giggled silently.

"Because Will looks like he can barely keep his eyes open," Sue said, now placing my plate in front of me.

"Thanks, Miss Sue," I said politely.

"Really?" Neah said in disbelief and grabbed my face and studied my expression. "He looks fine to me!" She smashed my cheeks together, making my lips pucker.

"Let go of my face!" Icomplained as she snickered_, _she released me, and a vision of her kissing me ran through my brain. "That would be nice." I whispered.

"What would be nice?" Huilen asked, with all the humans here, I forgot that her hearing was better than ours.

"It would be nice if Neah would stop acting so childish!" I teased playfully.

"Please you still have milk on you breath!" She chided.

"I still don't really get that expression," I rolled my eyes.

"If it makes you feel better, neither do I," Huilen smiled, "is Bailey coming down for breakfast?" She asked Sue. She shook her head.

"No, she's meeting D.J. for breakfast," Sue sighed. "I wish she'd marry that boy before I die of old age." Neah laughed, but no one else did.

"Oh, I thought you joking," stifling her laughter, "sorry."

"I need you two to run a couple of errands for me," she found a pen and a piece of paper and started making a list. "I would do it myself, but we made a promise to get down to one of the shelters by ten this morning and we're already running late." Sue grumbled.

"It's no problem grandma," Neah said looking at the list, "this is a lot of food! Are you feeding an army or something?"

"Yeah… more like two," Sue gathered her stuff and Huilen followed behind her. "Bye babies!"

"Bye!" We said in unison. Now that they were gone, the kitchen stilled, and Neah hopped off her chair.

"Did you really have trouble sleeping?" She asked as she studied the list in her hand.

"Yeah, you didn't?" I said in disbelief, she walked behind me and I swiveled around so that I could watch her pace.

"It took me a while, but I did doze off." She took a moment to think. "Tonight we'll do a pillow swap, so that you'll have my scent in your room that should help." I reached out and pulled her to me by her waist.

"You know what would help is if you'd just sleep with me… in the same room." I snaked my arms completely around her. She huffed, shaking her head.

"I'll sleep with you, in the same room, when I'm good and ready," she popped me on the nose before wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I did get some work done. Both of our cars are primed, I'll probably paint them tonight since I won't be getting any… sleep!"

"Awww, poor baby; get over it! At least our cars will be pretty." She chuckled a little, and then silence hit us. "Are you gonna kiss me or what?"

"I don't know if I can," I sighed dramatically, "making out with you just seems like an invitation to get in your pants!" I joked; she rolled her eyes, and then started to pull away from me.

"If that's how you feel?" She sighed, playing along. I gripped her tighter as she tried to get away. "Stop, Will, I'm trying to make a dramatic exit!" She giggled, wriggling in my arms.

"You aren't getting away from me that easily," I chuckled darkly. I stood up allowing our bodies to connect completely.

"Oh no, I'm sooo scared," she squealed sarcastically.

"I don't want you scared, I want you turned on!" I rubbed my nose against hers.

"I think it's working," she whispered and kissed me eagerly. Her hands went up from my neck and now buried themselves in my hair. I pried her lips opened and pushed my tongue inside her mouth and she moaned loudly. I pulled out of the kiss and away from her, and began studying her body. I was thinking of the ways I could make her do it again.

"Neah," I groaned softly as I buried my head in her shoulder. I knew it would take everything in me to separate from her.

"I know, right?" Just as she drew my lips back to hers, we heard someone clear their throat. Our heads jerked in the direction of the sound. Granddad Billy was sitting at the doorway with a shocked expression on his face.

"I don't wanna know," he smirked a little, and wheeled back into the living room before we could come up with an excuse or a reason why. "But it took you long enough," he whispered as he thought he was out of earshot. I was shocked that he was the first person to find out, but I had a feeling it wouldn't be long before everyone knew, because I simple can't keep my hands to myself.

* * *

_Author's Note: Here's another chapter! I hope you like it. Background information will be given in the chapters to come so bare with me! Thanks for reading, as always please read and review. No flames. Thank Miss Ellen aka magic wand!_


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Leah's POV

It was weird being back in front of the Cullen's old house. It took me back to a time in my life when I had been terribly miserable. Although miserable may be a harsh word; I was becoming numb to everything around me at that point in time. But I had learned a lot about myself. I learned that heartbreak didn't mean that your world had to stop; that I could continue living, if I had to. I learned that focusing on others and being happy for their good fortune helped to alleviate some of my pain, but didn't fill the void. Nahuel had filled the part of me that I thought would forever be empty, but I think I had to learn those lessons to become the person I am today.

Carlisle's knocking on what was now my mother's front door snapped me from my memories. "Hey," my mother squealed excitedly upon opening up and seeing everyone standing there. "What are you all doing here? I mean, I wasn't expecting all of you until tomorrow." She took a step to the side and let us into the house.

"I was anxious to take a look at Maria," Carlisle commented as he passed her and paused near the door. "Where is she?" He glanced toward the stairs; I assumed he could smell her scent in the area. I could.

"She is upstairs resting, Huilen is with her now. The pregnancy is becoming extremely uncomfortable for her." My mother seemed concerned about her. I don't know why it surprised me; my mother was concerned about everybody. Especially since I imprinted with Nahuel her ill feeling toward the vampire species had pretty much dissolved.

My mother made her way around the group of us, hugging and welcoming each one, asking about the drive, inviting us to make ourselves at home and letting us all know where we'd be staying. Everyone else began to disburse around the great room, some to reminisce a bit about our time here in the past; others take in the view, or settle on the couches.

"I don't mean to cut the small talk short, but I would really like to check on Maria," Carlisle looked at my mother apologetically, and he and Edward turned and proceeded toward the stairs.

"No, of course, we'll talk later," Mom assured him. "I do have a dinner to plan. I know that some of you don't eat, but I assumed that those of you that do might enjoy my cooking." She smirked as she made her way over to me. "I bet you will enjoy some of my cooking." She glanced down at my stomach and ran her hand against it briefly before pulling me into a hug. "I'm still a little mad! You know how I feel about surprises. I just sent Neah and Will to pick up groceries so I could prepare a big dinner tomorrow. Now I'm going to feel all rushed." She pulled away from me and gathered Ren in for a hug, too.

"Don't feel rushed," I said. "We should be here for a while. I did promise that we all would come back, so here we are. Besides, I don't think that Carlisle is going to be able to fix Maria in one day. I hope that he can, but that baby seems stuck in there." I joked before making my way over toward one of the couches to sit.

I heard the last car pull up and park. I watched as, out of it climbed Seth, Shelly, Nate, Jady, Simon, and… Erika. I had no idea what she was doing here. I was more than a little disappointed; we spend the majority of our time pretending to be human, I didn't want to have to pretend here as well, not right now. But all we needed was another human to figure out what we were. I think Shelly realized my disapproval as soon as she entered the house.

"Oh, is that Peanut! Look at you; you're quite the lady killer!" My mom managed to wrap my son in a bear hug. Jady snickered silently, and he glared at her. I made a mental note to reduce the amount of times I used his nickname. The reality was that he wasn't a baby anymore. Nahuel sat down beside me and rubbed my knee.

"Are you happy to be home?" He smiled at me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah," I laid my head on his shoulder. "I'm just worrying about stupid things that don't need to be worried about."

"Leah, I'm used to you doing that. Where did you think our daughter got it from? Certainly not me, I'm sure!" He teased as he jostled me slightly.

"Please, if it were up to you we would have never hooked up in the first place!" I countered, shoving him.

"It was a legitimate concern. I was scared I was going to kill you. I'm sorry for not wanting you dead." I glared at him and he grinned and chuckled.

"When did Will and Neah leave for the store?" Ren came and sat in the same area as us, but directed her question toward my mother, who was now working her way into the kitchen.

"Maybe an hour ago," I heard her bring pans down. I didn't know what she was preparing to cook without the groceries she'd asked for. "I do wish they'd hurry back. I didn't give them a time to be back since I thought you'd be here tomorrow!" She muttered and I laughed. She really didn't like being thrown off schedule.

The front door opened once more, and Charlie entered the house pushing Billy in his wheelchair. They stared around the room looking surprised and horrified. "Hey everyone," Charlie said slowly and looked as if he'd suddenly been paralyzed from the neck down.

"Hey, dad!" Bella ran to her father and embraced him. He hugged her, but very stiffly, like a robot, and without moving his eyes from the large group in his living room. I would've given money to know what he was thinking.

"Jacob, you look well," Billy offered his son.

"So do you," Jacob smiled a little. Billy rolled closer to his son and whispered words that halted every conversation in the room... "You came back too soon." Billy's quiet disapproval of our presence in Forks made the majority of the room pause and listen.

"What do you mean, we came back too soon?" Ren asked quickly.

"What?" Billy looked past us all and stared toward the kitchen. "What was that Sue? I'm coming." Charlie laughed a Billy's sorry attempt to get out of answering the question.

"The kids are doing fine," Charlie said, taking the heat off of Billy. "Carlisle might have needed to come to help Maria, but all of you being here is just going to put distance between Neah and Will… not bring them together."

"I'm sorry, Granddad, but you're wrong. We've been nothing but supportive to those two. They are the ones prolonging this situation!" Ren whined and Jady just stared at her.

"I don't know," Jady surprised us all by speaking up. "I mean, I haven't lived with them all their lives like you all have… but I think the he's right. Neah and Will need to decide to be together on their own. Butting in will only make it worse. Neah hates people in her business. She would probably mess things up now, just to spite us if we get too involved." She was certain of this.

"What's your name again?" Charlie asked the newborn vampire that just agreed with him.

"Jady," she hunched her shoulders nervously. I assumed the girl thought she overstepped some boundary.

"I like the way you think, Jady," he smiled at her. "I'm going to change. The wife isn't a fan of me when I smell fishy." He went upstairs leaving us all a little dumbfounded. I mean, he was right. All of us here were going to be a little overwhelming to Neah, but if nothing had transpired between them by now… maybe they did need a little push.

* * *

Will's POV

Grocery shopping was taking forever. Not because of the quantity of stuff that Miss Sue wanted, but because of my wandering hands. If I wasn't yawning due to my lack of sleep, I was trying to touch my imprint inappropriately as we made our way through the aisles.

"Stop!" She swatted at me. "We are never going to get home, you know that? We've only got five of the items she requested and there are about a hundred things written here!"

"I guess you should be moving faster, don't you think?" I snickered and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind.

"Stop, you're not helping," she whined desperately. Her blood was starting to boil, her skin was flushed.

"I'm helping myself," I whispered against her neck.

"God," she gasps, "look, stop or I'm gonna pin you to the ceiling! I don't care who sees!" She twisted to face me and glared maliciously. I, in turn, kissed her quickly on the lips. She easily got sucked in and wanted me to pull her closer. I pulled away and she growled slightly and stepped on my foot.

"Ow! You hurt me!" I rubbed my foot and she walked off with the cart.

"You deserved it!" She sang as she turned into the next aisle.

"You know what you deserve…," I replied and followed her. Then I was distracted by a little boy, farther down in the same aisle, who was pulling a little girl's hair. The poor little girl had started to cry. I wondered where the little boy's parents were; I figured that they weren't related, because they looked nothing alike. I approached them rather swiftly. "Don't do that!" I pulled the little boy's hand out of the girl's hair. "One day this little girl might be your wife!" The little boy gasped and hid his hands behind his back.

"Ewww!" The children said in unison as they ran away from me.

"Yeah it won't be so gross ten years from now," I murmured then turned around to see Neah observing my actions. She sidled over to me and brushed her lips against my cheek.

"That was very sweet, William Black," she murmured, "and quite sexy, if I do say so myself." She sashayed past me, but I grabbed her arm, tugging her gently to stop.

"Don't I get a reward for being so sweet and sexy?" I pressed close to her, raising my eyebrows, hoping that she'd kiss me.

"I'll reward you all day long if you help me get this list squared away." She teased seductively as she handed me the list.

"All day, and you give me your word?" I arched my eyebrow at her again.

"All day, I promise." She nodded in response.

"Well then, come on, you're moving too slow!" I pulled her along as I pushed the cart. I aggressively strode through each aisle. I began throwing products in like I'd won a thirty minute shopping spree. The only thing that stopped me was Neah's hysterical amusement.

"What?" I looked back at her. She was holding her stomach giggling, and had this stupid (although cute) look on her face.

"Nothing, you're just acting like a crazy person!" She tried to get serious as she placed the last item, a can of cashews, in our cart. "I didn't know making out meant so much to you."

"It didn't, until now… so are we ready to check out?" I headed to the front and got in a checkout line.

"Uh, yeah," she dug in her pockets. "Here's the card. There's something else I need to get." She ran back into the store. I tried to watch and see where she was going, but I lost her, and the old woman behind me was looking at me like had lost my mind.

"What'd you get?" I asked, as I met her by the truck. She chewed on her lip then smiled.

"I'm not telling you… and if you try to lift the info, all my promises of rewarding you are dead in the water." She poked me in the stomach.

"Saying all that crap just makes me want to know even more!" I peeked into the front seat of the car to see if she'd left her bag on the floor or something. Nothing.

"Jeez, you're a nosy little perve aren't you?" she observed, pinning me to the side of the truck. "The perve part I like," she took my face in her hands and kissed me gently, as I grabbed at the sides of her shirt roughly, "the nosy part, not so much," she said breathlessly as she released me and maneuvered to the driver's side of the vehicle.

She drove back home, but made no real quick movements to go inside. Neah parked in back so that we could have a bit more "alone" time. She crawled across the truck's cab and positioned herself quite comfortably in my lap.

As we made out, our hands fumbled to awkwardly and aggressively to touch each other. Neah broke our kiss first, her breathing was heavy and her eyes were eagerly darted from my eyes to my mouth, then to my neck. At first she used her lips there, applying very little pressure to the area she teased, and then she used the tip of her tongue to draw a line along the length of my neck. Her actions caused my body to jerk. I could feel my desire for her growing. I ran both my hands through her hair, and she closed her eyes and groaned slightly. She bent to kiss me but I stopped her.

"We've gotta stop," I murmured breathlessly. My hands continued to caress the length of her body and she gave me a quick peck on the mouth.

"Are you having too good of a time Beta?" She snickered.

"Don't act like you don't feel what I'm feeling?" I whispered and then drew her earlobe into my mouth. A jolt went through her body and she jerked her hands onto my shoulders.

"Trust me, I feel everything you are feeling… and then some." She tried to kiss me again, and again I stopped her.

"I'm not going to be able to stop. I know that you wanna do this the right way." I groaned. Damn me for having a conscience.

"You know, all that shit I was talking before really doesn't seem to matter right now," she shifted around so that she was now straddling my lap, right on top of the evidence of my want for her. My groan turned into a slight growl as I held her closer. "I don't want you to stop, Will," her whisper was so low it was like she was mouthing the words. She began to grind against me, proving her seriousness.

"We should go inside… I'll go to my room first and wait for you," I suggested. She smiled and nodded. We scrambled out of the truck, quickly grabbed all the bags from the back and then eagerly around to the front door.

We burst through the door, and as we entered, we got the shock of our lives.

"What the hell?" Neah gasped as she froze, and stared at the invasion of faces that had forced their way into our little paradise. My reaction was no better; all of the bags I had gathered in my arms fell to the floor. My entire mind was stuck on the thought of how unfair this was. Neah and I had finally gotten it right and now we had to deal with all of this.

"Hello to you, too!" Erika mumbled from the sidelines beside Simon, who nudged her, frowning.

"Hey, sweetheart," my mom rushed across the living room and hugged me tightly, then let me go and knelt to help me pick up the mess I'd created. I looked up to Neah who was now wrapped in the arms of her own mother. She looked just as frustrated as I felt. It took everything in me not to demand to know how soon they were leaving! After my mom hugged me again, my grandmother, who'd rushed out from the kitchen, took her place. I looked helplessly across the room to my grandfather and great grandfather who shook their heads at me with pity.

"So how big a mistake do you think they've made?" Billy whispered to Charlie.

They surveyed the area once more, frowned at each other and slowly exited the living room "I don't know, but I think it's pretty damned huge.

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay Let me know what you think! Read and review … please no flames._

_Thank Miss Ellen and all her little extras!_


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Will's POV

"Sweetheart, I've missed you like crazy!" My mom hugged me again. I shifted away from her a little; my body was still trying to calm itself from Neah's and my _activities _in the truck.

"I've missed you too!" I murmured as I patted her back. I watched grandma and NanaEsmetake the spilt groceries into the kitchen while mom held me in her unyielding grasp.

"Give him a minute to breathe babe," dad laughed as he looked at us from the couch. "The poor boy looks like we shocked the crap out of him." I nodded and fought to hide my annoyance at this situation. I looked again to Neah, who was now embracing with her father. I was never going to get any alone time with her now, and if I did, I'd probably be afraid to capitalize on it. I looked away from them and focused on Miss Leah who was looking around at the pictures on the mantel. She picked up one of the pictures of her sister and smiled. I took a moment to take her in fully.

"Oh my God, Miss Leah, you're pregnant!" I leapt up and pointed at her like I was accusing her of something. She looked at me like I'd lost my mind, and then gawked down at her stomach.

"Oh my God, you're right!" She held her stomach pretending to be shocked. "Thank you for telling me Will, or else I may have never known." She giggled.

"Wow mom," Neah whispered; she quickly darted to her mother' side and rested a hand on her stomach. "All those times when I asked for a little sister, you finally decide to deliver now!" Neah glanced distractedly at me, dropped her hands to her sides and began to make a step towards me, but stopped herself before any of the others caught on. Her instincts pulled her to me just as mine led me towards her. I was clenching my jaw and balling my hands into fists as I battled the impulse to bridge the gap between us.

"Excuse me," Jady said hesitantly. "I don't mean to interrupt but I was wondering where the bathroom was." Most eyes in the room turned toward her. Something about her was most definitely different her scent had changed and her appearance was sharper. However, that wasn't what had shocked both Neah and me. It was the fact that she had just gotten up from sitting contently in Nate's lap. I growled slightly; it must've been nice to be able to openly show affection. Neah was flipping out; in her mind she was elated to see Jady, but she knew something was off. She wanted answers and I knew she was going to seek them out quickly.

"Come on, I'll show you," Neah said slowly. "It will give us a moment to catch up." She smiled brightly at her friend who didn't know the trouble she could potentially be in. I was sifting through Nate's thoughts and found out that they had injected her with his venom and that for some reason she hadn't completely turned. He secretly was happy with the way things had turned out. He had saved her life and she got to keep her heart beat. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world… maybe he was.

The family spent some time visiting, then the women migrated into the kitchen; all but Neah and Jady who still hadn't come back down from upstairs. Grandpa Billy and Charlie escaped the female invasion and made their way into the living room, joining Carlisle and Granddadthere; they all sat around the television watching sports. It would have been a typical scene for any household except for the fact that the majority of us were monsters.

I hung around with the TV watchers hoping Neah would return, but finally couldn't take the invasion any longer_,_ and escaped into the garage. As soon as I saw our cars, the memory of our first real kiss ran through my mind. I examined both primed vehicles and debated which to work on first. Normally, I would have worked on Neah's first, just because she's a spoiled little brat and I loved to give her what she wanted_ … _but I decided to practice on my car. It had been a while since I painted a car, and the last time I did it I had my dad's help. I glanced up toward the stairs and gave some thought to asking him to help me; but in the end, I wanted to do this myself… for Neah. I sighed as I prepared the paint and the materials I needed. I was glad that it seemed like I was going to be left alone with my thoughts.

* * *

Nate's POV

I sat in the living room with the family for a few minutes, waiting impatiently for Jady to come back from upstairs. I was worried that my sister had gotten a hold of her and was filling her mind with guilt over our situation. I shook my head and shifted in my seat hoping that my downer of a sister wasn't filling my… _girlfriend's_ head with a whole bunch of junk. It was weird putting a title to what Jady and I were, but the feelings came just as naturally as my desire to be close to her. Like right now, I was fighting against all of my instincts to follow her upstairs and eavesdrop on whatever Neah and she were talking about. I would never rag on Will for being a Neah's lap dog ever again.

I looked around and, for the first time, realized that Will had gone AWOL. That seemed a little rude, considering that the majority of us came here so that we could help him with his stupid situation. I tried to catch his scent, and when I did, it surprised me that it wasn't headed upstairs where Neah was, but instead, it was down toward the garage. It was easy to sneak away since everyone was so engrossed in the game that was on.

I bounded down the stairs to inquire what Black was doing. I mean, once I got down there, it was pretty obvious he was painting a car. I guess my true intentions were to annoy the hell out of him. He cut off his spray gun and eyed me, then contemplated the car. "Does this look even to you?" I looked at the wet paint. It wasn't as smooth as it could be, so I used my "magic" to make it better. I marveled at my work. My bratty sister thought she was the only one with tricks up her sleeve.

"Now it does." I patted Will on the shoulder and he cringed away from me. "You're not happy we're all here, are you?" I chuckled as I picked my way over to the work bench.

"Not particularly," he sighed. "I'll never get any alone time with Neah now that her two babbling friends are here." He stared at the paint. I assumed that he was making sure everything looked perfect.

"I'll agree with Erika being a babbler, but Jady hardly talks." I involuntarily defended Jady. God, I was being to think I was turning into Will. The sad thing was, I was using him so that I wouldn't think about Jady so much, and yet, here I was still thinking about her.

"Congrats by the way, seems like you've gotten everything you wanted … and then some." A cocky grin went across Will's face, which made me want to punch him.

"Yeah," I murmured, "and what about you?" He frowned, turning back on his spray gun. After he finished the back side of the car, he needed to refill his paint. "So, you're not going to answer my question?" I pressed on.

"I'm not sure what you mean," he seemed legitimately confused.

"Neah! You know; my sister, the girl you've been trying to get with for years. Have you made any progress?" I fumed and threw a wrench at him that he easily caught.

"Depends on what you mean by progress," he mumbled. "We've been working on these cars together. The stingray is hers." He pointed to the car lazily.

"Both cars look nice!" I was mainly impressed with the Cobra. I would drive the hell out of that car. "But nothing besides all this?"

"Not much, really." He started to paint the other side, but I stopped him.

"Want me to finish this one so you can start painting Neah's car?" If I knew Will at all, he probably wanted to paint Neah's car himself. It would be his way of giving her a gift. He nodded and handed me the paint gun; he also turned on some fans. I was grateful; even though my system isn't as sensitive as a normal human, I was starting to catch a high from all the fumes.

"I was getting high," he snickered while he filled the other spray gun with paint.

"Me, too," I added as I started on the other side of the car. "That shit is strong!" He nodded, and I laughed. I watched Will's face. He was solemn and damned near depressed about something. Our arrival shouldn't have put him in this bad of a mood. "Did you and Neah have a fight?" I asked still searching for answer.

"No," he answered bluntly as he worked on the top of her car.

"Well, what's your problem?" I didn't stop working. I knew that if I could hear him past the noise of the equipment, he should be able to hear me too.

"I have no problems." He was getting annoyed; his hand was beginning to shake, so he stopped painting and glared at me.

"I'm not trying to annoy you man. Believe it or not, I'm concerned." I chuckled and he grimaced.

"I get that, but stop asking me the same question … I already answered it. Neah and I are closer; I'd go as far to say that we are as close as we were when we were little. Satisfied?" I nodded. I knew I shouldn't ask him any more, but I only had one more question.

"So I mean, what changed? What made Neah crack and be sociable toward you again?" I asked. I had just finished the Cobra. I stood back and looked at the vehicle. It looked nice with its color on. I couldn't wait to see it naked, you know, without all the tape and paper covering the windows and tires.

"Endora wasn't here," he smirked. "How is she by the way, and why isn't she here?" Will asked seriously. I was shocked he cared at all, all Endora did was drive him crazy.

"We left before she came home from spending the night at Amber's house. The parents thought that her presence would disrupt any progress Neah and you had made; besides that, her temper has been out of control lately."

"Really?" Will filled yet another spray gun and handed it to me so that I could work on the other side of Neah's car. Apparently he wanted to get out of the fume infested garage as much as I did.

"Yeah, ever since you left she's been focusing on the fact that she feels… well, powerless without her powers," I laughed, even though I knew I shouldn't. "She didn't go to school for the first week and spent most of it outside in wolf form. When she finally started acting a little more normal, the only one she wanted to spend any time with was Amber; who, get this, has admitted to wanting _you_ back!" Will's eyes widened, I couldn't tell if he was horrified or in some sort of shock.

"Why on earth would she want me back?" He shook his head and turned off all the equipment; both vehicles were done. We escaped out into the backyard for some fresh air.

"Because she's crazy as hell, and so is her side kick, who, I'm sad to say, is my cousin. Even Simon thinks she's being dumb. She won't listen to anyone!" I huffed and Will chuckled. We wandered over to what I assumed was Charlie's truck. Will's eyes again became remorseful… it was like he lost something in there. He shook off his dismay and brought his focus back to our conversation.

"So what about Simon, has he finally decided if he wants Erika?" Will continued to probe.

"Dude, if he hadn't, do you think she'd be here?" I smirked at my own remark.

"Maybe." Will jumped himself up onto the hood of the truck and I did the same. "Erika is fond of Neah; it's possible that she could have just missed her." I nodded, he was right.

"True, but in this case Simon has been dating Erika for a couple of weeks," I snickered. "He thinks she's a sex addict. Simon claims that sex is almost the only thing Erika talks about. It's like she thinks he has to have sex with her to prove that he's interested. I don't believe it, I mean Simon's mad cool but he's a nerd all day long. I can't believe that Erika would be _that_ hot to get in his pants."

"I would," Will countered; "but I've seen things in her mind that you haven't." I hated when he was so cocky about his ability. There was a moment of silence between us. I leaned my head back against the windshield and stared up towards the sky. The stars were brighter down here. It seemed more secluded than Seattle. I hoped that we'd come back and stay sometime soon; hopefully before Billy, Charlie, and Sue passed on. I didn't think it fair that Neah and Will got to spend so much time with our elders… they were all of our elders after all.

"What about Jady?" Will asked out of the blue.

"Uh… oh, she's still upstairs," I tried not to sound as pissed as I was.

"No, I mean, how did she take learning about what you were? What made her decide to change? And why does she still have a heartbeat?" I nodded, they were all good questions, and it seemed like I'd have to tell him the whole story for him to get the full gist.

"Well, she freaked and passed out. This would have been funny if she wasn't in a hospital bed hanging on for dear life. Anyway, once Carlisle revived her, he told her of the severity of her situation. He had only found one medication that might work well with her other HIV meds and he was unsure about the potency and the likelihood that…that she would survive." I took a moment to collect myself. The girl meant the world to me, and going through all of it the first time was hard. I didn't really feel like reliving something I wanted to repress.

"Anyway, then Carlisle gave her the "other" option. At first she refused and said that for most of her life she knew she was dying, and that she'd embraced it. I tried to be okay with her decision, but one night she was sweating so badly, and moaning in her sleep. I stayed by her side and begged her, while I thought she was unconscious, to reconsider." I closed my eyes and I could remember how feeble she looked and how helpless I felt. I never wanted to see her so close to death again. I just knew that was the last night on this Earth. I didn't want to remember her in this much pain. I wanted to remember her as the quiet and witty young woman that she was. I rubbed her knuckles with my thumb a tried several times but I couldn't find the right way to say goodbye … even though I knew I had to.

"But she was conscious?" Will's question snapped me out of my painful memories.

"Yeah, and she still refused at first, but then she said she'd give it some thought. So I gave her other things to think about, like the fact that she had to do it for herself; she shouldn't just do it for me. Then I told her about imprinting. I told her that it ran in my family. My mom had imprinted on our dad and … that Neah might have imprinted on you." I thought that my confession would have made Will furious, but he just chuckled.

"So in the end she decided to turn. Not for me… she said she was curious to know how it felt to live life without fearing death. Plus, she says that the thirst doesn't bother her! I wish I was that lucky!" Will nodded in agreement, and this time I laughed.

"Me, too," he replied. "I am a little worried about how your sister is going to take all of this." He frowned toward the upstairs windows, and I followed his glare.

"Me, too," so much so, that I wanted to go break up their little reunion. I told Jady to make sure I was there when she told her. I hope she listened to me. I slid off the hood of the truck and involuntarily started walking toward the house.

"Where are you going?" I checked back over my shoulder, and was surprised that Will had made no movement toward going back inside. "I'm pretty sure we would have heard some yelling, if Neah had found out anything, by now." I tilted my head, weighing the possibilities. He was right.

"I know I am." He hopped off the truck. We turned just in time to see the two women that dominated most of our conversation coming out of the house and across the yard toward us. My sister embraced me, then she punched me in the stomach, hard.

"If you ever keep that big of a secret from me again I'll do a lot worse!" She snarled.

"I missed you, too, sis," I remarked winded by her punch. Jady helped me up and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm sorry. I know you told me to wait, but she already knew. Besides, we traded." The girls smiled at each other. Neah gave Will an awkward peek, and he shook his head.

"What? What did she tell you?" Jady closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Sorry, Nate, I made a promise that I wouldn't tell anybody, not even you." She tapped me on the nose with her index finger.

"I can't believe you," Will pretended to be offended.

"There are certain people that I just can't lie to, Will," she huffed as she leaned on the truck beside him. "Jady just happens to be one of them. Plus Edward, but that's not by choice; it's just that he's all up in everybody's business."

"So what, you can lie to me?" I place my hand on my chest indicating my hurt. "Neah, I'm your brother. We shared a womb for crying out loud!" She burst into laughter.

"Please, tone down the dramatics!" She held her sides as she tried to calm herself. "I can't lie to you either dweeb." She pulled out her cell phone and sent me a text message; something all of us had started doing that when we didn't want to say something, out loud, that the parents might overhear. The message was simply put:

We imprinted. I love him.

"I knew it!" I shoved Will.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He locked eyes with Neah, who scooted up under his arm' or something.

"I didn't think she wanted anybody to know." He arched an eyebrow and she kissed him on the cheek.

"I can't lie to my brother. I mean, I physically can't, he would have figured it out. Plus, I trust him with my life." She shrugged. "I feel the same about Jady. I'm glad that you saved her life Nate. I understand why you didn't tell, even; still …"

"Yeah, yeah next time I attempt to make an immortal, you'll be the first one I contact." I rolled my eyes.

"I better be!" She tugged me in for a hug, and sighed. "I have missed you. I just wish you hadn't brought the whole family."

"Speaking of which," Jady chimed in, "we were supposed to be coming to get you. Dinner's ready."

"Dude, I'm all about grubbing Grandma Sue's food smells off the chain." I clutched my empty, complaining stomach.

"You have no idea," Will added as we all ran back to the house. It did feel like old times… way old times, when it was just the three of us. Jady just made everything better.

* * *

_Author's Note: I personally love this chapter! It's fun and shows a bond between Nate and Will. Okay Eliza, 4CullensandaBlack, and last but not least Miss Ellen you all have been my review warriors! What do you say? Review again? LOL_

_Everybody review ... but no flames_


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Leah's POV

I love my children. I really do, but I'm pregnant, and with all the delicious aromas surrounding me, I needed them to make it inside the house so that I could eat. Charlie had added extra chairs to the dining room table. My mom had started placing the platters in front of us. I was trying my best not to drool all over myself. Nahuel glanced over at me and chuckled silently at the expression on my face. I rolled my eyes at him. Just as I was about to say something to my smart ass husband, our kids filtered into the dining room area. I watched as they assessed the seating situation.

We were arranged at the table in a manner that made it harder for Erika to catch on to the members of the family that weren't actually eating. There were four empty seats, two of them together and the other two on opposite ends of the table. Neah looked over at her brother and grabbed his hand, he rolled his eyes, and let out a huff as he let his sister lead him to the table, Jady and Will sat at the single seats away from the other two. I wasn't the only one who noticed the odd placement. Their friend Erika narrowed her eyes as she took everything in; however, I don't think the girl was as concerned as I was.

"They're here now, can we please eat?" Erika whined. I smiled slightly; the girl was a lot like me. I was more than ready to eat, but unlike her I was carrying a baby. Maria looked starved too. I was shocked that she'd even bothered to come downstairs, the pain on her face made me uncomfortable. I assumed it was a result of the drugs Carlisle started her on. Neither Ren nor I had had that much trouble when we were pregnant.

"Of course, I hope everyone finds everything to their liking," Sue said as placed a second plate of macaroni and cheese on the table. She'd made doubles of everything, which made perfect sense; all the shape shifters loved to eat Neah reached for the macaroni and cheese quickly and placed the majority of it on her plate. Nahuel looked at her like she'd lost her mind, grimacing in disgust.

"It's so good da-Nahuel. Try some." She pushed the dish over to him with one hand and began to shovel food into her mouth with the other. "Are you sure you can spare some? You seemed sort of attached it."

She scrunched her nose up and then stuck her tongue out at her father. "Just try it!" Nahuel cringed again as he looked at the substance. Ever since he'd tried eggs, he refused to taste anything that looked remotely like it, and my mother's mac-n-cheese was really cheesy. I knew my husband was not gonna bite. I slid the platter over in front of me and took what was left on it and he offered me the same look he'd given our daughter.

"What?" I looked at him all wide eyed and innocent. "Would you deny our baby my mother's delicious cooking?" I made sure my voice sounded extra sweet, so he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to deny myself anything!" Ren was on her way to having a plate as full as Neah's.

"And what she won't eat, I'll happily finish." Jacob chimed in. I glanced over in Seth's direction; neither he nor Shelly was eating. She sat at the table with her head down. Seth rubbed her back and every now and then he'd whisper something in her ear. She nodded once and mustered a giggle. I hated when she got like this. For the most part she was strong, and pretended that carrying her daughter's powers wasn't a burden, but I knew she was hurting. She was doing all of this to protect my child. I didn't know how to repay her.

"Seth?" He looked at me with worried and weary eyes. Everyone else was now paying attention to how ill Shelly looked.

"She's just tired. I'll take her to a guest room." He lifted his wife into his arms and I heard him whisper to her that this had to stop. He was right; something had to be done. "Save me a plate." He winked at me and I smiled in return. "I'll try." I grinned and rubbed my stomach and a circular motion.

Maria watched, confused, as Seth gently carried his wife up the stairs. "I'm missing something?" She looked to her husband, as if he should know the answer, and then back to the rest of us. "Is she okay?"

"She will be," Edward said bluntly, "once she rests." He nodded to the side and his eyes shifted in the direction of Erika. She was the only one here who didn't know everything; the only reason our conversations were coded. God, I wished she and Simon had both stayed in Seattle. I loved Simon, and I liked Erika well enough, but I sensed that something had been going on with her lately. She was a good girl, but something about the way she was acting seemed off; I'd warned Shelly to keep an eye on her, but she'd been suffering so much that I wasn't sure she'd been able to pay much attention to anything else.

I shook my head worriedly and returned my focus back to my plate. I toyed with the greens on it. I knew that I should eat them for the baby… I also knew that I should probably be drinking blood instead of my Pepsi, but neither of those things were going to happen right now. Nahuel covered my hand with his to comfort me. I smiled gratefully, and laid my head on his shoulder. It was then that I observed that our young ones had rearranged their positions at the table.

Will and Jady had moved into Seth's and Shelly's seats, so that now they were sitting directly across from Nate and Neah. I guessed I understood the reason for their moving closer to the others; we all knew that Jady loved Nate, and Will had made no point of denying his feelings for my daughter. It was, however, the absolutely lustful look in Neah's eyes that shocked. I'd never seen such an expression on her face, and as her mother, I never wanted to see her look at anyone that way again. I glanced over at Will to see if he had caught it. His focus appeared to be on his plate, but knowing the boy's gift as a mind reader, I could only guess what his was really focusing on. Maybe we'd all made our appearance too soon, after all? Maybe our kids were figuring things out on their own? Even so, I still wanted to be a part of it. I wanted to protect them and make them safe. I also wanted Shelly to be safe and I wanted her to be able to release Endora's powers; yet I knew that if Neah and Will were together, Shelly would want to avoid doing that anytime in the near future. I leaned my forehead into my free hand, blew out a heavy sigh, and squeezed Nahuel's hand tightly.

"Leah, you okay babe?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, you better not be going into labor before me!" Maria teased, "Because if you do, after the baby is born, I'll pop you one!" I lowered my hand, chuckled a little, and released my grip on my husband.

"Sorry," I murmured as I rubbed his hand.

"Don't be, that's why I'm here." He kissed me on the cheek.

"You know what I was thinking we could do," Ren announced, "we could listen to some music; move around a little bit. It'd be good for Maria. Exercise would be good for the baby."

"Very true, it sounds like a fun way to help the medicine work the baby down the birth canal. I would love for you to go into labor tonight." Carlisle smiled at Maria.

"Gah, please don't talk shop at the table." Charlie choked on a swig of his beer.

"Sorry Charlie." Carlisle chuckled, and then refocused his attention to Maria. "Are you comfortable?"

"No, not really," she groaned and shifted in her seat.

"Good, that means the medicine is working." Carlisle smiled. "All we have to do is wait."

"Hey, hey," Bailey yelled as she entered through the back door. I leaned to the side a little to catch a glimpse of Bailey before she walked into the dining room. It was weird to see her in person; it was also weird to see that the girl looked like a perfect blend of Bella and me. She waltzed into the dining room and froze, mouth gaping, when she saw all of us. "What the hell?" That seemed to be the terminology of choice for our appearance today.

"What? No 'hey family I'm so happy to see you'?" I teased and she narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, family I'm so happy to see you," she said in a robotic tone. "Now, why are you all here?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Where's Marisol?" Maria asked as she looked past Bailey, towards the door.

"She's on another date with her lover boy!" Bailey leaned over Neah, and grabbed a piece of chicken off her plate. Neah looked up and glared at her Aunt.

"You have more than enough to share!" Bailey stuck her tongue out at Neah, who returned the favor. Bailey peered back over to me, and then glanced at Nahuel. "Wow sis, you're hubby is a lot hotter than I remember!" She grinned and color came to her cheeks.

"Hubby?" Erika paused, "I thought you two were just dating."

"It's a joke the family has the tendency to make." Simon covered quickly.

"Yeah, anyway," Bailey said as she returned her focus to us. "I have some news about Marisol. D.J. told me the good doctor is going to ask our Marisol a very important question tonight!"

"Oh God," Maria gasped and held her stomach.

"Not 'oh God,'" Neah corrected, "it's more like 'oh no.'" My daughter frowned and shook her head.

"Why 'oh no'? What's going on?" Nahuel asked, he was concerned for his sister, and judging by the look of Neah's face, he was right to be.

"Marisol loves Daniel, she's going to want to say yes," Will explained.

"But she won't," Neah added and shared a look with Will. "She won't want to separate the family… among other things that would dissuade her." A thoughtful silence fell over the table.

"Well, I hope she says yes." Maria affirmed by placing her fist firmly on the table. "I hope she forgets about the risks and follows her heart, she deserves it."

"I agree," Neah added. "Every girl should run away with the guy she's in love with… as long as he willing to run with her." She made eye contact with no one as she spoke, but she seemed a little sad and wistful as she said her piece.

"Yeah, for once, sis, you're talking with some sense. Sometimes it's good to separate and experience life." Nate agreed as he grabbed another roll, "but I know Mari, and she's not going to say yes. She's too level headed to be that spontaneous."

"I don't know, Marisol has always been full of surprises," Nahuel said as he ate some of the greens beans off my plate. "She just may surprise us all."

"Ahhh," Maria yelled as grabbed her stomach.

"That's my cue." Embry stood up and reached to assist Maria in doing the same. "Let's get you upstairs."

"No! I wanna stay down here until my water breaks. Besides, if I leave now I'll miss all the drama, Embry." Embry shook his head and sat back down.

"Well, Marisol won't be home anytime soon. He has a special night planned." Bailey beamed.

"I can't wait until you finally get married, Bailey." Mom said and ignited a fire in Bailey.

"I'm not dating anyone, so how could anyone possibly ask me to get married." She grumbled.

"Sweetheart, you know good and well D.J. -" Bailey held her hand up and stopped mom from talking.

"No mom, just stop trying to force me to get with D.J. I know how much you love him! Maybe you should marry him!" Bailey was about to storm upstairs, when Neah stood up.

"Bailey." She peered around at everyone that was staring at her, and I could tell that was something was off; her heart was beating faster than it was before. I glanced at Edward who was smirking the whole time. She focused on her aunt and then spoke. "You're full of shit."

"What?" Bailey seemed hurt by my daughter's words, and normally I would intervene, but Neah was right.

"You love D.J., stop acting like you don't. You're not fooling anybody and you're only hurting yourself." Bailey's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Please, you have no room to talk! What about you and Will? Your parents sent you away because of how stupid you were acting towards him. I've never been _that_ bad."

"I'm glad they did, because I was pretending to hate my best friend and now I have him back. The situations aren't the same; you love him. Imagine if he were to date somebody else and bring her around you. What if he brought her to your house? What if he let her sit on your car? You'd want to take the little wench by the neck and squeeze until her head popped off like a Barbie doll. Why would you feel that way? Not because the girl is a skank, even though she probably would be; but because you love him, and you consider D.J. your property. So stop wasting your breath, go find D.J. and get busy! Somebody around here should be getting some action!" Neah plopped down in her seat and huffed out her frustration. This was most definitely a side of my child I'd never seen before. Peanut stared at his sister like she was an alien, and then started slowly applauding and was joined by Jady, Simon, and Erika.

"That's the way, sis, tell like it is!" Nate burst into laughter. Bailey turned around and ran right back out of the house. I hoped that she was taking Neah's blunt advice and getting with this D.J. guy., Life, for her, is just too short to be stupid about something as precious as love.

"Well, that was weird," Bella said.

"Trust me Bella, you haven't been here for months, it needed to be said!" Maria said between harsh breaths. "The girl needs to get laid!" She groaned.

"So she can look like you in nine months?" Bella teased.

"Never mind that, Neah are you taking you own advice these days?" Erika chimed in. "What about you and the boy wonder?"

"Will is my best friend. I forgot what it was like to be close to him. I've missed him. I'd go as far as to say we are closer than we've ever been." She smiled brightly. "Right Will?"

"Yep," Will smirked. "These potatoes are amazing. Have you tried these potatoes?" He said as he scooted the plate over to Neah, who took some with her fork and sampled them. It was obvious those two weren't going to say any more than that, which meant I'd be having a long talk with Edward Cullen later.

The rest of dinner resembled what most would consider a normal family dinner. When all the food had disappeared from the plates, Mom asked Neah to wash the dishes; Will, of course, offered to dry. The rest of us trickled into the living room to rummage through our old music and get Maria dancing and moving. Shelly and Seth made their way back downstairs and joined us. They settled in on the love seat while Ren, Bella, and I picked out some of our favorites.

* * *

Will's POV

"Interesting speech," I finally had the chance to talk to Neah. Our parents were paying attention to the music and, for now, weren't worried about our every move.

"Yeah, I know it was weird, but it needed to be said. Honestly, I punked out a little." She pouted as she handed me one of the serving dishes.

"I know. I was shocked that you even thought about telling everyone about us. I was flattered that the thought even crossed your mind." I inched closer to her so that our arms were touching.

"Don't be flattered. I don't know that I was doing it for you, necessarily." She frowned at the dish water and then glanced at me. "It's the way I feel; like I'm buzzing inside. I'm having a really hard time keeping my mouth shut."

"Are you saying you want to scream from the roof tops?" I laughed and she splashed water at me.

"I would never say anything that corny William." She rolled her eyes at me, and sighed. "I just want my family to know that I'm happy… like, really happy." She pulled the drain and let the water run out of the sink. She lifted the glass dish with her mind and placed in the drainer.

"I'm happy too." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her from behind. "Sssh, be quiet. I'm going to kiss you but don't giggle." I whispered before I placed my lips on her neck.

"I… I… don't giggle." She protested as she giggled anyway.

"Sssh!" I spun her around so she was facing me and kissed her. The kiss was supposed to be short and sweet, but Neah wrapped her arms around me and bit my bottom lip so that I'd open my mouth. She stumbled back against to counter as our kiss deepened. Her heartbeat began to accelerate, I knew we should stop, I knew if our parents took a brief second to listen, they'd come into the kitchen to see what was going on, but it was something about kissing Neah that made my concern minimal at best. I ran my hands through her hair as our kiss became more intense, she moaned and we broke apart quickly. She covered her mouth and tried not to laugh. _Sorry_, she thought with apologetic eyes.

"It's okay, that just means I'm doing it right." I chuckled silently and she shoved me. Just as we turned around to join the others, Simon, Nate, and Jady rushed into the kitchen. Neah looked up at me. _What the hell is going on? _She thought. I took a minute to assess everything and then sighed.

"Nate told Simon," I mumbled. At the rate we were going everyone in the family would know by the end of the night.

"I can't believe you were going to keep it from me, Neah, after I helped you and listened to you cry over him!" Simon seemed really pissed and loud.

"Simon, calm down. I trust you and I would have wanted to tell you, but … as much as I love Erika, she has a big mouth and I know that you'd want to tell her. Not only that, but Endora is your sister and she's the main person that we have to keep this from. It won't be forever, but until she finds another person to give her undivided attention to," Neah grabbed her cousin by the hands, "I need you to keep this secret. Simon, don't tell anyone." Her eyes pleaded with him.

"How is it okay to tell Jady, but it's not okay to tell Erika?" Simon said defending his girlfriend.

"Jady knows when to keep her mouth shut!" Nate said with his arm around Jady.

"It's not just that." Jady continued for Neah. "When Erika gets mad, she has a tendency to use the information she has to bring the person that she's angry with down. It would only take one time for Endora to piss her off and next thing you know…" Jady dropped the conversation there.

"Next thing you know Endora will have phased and killed your girlfriend!" Nate finished it.

"I'd defend her!" He growled.

"But what if you weren't there?" I added. "It's best Erika not know."

"It's best I not know what? I knew you all were keeping something from me, so you're busted, you might as well spill!" She walked in and stood beside Simon with her hands on her hips. "I'm serious! I want to know what's going on!"

"Neah!" She looked at Neah and I could Neah wanted to crack. She felt bad, but she couldn't trust Erika, no matter how badly she may want to. "I see how it is. I thought we were best friends Neah, but turns out you and your whole family are a whole bunch of jerks!" Neah wasn't able to meet her eyes, and she gripping the edge of the counter behind her to help hold her tongue. It was sad that Erika was kind of proving her point.

"Let me guess, you know what it is, too?" Erika looked at Simon with hurt eyes. "I thought we were connected. How could you keep something from me?"

"It's a family matter." He mumbled.

"But JADY knows!" She yelled and the music cut off. Everyone was now invested in this conversation. I groaned and Neah turned fearful eyes toward me.

"The elders are coming," I whispered and her eyes began to tear up. "It's okay." She shook her head and I wanted to touch her, to comfort her, but I couldn't. Only Leah, Shelly, and mom came to see what the problem was, for which I was glad; out of all of the "elders" they were the most realistic, they were also the most blunt.

"Uh, what the hell is going on in here?" Leah asked as placed her hands on her hips.

* * *

Nate's POV

"Nothing mom, Simon just needs to control his woman!" I said knowing it would piss Erika off further. I mean why not, since she'd already done so much damage.

"He doesn't control me! Nobody does!" She snapped with tears in her eyes. "So, what? Sweet little Jady is a part of your precious family and I'm not? Are you about to break up with me Simon?" The tears fell. This shocked me. I didn't know the girl was capable of tears, she always seemed so blunt and matter of fact.

"No I wasn't, I - I love you, Erika. As crazy as you are, I love you, and all your head games." He sighed.

"Well then tell me what's going on." She begged, "Baby please," Simon's eyes got wide as did mine, since when did Erika use pet names.

"I can't, it's not my secret to tell." Simon was a good man, true to his word. This may break up his relationship but he was putting family first. I looked at my sister; if I knew her at all, she was about to crack and fess up. I couldn't let that happen. She shouldn't be forced into telling anybody anything.

"The reason Jady knows is because the secret is about her?" I blurted out and Jady looked at me like I'd lost my mind. "She is pretty much family since I plan to marry her as soon as we graduate. Of course, I'll have to get her father's permission but… that's the big secret." I mean it was true in part. I did plan to marry Jady; we'd have to fake her death first. I was sure Erika didn't need all those details.

"That doesn't make sense," Erika argued, "why wouldn't Jady want me to know that she's getting married. No, no this is Neah's secret." She returned her focus to my sister.

"No, the secret really is mine." Jady said, "but that wasn't really the secret. Erika, you remember when I was really sick?" Jady asked, and Erika nodded.

"My mom was raped before I was born" Jady began, to all of our surprise, "and she didn't realize she was HIV positive until she had me. So I was born with HIV. Everybody knew but you. I was afraid you would find out, and one day be mad at me and use that secret against me, but you're right I should trust you, because you're my friend." Erika studied Jady for a long moment, and then realized that she was being truthful.

"Oh my God, Jady," Erika hugged her. "I would never do something like that! I'd never use something so serious against you! Yeah, I think you're a little punk at times, but you're my girl. I wish you would have told me sooner." She squeezed her tighter. "So are you going to be okay? I mean you looked really sick before, and now you look better than I've ever seen you. I know HIV doesn't go away so how did Carlisle fix you? I guess that's what I'm trying ask." She laughed a little uncomfortably.

"Well, Jady had pneumonia which aggravated her immune system, needless to say." Ren explained. "Anyway, Carlisle found some drugs that worked with the HIV medications she was already taking and then he switched her over to a different type of HIV medication after she'd healed from the pneumonia." She peered out the corner of her eyes at her son, and my sister. I could tell she knew something was going on.

"Wow," Erika seemed baffled by all the information given to her. "I wish Carlisle could fix me." Erika murmured.

"What's wrong with you Erika? Besides, you know, being a loud mouth." Neah teased. Will stiffened, gasped softly, and his eyes damn near tripled in size.

"No," he whispered, and Erika looked at him.

"What?" She seemed defensive.

"Nothing, I just …," Will shook his head and turned away from the girl. Something he saw in her mind really shook him.

"What's going on with you Erika?" Neah asked aggressively. "What's wrong? Are you sick? Did someone hurt you?" Erika looked down, shook her head, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I can't tell all of you," she whispered as she shed more tears. "Especially not you," She turned and buried her forehead against Simon's shoulder, "I've tried, but I can't," she cried as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You can tell me anything," he rubbed up and down her back with one hand. "I promise you that nothing you say will change my feelings for you." She scoffed and rolled her head up to try to see if his was sincere.

"Fine," she took a deep breath and stepped back, facing us all. "When I was eleven my "stepfather" used to rape me. When I was twelve he left my mother for some chick that lived in Oregon. He was gone for years and now he's back. My mom took him back even after I told her everything. She called me a liar, and not a month into their new relationship … he did it again." Erika's jaw clenched, her tears ran vigorously down her cheeks and she sobbed huge sobs. Will turned away from her, I imagined he could see her memories, and it was probably tearing him up inside. We all had very low tolerance for douche bags that assaulted women. This man would not get away with this. Simon collected his girlfriend in his arms and she continued to sob fitfully.

"You will not be going back to that house!" Simon gripped her possessively. If I knew Simon at all, he probably wanted to take her every hurt away.

"I need to talk to Erika," Shelly said weakly, "kids please wait in the living room." Simon was about to protest, but his mother issued him a look that forbid any argument.

We all left the kitchen. I knew I, for one, felt like crap. I was constantly calling Erika a big mouth and annoying. From now on, she could be as annoying as she wanted, I didn't care. I agreed with Simon, she would not be going back to that house, but I sure as hell would like to pay it a visit.

"Me too," Will nodded. "I can't wait until we get back to Seattle. That man going to pay!"

"I'm just glad she's here now. What if we'd left her alone?" Simon eyes were blood shot and he was starting to shake.

"Simon, I think you need to take a walk, okay?" Neah said placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'll call you when your mom finishes talking to her," he nodded and exited the house quickly.

"Poor Erika," Jady shed a tear for her friend and laid her head on my chest.

"She's okay, she's got us." I put my hands on her shoulders and kissed her on top of her head. I considered some of the ways we could kill the dude that did all those horrible things.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey all! I hope everyone is well. It's been a while, but I've given you a long chapter filled with drama and information that I hope makes up for my absence. As always please read and review and no flames!_

_Oh and thank Miss Ellen! Without her editing magic this chapter would have really rough and extremely hard to read._


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Leah's POV

I hated being in the middle of awkward situations. The situation where I currently found myself certainly qualified as awkward. I could usually tell when Shelly was about to pull some of her voodoo, I sensed that this would be one of those times. I knew that, out of all of us, she had to have been hurt the most by Erika's news, being the only one that could truly relate to having been abused. She maneuvered herself onto the nearest barstool and carefully observed Erika as she was wiping her tears and calming herself.

"Erika, I want to help you. Actually, I think that we have the opportunity to help each other." Erika's confusion colored her face. I realized that this was a conversation that I didn't want any part of, so I attempted to back subtly out of the kitchen. "Leah, I will need a witness to accomplish this." Shelly raised her voice slightly and I groaned. I leaned against the wall, arms crossed across my chest.

"Whatever you have planned, you'd better do it quick. You know how weird I think all that stuff is." I complained, even though I knew it fell on deaf ears.

"What weird stuff? Why'd you send Simon out? I need to talk to him." Erika rushed toward the door. Shelly stopped her, "Simon told me you believe in witches, is that true?" The girl turned back to Shelly with narrowed her eyes. "What's that have to do with anything?"

"An answer would be nice," Shelly snapped, her energy was draining fast. I stepped beside her and provided her my support; she leaned against me as she waited for the girl's response.

"Yeah, I believe that all mythical or supernatural things are real in one way or another. I mean, the idea for them had to be derived from some aspect of reality." She shrugged, scrutinizing Shelly. "Why?"

"I'm going to tell you something, but I need to be certain I can trust you first. I need your hands, and whatever you do, do not pull away from me." Shelly reached out towards Erika and held both of her hands palm up. Erika hesitantly placed her hands in Shelly's grasp. A faint green light glowed between them; Shelly closed her eyes and her brows wrinkled, I assumed that she was reading her palms like Elvira read mine before my wedding. A few minutes passed and the light faded and Shelly opened her eyes and gazed at the girl.

"You love Simon deeply." The girl nodded and Shelly smirked.

"I wasn't asking. You love Neah, in the platonic sense, of course. You fit better into this family than Endora, that's for sure." Sadness clouded Shelly's glowing green eyes. "You want to know what Jady knows. You yearn to feel connected. You're wondering why I care, and why, and how I want to help you. You see, when I was younger, my uncle, let's just say that he wasn't very nice to me. After I heard you tell your story earlier, I felt connected to you, and when I asked for your hands, I read your palms. Obviously, I'm not a normal human being; I'm a witch, for lack of a better term.

"So, what, you know my future?" Erika scowled in disbelief.

"I know a version of it, yes, but I wasn't focusing on that. I was searching your past, your spirit, your drive, and most importantly your heart," Shelly explained. "For the past few weeks I've been reading Endora like this, while she sleeps. Sometimes I believe that child was born with no soul or conscience. She puts up a nice front, but at the end of the day she's all about herself. That's not how she was raised, but it's who she has grown to be," she continued. " I'm convinced that nothing will cause her to change, and what I'm proposing will ensure that she will never get the opportunity to hurt anyone, plus I want give you a way to protect yourself. I would like to perform a spell on you. I've never done this before, but I'm confident I can cast it properly. I was going to perform it on Leah or Ren, but since I've seen the love you have for Simon and the others in my family, I'm sure you would love the opportunity to live with him forever." The girl nodded eagerly.

"Well, the spell is a spell of secrets. For every secret you release to me I will release one to you, by the end of this process I will be able to perform yet another spell with which I can give you some of the power I now possess. Would you be interested?" The girl stared at Shelly wide-eyed as if in a trance. "I understand if you need a moment to think it over."

"Would I live with all of you?" She snapped out of her stupor and afforded a pleading look to both Shelly and me.

I added my two cents worth. "You'd be doing that anyway. I don't think any of us would feel right sending you back into the home you're living in now." Part of me felt like I should give the girl an out. Gaining powers and becoming immortal is a big deal. Plus, I knew that Shelly was doing this partly to relieve herself from carrying her daughter's powers. It wouldn't be fair to Endora if Shelly were to just give her powers away. "Shelly would these changes be permanent?" I asked. "What about Endora?"

"You don't think I've thought this through?" My friend turned to me and sighed. "Like I said before, Endora has not changed one bit since I took her powers away. I can't hold onto them much longer. I don't think Neah will be safe if I give them back to her, giving them to someone else is the next best alternative."

"Hold on, wait," Erika interrupted us, "I'd have Endora's powers? Does that mean the Simon is a witch, too?" She said putting two and two together.

"Warlock is a better term dear," Shelly corrected her. "I'm sure he'd be happy to train you with your new powers; that is, if you want them."

"I… do, it's just that Leah is right. I would feel bad for taking something that doesn't belong to me."

Shelly reassured us quietly, "Endora was a very powerful little witch. I will give you as much of her power as your body can withstand. However, you're not a naturally born witch so you won't be able to handle all of it. It should be enough to make living, for me, a lot easier." The girl looked confused again, so Shelly continued to speak. "I'm carrying too much power. Too much of anything is a bad thing, but too much power can kill a witch if she isn't careful." She sighed with a pleading gesture of her hands. "This is me being careful."

"Oh." Erika said; she began to pace as she thought over her options. It was a few minutes before she stopped and declared, "Okay, let's do it."

"Great!" Shelly said as she clapped her hands together. "I'm going to need a rather large bowl of water." She looked at me and I rolled my eyes. I searched the cabinets.

"You could at least ask Shells," I grumbled.

"Please," she whined playfully.

"Can I leave yet? Nahuel is bound to be missing me." I said trying to release myself from being a witness.

"It should only take a couple more minutes. I'm sure Nahuel won't die because you're a few feet away from him. Just make sure no one interrupts us." She teased before regaining focus on the matter at hand. "Erika, can you place your hands in the water please." The girl did as she was asked. Shelly followed the same action as she murmured something over the water. "Close your eyes." Shelly instructed. Within seconds the water started to bubble, the water swirled up out of the bowl, then rose above them and formed a circle around them. I looked up at the sight with my mouth gaping open. I could imagine how pissed my mom would be if her floor were to be soaked with no reasonable explanation. Just as I was beginning to imagine my mom cussing Shelly out, Nahuel entered the room and moved silently to my side. I quickly covered his mouth with my hand so that he wouldn't speak. He just rolled his eyes and huffed. Once I was sure he was going to remain silent, I released him. He kissed my hand and leaned on the wall beside me.

After a few minutes the elevated liquid lowered itself back into the bowl and both Erika and Shelly opened their eyes. Shelly's eyes were back to their normal color, and Erika's brown eyes now shined with faint traces of gold in them. "Whoa," Erika breathed, seeming very overwhelmed.

"Yes, I know it's a lot of information to take in. I'll explain any questions you might have but I'm sure you want to go find my son first." Shelly smirked.

"Yeah, I need to explain everything to him. I don't want any secrets between us." Erika went to leave the kitchen, then stopped turned around and hugged Shelly.

"Thanks for sharing what you went through with me," she whispered as she squeezed Shelly tighter.

"No problem sweetheart." Shelly rubbed her back and then released her.

"So you turned Erika into a witch?" Nahuel asked for the third time.

"Yes. Leah, I think your husband is hard of hearing." We'd all moved to the kitchen table. Nahuel had lifted my feet into his lap. I was grateful because all of the standing around had caused my ankles to swell.

"No, he's just trying to understand, and so am I. I mean, what all does Erika know? How powerful is she? And, is she immortal?" I asked the top three questions in my head. I had more and I planned to continue to ask all of them until I was satisfied.

"There is no way to put a number on how much of Endora's powers she took, but if I had to guess she took over half - close to seventy-five percent of my daughter's powers. Yes, she's immortal and she knows everything… about us. I had to tell her. I had to give her my most intimate secrets to solidify a bond. I'm sorry if that causes a threat to the family."

"I don't that the Volutri could fault us for it, especially since she's no longer human." Nahuel comforted my friend. "Oh, I was coming to share some news of my own. Carlisle had to take Maria upstairs because of her discomfort. He's has examined her and reported that she's now dilated five centimeters. Her contractions were becoming much too frequent and painful. Embry's with her, Jacob and Ren went to find Seth."

"Where's Seth?" Shelly asked.

"He went to look for your son. He was upset about… well I guess he's upset about the abuse Erika had been suffering. We were all a little confused when he stormed out the door. I think the door slamming might have actually startled my sister into contractions, believe or not." Nahuel chuckled.

"Did you get a hold of Marisol?" I asked.

"I tried, but I think she's still out with her suitor. She may just have to be surprised by all of our presence, plus her little niece or nephew." Nahuel said as he played with my fingers.

"I think it's a boy." Shelly commented.

"You think, or do you know it's a boy." I narrowed my eyes. Shelly couldn't help but spoil surprises.

"Fine, I know it's a boy." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad. The boys in this family have the tendency to pack less drama than the girls." I yawned and then looked at my husband. "Don't tell me to take a nap. You should know me well enough to know that I'm not resting until your sister's baby is born."

"Well, I think we should all move into the living room with the others." Nahuel said avoiding an argument. Not really an argument but a disagreement, as weird as it is he and I never argue anymore.

* * *

Nate's POV

So many elements in our lives were changing. It seemed like everything was going to explode at once. There was too much tension and way too much drama. Will, Neah, Jady, and I had stepped outside. We were all waiting, waiting for the baby's arrival, waiting for Simon Blake to return, and waiting to apologize to Erika. We all felt horrible for missing the signs. We all noticed that her statements were a little more bitter than normal. Jady sat beside me on the front step staring out into the darkness. I reached over and scooped her hand into mine and she, in turn, scooted closer and rested her head on my shoulder. "I've never felt so anxious in my life," she whispered and I nodded.

"I've never felt so guilty," Neah confessed quietly. My sister was standing with her back to us at the bottom of the steps.. I knew something was eating her up inside. Will was standing too, a little ways away. I took that to mean that my sister was on edge. "All the little things that I've been worried about pale in comparison to the things that you and Erika have been going through." She glanced over her shoulder and offered Jady an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

"Neah, how could you have known?" Jady rose from her seat and joined her friend, saying, "Besides your concerns weren't stupid you were, and still are, trying to keep your family together. Your conflict makes sense now that I know the whole story. Endora will most definitely have to be handled with care and I'll be there for you." Jady hugged Neah. For a moment she was unresponsive, then she returned her friend's embrace.

"We will back you up and protect you as far as our lovely cousin is concerned." I chimed in. "I bet Simon will even be on your side. You know he can't stand how juvenile Endora acts where Will is concerned."

"I can't stand how she acts as far as I'm concerned." Will grumbled.

"It's not just that… I don't want to hurt her. That's always been my issue. I don't want to be the reason her heart is broken." Neah looked at Will with tear filled eyes. "But I just don't think I'll be able to… hide my feelings. I mean, I didn't mean for anyone to find out yet, and look how many of you have found out in a matter of hours."

"Well then don't try to hide your feelings, if it's not working," Jady offered. "Life is too short for games. Let Endora crumble so that she can heal. Right now you're just prolonging the inevitable." Jady's words were blunt yet gentle, just another aspect to her personality that made her perfect for me.

"At least I don't have to worry about that now. I'm so thankful she's not here." Neah shared a glance with Will. She must have thought about something he didn't care for because his expression shifted and he quickly looked away from her.

Before I could begin to ask what was wrong, I noticed Simon's reappearance from the woods. I was thankful he'd returned in his human form, but he looked so drained. He had completely abandoned his shirt, which was not a normal characteristic for Simon; he was always very aware of his clothing when he phased. However, the lack of clothing was nothing in comparison to the hurt and anger displayed on his face.

"You okay Simon?" Neah asked before she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm fine." He pulled away from her and frowned at all of us. "Is Erika still talking to mom?" He asked.

"Yeah, as far as we know." Just then the sound of screaming redirected all of our attention. "Maria's in labor." Simon nodded.

"Because today hasn't been crazy enough," he murmured.

"My thoughts exactly," I agreed wholeheartedly.

"I think it's a good thing," Jady added. "From what I've been told the baby's overdue, so it's a good thing that Carlisle caused her labor to happen so quickly." There was an awkward silence between us.

"Yeah, and it's good that we're learning all these things about each other. There should…," Neah paused before she looked at Will. "There shouldn't be any secrets between us." My sister looked pained when she spoke. I knew something was brewing between the two of them, but there were so many other things going on I couldn't get involved, not right now anyway.

"I agree. So I've made a decision, as soon as I see Erika I'm telling her everything. Volturi be damned. I am sorry that I'm going to break your confidence though Neah, I've always felt closest to you in the house, but I'm in love with Erika, and I don't think we'll have a chance if I'm not completely honest." Neah smirked and crossed her arms.

"Do what you have to do Simon, it's okay."

"Simon!" Erika came running towards us, out of breath. "I've looked all over the damned forest!" She crashed into him, embracing him tightly. "We need to talk."

"I know there are so many things I need to tell you."

"That we need to tell you," Neah added.

"Look, that's what I need to…" Another scream caught all of our attention and then we heard a tiny little baby cry. Uncle Jake came to the door to get us but we were already headed inside. Carlisle had barely made it down the steps before we entered into the living room. "Everything went well. Maria gave birth to a big baby boy! Give them some time alone and then I'll usher you all in to see the young one."

* * *

Will's POV

All the other dramas seemed to fade once we entered Maria's room. She sat up in the bed holding her son. She smiled down at him as he fussed at her. "Shhh, Eli, daddy has gone to get you something to drink and then the burn will subside I promise," she whispered to her son before acknowledging our presence. She looked up at all of us; the room was crowded since everybody wanted to see the baby that scared us all by prolonging his entrance into the world. Maria's eyes watered with happiness as she tilted the baby so that we all could see his face. "Look Eli, it's your family." Eli looked around, panicked, he didn't understand everything that was being said, but he did recognize some of the voices in the room. I made a mental note of that, in case Neah ever had a baby. I looked over to her, she was peeking over her father's shoulder at the baby grinning with excitement. The thought that I had just entertained shocked me. I'd never let myself really think past wanting Neah to be mine. I'd never thought about after. I wanted all of this with Neah; I want to see her pregnant with my child, moreover I wanted her as my wife.

"Hey, little one." Nahuel approached his sister first and she placed her son in his arms. The young one continued to fuss and Nahuel laughed. Leah peeked over his shoulder to get a better look at Eli.

"He is thirsty, isn't he?" She cooed as she reached out to the baby.

"Careful, Leah, he's venomous," Maria warned as she positioned herself more comfortably. "Has Marisol returned home yet?" she asked.

"Not yet, but we've all put in calls to her." I murmured.

"I just contacted her, too." Embry said as he came back into the room with an all too famous metal cup. All of the hybrids remembered that cup and the first sweet taste of blood, the only thing that calms the thirst. Embry took his son in his arms and sat on the bed beside his wife, as he fed their child. Eli gulped down the blood eagerly. Once Embry pulled the cup from away from his son he sighed, contented.

"Can I… hold him Uncle Em?" Neah asked and he smirked.

"Of course." He carefully placed the newborn in her arms. The little baby reached out and grasped Neah's hair. Jady moved to Neah's side and cooed over the baby, too. I glanced at Nate who, I assumed was having the same epiphany I'd had minutes ago. Jady was the one for him just as his sister was the one for me.

"He's such a cutie!" Erika had moved the Neah other side and was untangling the baby's fingers from Neah's hair.

"He didn't have a choice but to be cute, I mean look at who he's related to." Neah bounced the baby a little and laughed. Eli laughed too, she seemed to be a real natural with him.

After a few minutes, Leah wanted a turn holding the baby, after that Bella, and then Shelly. I felt bad for Maria; she had fallen asleep before she'd gotten the chance to hold Eli again. I noticed that Erika had pulled Simon to the side and they both gradually edged their way out of the room. I knew, now, what had happened to Erika. I, for one, was happy about it, but was concerned about the uproar it was going to cause. Knowing Endora, she would make this Neah's fault. Yet it was Shelly who had decided that Endora didn't deserve her own powers, and it was Shelly who had given them away. I smoothed my hair back.

_Want__ to __talk__ about __it?_ My Granddad made no glance in my direction, or anything, but decided to infiltrate my mind. He stayed seated beside his wife while she cooed at the baby in her arms.

_Today __has __been __so __crazy;__I __don__'__t __know __which __part __of __my __day __you__'__re __referencing_. I thought of the how happy I'd been this morning, and how simple life had been here. Then all of the other occurrences flooded my head; seeing the new version of Jady, Neah's confession to her and her brother, Erika's outburst, Shelly dangerous decision… and now the birth of Eli. _Take __your __pick_.

_I__ was __actually __thinking __about __your __new __relationship __with __Neah.__I __think __congratulations __are in __order_. _I __think __it __goes __without __saying __that __I __will __keep __your __secret __until __you __two __are __ready __for __everyone __to __know_. I nodded and then yawned.

_Thank __you,__but __the __way __Neah __was __thinking__ a__while __ago,__there __may __not __be __anything __to__ tell_. Just before Eli made his arrival, Neah had been thinking about waiting before we really started our relationship. She'd figured that it would be better if there wasn't as much drama surrounding our family, when we started things off.

_There__'__s __one__ key__ lesson __that __I__'__ve __learned, __having __this __ability; __just __because__ someone __has __a__ thought, __doesn__'__t __mean__ that__ they__'__ll __follow__ through __with __it. __You __should __talk__ to__ Neah __regardless __of __what__ you__ think__ she__'__s __decided__ to __do._I glanced at Neah, she was talking to Jady who was now holding Eli. I swear that poor baby had to be dizzy_.__You__'__re__ going __to__ have __to__ talk __to __her, __especially __if __you __want__ her __to __be __your __wife. __You __can__'__t __just __assume__ you __know __what__ she__'__s __going __to__ do.__Neah __has __always __been __a__ free__ spirit __and__ a __bit __of__ a __wild__card._ I sighed and tried to gain solace in the positive thoughts my granddad was trying to give me. _Maybe __you __should __pull __her __out__ of__ the __room__ and __try__ to __have__ a __word__ with __her?_

_Please,__you __know__ Neah __is __too __family__ oriented __to__ be __swayed__ out __of__ this __room?_She'd only glanced over in my direction a couple of times since the birth.

_I__ think __you__'__re __forgetting__ that__ you__'__re__ her __imprint. __If __you __go,__she __will__ follow._ I frowned a little as I took in his theory. Neah and I had gotten a little better at being apart; the question was, should I test it? I slowly moved towards the door and slipped out of the room.

I went to my room and before I could even settle myself, Neah was at my door. "You didn't want to hold little Eli?" She made no attempt to come into my room, but she did seem concerned about my disposition.

"I do, but I'll wait until everyone else has filtered through. I can read the little guy's thoughts and he's a bit overwhelmed with all of us." I sat at the foot of my bed and stared at her. I wanted her to come in, but I wasn't going to ask her.

"Oh, well, you should have said something. I would've backed off, too. I don't want to overwhelm the kid the first day out of the womb." She joked as she inched her way into the room. I smirked at the discomfort on her face.

"Hours ago you were on my lap, and now you're scared to be in my room. You are one strange chick, Neah Cullen." I snickered. I stood up and started to change. "Can you close the door?"

"Nope." She shook her head, "you don't need to change right now, anyway. You're just trying to get under my skin, and I'm not going to help you." I sighed and rolled my eyes. I just wanted to get comfortable, and this she-wolf was making it way too difficult. I pulled my shirt off and dropped it to the floor, then moved past her and closed the door.

"Not everything is about you Neah P.; did you ever think that I may just be tired and ready to go to sleep?" I walked back toward the bed, as I did I unzipped my jeans and let them drop to the floor. Neah took a staggered breath and inched her way closer to me.

"I don't think everything is about me. I think I'm considerate of other people's feelings," she murmured. She sat beside me on the bed, not because she wanted to be close to me, but because she didn't want to continue to stare at me like she was.

"The only person you really care about is Endora," I retorted. I'd actually surprised myself; I wasn't planning on bringing her up, and I really shouldn't have right now, she wasn't the issue. I needed to know if Neah was backing out of our relationship.

"Whoa, where'd that come from?" I'd hurt her, I saw it in her eyes.

"Are you really thinking about not being with me? I don't want to wait Neah," I blurted it out. I studied the side of her face as she studied her intertwined fingers in her lap. I placed my fingers under her chin and directed her focus to me, she met my eyes for maybe a second, and the focused on my lips. "I love so much Neah," I whispered, as I touched my lips to hers.

"Will," she started to speak, but I wouldn't let her. It wasn't a conscious decision on my part. At the moment the only thing that seemed important was seducing my imprint. I moved my tongue along the length of her neck. Her body trembled and her heartbeat began to accelerate. "Will," she repeated, however, this time it was more like a whimper.

"Shhh." I didn't want her to be too loud. I really didn't want us to be interrupted. I pressed my lips against hers and she caressed either side of my face with her hands as I gently parted her lips with my tongue. She moaned softly and her flesh became hot… like, really hot. I pulled away from her abruptly and she stared at me confused. Her cheeks were flushed, it was by far the sexiest I'd ever seen her. "Amazing," I whispered and she smirked a little. She pulled my hand away from her waist and placed it at the first button of her flannel shirt.

"Undress me," she whispered, leaning up to kiss me again when we heard a knock at the door. I growled as I shot daggers at the door.

"WHAT?" I yelled. Neah was a little pissed, too, but she seemed to be more amused with my frustration than anything else.

"Dude, Simon and I have to sleep in here. There aren't enough rooms. Why the hell is your door locked?" I looked to Neah, who then kissed me on the cheek.

"I guess I gotta go." She pouted playfully as she got off of the bed. "Oh, and to answer your question, no, I don't plan to 'postpone' our relationship. It was just a thought and a stupid one at that; I mean, how do you postpone the inevitable?" She kissed me playfully and then opened the door and addressed her annoying brother.

"Hey, Simon. Hey, stupid!" She thumped him on the forehead before walking past him. I looked past the fun wreckers to Neah and watched as she disappeared into her room.

"I give it two days," Simon commented as he looked in the direction I was staring.

"I give it one full day." Nate challenged.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I forced myself to focus in on what they were saying.

"We were just placing bets on how long you'll be able to keep it a secret." Nate laughed.

"And how long it will be before my sister blows a gasket," Simon smirked, but I could tell he was concerned about Endora, as he should be.

"Endora has bigger things to worry about than Neah," I murmured.

"You're right," Simon said. He grabbed a pillow from the bed and one of the throws in the closet. Just then we heard the girls' laughter across the hallway and we all froze for a moment.

"If what your mom did sticks, I kind of feel bad for her. I mean, her powers are her birth right." Nate surprised us by defending Endora.

"Is it her right to try and attack your sister?" I snapped.

"You're lover." Nate teased while Simon laughed. Then another outburst from across the hall distracted us again.

"What the hell are they laughing at?" Simon mused.

"I don't know? Can you read it?" Nate asked, and I focused, I guess for a second too long. "That's a no. Well, then, there's only one way to find out." Nate grinned deviously as he rubbed his hands together, "Time for a little detective work."

* * *

_Author's Note: _

_Hey, I don't what to say about this chapter. I think some will love it and other will hate it. I will confess to it being extremely hard to put together. I want to thank Miss Ellen for her help I know it was not the easiest thing to beta. I've been working on this chapter since before my birthday and that was in October! Anyways, next chapter the boys will eavesdrop on the girls and get to know what's going on in their heads. Should be fun! As always please read and review and no flames!_


	24. Chapter 23

_Author's note: I know that most of you have read this chapter. This one has now be completely enhanced with Miss Ellen's suggestions and corrections as always please read and review … and no flames!_

Will's POV

Nate was practically half way out the door to go spy on the girls, and I was right behind him. Then we heard Simon's all too infamous growl of disapproval.

"This isn't a good idea," Simon warned. "I don't know about the other girls but Neah has a very sensitive nose. She's going to know we're outside her door. Then she's going to come out and pin us all to the wall." I cringed inside; I hated when she did that. It wasn't that I was afraid of heights, but the whole experience leaves you feeling powerless.

"Well, do you have any brilliant ideas?" Nate challenged as he hesitantly stepped back into my room.

"Actually, I do." Simon grinned wickedly and grabbed my laptop off the desk and placed it on the bed. He then rummaged through his suitcase and pulled out a phial. "I was going to use this for when Erika was in the shower. The things I do for friends." He sprinkled the liquid onto my laptop and the piece of technology lifted slowly in the air. "Show me Erika, Jady, and Neah," he commanded. The laptop slowly began to float back down to the bed. And on the screen were all three women, sitting on the floor in Neah's room. We all gathered around the laptop and listened.

"Stop being a little punk, Neah; give us the dirt!" Erika laughed. "I could always pull it from your brain." Erika wiggled her fingers and both Jady and Neah burst into giggles.

"Trust me, Erika, your powers aren't strong enough for that. Man, I can't believe Aunt Shell would just give Endora's powers away." Neah ran her fingers through her hair. I shared her concern; Endora was going to be pissed. Even though Miss Shelly had taken most of her powers, she hadn't left her defenseless. She could still attack Neah, and just because Neah would have the advantage doesn't mean she would win.

"She did it to protect you, Neah. Trust me, it wasn't an easy decision for her to make." Erika took Neah's hand. "Besides, she saved some of Endora's powers to give back to her. Point blank, Endora isn't to be trusted. She's got some serious evil roots." I watched Simon's face as this was said, he frowned but didn't protest. I would've objected Endora's not evil, she's just selfish and extremely self-centered.

"It doesn't make any sense, though; both of her parents are good. It's like this whole family is full of saints, how could she even learn to behave the way she does?" Jady questioned.

"Endora's good. She just obsessed with Will. I truly believe we would have been able to be great friends if she hadn't wanted to mess with my ma… my uh… friend." Both girls looked at Neah with big 'canary eating' grins on their faces.

"Go ahead girl, Will is your MAN!" Erika yelled and Neah quickly covered her mouth as she pinned her to the floor.

"Not everyone in the house is supposed to know, Erika, damn! Why do you have to be so loud?" The whole time she kept Erika's mouth covered she grinned from ear to ear, which made me smile, too.

"Aww, dude you're such a puss." Nate pushed me so hard that I almost lost my balance.

"Don't watch me watch the screen." I countered. I would've bet if Jady had said something about him he would put on a stupid grin, too.

"Shut up!" Simon whispered and we all refocused on the laptop. Simon was frowning and staring so hard you would have thought that he was studying his lab rats or something.

"Yeah Erika, besides if you're going to do it… do it like this." Jady stood up and acted as if she was going to yell but instead she sang at a whisper. "Neah and Will sitting in a tree…"

"F-U-C …" Erika stood up beside her and butted into the song and locked arms with her.

"Hey, that's not how the song goes!" Jady jerked her arm away from Erika and placed her hands on her hips.

"Let's be real, Neah is in her mid-twenties, they're bound to have gotten busy." The both looked at Neah who was carefully studying her toenails.

"I'm thinking about coloring my toenails orange. Like bright tangerine orange, what do you guys think?" She said ignoring their stares.

"Seriously Neah, don't you think sex is important?" Jady asked. "I wouldn't pry; it's just that Nate is your age and… I"

"Nate's not going to push you into anything you're not ready for. He wasn't raised that way. Matter-of-fact, he may feel a little weird about your age… he is a bit older than you. I don't know much about his sex drive, nor do I care to, ew, but I do know that there could be no two better guys for my two favorite ex-humans than my brother and my cousin." She grinned and put her hands on each of their arms.

"I don't think he feels any way about my age. When he and I talked about the age difference between your mom and dad, he seemed pretty indifferent. I was the one who was shocked." Jady frowned as she analyzed Neah's statement. Neah shrugged, reached under her bed and pulled out a couple of bags of Cheetos.

"Like I said I don't know. Nate's blunt but he's really private. He's been that way since we were little. I was the talkative one, you can ask anybody in the family. I always had something to say." There was a moment of silence. Jady grabbed one of the bags of Cheetos, pulled it open, and began to eat them. Neah looked at her with confusion on her face. The girl should be repulsed by the just the thought of human food, but she ate contently. I heard Nate murmur "what the hell" as we all watched her devour the bag in mere seconds. It was funny watching the girls together. Both Neah and Jady sat straight upright yet appeared extremely comfortable, while Erika remained slightly slouched over. It was obvious that Jady had been transformed, but I was still at a loss as to what she had become.

"Okay, this conversation is not going the way I need it to go!" Erika stomped her foot and pouted. "I need to have a sex talk! This is like level 10 on the importance scale!" Erika declared. Neah and Jady looked at her as if she gone crazy.

"Okay, okay, calm down Erika, we'll talk dirty," Neah said playfully. "But we'll keep our voices low." Neah climbed back on the bed and the other girls followed suit.

"And we'll all be brutally honest," Erika warned.

"Brutally," Jady repeated and then rolled her eyes, as she scooted over to Neah and reached out and started eating Cheetos out of her bag. Neah quickly pulled her bag away from her.

"Yeah, whatever, the only reason you're okay with it, Jady, is because you don't have a story to tell. Seriously all that's missing is a damned halo." Erika was the only one who laughed at her joke. Nate wasn't too pleased with her statement either.

"I'm not a slut, but I'm not a saint. I have sexual thoughts. I just never allowed them to get very far. I mean, up until recently I thought I was going to die before I graduated high school. Now I feel healthy and I'm dating this …," she looked at Neah whose face showed extreme signs of repulsion. "I'm sorry, Neah, but your brother's hot. You might as well get used to me saying that."

"Yeah, I guess so," Neah grumbled and scrunched up her nose. I looked over to Nate who was now clenching his jaw shut to keep from laughing.

"But have you ever tried anything?" Erika asked. She was now bouncing up and down on the bed.

"We've only been together for a day! We've barely kissed, which sucked. I mean, I want to like trap him somewhere and just … well, you all the picture."

"Yeah, we do," Neah gagged playfully and then nudged Jady. "You're a little closet freak!"

"Please, Neah, I found you and Will in the janitor's closet, remember? Talk about being a closet freak!" Jady countered and hit Neah with her pillow.

"Really? Why wasn't I told about this?" Erika fumed.

"We weren't doing anything. I'd broken his nose, I was just making sure he was okay." Neah shrugged. "I still hated him at that point… well I never really hated him… it's complicated."

"Why are you acting like such a prude, Neah? Besides, you're lying; the two of you were pressed up against each other, he was about to kiss you! We're your girls, who else are going to tell this stuff to?" Jady teased her and Neah rolled her eyes again.

"Well, fine, I'll tell you my dirt if you aren't gonna spill. Simon and I almost did it! I was SO close to making him break. We were in his room and the house was empty. I just took off my clothes, and he behaved like a damned animal. I swear, the word ravish isn't good enough; the way he touched me! He threw me down on the bed and growled in my ear!" Erika fell back on the bed kicking her feet in the air, laughing all the while; the others just stared at her, amazed. "I still get a high when I think about it."

"He growled? So what happened?" Jady sat upright and asked. "What made him stop?" Jady was extremely invested in this conversation, Neah was listening but she was nowhere near as alert as Jady. I wondered if Nate had noticed that too.

"I don't know. That's what pissed me off. I really want Simon to be the first guy that I choose to sleep with. I didn't want to tell him my history; I just wanted him to want to do it. Now, if he does, it will be out of guilt."

"Not necessarily, he was attracted enough to go that far with you without knowing. There's something that my mom told me, once, that sticks with me, and I think about it every day. Shape-shifters are controlled by their emotions, they act on impulse and are reckless; which in part, is good during fight, but bad in everyday life. Knowing Simon, he probably just doesn't want you to be an impulse, but a solid decision on his part. Does that make sense?" Erika nodded.

"Yeah, but I want him SO BAD!" Erika now had the stuffed animal she was holding in a choke hold.

"Well, I want Will too, but you don't see me choking _your_ favorite stuffed animal." Neah took the stuffed bear from Erika and placed it on the bed beside her. "You know, I actually bought condoms today," Neah whispered with her head down; she was barely able to look at her friends when she said this. "I don't know how long I'm going to be able to not have sex with him." I was unnerved by this; not because what she bought, but because she seemed ashamed, or guilty about it.

"Is that a bad thing?" Erika giggled. I'd have to thank her someday for asking the question in my head.

"Yeah, I don't want the imprinting to dictate when I lose my virginity. However, when Will kisses me and touches me all logic goes out of the window. I get so hot. I feel like I'm on fire." She glanced up at the two of them with flushed cheeks. "Is this how you wanted to conversation to go?" She giggled a little.

"Hell yes! This is the best way to vent, and to discover new things. Like for me, just talking to you now has given me the best explanation for why my boyfriend reacted to me the way he did," Erika smirked as she scooted closer to Neah.

"It's the truth," Simon whispered to the screen.

"Yeah, and you need to confess that stuff, Neah, keeping it bottled up will only make you pounce even quicker," Jady commented. "You know what I can't wait for? An actual date; just Nate and me, hanging out and doing something romantic."

"That scares me," Neah commented, "being alone with Will. We'll kiss, and kiss, and there goes my virginity." They all fell back on the bed laughing.

"At least you know that he will never look at another woman. What about us? Both Simon and Nate could still imprint!" Jady sat back up and a tear fell down her cheek. "I told him I was okay with it. I just really hope it won't happen."

"I can't lie, that concern is always going to be there. My mom didn't find my dad until she was twenty five. Nate is close to that age, but Simon has a ways to go. I don't think that they will though, not everybody does … it's supposed to be a rare occurrence." Neah paused as if she was deep in thought.

"It happens frequently in your family though," Jady mused as a frown grew across her face.

"I was thinking the same thing." Neah nudged Jady, then ran her fingers through her hair again. Neah smiled a little but Jady's disturbed face remained in place.

"I can tell you that I know that Nate is in love with you, though, it's a twin thing. Just like he's always known that I was in love with Will, he would keep pestering me about it until I was so upset, I'd phase. He always knew he was right, if he hadn't been I wouldn't have phased." Neah sighed and the stared at Erika. "Simon is harder to read. He really doesn't show _that_ type of emotion. It's even hard to read him when he is angry. All I know for sure is that you do get under his skin. You can frustrate that boy like no other!" Erika seemed smug and happy about that.

"I'd be careful though," Jady warned, "there's a thin line between love and hate. I'd assume that if you made him too angry that he may…" she allowed her thoughts to wonder. Neah nodded with her head lowered.

"It is possible Erika, be careful." Neah murmured. Erika scoffed and crossed her arms against her chest.

"I'm not concerned about that, Simon would never hurt me. I just want him to love me enough to have sex with me!" She whined and Jady groaned.

"Oh my God, are we back to this? I'm pretty sure that all of them would screw us if given enough of an opportunity! The question is if they are going to be impacted by this damned imprint thing, this stupid thing that could steal the best thing that has happened to me in my entire life. Nobody has ever loved me like Nate, not even my own parents … I don't want to lose him! I refuse to!" Jady voice was raised and then we noticed something weird.

"Jady… you're shaking." Neah said hesitantly as she picked up her hand. Her eyes widened, horrified. She quickly placed herself in front of Jady and tried to calm her. We all knew what was about to happen. "Calm down Jady, okay." Neah spoke slowly and quietly but it didn't seem to matter.

"Oh shit," Simon whispered as he stared at the screen. "That's not possible is it?" We both looked at Nate who was clenching his jaw to hold back his anger. He pulled himself up quickly and rushed to the door and across the hallway.

Nate's POV

How could I have been so stupid? I'm a monster, how could my sharing my disease cure anyone? Instead I was about to lay witness to something I'd never seen before. I made crashed through the door into Neah's room and the girl's all looked shocked by my presence. My sister was in front of Jady, trying to calm her. Neah should have known better. We all knew what this looked like, it'd happened too many times in this household for us not to recognize it.

"We need to take her outside, now!" I scooped Jady up off the bed. Her shaking had become so violent I knew I only had a few seconds to get her outside. I heard the footsteps of the others behind me as I made my way out the front door. I gently placed her on the ground and looked into her eyes. She was scared and confused.

"Na- Nate, what's happening?" She reached out for me but I stepped away from her. "Why am I so angry?" She strained to get out the words and tear fell across her cheek. Seeing her this way tore me up inside. I wanted to go get help from my mom or Uncle Jake, but I didn't want to leave her alone, either.

"It's going to be okay Jady, just give into it." I tried to soothe her from afar. She tried to crawl towards me, but the pain of her transformation caused her to double over, within a few seconds a chocolate brown wolf stood before me. It shouldn't have been possible. I had injected her with my venom, she should be a vampire, not this. I reached out to touch her head, she pulled away from me, shook her head several times, and then took off into the night.

"I have a change of clothes for her," Neah handed me a pair of sweats and a tee shirt. "You should go after her." I nodded and then took off.

It didn't take long to find her. Unlike the rest of us, she'd figured out phasing back into her human form all by herself. She sat near a small pond with her knees to her chest. To my surprise she hadn't screamed or cried; she was completely silent. I sat beside her, still in shock over the experience. I wanted to say something comforting and profound.

"I'm sorry," I whispered out into the night. I couldn't bring myself to look at her. I felt like I'd given her the worst side of me, maybe not the worst side, but it was the hardest to control.

"For what? Nate, you've done nothing wrong. You cared about me enough to save my life. You made me like you … just like you, and to me that's a good thing. I feel perfect. I may be a little achy but I'm sure it'll pass." Regardless of her confession I still couldn't look at her. I know that her phasing had to really hurt and I'd caused that. Now she'd have to be cautious of her temper just like the rest of us. "Nate, are you listening to me? Look at me." I did as she asked, and her big brown eyes stared at me as if she were in a seeing me for the first time, or as if she were in a trance. "Wow," she breathed out laughter as she reached for my face. "I swear I… wow, you are just so perfect." She leaned in for me to kiss her, but I placed my hands on her shoulders to stop her.

"Jady, I think you imprinted," I whispered, before placing my lips on hers. I pecked her lips quickly and she attempted to make it more passionate, but I pulled away again. "Don't be offended, but I really need you to put some clothes on. I have been on good behavior and I haven't looked down, but I have amazing peripheral vision," I teased.

"Oh God, I forgot I was- TURN AROUND!" She snapped as if she were horrified. I did as she asked, right after handing her the clothing I'd brought. A couple of seconds after she was dressed, I wrapped my arms around her. "Why are you smiling so hard?" She smiled back at me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Well, little pup, two reasons: one, you've imprinted on me which means the fates have decided that we were meant to be together; and two, I just saw my girlfriend naked and we haven't even been on a date." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You're crazy," She uttered before going into another mini trance as she looked at me, yeah she'd most definitely imprinted. I still planned to ask my mom to be sure, but she'd never looked at me this way before. I laughed. I could really get used to her staring at me that way. I lowered my head to hers so that our foreheads were touching. She eagerly connected her lips to mine; not only that, she welded our bodies together. I didn't know that she had it in her to be so aggressive. I stumbled back and gently created a little distance.

"Yeah," I said as I tried to catch my breath. "I'm the crazy one!" I laughed breathlessly.

"What? Don't you like kissing me?" She resumed her place in my arms and planted little kisses all over my face. I decided not to fight it. Why should I? She was mine after all, and kissing her was something that would never get old. Jady had such soft, full lips, and holding her in my arms was even better. Feeling all of her curves pressed up against me only made me want her closer, and made me want to feel more of her. I allowed my hand to slide from the small of her back to the curve of her bottom and that was when I heard an annoying 'somebody' clear their throat.

"Go away." I said between kisses from Jady. Once she realized the others were there she pulled away.

"Hey," she giggled quietly.

"Hey," Neah looked at us both confused. "Are you okay?"

"Duh, doesn't she look okay?" I answered for Jady as I took her hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Uh, I don't know. She just transformed into a huge wolf. I just thought she may be a little shaken up!" Neah hit me on the shoulder and rolled her eyes. She always had to be so damn smug.

"I'm fine; Nate took good care of me." Jady squeezed my hand slightly.

"We all got a good eyeful of that," Erika commented from the background. Simon shushed her and then their normal bickering began. It was the first bit of normal that the day had possessed. I looked around at all of us, then up to the sky. It had turn purple, daylight was about to break. I could see the sun hiding behind the clouds in the horizon. I guess none of us were going to sleep tonight. This whole day had been full of weird. It was time to close the door on this night and start another chapter.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Will's POV

The six of us stayed right there near the pond through the early morning sunrise. Neah was in heaven. I'd never seen her more at peace. She sat between my legs, leaning comfortably against me, with the back of her head resting on my chest. There was no fire or anything, we just all sat in couples, talking together freely, which was something we wouldn't be able to do once we went back to the house.

"So I'm just going to shoot the shit and be honest right now. I'm hating on Neah and Jady," Erika said abruptly, causing a major harsh in our mellow.

"Uh oh, I think we have another Endora on our hands," Nate teased and Neah chuckled a little, shaking me.

"As long as this isn't about Will than I don't care," Neah added as she rubbed her warm hands along the outside of my thighs.

"It's not about Will. Actually, it kind of is, I'm mad that both of you have imprinted and this one over here," Erika nudged Simon's shoulder with her own, "didn't have the decency to imprint on me!" She pouted, but her pouty expression quickly turned into a grin.

"I don't need to imprint. We both know what this is Erika." Simon threw his arm around the woman who was making so much out of nothing. Neah closed her eyes and inhaled deeply taking in my scent. I buried my nose in her hair and did the same. She smelled intoxicating.

I 'heard' our parents deciding to come looking for us. "Shit, they're coming to look for us." Neah got up and moved to my side to we didn't look so intimate. I did notice that she sat beside me so that her foot was touching my leg. The rest stayed as they were.

"No, Erika, you're the lucky one," Neah mumbled before our parents got too close to hear.

"Hey," Dad said as he surveyed our little group. We all looked up at them as if waiting for them to say something important.

"So you all decided to camp out and not tell anybody?" Mom was a little annoyed, but I couldn't understand why.

"Grandpa was there, you knew we were safe, mom," I grumbled.

"We all had our cellphones," Neah added, "cellphone count!" We all put our phones in the air. Leah laughed but Nahuel didn't.

"Most of you know that danger, our kind of danger, there wouldn't be time for you to make a phone call! This was irresponsible!" Nahuel spoke in a soft yet commanding tone. It made my skin crawl. Neah looked over at me and then back to her father.

"Daddy, no offense but we aren't invalid. We could attempt to fend for ourselves enough to ward anyone off until our super parents came to the rescue!" Neah was the only one with enough gusto to speak to her father that way. Mainly because he was wrapped tightly around her left pinky finger, I was currently wrapped around the right one.

"Even so…" Nahuel started.

"Jady phased last night. I figured you all knew. We thought you all would come out and tend to her. We were surprised when you didn't. We decided to stay out here because the breeze was calming so we could all just hang out." Nate said as he rubbed Jady's back.

"Hold on, Jady phased?" Leah was shocked, right along with the rest of them. "That's not right, Carlisle needs to check her and he will probably need a sample of your venom Peanut." Leah said as she smoothed the navy blue fabric over her bump. Jady chuckled and Nate nudged her. "Sorry, I meant to say 'Nate.'"

"Mom, you've gotten bigger since yesterday!" Neah got up and rubbed her mom's belly. Neah seemed like she was in awe of Leah's pregnancy. Then her thought hit me like a ton of bricks. She was imagining herself this way. Neah wanted to be pregnant! I was going to have to pretend like I didn't hear that one. I was still trying to figure out we were going to expose our relationship with her cousin trying to kill her. I couldn't process getting her pregnant.

"Something wrong, son?" My mom ran her hand through my hair and she sent me a vision of how my face had look. I looked as though I'd seen a ghost. Neah turned and looked at me, she tried to hide the concern on her face but failed miserably.

"There's nothing wrong with li'l Willie, he's probably just gassy. Nothing a big burp wouldn't cure," Neah teased as she clenched my cheeks in her hands. I don't know why she liked messing with my face so much. I stuck my tongue out at her, she rolled her eye, and slapped both of my cheeks playfully. "Silly beta," she giggled.

"Yeah, anyway, we should get back and see about my imprint here," Nate said proudly as he pulled Jady close to his side.

"Imprint?" Leah's focus shifted from Neah to Nate. I think he made the announcement on purpose. He knew when his mother's mind went to work and Neah wasn't doing a very good job of acting the way she used to in Seattle.

"Yes Mrs. Cullen, I imprinted on your son last night. I've had a pretty interesting evening." Jady had her arms wrapped around Nate's waist.

"I see!" Leah voice went a pitch higher than usual. She gathered Jady in her arms and held her for a second. "I'm sorry that I didn't realize what was going on. I would've wanted to be here for you, Jady. I am glad to have you as part of the family and now you'll be connected to my son forever. I don't think the heavens could have picked a better match for my son." Neah and I looked at each other. I had never heard Leah talk so sweetly to anyone. I take that back, she was very kind and gentle with her children; it was others that received her rougher side. "If only the heavens would find someone suitable for my daughter."

"Okay, we better catch Carlisle before he decides to head back to Seattle. He does have patients to tend to." Neah said hurriedly and immediately started back towards the house. I walked beside her, not touching her, but very close. _I want her to accept you that way. I want her to say those things to us, she thought_. Her face was solemn. Her thoughts began to wander to her cousin, and all the drama surrounding us.

"We are in the midst of the calm before the storm, I'd like to enjoy the peace, and not focus so much on the thunder and lightning in the horizon," I whispered softly. I was sure that the parents would hear me but the statement was kind of vague. I could have been talking about anything.

"I think we are in the storm. I can hear tiny rumbles of thunder but it's the lightening that has me worried." Neah looked up at the sky. _This conversation is kind of obvious Will_, she thought as she ran her fingers through her hair. "We're back!" Neah exclaimed loudly with a more excited and happy tone.

"Great, because I'm past starving!" Jady ran up and locked arms with Neah. "And later can we … um."

"Hunt? Yeah, I haven't been in a few weeks I'm kind of thirsty too," Neah said as though it was nothing. "Don't you want to go with Nate?" Neah questioned. Nate wedged his way between his sister and girlfriend.

"Yeah, don't you want to go with me?" He placed his arm around Jady and she went into a daze.

"I … I, uh, yeah, but I can't. I need to go with someone that won't distract me with other things." She nudged him before entering the house. "Oh God," Jady exclaimed.

* * *

Nate's POV

"Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" My Jady was standing right in front of me staring at the horror in front of us. Endora and Amber in Forks; just when I was getting used to not having to pretend around people, a human comes and messes the shit up.

"Hello to you, too!" Endora seemed confused by my 'warm welcome'. The others had come in and my immediate concern was Neah. She was standing by Will, but the look in her eyes, that sparkle of life, that I'd seen all day yesterday had melted away. She took a couple steps away from him, which seemed to cause them both pain.

"Weren't you two doing some spa thing or something?" I grumbled as I took Jady's hand and led her into the living room, to the couch and sat down. She sat in my lap, it was weird but I kind of expected her to do that."

"Yeah, Alice tried to tempt me with that, but neither Amber or I felt we needed to go to the spa." Endora and Amber both sat in the living room with us. I could hear Carlisle upstairs, he was still working with Maria and Eli. I had time to pretend to be interested for a few more minutes.

"We are pretty flawless as we are," Amber joked, or at least I hoped she was joking. Erika laughed as she started upstairs apparently she wasn't even going to pretend to be happy to see them.

"Hey, where are you going?" Simon asked Erika, interrupting his sister's story. He watched as his girlfriend walked upstairs.

"To take a shower, if that's okay with you, sir?" She gave him a seductive little smile.

"Right now?" He seemed pissed. I knew he was he planned to watch her and there was too much going on right now for him to sneak away.

"Yup, be back in a few." She raced up the stairs. It was probably for the best that Endora not get a good look at Erika right now anyway. She would probably try to take her head off right here in the living room.

"ANYWAY, before I was interrupted. Amber and I came back that night because her house became crowded with old people and it was really boring. That's when we found out that everybody had come here. I wanted to see Maria's baby just like everybody else." Endora crossed her arms around her chest as she glared around the room as if she were hurt.

"And you thought it wise to bring Amber here?" Dad asked as he ushered Mom to a seat near us.

"Jady and Erika are here!" Endora protested and as far as her knowledge of the situation extended, she was justified. Jady seemed preoccupied with looking at something I couldn't see. I jostled her a little and she laughed.

"Oh, Neah, I left my jacket outside will you go with me to get it?" Jady hopped up and stood in front of Neah who only nodded a response to her. I could feel Neah's sadness and frustration, I was glad the Jady gave her an out. Will, who was closest, opened the door for the girls and then came and sat down beside me. He was obviously hurting and I wasn't feeling any better that he was. There was this odd pressure in my chest; even though I knew Jady wasn't going far, I'd much rather be with her.

"Fair enough, have you been up to see little Eli?" Ren asked the girls and both of them shook their heads.

"Alice and Rosalie are up there now with Carlisle. Emmett and Jasper went out with Charlie and Billy. Sue's cooking breakfast." Endora said lamely with little interest. Just as Endora finished giving us the whereabout of the people that had goine MIA. Bailey and D.J came bursting through the front door. Bailey took a deep breath and then smiled.

"Mom's breakfast; that's something I could get into." Bailey said as she and D.J joined the party.

"Me too, but there's something I need to check on first," Mom spoke absentmindedly. "I need to help them find that jacket."

"Leah, don't move too fast … understand?" Mom looked back at Dad and nodded. I wanted to go too but it looked like everyone was making themselves scarce now that Endora was here. The reason she claimed she wanted to come was actually to be involved with the family. I held my head and tried to think about anything else but the discomfort I was now suffering. Will punched me in the shoulder and smirked. Now I couldn't call him a puss anymore. This was so uncomfortable it was on the verge of hurting.

"So, Will, you miss me yet?" Amber said as she moved in close to Will, she squeezed in between us.

"No, not at all," Will stated bluntly. He got up almost as soon as she sat down. He went into the kitchen. Just when I thought we'd made a bond Will goes and leaves me in no man's land. Shit.

* * *

Leah's POV

By the time I made it to where Neah was, she had already broken down in Jady's arms. Jady gripped her tightly with one arm and rubbed her back with her other hand. When the girls realized I was nearby and coming to them, they tried to act as if nothing was going on. However, my sweet daughter couldn't get her chin to stop trembling.

"Sweetie you have nothing to cry about." I collected my daughter into my arms and stroked her hair. "You were so happy before Endora came here." I was cooing to her and usually she hated when I did that.

"We were so happy before you all came here!" Neah sobbed harder. "You just don't understand how hard you are all making it!" She began to tremble. I knew she was angry; it was only a matter of time.

"Honey the only one making this hard is you. If you want to be with Will, just be with him. We'll all support you." My daughter shook her head adamantly.

"No mom, you would all have to choose. It would rip the family apart and I couldn't be responsible for that. I wish Will and I … that we could just escape together." More tears flowed down her beautiful face.

"I don't want you to leave, baby."

"Me either, Neah, you are the closest thing to a sister I've ever had. These past two days have been crazy, but the most fun I've ever had." Jady wrapped her arms around both of us. Neah had stopped crying; she seemed as if she'd gone into some sort of daze.

"Mom, I've imprinted on Will," Neah confessed at practically a whisper.

"Aww, baby," I started to coo her once more. This time she held her hand up in protest.

"And he imprinted on me. That's why our connection is so strong. Just being out here without him is practically unbearable." She worked hard to stifle her tears. "I just know I can't be with him in front of her. It's not right. I don't want to hurt my own blood."

"Leah, Endora will heal, but in this situation you'll only end up hurting yourself. I think you don't have a choice, ya know," Jady said. "Let's go in and try to figure out how we'll tell her."

"That sounds like a great idea." We moved slowly, at human speed back to the house, giving Neah time to have mini breakdowns along the way. By the time we got back to the house it was around noon. Neah still wasn't ready to go in so we walked around the house a couple of times. Just when I was about to ask her if she was ready to go in Will flew out the back door stopping directly in front of us.

"Too long!" He choked out, furious. "Neah Pire Cullen, that was too fucking long!" He grabbed her and shook her shoulders. I had no choice but to let my grasp go. "I couldn't pick up on your thoughts. I was beginning to freak out!" He kissed her right in front of me. He didn't care who saw. After a few minutes they both came up for air.

"So I got you back, huh?" She chuckled.

"Yes ma'am, you totally did," He said grinning, with his forehead connected to hers.

"You could've called… I had my cellphone," she murmured to him. They were in their own little bubble. All of my daughter's tears had evaporated. I guess I wasn't the best person to wipe away her tears anymore. That thought saddened me a little, but I was more than happy that she had finally admitted that William Black was the key to her happiness.

"We have to tell her baby, because I'm not gonna let you leave me."

"Okay," she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you," I heard my daughter whisper to her imprint.

"I love you too," he snickered.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Will's POV

I dreaded going back into the house. That meant I was going to have to disconnect from Neah. Leah and Jady had already gone back in the house. I wasn't exactly sure when they had left or how long I'd been making out with Neah. She seemed more than content to continue kissing me all over my face. "We should go back." She looked at me and then back at the house and then kissed me once more.

"There are so many people in that house, nobody is missing me I'm sure, but Miss Endora is missing you." Neah giggled and I rolled my eyes at her. She grabbed my hands and swung them back in forth between us. I looked back toward the house and groaned. I kissed her once more.

"Okay, okay we'll go back in," she said lazily. "Sit beside me." She ordered as she squeezed my hand and let it go.

When we entered the living room after passing, and saying 'hi' to Leah, Bailey, and Sue who were working on dinner in the kitchen. Simon and Nate were sitting on the love seat, Jady was chilling on the floor in between Nate's legs. Neah's dad was occupying the recliner where I had hoped to sit.

Neah sat beside Endora on the couch and Endora was none too pleased to have her so close. "Neah, you look different… better." Amber commented as she looked at Neah.

"Thanks." Neah gave her a sorry excuse for a smile. Like me, she wished Amber wasn't here, the thought made me tense.

"Did you get a perm or something? How'd you get your hair to do that?" The girl reached past Endora to grab a strand of Neah's hair. Neah looked at her wide eyed, and gently moved out of reach. Endora looked at Amber with narrowed eyes. It was amusing that she was jealous of the attention her friend was giving Neah.

"She doesn't do anything; Neah just _looks_ the way she _looks_." Endora reluctantly acknowledged Neah's presence. I felt awkward standing beside Neah and finally decided on where to sit, I settled on the arm of the couch, right next to her. My excuse would be that I simply didn't want to sit on the floor.

"Sit here, Will." Endora scooted toward Neah making room between Amber and herself. "We'll make room." She patted the couch and giggled. Both girls smiled at me and eyed me with naughty intentions. I racked my brain trying to think of a reason not to sit in between them. The only one I could think of was that I point blank didn't want to. I was more than comfortable where I was. I kept dangling my leg and brushing against foot against her leg.

"Will's too gigantic to fit between you two," Neah said bluntly, she thought me broad and tall. I guess she was right, I wasn't as big as my father but I wasn't scrawny that's for sure. "If you want him to sit next to you he can have my seat." Neah got up and I slid down into her seat. She took my place and straddled the arm of the couch. I couldn't help wishing that I was that piece of furniture right now. I had to chuckle to myself, Neah thought she was slick, making sure that she was still sitting next to me.

Endora leaned over against my side and, in a singsongy voice, asked, "So Will, what have you been doing while down here in no man's land?" I shrugged her off me.

"Hanging out, going to the beach, and working on the cars?"

"The cars?"

"Yeah, Neah and I saved some cars from destruction." Neah chuckled to herself as she remembered our kiss the other day. She couldn't believe how long she'd been denying herself that feeling. She thought back to kissing me a few minutes ago and how amazing she thought I tasted. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and rocked herself back and forth.

"Yeah they should be finished and ready for their first test drive soon." I imagined Neah and me test driving each car, racing through the midnight.

"Earth to Will, you still there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm here," I muttered.

"I can't wait to do a test run," Neah declared excitedly out of the blue. It was as if she was inside my head. "Those whips are gonna roar."

"Yeah, that Cobra is pretty impressive!" Nate commented while rubbing Jady's back since she had just climbed into his lap. I frowned at them, unable to hide my jealousy. Just because Jady imprinted on Nate didn't mean she constantly and permanently needed to be situated in his lap. Still, Neah was right beside me, but it just didn't seem close enough.

"Please," Neah scoffed. "Will's car is nice, but my Coverette is the show stopper!" Neah turned to look at her brother and placed her bare feet in my lap at the same time. She was careful to make the act seem extremely casual and nonchalant, but she confessed to me mentally that she needed a more physical connection. I put my hand around her ankle for the same reason.

"Please little sis, the Cobra has a tougher, meaner look, and that color is sick. Silver is more of a girlie color." Neah glared at her brother. She was right, Nate knew exactly what to say to piss her off.

"Why are you looking at me like that, NP? You are a girl aren't you? You sorta look like one. It's okay for you to like girlie things." Neah picked up the pillow from behind my back and threw it at her brother. Jady caught it. This caused Nate to burst into laughter. He kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

"My little protector," he whispered and Jady bashfully cuddled into him.

"NP?" Amber's question pulled Neah and Nate from their sibling bickering and back to the awareness of the room.

"Neah Pire," Leah answered as she came back into the living room. Nahuel immediately got up and relinquished his chair to the mother of his children.

"And Nathaniel Peanut!" Jady teased Nate who tried to ignore his girlfriend's fascination with his silly nickname. Leah looked at her son apologetically. Nahuel found Jady's obsession with calling Nate, 'Peanut' was comical.

"Can I ask why you call him that?" Jady finally asked Leah, after she subdued her giggles. Neah was quick on the draw to give out that information.

"When Nate was younger he had a little peanut head." Neah was more than happy to explain. "Ma- um, Leah gave him a close haircut when he was little and he has an odd shaped head."

"You have a weird shaped head too! The only reason nobody said anything was because your hair was always all over your head. Hell, that was half of the reason why I wanted my hair cut; the other half was because I was tired of people confusing me for Neah from behind." That caused small chuckles to come from both Neah and Jady.

"Neah had a nickname too," Leah said to take the heat off Nate. Nahuel smirked at his wife and then rubbed her belly.

"Her wild, massive curls earned her the nickname Taz or Tasmanian devil. She looked a mess when she was little… a cute little mess." Nahuel had a flash-back of his little Neah running through a meadow that Edward had made him familiar with. Neah was wearing a little orange dress and running toward her daddy. It was a really warm memory, and was one that made me glad I could read minds.

"I'd kill for curls like yours, Neah." Amber said as she gazed at Neah again.

"Thanks," Neah said slowly. Amber was starting to weird her out. "That's not something I'd really kill over."

"I can think of a couple good reasons to kill, I even know how I'd do it." Endora exclaimed with menace in her voice. Neah hands had begun to shake; she was angry, and getting tired of her efforts going unappreciated. Endora had no idea all that Neah had gone through, for so long, trying to protect her feelings. I had a strong feeling that even if she did know, she wouldn't care.

"I can think of over a hundred ways to defend myself." Neah countered, "I wouldn't waste time thinking about killing someone solely out of malice; it's a waste of energy. Endora, you should stop wasting your time thinking on the impossible and the idiotic." Neah hopped from her seat and started back the way we'd come.

"Headed to the kitchen," she said as she looked back over her shoulder towards me. I nodded and she went about her business.

"I can't believe she just talked to me like that and you all just let her!" Endora pouted at Neah's parents with her arms over her chest.

"What exactly were we supposed to do?" Nahuel said bluntly. "To me, everything Neah told you was truthful and polite. If I were to tell you how I felt about you, young lady-" Nahuel stopped himself mid-sentence out of respect for Endora's parents.

"I really don't care what you feel about me," Endora muttered. I think she was hoping that Nahuel didn't hear her, but Nahuel would have been the least of her worries. Nahuel usually thought Endora's teenage hormonal statements comical at best, but Leah didn't take well to people disrespecting her husband.

"Don't _you_ talk to him like that! I promise you'll regret it." Leah practically growled at Endora.

"And what are you going to do? You're knocked up, you can barely stand up, let alone attack me!" Endora snapped directly in Leah's face. My first thought was that she must've lost her mind, going at a pregnant wolf like that.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Nate had moved Jady to the side and was standing, ready to defend his mother. Neah had come out of the kitchen and was furious. Leah smirked; she realized how this would play out. This was a family that was very connected. If Endora tried to harm her, Nate and Neah would pounce to defend her. Nahuel would make sure that their children were not harmed. However if they were, Jady would do anything for Nate just as I would do anything for Neah. Long story short, getting in Leah's face was a bad idea.

"Be logical, Endora, or this visit will become very messy." Nahuel warned. The standoff made the room very quiet and tense. Where the heck was Jasper when we needed him?

Bailey stood in the archway from the diningroom into the living room and announced, "Hey, Mom said to tell you all that dinner will be done in ten minutes." She looked around at all of the angry and uncomfortable faces. "Neah, will you help me round up the troops?" Neah nodded. Bailey ushered Neah upstairs to get the others.

Barely a moment later Alice and Jasper came through the front door, arriving home from their day of shopping; funny that in all the back-and-forth nobody had heard them drive up. As soon as Jasper took in the situation in the room, he decided to diffuse the commotion and everyone was suddenly filled with calm feelings. All of this tension had caused me to come to some conclusions. The truth about Neah and me had to be dealt with, and soon. I feared that all the rage my Neah was feeling would surely boil over, and she would do something she'd regret, and it would drive our big, wonderful family apart. I felt that the sooner Endora found out the sooner she would heal. Maybe it would better if it did happen here, the whole family was here and would be able to referee the situation. After what just happened I was sure that when Endora found out, she wasn't going to take the news peacefully.

"And I thought my family was dysfunctional," Amber muttered to herself as she walked with Endora to the dining room. Endora had the decency to give her friend a look of embarrassment. Her little outburst in itself was bad enough, but since it had happened in front of someone that had little or nothing to do with us, it was turned into something so much worse.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Leah's POV

Nahuel reached over the back of the chair I was sitting in, and began to massage my shoulders. "You're tense, Leah, what's wrong?" he asked. All the others that had been sitting in the living room with us had moved on to the dining room for dinner. I was lingering for two reasons: the first reason was because that niece of mine, Endora, had crossed a line with me. My blood had begun to boil and my hands had begun to shake. I knew the way I was feeling wasn't healthy for the baby. I needed a moment to compose myself. I wanted to blast her. I wanted to smack her. I was currently overwhelmed by this urge. The other reason I'd stayed behind was because I needed to talk to Shelly. I normally wouldn't go against my daughter's wishes but Shelly needed to know what was going on with our girls. Ren needed to be informed, too, but it wasn't as urgent a situation. Endora was going to raise hell once the truth about Neah and Will was revealed. I was positive that their "imprint-ship" would reveal itself before they felt ready for it.

"Leah?" Nahuel jostled my shoulders a little. "Will you please tell me what's wrong, woman?"

"A lot, Nahuel, but I can't fill you in right now. I actually need to talk to Shelly before dinner. I'm going to head upstairs for a moment." I struggled to my feet and my husband snickered at me. I glared at him, I couldn't wait for the day that watching me waddle and struggle ceased to amuse him. "Meet you in the kitchen, hubby?" I placed a playful kiss on his lips and he smiled.

"I'll have your plate waiting, wifey," he responded before we separated and gave me another kiss for good measure.

After making my ungainly way upstairs, I found Shelly and Seth in one of the guest rooms. She was lying on her stomach and Seth was rubbing her back. "Shelly, are you okay?" I circled over to her side of the bed so I could get a glimpse her face "I thought that you were supposed to feel better after you gave away most of Endora's powers?"

Shelly nodded groggily. "Oh Leah, I do feel so much better, you have no idea," she said with sleep still in her voice. "Since taking on my daughter's intense powers, I hadn't slept for more than seven days. Today, I have surrendered to sleep and it has been wonderful." She smiled at me.

Seth wrapped his arms affectionately around his wife. "And it has been amazing watching her sleep so peacefully. I hated watching my little woman in so much pain and looking so drained. I can already see the flush of life coming back into her skin." Seth kissed the back of his wife's head. She shifted around so she was lying on her back. She took a moment to gradually lift herself into an upright position.

"Seth, you already know I think you worry about me way too much. I'm stronger than I look, believe me." She kissed my brother on the cheek. I was so elated to see them this way. Seth had truly been washed out by this experience with Shelly. It made me feel a little guilty that I was about to ruin their peace by informing them of their daughter's antics.

"Shell, I need to tell you something, Seth you may wanna hear this, too." I began and took a deep breath.

"Is this about Endora?" Shelly groaned as she dragged herself out of the bed and closed the bedroom door to ensure privacy.

"I heard her voice downstairs and some of the goings on before I dozed off. I was too tired to drag myself downstairs to greet my own daughter," Shelly mused. "Anyway, what happened?"

"A lot, but don't concern yourself over what has already happened. My primary concern is the new developments between Will and my daughter, and how it's going to affect your daughter." I sat down between Seth and Shelly.

"They're imprinted on each other and I don't think they'll be able to hide it for but so long. I just want you two to be there for Endora because this is going to really hurt her." I knew Endora was more than a pain in the neck, but I still didn't want her heart to be broken. That was the worst possible pain there was, and I, personally, was no stranger to pain. Shelly took a deep breath and nodded at me as she took everything in.

"My poor baby. I knew something like this was going to happen. I was just hoping she would have found another guy to set her sights on before then." I wrapped my arm around my friend.

"I'm so sorry, you guys," I whispered.

"Why are you apologizing, Sis? Fate chose this path for us all. My daughter is strong and she will heal." Seth mused but his face had once again taken on that stressed expression.

"And I'll help Endora as much as she'll allow me to; she's kind of stubborn and determined only to see what she wants to." Shelly got up and headed sluggishly toward the door. That was my signal that this conversation was over.

* * *

Will's POV

Dinner sucked. It wasn't because of the food, but it was because of the strategic seating, put in place by Endora, to keep me away from Neah. I sat sulkily in between Endora and Amber with my mother and father across the table from me. They had already sat down when I'd come to the table, and I had wanted to sit near them so we could catch up with each other. If I had the chance to do it over again, I'd much rather be seated next to Neah.

She sat to my far left, close to Bailey, DJ, Nate, and Jady. I glanced in Neah's direction and she returned my eye contact immediately. She quirked her eyebrows and smirked and looked back down at her plate to pick at her macaroni and cheese. Endora and Amber were having a conversation across me, and it was kind of annoying. They should seriously have sat together. I took a frustrated breath as I tried to maintain my cool. I focused on finishing what was on my plate.

"Neah sweetie, can you come here for a second," my mom asked with humor in her voice. Neah's expression immediately became worried, she thought she had done something wrong and was about to be blasted. Neah got up and circled the table and stood beside my mother.

"What's up Ren?"

"Hey baby girl, I was wondering if we could switch seats. I need to speak with Bailey and Bella about something and it's kind of urgent. You don't mind do you?" Neah quickly shook her head and the issued me a look of confusion.

_Did you tell her_; she thought in my direction. I shook my head and shrugged at her. So what if I had? Leah knew, why shouldn't my mother know, too.

"Uh, yeah sure, Miss Ren. No problem." She hurriedly went and got her plate and practically skipped back to the seat in front of me. She had barely touched her food before, but now that she was seated in front of me, she was eating like she was starving. I chuckled as I watched her wiggle happily in her new seat while she shoved a fork full of food in her mouth.

"I was thinking we should test drive the cars tomorrow," Neah said with her mouth partially full.

"I kinda thought that's what you were thinking." I smirked and Neah rolled her beautiful teak eyes at me.

"You're too smug for your own good, Black," she murmured. I noticed that the caramel skin on her cheeks warmed to a rosy red color. God, I loved when that happened.

"Yes, yes I am." We both giggled. I didn't know about Neah, but I felt lighter. It was like all the people in the room disappeared for a moment.

"Can I go with you when test drive the cars? I love souped up old vehicles!" Amber exclaimed excitedly. I glanced at her and she gave me her best attempt at being seductive. That airy feeling I was just experiencing had quickly dwindled.

"There's no room," Neah blurted out. "Jady and Nate already said they wanted to go. Sorry Amber." I was shocked by how quickly Neah jumped on shutting Amber down.

_There's no way in hell she's cutting in on our moment, it's bad enough she's here in the first place,_ Neah thought and I nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure you are," Amber responded dryly. After a few minutes Leah, Shelly, and Seth came into the dining area. Nahuel, had been sitting off to my right with an empty seat neighboring him. In front of that space was a plate filled with food. He stood and pulled the empty seat away from the table so that Leah could sit down.

"Did you handle your business, little woman?" He whispered.

"Yessir," the two snickered together. I chuckled, too. Sometimes my dad called my mom "little woman," too. My mom was an awesome woman; I was going to have to thank her for what she had done earlier. I knew that she would much rather be sitting next to my dad, but she sacrificed her happiness for mine. She was always looking out for me. I gazed across the table and watched Neah as she spoke with my father, God I was a lucky man, Neah by far was the most beautiful woman in the room.

"Right, Will?" Neah was smiling and expected me to agree to whatever it was she was saying.

"See, he admitted my car is sweeter than his," she said smugly as she continued to bicker with my dad. I didn't even attempt to defend my car; I was just enjoying watching this carefree version on my imprint.

"Yeah, it's clear to me that my son would do anything to make you happy, Little Neah."

"Not exactly," I quickly retorted. "But in this case, Neah's right, we spent more time on her car than mine." Neah frowned as she worried if she should have given my Cobra more attention. "Neah deserves to have as nice a car as the one she had before. I still can't believe someone could be so … evil as to ruin her _thunder_."

Endora choked on her drink. "I think she got what she deserved. When you lie you pay the price."

"I didn't lie! I was protecting your… you know what, I am really starting to think you aren't worth the consideration and concern I've given you. You just want to hurt me. You don't care about anyone but yourself."

"Please, Neah, spare me your self-righteous bull shit!" "Of course, I care about other people. I love and care about everyone in my family, I just hate YOU! You prance around here thinking that you're perfect and you're doing me some kind of favor. Please! You're no martyr, it's just a front so that everyone will think you're better than me, when in reality you're not prettier, you're not perfect! There's nothing special about you, Neah Pire Cullen!" Endora was now glaring at her cousin with rage her body was shaking. Neah refused to look Endora in the eye. She held her eyes off to the side, and refused to engage in this pettiness. Besides, she felt that if she took what Endora said to heart she would phase and kill her cousin, and she make quick pleasurable work out of it. I however, couldn't sit there and let Endora think that she was getting the better of Neah.

"And another thing," Endora ramped up to shouting, now.

"ENOUGH!" Neah's father and I had spoken at the same time which shocked Endora and she flashed her attention to both of us. I had also jumped to my feet and locked eyes with Neah's vengeful cousin.

"Will." Neah sent me a glance of warning. "It's okay. Let it go," she whispered. My urge to defend her didn't make it easy for me to honor her request.

"No, it's not." Shelly cut in. "Family is supposed to stick together, not betray each other and Endora, your behavior is so vile." Endora rolled her eyes, she didn't care what her mother had to say. She 'knew' that her mother loved Neah more, and thought the rest of us did, too.

"Yeah, Dora," Amber surprised Endora by agreeing with us, "just because you like the same guy as Neah doesn't give you the right to talk to her that way. Hell, I like him, too, but I wouldn't disrespect her like that. If you said something like that to me I'd be ready to cut you." Endora gave her a look of shock and betrayal. "Don't look at me like that. You're wrong Endora, you know you are."

"So you all hate me now? Is that it?" Endora started to cry. "I swear it's just because you all think she's so special."

"I don't think Neah is any more special than you," Simon said quietly. "She just treats everyone with respect and empathy. You don't, Sis, if you did it would make living with you so much easier."

"Please, you're up her ass, too." Endora sobbed. "My own family would rather I was dead!" She covered her face and began to cry harder.

"God, will someone please shut her up! She's not listening to anything anyone is saying. Simon just said he loved her and she twisted his words. I can't stand people who do that! You give yourself enough sympathy Endora, nobody else feels the need to." Erika grumbled and then held the bridge of her nose. After that everyone was up in arms and fussing. I felt a little bad for Endora, everyone was attacking her, but my feelings of guilt were nothing like Neah's. She had shut down completely, she was staring into space with cold dead eyes.

_Look at all the drama I've caused. _

"This isn't your fault." I whispered, and she looked at me with watery sorrowful eyes.

_This isn't going to work. I can't be the cause of all of this_. Neah wrenched herself out of her seat and dashed out of the dining room to avoid anyone noticing her shedding tears. I started to get up to go after her, but Leah was quicker than I was and went to chase after her. I knew Miss Leah would make her see reason, and I couldn't think of a plausible reason to leave the table. I would wait for an opening and and then I would find a way to get away from Endora and all of her mess.

* * *

Nate's POV

I watched as my sister, yet again, ran away from this situation. I couldn't for the life of me understand why she was letting Endora beat up on her, but I was tired of all of this. It was stupid and unnecessary.

I finally spoke up. "You're right, Endora, there is a favoritism towards Neah, but it's not because we think she's better than you in any way, shape, or form. Your mom said it best, your attitude is vile, but it's not just that you're so self-centered and self-righteous. What makes you think that you're entitled to have Will? I mean, seriously I want to know, Endora. What makes you think you can demand to be with a guy who has told you point-blank that he doesn't want you?" I asked because I was completely baffled by how Endora's mind worked, and I think I wasn't the only one in that room who was desperate for clarity.

"Neah has EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING! It's not fair that she's so…" I was getting tired of hearing her say Neah was perfect. If Neah was perfect she would be down here handling her own business, but instead she was upstairs sulking. My sister was anything but perfect.

"You do realize that Neah doesn't view herself as perfect, right? She sees herself as kind of butch and manly. If you'd spent anytime really getting to know her you would see those mannerisms for yourself," I explained. "My sister has spent a good portion of her life trying to be someone she's not and trying to keep you, and everyone else, happy!"

"Hold up, I'm confused, why would Neah sacrifice her happiness for Endora?" Amber asked she was honed in on this conversation. Amber has always been the type of chick that got off on drama.

"She wouldn't and she hasn't, Nate's just full of hot air." Endora fumed in the direction of her friend. "Neah does get whatever she wants and just pretends to feel guilty about it." Amber was looking at her friend as if she were crazy. It was about time the girl realized that little Endora was unstable.

"No she doesn't," Will's tone had become furious, it was that low, dangerous tone that let everyone know he was about to phase and rip someone's head off.

"Son, I think it's time you take a walk." Jacob warned. Will started to protest. "Go outside William …. I mean it." Jacob insisted. Will left angrily andI watched as Will paused in the living room, murmured something to himself, and turned from the direction of the stairs and instead exited via the front door giving it a good hearty slam.

"Whoa, he really doesn't like when people talk about her, does he?" Amber looked amazed by Will's response to all of this. She'd never experienced Will's anger, and to be honest we really didn't see all that much around the house either. Will was usually so laid back, he was rarely out of sorts like he had just been.

"Yeah, of course he is. You're talking about the angelic Neah Pire who can do no wrong!" Endora retorted dryly as she teased her salad. Amber frowned at Endora and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well, there are more fish in the sea. Will is hot, but he's not the only fine man in the United States." Amber stuffed the rest of her biscuit into her mouth. I chuckled at Amber's statement, Endora really needed to aspire to see this situation more like Amber.

"There's not many." Endora was determined to pout, I heard Erika groan from the sideline. Everyone was giving Endora a drained look. This conversation should've long since been over, just about as soon as it started.

"I think that's a matter of opinion," Erika blurted out. "I mean, I think Simon is the best thing walking, but I'm sure there are others who would disagree."

"Gee thanks," Simon uttered softly as he nudged he woman.

"I really am trying to understand all of this hostility you hold for your cousin." Jady was holding her forehead with the fingertips of both hands. She, along with most of the others, had abandoned the notion of trying to eat with all of this drama going on. "Endora, I'm sure you know that you are a very beautiful girl, there are SO many guys at school that I've overheard talking about you. I'm sure you could easily find someone even better than Will." Jady had tried a different tactic with Endora and I, for one, was hoping it would work. I missed that peaceful vibe we'd had before Endora brought all this drama to Forks.

"WHY DON'T YOU PEOPLE GET THIS? I WANT WILL! NOBODY ELSE WILL EVER BE GOOD ENOUGH!" Everybody was now staring Endora as her face turned red with anger. It would've probably been a good idea for her to take a "walk", too, but not with Will out there. Endora was on that 'Fatal Attraction' level right now. To me it sounded like she wasn't going to let Will be happy with anyone but herself.

"Sometimes you can't have what you want, Endora. You are old enough to understand that." Bella said and then the table's conversation stilled to complete silence. Endora seemed to be mulling over what Bella had said to her.

"And Neah does? Is that what you are telling me?" She finally demanded. "It's obvious something has changed between the two of them. I think that if I'm not able to date Will, Neah shouldn't be able to either. That's the only way that's fair." Endora crossed her arms and tossed her head with narrowed eyes, and I had reached my boiling point. Endora had just said the most juvenile thing I'd ever heard and I couldn't stand to listen anymore. It was time for me to vacate the dining room; Jady immediately reached for my hand and stood up with me.

"Time for a walk, Sugar Lump," I whispered as I squeezed her hand playfully.

"You know it, Peanut."

Together, Jady and I decided to go on a search for Neah. I felt that she'd like to know that Will had left the house and was just as angry as she was about everything. Jady took a moment apart from me to use the restroom. While she did that I felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness. It was rare that Neah and I shared twin empathy or intuition, but when we did it was all consuming. I heard my sister sobbing, I was drawn to her and felt and extreme urge to ease her pain.

Instead of waiting for Jady, I continued my search for Neah. I found her huddled on the floor of the music room. I closed the door behind myself. Neah was clutching the front of her shirt with both fists. She was gasping for air as she choked out sobs. This was what happened when she denied herself, and this was what happened when she took on the weight of the world for no reason. Neah was having a panic attack and she was hyperventilating. I'd only seen this twice before, but I knew to be calm and not to act alarmed by her appearance. It would only aggravate the situation. In the back of my mind I thought it might be a good idea to tell Will about these fits that Neah had. He'd probably be much better at helping her that I was. I slid down onto the floor beside her and engulfed her in my arms. "Oh Neah P, you've been doing too much crying today." She nodded frantically.

"Can't breathe," she stammered, and then made another attempt to force air into her lungs. I held her close with her head pressed to my chest. I didn't want her to look and realize that I'd started to tear up too. "It's going to be okay, Chiclet, I promise." Even in her state, Neah saw fit to disagree with me.

"Stop being stubborn, yes it will!"

"I've… hurt… everyone..." She shed more violent tears, and I was at my wit's end.

"But you're hurting yourself a thousand times more. I really wish you were a little more selfish." I kissed her forehead and began to rock her. I held her like this for quite a while and eventually it seemed to assist in stifling her sobs. I had closed my eyes for a moment and didn't realize I had dozed off until Neah asked a very expected question.

"Where's Will?" She croaked. I was about to answer, but then the door was opened very carefully. It was my Jady, followed by Edward.

Edward sat in front of Neah. "I just called him to come home. He'd gotten upset but don't worry he's fine. He's in much better shape than you." He smirked and quirked his eyebrow. "Do you know that I found your mother here, in this very spot, when she realized that she imprinted on your dad, and she'd made the decision that she was going to try and hide it from him?" Neah looked as shocked as I was by Edward's confession. "We all see how well that played out. Your mother thought that Nahuel was in love with Ren, and didn't want to force him to be with her. Of course, it turned out he wasn't. Love can be a very messy thing, and now that I've witnessed a few imprint situations in my life, I can say that they are just as messy. But it's the lies and secrets that are making this situation more difficult than it has to be. You need to confess this imprint now." Edward was soft yet firm with my sister. "I have spoken with your mother and we are in agreement that tonight, after Amber is asleep, we will have a much needed family meeting. Understood?" Neah's tension seemed to dissipate as her body became loose. She nodded and accepted her fate. I think for the most part she was relieved.

Endora would learn the truth, she had no choice.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Leah's POV

Amber had finally crashed a little after 1Pm, with the help of Esme and Bella we gathered everyone in the living room. Endora was the last one to sluggishly join us. She didn't miss the opportunity to glare at my daughter who happened to be sitting in between Nate and Will. She snorted, rolled her eyes and then sat in the vacant chair. After everyone was situated I stood in front of the crowd and prepared to start this much needed conversation. I thought it was best if I was the one who spoke since I was the one who knew most of the pieces to this whole story.

"A lot has happened in the last couple of days. In an effort to keep our family healthy we need to keep the lines of communication open. I'm trying to think where to start," I mused over the situation and decided to start with the safest information and work up to thing I thought would really tip Endora off. "Okay well, we all know that Jady was really sick and my son saved her life. She's now exactly like him, she phased and has imprinted on him."

"She phased? Really?" Carlisle scrunched his nose up and he moved in close to the girl who was sitting contented in Nate's lap.

"It's amazing that he was able to transfer the gene to you. How do you feel physically?" Carlisle was starting to examine her and although it was necessary now was not the time. I cleared my throat and started to talk again.

"Some other wonderful things have happened we have a wonderful new addition to the family. Mr. Eli Call is a beautiful little angel and I'm sure that you can't wait to meet him Endora. We've learned some very serious information about Erika and she will be staying with us once we return home." As expected Endora snorted and rolled her eyes.

"So let me get this straight, both of Neah's friends are moving in?" Endora glanced at both of them and her mind went to work. "Hold up … we're talking about, she knows doesn't she?" Endora pointed at Erika. This was the perfect time for next confession to drop. I felt really awkward about this one mainly because I didn't feel it was my information to tell. Shelly got up and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"She knows because she's one of us now," Shelly went to her daughter and kneeled in front of her and grabbed her hands. I saw the same green glow that I'd viewed between her and Erika. I noticed that Shelly was whispering something and after a view moments Endora pulled away."

"NO, you bitch!" She cursed her mother and shoved her away. Shelly had given Endora what little bit of her powers she'd had left. "You're supposed to by my mother, how could you give away MY birth right?"

"I've had enough of this crap. Endora you're acting like a spoiled brat. How dare you talk to your mother that way?" Seth helped Shelly back to her feet. "Your mother gave your powers away because they were KILLING her. She couldn't give them back to you because you wanted to KILL your cousin! Neah has never done anything to you and you want her dead? Do you really think Will would want you if you kill his imprint?" My brother had gone postal he was yelling at his child and he'd also reveal the last confession. He hardly ever raised his voice and I know I'd never heard him so enraged. I could tell by the look on Endora's face she'd never heard him yell at her either. Her eyes actually widened and tears filled them. She cleared her throat and swallowed hard. "You really need to check yourself Dora!"

"Did you say imprint?" Endora rolled her eyes to heaven. "Yeah right, this is a bunch of bull. I don't believe in the imprint bull shit! I never did and I never will. It's way too convenient that Will just so happened to imprint on her."

"It's not just him. I imprinted on him too, and I … I love Will and I'm tired of pretending I don't. I know this hurts you and I'm sorry." I was proud of my daughter she spoke firmly to her cousin and was finally true to what she wanted. However, I knew her stepping in right now was going to make Endora blow. Endora narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You never tried to pretend Neah. You pretended to pretend," she growled. "And the whole damned family bought it, but I didn't and I know you're full of shit!" Endora was yelling again and the newborn upstairs started to cry. Maria looked up toward the stairs and hopped up the check on her baby.

"Whatever," Neah murmured.

"That's right! No need to argue with me cousin I know you're full of shit!" Endora was standing up and glaring at her cousin. Her fists were clenched shut and she'd begun to shake and Neah rolled her eyes.

"No, I just don't want to deal with you and I don't care anymore. I'm glad you know the truth now I don't have to tiptoe around you anymore." Neah huffed and she went to get up and Endora stepped to her and Neah pushed her back.

"Don't, don't do it Endora. If you want to fight me, I'll give you a fight, but I really wish you'd just let this go!" She let go of the hold that she had on her cousin and waited to see which way Endora was going to go.

"I'm not stupid Neah! I know that if I were pounce on you now like you deserve just about everyone in here would try to stop me. I will make you pay for all the hurt you've caused me, you backstabbing bitch!"

"Okay that's enough, you are bat shit crazy and we're leaving," Will said while he grabbed my daughter's hand and went to lead her out of the room.

"I can't wait until you see the light Will and then you'll come back to me."

"Come back to you? Endora, Will was never WITH you and he was barely with that slut up there! And you are pushing me and I don't think you'll like the results!"

"Okay, things have gotten out of hand," Esme stood up. "It is clear that we are a bit divided we will have to find a way so that we will all live peacefully."

"We have to separate," Edward whispered and I felt the sadness that was now itched on many of the family members' faces.

"Neah and Will could just continue to stay here along with Nate, Simon, and all of her friends," Esme offered.

"No, that's not fair!" Endora whined.

"This isn't up for debate. You and Neah cannot live in the same space right now and I'm sure that Neah and Will can't be separated just as Nate and his imprint. So this seems like the best alternative until things cool down. The rest of us will be leaving tomorrow." Carlisle spoke and no one argued with him. We all sat in this awkward silence the only thing that we heard was the creaking of the stairs as Maria came back into the room with Eli bound in her arms. The baby cooed as his mother hummed softly.

"He wouldn't go back to sleep," Maria explained as she sat down between her sister and her husband. I noticed that Will had continued the task of moving upstairs with my daughter and away from all the madness. Endora watched them, she looked as if she wanted to follow them, but for some reason she came back into the living room. She sat back down with her infamous pout on her face until she glanced in the direction of the baby. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"No," she gasped horrified. "No! No it isn't possible," she whimpered. Now everyone was looking in her direction. Jasper smirked and then chuckled lightly.

"Oh the irony," he laughed harder and a faint smile painted Edward's lips. It was obvious what had happened Endora's life had just change in one split second. Gravity had suspended and she had become bound to the newborn in Maria's arms. I waddled over to Endora and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"You see fate has a plan for us all. Imprinting is very real and it's all consuming and when the time comes Eli will complete you."

"It's not fair!" Endora got up and tried to storm out the front door. She held her chest and groaned. Embry went to his daughter and she brushed him off and forced herself outside regardless of her pain. Ren huffed out a groan and laid her head on her husband's shoulder.

"That was drama filled."

"And crappy, that means I'm going to have to deal with her being with my son for eternity, no offense Shelly." Shelly simply shook her head and hunched her shoulders in response.

"The thing that got me was that she seemed more worried about Will's imprinting than the fact that her powers were given away. That was a bold move Shells," Bella stated.

"Yeah but I think it was necessary," Alice commented. "It sucks that we just got here and now we have to head back home tomorrow."

"Yeah, but there's one more place we have to visit before leaving," I stated mainly because I'd just remembered myself. "I made a promise to my cousin that I'd come and visit her if I came back this way."

"You made a promise to him, not your cousin," Nahuel commented and I sucked on my teeth. He was more sensitive about Sam than I was. He seriously had no need to be jealous especially because right now I was very knocked up by him. Plus, Sam had to look super old by now.

"I don't care who the promise was to, I gave my word Nahuel. We'll swing through and say hello before we leave." My husband rolled his eyes and I pulled his ponytail and angled his head so I could kiss his lips. The drama for the night had seemed to subside. We all sat around casually discussing the events of the two days and trying to predict the future. I knew that I was personally hoping that Endora imprinting would be the answer to my daughter's prayers.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Will's POV

I watched as Neah paced back and forth in front of my bed. Her mind raced she was angry and anxious about everything that had happened. She'd never spoken such harsh words to anyone and what scared her most was that she meant each word she had spoken.

"Calm down Neah, I'm sure everyone said things they regret." I sat on the foot of the bed and she stopped in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not sure I _regret_ what I said. I just feel like all of my time was wasted. I spent years trying to spare Endora's feelings and for to say that I was being underhanded the whole time! It seems the hell I went through was completely pointless and I should have been with you since I was 18!" I shrugged and ran my hands through my hair as I looked and my infuriated girlfriend. I kind of agreed with her and wanted to say I told you so but I reframed.

"It doesn't matter what Endora thinks and you shouldn't dwell on the past because you can't change it. All that matters is that we've got everything straight now." Neah tilted her head to the side and offered me a little smirk.

"I feel bad about how I've treated you. All those years of barely talking to you and acting as though I hated you when I should have been loving you," she murmured with the most delectable little pout on her face. "You know what I want right now?" I saw a vision of the two of us cuddled up in bed and making out.

"Yeah, but I want you to tell me anyway." I scooted back on the bed and she began to crawl toward me. The look in her eyes, the hue, and the desire within them was sexy as hell. "God Neah, do you know how amazing you look right now?" She lay with most of her body on top of mine and drew me into a slow seductive kiss. Neah decided that no more words were needed today, there was only this. We were both in our sleepwear and I was thankful that she was wearing her itty bitty pale pink shorts tonight. She draped one of her legs around my abdomen and I allowed myself the pleasure of trailing my fingers along her smooth flesh.

"I want you closer," she whispered before kissing me again.

"I can't get much closer baby," I murmured and then she sent me another vision. It was of me on top of her and we were completely connected.

"I want you on top of me Will," groaned softly in my ear. "Please, I just need you closer." I did as she requested what was the harm. We still had our clothes on and if for some reason we decided to disrobe it should be okay we were grown afterall.

"How's this baby?" I asked before peppering kisses along the side of her neck. She arched her back and began to squirm underneath me.

"It's good Will, oh my God it's good," she moaned as she cradled my face and kissed me again this time harder and with so much more fervor. I wasn't sure if it was intentional but our bodies began to move together effortlessly. I broke our kiss to suck in air between my clenched teeth. I pulled away from her a little I wanted to explore her body. Neah aggressively pulled me back to her.

"I want you close," she whimpered as she pulled at the bottom of my t-shirt to raise it. I assisted her in removing it.

"I know but want to touch you," I tried to explain before she kissed me again. Just as I moved to the side we both heard a faint knock on the door.

"Not again," Neah whined.

"Neah, it's me," Jady answered and Neah growled and then huffed out a sigh. Neah went to the door a peaked her head out.

"What's up?"

"I wouldn't bother you, but since Endora and Amber are here this is the only room for us to all share. Plus, I wanted to let you know that everybody can kind of hear what's going on in here. Just for future reference," Jady whispered and Neah eyes got really big and she looked sort of mortified.

"I thought we were being quiet." Jady just shook her head.

"Oh," Neah opened the door wider and let Jady in after a few seconds Nate came in after her. Simon and Erika filed in five minutes later. Simon closed and locked the door.

"So I overheard the parental and they're going to talk to us about the ground rules about sex in their house," Simon griped and Erika chuckled.

"It doesn't really matter because we're supposed to be moving out this way," Erika explained and Neah and I both looked at her confused. "

You two really should stayed through the whole conversation instead of sneaking up here to get all freaky and what not," Nate chuckled after he finally finished making a pallet for Jady and him to rest on. "The family is thinking about splitting up so the tension between Endora and Neah won't be so high."

"I don't think it's necessary anymore though. Sis did just imprint on poor little Eli," Simon said with his arm wrapped around Erika.

"What? Really?" Neah burst in to laughter. She crawled back on the bed beside me and noticed that I'd moved a pillow into my lap. She smirked to herself she was actually proud of the fact that she'd caused this disposition. "How'd she take that?"

"Not so well. She claimed it wasn't fair and she stormed out of the house to the best of her ability. Erika went after her to check on her but she wanted to be left alone," Simon explained.

"I just hope that she's not stupid enough to fight it. We've all seen how that plays out. No offense Sis," Nate said as he wrapped Jady up in the comforter.

"No, you're right. I was stupid and you tried to tell me so you have every right to say I told you so," Neah confessed to everyone. "If I'd just been honest from the start we wouldn't have had all this craziness surrounding us now."

"I don't know. I'm a firm believer that everything truly happens for a reason Neah. I have no qualms about where I am now," Jady murmured. "I think even if you had confessed your feeling for will Endora would've been a problem for you two until little Eli was born." Jady shrugged.

"Yeah, the only thing that would've changed is you would've had more altercations with your cousin," Erika added as she and Simon finally sat down. "So do you think they'll still think the split is necessary?" Erika asked Simon.

"I don't know about them but I think it is. Endora isn't happy about imprinting on a baby. She's in such a rush to be able to … you know. So she still may cause havoc just because she can. The thing is where will we all end up here or Seattle personally I'd rather be here. The parental figures aren't as sensitive to noise down here," Simon explained and Erika kissed him on the cheek. She always liked when her boyfriend's head was in the gutter.

"We'll probably end up back in Seattle and Endora will end up here in Forks. Embry kind of wants to raise the baby close to his mom for as long as possible. Maria likes it down here. Plus our parents aren't stupid they'll want to keep a closer eye on us now that we are coupled," I complained. Neah was lying against me contented and I was lazily caressing her lower back.

"I don't get it you all are adults you should be able to do what you want," Erika protested.

"Yes and no. Yes we are adults but Esme and most of the elders in the coven have a strict no sex before marriage policy only one couple has gotten away with this and that was because there was so much commotion going on with my mom," Neah explained.

"Who was it?" Jady asked curiously.

"My parents," I explained. "Leah was in a coma and it made my dad realize how short life is one thing led to another."

"Yeah, and it's against my father believe system too. You have to remember our parents come for a really different time. I mean they would probably kill me if they knew …," Neah had gotten too comfortable and said too much.

"And knew what?" Erika snickered and Neah rolled her eyes at her friend and decided she was done talking for the night. She pulled off a fake yawn and crawled under the covers.

"I just that means she's done talking," Nate chuckled. "We should all get some rest so when can be fresh and alert for whatever decisions have been made about our departure. I am thankful that mom said that we'll all be together." I nodded toward Nate and Simon seconded his statement.

"Yeah a pack should never be divided." With that we all curled up with our significant others and surrendered to slumber for the rest of the night.

* * *

Author's Note: I finally came through and finished this long day for this story. On to bigger and better things next time around!


End file.
